The Bishop on the Playing Board
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Slight AU with anime After the final battle, Allen has nothing left in the world. Alone, a certain butler offers him a second chance at a new life. Allen Walker is the newest piece on the board, and he shows his worth as the Phantomhive's butler.
1. Prolouge

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**PROLOUGE: That Butler, Hiring.**_

It was raining, lightly. But Allen could tell this drizzle would turn into a storm. How long since the final battle between the Black Order and the Noah family? Hours? Days? Weeks? He couldn't remember. They all fought so hard. So much blood, so much death.

The Noah within him awoken for Allen's final duel with his arch enemy, the Millennium Earl. The battle was long and hard, Allen nearly lost his Innocence and right arm from it. Lenalee and Miranda fought against Road in a clash, while Kanda and Lavi put aside their differences for a moment to take down Tyki. Miranda helped defend the Order's castle with most of the other exorcists. He remembered Master Cross taking down an army level four Akuma with his own kind of grace.

But at last they won. Most of the finders and half of the exorcists in the Order were killed. And to Allen's dismay, Road had defeated Miranda. Allen could remember Miranda's last breath saying, "_I'm sorry Allen." _When he saw the female Noah strike down Lenalee, his first crush, Allen snapped. He brutally killed Road in a blind fiery rage.

It was over. Kanda was injured badly and the doctors said he would never hold a sword again. He returned to Japan after that and no one heard from him again. Komui went into a depression after his beloved sister was murdered. Lavi finally became the new Bookman after the old Bookman passed away. General Cross ran to Russia hoping not be caught and forced to join the Order again. And Allen, he just resigned from the Black Order and was travelling alone with only Timcampy as his companion.

"I'm so tired," Allen mumbled to himself as Timcampy flew off ahead. The Akuma were gone and the Innocence was safe. He had no purpose now. The Earl was dead and the Noah line destroyed. "Now what will I do?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

"May I make a suggestion?" a voice drawled out. Allen jumped and screamed in shock.

Coming out of the shadows was a tall handsome young man; he had longish black hair, and was wearing an outfit that reminded Allen of a butler. The man's red-orange eyes scanned the boy, and concentrated when it got to his cursed scar and misshapen blood red arm.

"W-who or what are you?" Allen asked shakily.

The man smiled and gave a graceful bow, "I am a butler of the Phantomhive family, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." He then straightened himself up and walked over to Allen. Allen back up cautiously. So he was in the most uncomfortable situation, back up to a tree, face to face with this strange handsome butler. He blushed a bit on how close the butler was to him. "I have given you my name, now it's only polite to give you my own."

Allen replied softly, "Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker," Sebastian purred making Allen flush, "I have a job offer for you."

"A-a job? What kind?" Allen asked. In the past he worked previous odd jobs to make cash that his gambling master owed and to put food on his own plate. So anything would be easy for him.

"Become a butler of the Phantomhive mansion. The pay will be good and…" but he was interrupted by Allen.

"I don't want money. I just want to go as far away from this place as possible. To…forget the horrors that went on here." Allen said with an adorable said look in his eyes. He wanted to cry, he could not cry anymore. All his tears ran out when Lenalee died.

"You'll work for room and board then?" Sebastian smirked. Allen nodded slowly. Sebastian was about to take Allen with him but was shock the white haired boy's next action. The boy buried his head into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was expressionless as he stroked the boy's snow white hair.

The butler sighed as he picked the boy up. The boy seemed to have fatigued. He felt something nip his ear. Sebastian saw a winged golden ball with a cross on it with sharp teeth on it. A golem, huh? Sebastian swatted the golem away which landed on Allen's chest. "How troublesome," he sighed disappearing into the distant with the white-haired boy and his golem.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if you are all royally pissed on killing a few characters and such! I just think that's how the manga should end. I'm personally an Allen/Lenalee fan, and if you don't like it, well piss off! Read another story! This is my story I can do whatever I wish to do! I'll try adding as much yaoi romance, but I'm not good with it or fight scenes.**


	2. That Butler and Exorcist, so Talented

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 1: That Butler and Exorcist, so Talented**_

Allen was sleeping comfortable in his room. He heard the door creak which nearly woke him up. _'Here we go again,'_ he thought spitefully. His blanket was stripped from him, letting the cool morning air nip him. He soon heard a deep silky voice yell loudly.

"Why are all of you still in bed? Get up now!" Sebastian barked at the other three servants.

Allen sat up groggily and yawned. He checked the clock and said, "But Sebastian, its only 3:40. We still have 20 more minutes."

"Last night the young master ordered for an earlier wake up to match his busy schedule so get up and get dressed," Sebastian ordered calmly as he picked up the still sleeping Tanaka. Allen rolled his eyes and got up following the head chef Bardroy (aka Bard) and gardener Finnian (aka Finnie) to the bathroom to get freshen up for a new day.

It's been a year since Allen was employed at the Phantomhive estate, working as a butler. He had to admit a lot of strange character worked here. But he was rather clingy to Sebastian of all people. Sure he was scary but he always praised him as, "the only other capable servant here".

After changing into his butler uniform, the white-haired boy immediately dashed into the kitchen to prepare the young master's morning tea. He had a list of chores to do after, dust the master's study, wash the windows, and sweep the chimney.

* * *

Allen hummed a little tune as he poured boiling water into the fine china cup. He picked up tray carefully, inwardly praying for maid Maylene to not bump into him and make him drop it. Putting the tea tray on the trolley, he looked in envy at the gourmet breakfast Sebastian had prepared for the young master. He was starving. Knowing his place as a servant he went into the food storage and took out some eggs and bacon for himself. He had to control his appetite here.

The morning went off as usual. Ciel Phantomhive, earl and head of the Phantomhive family came down the stairs with pride and grace. He ate breakfast as usual, taunting his less than competent servants. Allen giggled slightly when Ciel threw a dart at the back of Finnie's head. "Young master can be childish sometimes," he said taking tray out of the way. This comment earned him a glare from his master.

"You should know your place Allen. There is no room for such comments," Ciel said coldly. Ciel would never say it aloud, but Allen was his second favorite servant after Sebastian. He was more capable of performing harder tasks than his other servants. When Sebastian stood at his left, Allen stood at Ciel's right.

"Yes sir, I understand." Allen said softly. He smiled again and disappeared into the kitchen to wash dishes. They had an Italian benefactor coming today, and the Phantomhive mansion was always at the peak of hospitality.

* * *

Allen whistled as he dusted off another painting. Timcampy as napping on top of a statue that laid at the corner of the hall. He cringed when he heard a crash. _'Maylene must've broken something again,'_ Allen sighed. Allen casually walked into the dining room and saw a pile of broken glass and china. Standing away from the piling weeping was Maylene.

"Maylene, what happened?" Allen asked urgently.

Maylene sniffled wiping here nose with a white handkerchief "O-oh A-Allen! It's my entire fault! Bard suggested we should do all the preparations for the guest ourselves so we can impress the young master! So we can make Sebastian go 'ah!' in shock. B-but when I was trying to get the dinner sets, I fell of the chair and brought the cabinet with me!"

Allen sighed. "Sebastian won't be too pleased with this,' he commented, "Well, let's clean this up and think of a plan." He picked up a broom and pan and handed it to Maylene. "I'll go check on the young master, try not to break anything." He added sweetly. Maylene flushed and nodded.

Allen went up the stairs, pushing a trolley full of biscuits and tea. _'Perhaps this will buy them some time,'_ Allen thought hopefully. Of course Sebastian would find out about this mess and quickly figure out a solution. Allen blushed; Sebastian was so clever and mysterious. Shaking his head and knocked on Ciel's study door. He called out, "Young master, I've brought your afternoon tea and biscuits."

"Come in Allen," was the reply.

Allen gulped and entered the study. Ciel was signing documents, not bothering to look up. The white haired teenager looked at the younger boy in wonder, such a mature child. "What is it Allen, I'm busy?" He asked suddenly not looking up from his work.

"Erk! W-what do you mean young master?" Allen asked nervously.

"You always bring me sweets and tea when something has gone horribly wrong."

"Well…I…" Allen was at a loss for words. He dropped his head as he paced the teacup on Ciel's desk. "Let's just say we're a bit behind schedule. Sebastian should be resolving it soon milord," Allen and softly pouring the Earl Grey tea in the cup. He made a small plate of biscuits for him placed it in front of the young earl.

"Until later then sir," Allen bowed. He smiled and did the most surprising thing any servant would to their lord. Allen raised his left hand and tousled Ciel's hair. Ciel pouted at Allen's playfulness and said nothing. Allen bowed again and left the room.

* * *

"Eh? A traditional Japanese theme Sebastian!" Allen said in shock at the butler's bold move. Allen was following Sebastian around like a lost puppy, trying to help whichever he can. Sebastian had already turned the garden and outside garden and front lawn into a Japanese garden.

"Yes, I had bit of inspiration for Tanaka. It's bold, but it'll work. You should get to front door to greet our guest." Sebastian said turning on his heels. Allen not paying attention bumped into Sebastian's chest. Allen faintly blushed when Sebastian began fixing his uniform. "You should practice cleaning yourself up after you complete a chore. As a butler of the Phantomhive family, you must be clean and always prepared." he advised.

Allen nodded, not looking the other in the eyes. He nodded and jogged off, embarrassed. He went to the front path and took his place right between Maylene and Finnie. A carriage parked itself as Sebastian opened the door. An Italian man looked around and praised the outdoor décor. The servant all bowed, welcoming the guest.

As Tanaka led the benefactor to Ciel's office, Sebastian stopped Allen who was carrying the Italian's coat and hat. "The young master wants the portrait of the old master and mistress removed. Put it into basement." He whispered in his ear.

Allen felt his cheeks felt his face heat up again. He nodded. After he hung up the guest's belongings and accompanied a near disaster dinner (Maylene spilt the wine do to the fact of her school-girl crush on Sebastian. Sebastian professionally removed the stain tablecloth before a drop hit the guest)

Allen was walking down a dark hallway trying to remember where that portrait was."Now where was that damn painting?" He cursed under his breath. Then he heard a familiar accented voice, "Heh, heh I don't really care if the employees are going to be of work. Once I make the Earl sign the paper, I'll have my biggest pay day ever!"

Allen stopped in his tracks. He peered into the room he heard the voice from; it was the Italian man talking to someone on the phone. Allen grinded his teeth, obviously peeved at such a hidden motive. He then smirked, knowing that a certain someone had heard this from the shadows.

"Shall we show him the true Phantomhive hospitality Allen?" A ghostly whisper brushed against his ear.

"As you wish," Allen replied darkly bowing. He continued down the hallway, finally ready to continue his 'task'.

Finnie and Bard both managed to catch up with him. Both of them offering to help Allen, he accepted. He thanked the Lord above for Finnie's herculean strength. Lifting up the portrait of Ciel's late parents, they carried it. He then suddenly heard a man's scream, The guest was tumbling down the stairs, screaming in fear.

"Guest! Are you alright?" Bard asked urgently.

"Look his leg!" Finnie screamed. His leg was completely broken from his fall. The guest screamed again and tried to pathetically crawl away. The rest is history. One oven trip later, Allen was setting up Ciel's bath. He saw Sebastian pass through the hall and suddenly said, "Did our guest enjoy our hospitality?"

"Very much so," Sebastian smirked. Allen smiled innocently and nodded. When the butler disappeared to bring Ciel to his bath. Allen then said softly to himself as Timcampy flew on top of his head "Dearest demon butler, I've known your secret thanks to my eyes. Yet I shall not destroy you. My heart, mind, body, and soul belongs to you and Ciel-kun."

Ciel was the king, Sebastian was the knight in this game of chess, and he, Allen chuckled to himself in his musings, He was the black bishop for Ciel. Allen walked off into the shadows of the estate, tending to late night matters.


	3. That Butler and Exorcist, the Strongest

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 2: That Butler and Exorcist, the Strongest Together**_

Allen pushed the silver trolley down the hall. Spring was coming to an end soon and there had been a recent investation of mice in England. Ciel had ordered Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Maylene to go play mouse catchers for the day. They were trying from everything in the book, from traps to things only seen in cartoons. Allen had already set up poisoned cheese in the kitchen, attic, and basement by the earl's orders.

Today the young earl had fellow nobles visiting today. Sebastian had put the young cursed exorcist in charge of refreshments and tobacco. So the trolley was lined with snacks, drinks, and expensive cigars and cigarettes. He came to the game room door and knocked saying, "Milord Ciel, I've brought refreshments."

"Enter," came Ciel's voice.

Allen put on a pleasing smile and entered the room. Inside were Sebastian and Ciel who was playing billiards with his fellow nobles.

"Ah, so the young Allen Walker-kun decided to grace us with his presence," said an Asian nobleman who had a beautiful Asian woman sitting on his lap. Allen smiled brighter recognizing the man, even in the dim room.

"Hello Lord Lau," he greeted. "Hello to you too Ran-Mao" He nodded to the expressionless doll-like girl who said nothing.

"My Allen, you've become cuter since the last time we met!" A flamboyant noblewoman all dressed in red purred stroking Allen's back making Allen shudder.

"I-it's nice to see you too Madam Red," Allen replied shakily. He backed away bumping and knocking over another man. "Oh I'm so sorry." Allen apologized quickly offering his hand to the man; he was a fragile nervous looking man with a feminine face. His long dark brunette hair tied in a red ribbon and clad in a butler outfit.

"Oh it-it's okay Walker-san," The man spurted nervously. Allen recognized the butler of Madam Red's, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Hmph, Earl Phantomhive, having a clumsy butler will be the end of you," a scruffy blonde Italian nobleman with a large scar on his face and multiple piercings growled.

Ciel smirked as he knocked all the balls into the perfect score. "Allen may seem naïve at first glance, but he is as useful in his own way. Isn't that right Sebastian?"

"If you say so young master," Sebastian complied bowing his head. _'He's absolutely perfect'_ Sebastian thought to himself and smirked a bit.

Allen blushed and scratched the backside of his head, "Ahahaha, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

* * *

After the other three nobles left, leaving Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao enjoy the rest of the day.

Sebastian was pouring Darjeeling tea for the nobles in his ever perfect way. Thus making both Grell and Allen blush with admiration. Madam Red even made point of telling Grell to study Sebastian's techniques if he ever wanted to be a butler as good as he. She then made a point of stroking Sebastian and the scarily familiar way she did to Allen.

"Ah, pardon me, doctor's habit!" She excused herself in a silly way.

Lau the set his teacup down, "In any case, is it true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?" This earned him Allen's questioning look.

"You should've let the extermination to Rau; no one knows a mouse nest better than a mouse," Madam Red commented.

Lau shrugged and placed a hand on Ciel's head, "I'm a domesticated marmot. If it's the earl's order than I shall do the dirty work."

Obviously pissed at Lau invasion of Ciel's personal space, Madam Red grabbed the young lord as if a rag doll roaring like a dragon, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my precious adorable nephew!"

"Oh my! There's no way I'd lay a finger on him out here," Lau calmly and coolly argued

"Are you saying you'd do it somewhere else? That's quite a criminal proposal!" The Madam growled dropping Ciel.

Allen successfully caught him before contact with the floor. Ciel signaled Allen to let him, which he did. As the two nobles continued to squabble, Ciel left without any notice.

"So noisy here too," Ciel mumbled softly.

"The young master's madam aunt truly cares for him," Allen added positively. Ciel passed through the hall where the four other servants ran around in frenzy to capture the rodents; this was all giving the young noble a migraine.

"Young master," Sebastian then said, "Today I have prepared apple and raisin deep pie. It's almost finished baking, so please stay with our guests."

'_Sounds good,'_ Allen drooled a bit at the thought of the pastry.

"Bring it to my room," Ciel dismissed. "I've had enough socializing." He walked off to his room.

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed. Sebastian looked up and saw Allen trying to help his fellow servants capture the mice. Currently several failed mousetraps had clamped onto his fingers and face. Sebastian in one graceful movement grabbed the mice and snapped their necks.

Allen was about to stop and thank the black butler but slipped on the carpet. Before he felt impact, he was safely being cradled in the arms of a certain charming demon. The four servants all gasped at the quickness of the butler and the position the white-haired was in his arms. Maylene blushed madly at the thought of boy romance while Bard look repulsed.

Ignoring the other servants, his eyes concentrating on stormy grey orbs he ordered coldly, "All of you please stop playing and do your jobs."

"Yes sir," All the servants, (including a madly blushing Allen) replied.

Ciel shut the door behind him and sighed exasperatedly. "It's finally calm," he mumbled. Suddenly a hand holding cloth clamped down on his nose and face. All went black.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door. "Young master, I have brought you your afternoon tea." There was no answer. Curious, the butler opened the door, his eyes widened. The entire office was in a wreck the large window in the back was opened. "Ah what a predicament,' Sebastian sighed.

"What is Sebastian?" Came Allen innocent voice. Allen peered into the room and gasped in shock. "What happened here? Where's Ciel?"

"It seems the tea will have to go to waste now,"

"The young master's been kidnapped and all you can think of is the tea!" Allen asked incredulously.

Sebastian smirked and leaned towards Allen, "You can be so charming when you panic," he praised sweetly. Allen blushed at the closeness of his face. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the industrial side in England, where mafia families and shady characters lived. Ciel was bounded in a heavily guarded Italian styled estate. The scarred Italian was the culprit, having hired lackeys sneak in and kidnapped him. The man was identified as Azuro Venere of the Italian Ferro mafia family.

"The English Underworld; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. The Queen's guard dogs that, with absolute power, stifle all those who would rebel," was Venere's smug monologue as he lit an expensive cigar. "Just how many houses you've helped, and how many you've crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked up; his face battered a bit with a light trail of blood coming from his nose.

"So it was you after all," Ciel said impassively. He recognized the man with his full name and family. He even indentified his crimes with opium trades expertly.

"Hey little Phantomhive, it's hard for the Italian mafia in this country. English people always have tea on their minds. Even though individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money," Venere explained brashly, "they have to strain their little tea-strained minds. That's why we deal in drugs."

Ciel than explained the Queen's law of outlawing opium as a poison years ago. Not to allow spreading or accommodating dealers as well.

Venere groaned, "This is why English people are such a pain. The Queen! The Queen! They all have the Oedipus-complex for the Queen." He grabbed Ciel's face roughly and continued, "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself; aren't we birds of a feather? Let's get along"

Ciel impressively retorted, "If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the government." He smirked, "Sorry, but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat."

The Italian raised his gun threatened, "Don't underestimate us adults brat! If you don't spit it out, I'll start offering your servants, one by one."

Ciel's lips slowly formed into an all-knowing smirk. "It's so nice when pets do as they're told." His bright sapphire eye wandered to the closed windowsill, where a certain golden winged golem was silently scratching at the window.**(1)**

Thus comment earned his a harsh slap. Venere stepped on his cigar and picked up the phone. "Did you hear? Negotiations are over." He told the receiver. He hanged up the phone.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Allen was following Sebastian, obviously still panicking on Ciel's disappearance.

"Why aren't you doing anything Sebastian? P-please we need find Ciel and…!" His panicking was cut short when Maylene came sprinting yelling,

"Sebastian! Allen! A letter just came in!"

Outside a sniper was hiding the tree, his aim in the window where Sebastian was easily a target.

"What does it say Maylene?' Allen asked curiously.

Maylene began to read the letter that was addressed to Sebastian; the sniper took man gasped when Sebastian turned slightly, his red-orange eyes resting on him. As Maylene ran towards the two butlers, she accidently tripped on her boots' loose ties. The sniper pulled the trigger. Maylene fell on both Allen and Sebastian, the bullet meeting a vase that was standing behind them.

"Maylene, the letter," Sebastian said calmly as if nothing happened at all. Allen was silent from shock of hearing a gun bang and shattering porcelain.

Maylene, her face gone beat red for lying on top of two handsome young men agreed unsteadily.

After picking themselves up, Sebastian read the letter out loud, "If you want your master to be returned, bring 'the item' Bethnal Green's Nova Scotia Gardens." Sebastian frowned, "This is somewhat of an inelegant invitation."

"You mean ransom note," Allen corrected his face gone serious.

"Sebastian! Allen!" Finnie called out. Walking toward them was the young gardener, Bard, Madam Red and Lau.

'What's going on?" The Madam asked.

"I apologize for the ruckus," Sebastian smiled, "It's nothing. Please do not worry,"

'_That's blatant lie.'_ Allen thought bitterly. He hated when Sebastian acted as if nothing happened when things were critical.

"Nothing huh?" Madam Red sneered as Grell finally caught up with her.

"I'm sorry to ask of this, but could you please clean this up?" Sebastian asked the trio of servants handing Bard the pie.

"Us? Why not get Allen to do it? He's a butler too you know!" Bard protested.

Sebastian smiled deviously, "Because I need Allen to help complete an errand with me today."

Allen pointed at himself and gave an adorable quizzical expression. "Who me?" Sebastian said nothing but walked on. "H-hey wait for me!" Allen yelped and sprinted after the black butler.

Bard looked at the pie, "By cleaning up…do you mean it's alright to eat this?" He turned his head and saw that the duo was already gone.

* * *

A maroon automobile was speeding along the dirt road; two of Venere's lackeys were driving inside reporting to their boss. "Sorry, we failed."

"**Failed?"** Venere hissed from the other line. **"You useless screw-ups! This is why you are garbage. Whatever. You guys are finished. Get back here at once."**

The henchman that was talking to Venere on the phone turned around and heard a strange sound coming from the dust trail and smoke the car was producing. "W-wait a sec, something strange is…"

A large white clawed hand came out from the dust.**(2)**

"**What the hell!"** Venere heard his minion cry.

Venere sneered a bit, "What's wrong? You guys run into a bear or something?" His smug look dropped when he heard cries of pain and fear erupted for the phone. "What's with you guys? Aren't you being a bit too clichéd?"

"**Speed up!" **The minion screamed to the driver.  
The automobile made a risky right turn as the white claw arm continued after them. The automobile was going as fast as it could from the unseen enemies. The man looked back and saw two silhouettes of two persons chasing after them closely. One of them had a large misshapen claw for an arm. "They're coming!" The man gulped.

Within the dust, a certain raven haired man gave a creepy smile, and signaled his partner to make the next move. The clawed one nodded and hurled his claw forward.

* * *

"Cut it out you numbskulls!" Venere barked angrily, slightly nervous on what got his men spooked.

Static was heard until he heard his henchman's reply, "It's no good! They're hear. They can't possibly be human! T-the arm that arm!" He heard his minions' screamed of terror following by the sound of a crash.

Venere looked on edge, "H-hey, w-what's wrong?'

Ciel smirked and even giggled a bit. Venere fixed his gaze on the young earl and saw a strange small winged golden creature nesting itself on his head. His eyes darted to a slightly to a opened window which he had a henchman in the room close immediately. "Looks like the game of fetch is over, eh Timcampy?" Ciel said addressing the small golem who nuzzled the young earl's face affectionately.** (3)** The golden golem grinned mischievously, showing two full rows of razor sharp teeth.

Venere's eyes widened a bit at what Ciel just said and the strange tiny yet fearsome looking creature. Out of anger he kicked the poor rich boy in the gut and punched his in the face. Timcampy flew around him and then bit the Italian mafia boss's hand. Venere cursed and swatted the golem to the wall harshly, making the unfortunate golem crumble. Venere then proceeded to beat poor little Ciel. "Shut up you little brat! You and your creepy little pet are dead!"

The Italian picked up the phone and shouted, "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you."

At first he got some static, but at last someone replied. It wasn't the voice of neither of his henchmen, but a deep, silky voice. "Good day," the voice greeted him. Venere began to sweat. "I am one of the Phantomhive servants. My associate here with me is also one." Venere's eyes went to Ciel and widened a bit them he saw once again, that same little golden creature in one piece nuzzling his face. "We were just wondering if our young master had been intruding upon you." Venere did not answer. "Hello?" the voice asked. "Is that the case? Hello?"

Venere replied in inaudible sounds and mumbling into the receiver of the phone.

"Woof!" Ciel yipped randomly.

Venere felt his blood run cold.

"Understood. We shall and collect him immediately," Sebastian said into the phone.

Venere felt his heart skip a few beats after hearing that. All he could hear was static after that. Ciel smirked. Timcampy flew around Ciel's body excitedly.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow this" Sebastian said politely. **(4)** Currently Allen was dangling the automobile on the edge of a steep cliff that went into nothing but forest with his anti-Akuma weapon. Sebastian was sitting on top of the automobile's hood, a large dent within. "I also have two or three things to enquire about."

"Can you hurry it up, my arm's starting to ache," Allen whined. He hated using his anti-Akuma weapon like this, even though there were no Akuma anymore in existence. It was useful to the Phantomhive family, at that was all he cared about now.

"Of course. Firstly, what is the name of your owner?" Sebastian demanded. "Please do bear mind that I am not the patient type. I'll have my associate release you, and you both don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, do you?"

Even this treat made Allen gulp. Since taking this job, he had to kill his fellow humans, in order to protect Ciel. He was against it at first but Sebastian always told him they were detestable humans that deserved to die for hurting an innocent boy. **(5)** Thus he slowly broke Allen's moral and mental codes, developing a dark bishop for the king. Allen shook the fear away and lean the far closer down to prove the black knights' point.

"It's Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family!" A lackey blurted in fear. "His base of operations is in the northern part of East London!" Sebastian smiled at the answer and stood up. "We were just hired hands!"

"Oh is that so?" Sebastian smiled even more. "I'm sorry we held you when you were so busy, then." He bowed, "Please have a nice trip. Allen." He jumped off the automobile making it lighter.

Allen then gave a malicious smile and leer as his claw let go of the automobile. Sending the hired men to their doom. "Yes, my dark knight." He murmured to himself and followed after the butler.

The last thing those two men saw was Allen clinging on to Sebastian's waist in an embrace, the white haired boy giving an evilly innocent look to them. Sebastian took out his silver pocket watch and said, "Oh dear, it's already this late." **(6) **Allen just hugged the butler tighter, killing people always made him affectionate towards the black butler. Sebastian sighed and he stroked the boy's pale hair, the explosion from the automobile's crash lit the scenery behind them.

"We'd better up Allen, or dinner will be delayed." Sebastian said signaling the ex-exorcist to let go, which he complied reluctantly. The two began to walk off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao were both going home by carriage. "Are you sure it's alright?" Madam Red asked quietly.

"If that butler says so, then it's nothing." Lau replied calmly. He pulled Ran-Mao closer to him, "Through his long association with the Earl, an unshakable bond has been form. That goes for Allen Walker as well. They are always both at either of the Earl's side. As if they were two of his shadows. One darker and mature, the other one full of light and brotherly love for the Earl."

"Huh?" Madam Red asked, "Didn't' Sebastian arrive two years ago? And Allen-kun has been working for Ciel for only a year."

"Is that so? My! A person's memory is an unreliable thing!" Lau shrugged blankly. "Right Ran-Mau?" Ran-Mau gave a quizzical blank expression while the Madam was growling about 'this man'. All Grell could think about was Sebastian.

"The Phantomhive guard dogs are on their way here!" Venere ordered having his men scatter around the mansion. "Guard the walls! Don't let a single mouse in! Don't let anything get through!"

The gates were sealed and the outside guarded. No one noticed that a raven-haired man and snow-haired boy walking past them up the stairs. "My, what a splendid mansion. Don't you think so Allen?" The man all turned and gasped. The two butlers turned when someone asked who the hell they were. Sebastian begged their pardon and introduced themselves as ones that serve the Phantomhive household. He then proceeded to say, "Allen, I'm sure you can take care of this."

"Yes Sebastian, Innocence, activate!" His left arms began to glow.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor, the other servants were lounging about bored. "I wonder where Sebastian and Allen could've gone." Maylene whined. She blushed a bit from the memory of earlier that morning of Allen's great fall and rescue by a handsome butler. _'Maybe they secretly went on a date…oh Allen would never do that! He's too innocent and naïve! Oh, that's even worse! Curse this perverted mind of mine!' _

"That's right." Finnie moaned.

Bard rolled his eyes and said, "Who cares where they are and what they are doing? The problem now is this!" Addressing the delicious slowly getting colder pie that Sebastian had made for Ciel and had given to Bard. "When he said clean it up, did it mean it was okay for us to eat it?" Bard asked not wanting to miss the opportunity of having a gourmet pie.

"It should be alright," Finnie grinned.

"Fool!" Bard howled, "If you're wrong, he'll make a triple deluxe ice cream out of your head!"

Maylene then suddenly and randomly slammed a bottle of milk of the table. "Bard, it's not good to get so agitated. You must be lacking calcium. Drink this."

The cook scoffed, "I don't need it."

"Don't snub milk! If you drink enough, your bones with become extremely sturdy!

* * *

"My-My arm! It's broken! My bone, it's broke! What in hells name are they?" A man screamed in agony as he was surrounded by piles of corpses.

"Pardon us, we're in a bit of a hurry," Sebastian said emotionlessly as Allen clung to his left arm, nuzzling it lovingly. He checked his pocket watch, "5:34…" he mumbled the time.

The two trekked into the mansion entering a large dining room (by that time Allen finally let go of Sebastian's arm) "Nice place here. Really hate to see it go to waste for trash," Allen commented.

"Who are you calling trash?" A voice hissed. Gun sounds were heard as Allen's arm transformed into an armored claw, becoming a shield for him and Sebastian. Using this as his chance Sebastian dashed forward and threw his silver tray at the men's necks. Knocking most of them in a straight line. Allen hastened to the right side and morphed his arm into something similar to a cannon. He began blasting the men without a second thought.

Sebastian dodged flying bullets and grabbed the plates on the dining room's long large table. He threw the plates at lackeys' heads with grace. One of them who seemed to be in charge ordered to get more men to come. He then was blasted by Allen's arm cannon.

"With all these mice scattering, it will be impossible to complete this task quickly."

* * *

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to eat it!" Bard announced dramatically. "Maylene, bring the tea." Maylene, who was currently drinking her milk, Finnian, and Tanaka, saluted him like a military captain.

They opened the silverware drawer and looked surprised. There were no forks and knives in the cabinet, only silver spoons.

* * *

Said silverware was being currently used by Sebastian. Throwing them like expertly, Sebastian launched the forks and knives between his fingers into the necks, foreheads, and guts of his victims. Allen was currently swiping at his own victims with his claw.

"Just what the hell are these guys?" A man asked before getting forked in the head.

"For someone who someone who wishes to serve as a butler for the Phantomhives, being able to do things like this is only natural," Was Sebastian reply before sending another onslaught of deadly silverware.

"And it's only natural that we can kick your asses!" Allen added swiping a horde of men who tried to sneak up on him. "As servant to Ciel, we must protect and serve him!"

Soon the entire dining hall was in ruins, littered with the corpses of unconscious bodies of men. "They were all weak. I didn't even have to use my Crown Clown on them," Allen commented walking over to Sebastian.

"Indeed, but it has taken away a lot of precious time." Sebastian sighed inwardly. He checked his watch, "5:43…"

* * *

Venere held up his gun shakily. His hold body was shivering in fear as hear heard the tapping of dress shoes coming down the hall. He could hear the familiar giggling of a teenage boy around the room. The tapping finally came to a stop. Venere gasped the oak door was opened revealing Ciel's butlers Sebastian and Allen who had his usual naïve and innocent face on.

Sebastian walked in first and bowed politely, "We have come to collect our master,"

Allen copied but not as not as low as the butler. He looked up and saw Ciel. "Ciel-kun!" He called out to the earl. Ciel turned and grunted in acknowledgment. Timcampy flew off from Ciel's side to Allen's shoulder.

"So that thing belongs to you?" Venere drawled.

"Yes. Sebastian had me program him to follow Ciel whenever he's in danger. **(7)** He sort of like my eyes and ears. If you do survive tonight, Timcampy has recorded all that's gone on here. So no matter what, your family will plummet down the toilet." Allen smirked slightly at Venere's surprised and angry expression.

"Che, I was expecting a couple of monstrous men and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat and a little bleach-haired beansprout" Venere sneered.

"Don't call me a beansprout you scum!" Allen fumed

"Whatever. Just the hell are you both anyway. You not like regular butlers are you?"

Allen blinked and smiled an enigmatic soft smile, "I used to be an exorcist, but now I use my weapon from God for the Earl Phantomhive."

"And I am just one _**hell**_ of a butler, just that" Sebastian supplied for himself.

"Hah, am I supposed to believe a kid who claimed to be an ex-exorcist and a mere butler could stop me. Geez this is too funny," The man guffawed a bit. "But I have no intention of go at it with any of you." Venere grabbed Ciel by the hair and pointed his gun at his head.

"Milord!" Allen cried out in concern. Timcampy bared his teeth and made a growling sound. Sebastian face was unreadable.

"You brought the item right?"

"Yes." Sebastian responded unruffled. He went into his coat pocket and took out a golden ornate key. "It right-"

But he never finished that sentence. A bullet whizzed through his head, blood splattering everywhere. "Sebastian!" Allen cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Seba…" Before Ciel could call out to his butler, more bullet hit the butler's body until here finally fell over. A group of remnant henchman came in through the wall. Venere began to laugh manically at his victory.

Allen began to growl, "H-how dare you hurt Sebas-Sebastian! I-I'll kill you!" **(8)** Allen's arm transform into its large claw from. He lunged at the men in the wall. Venere stopped laughing to hear the morbid screams of his men. Allen came out of the wall, only his right cheek was cover in another's blood. He looked with cold grey eyes on the Italian. With his human left arm, he punched mafia boss away, he picked up Ciel and placed him on a chair, and wrapped his armored claw around Ciel protectively. "Master Ciel shall I?" he asked in monotone voice.

"Do it," was Ciel's response. Allen nodded and removed Ciel's eye patch. Ciel then said coldly, "Hey, how long do you plan to mess around? You even made Allen upset and killed all those worthless men. How long will you pretend to sleep?"

"My, my." Sebastian began to get up.

"That-that's impossible!" Venere gasped. Allen and Ciel looked indifferent.

"Modern guns have really improved. They are completely different from a few hundred years ago. And Allen, you've done quite a number on these humans. You know perfectly well I wasn't really dead." **(9)** Sebastian smirked. His body had no traces of wounds, he coughed of some blood and the bullets that had appeared to went into him. "I shall return these to you." He smirked.

As surviving henchman limped in, they were shot the speeding thrown bullets. Allen cringed at the screams of agony of Sebastian's victims. "I-I knew he was never really dead. But I was afraid he was…" He murmured to himself, relived the man he admired so much was alive and unscathed. He halfheartedly deactivated his weapon and stood to Ciel's right, watching intently for the demon butler's next performance.

"Oh dear, my clothes are full of holes" Sebastian sighed.

"Ciel scowled, resting his elbow on the armrest of the plush chair, "It's because you were playing around you idiot."

Sebastian sneered, "Young master, they don't appeared to have treated you well." He walked closer to Venere.

"D-don't come any closer!" Venere shrieked.

Sebastian had an evil glint in his eyes, "You look like a caterpillar, at once both disgusting and splendid" obviously addressing Ciel. "It quite fits your small, weak stature."

Venere threatened to shoot Ciel but it was in vain. Ciel was safely in the plush chair Allen had placed him in comfortable. At any moment he would activate his armored clawed arm to protect the earl from any bullets. Allen however was biting his lip, obviously not liking Sebastian's comment to Ciel.

"Hurry up, I can smell his breath from here, it stinks." Ciel snorted.

Sebastian stopped and said, "If I do, he'll kill you and Allen."

"You bastard, Allen wouldn't let me down so easily. Are you trying to break our contract?"

"By no means. I am your loyal servant, after all." Sebastian retorted coolly. Venere had no idea what they were talking about, but Allen did. His year working for the Phantomhives had paid off with finding out dark secrets and demonic contracts which he reluctantly became a part of. "Young master, I told you what to do if I ever disregarded my duty did I not?" Sebastian reminded him, tilting his head.

Allen flinched, knowing what Sebastian was suggesting. "Young master, please I can…"

"No Allen, he's asking for it," Ciel said unfeelingly, "Since that day you joined this contract, you know what I must do."**(10)** Ciel slowly opened his left eye, revealing a light lavender pupil with a pentagram inside of it glowing demonically. Ciel then shouted in a commanding tone, "This is an order! Save me this instant!"

Venere screamed for him to shut up and pulled the trigger of his gun. He gasped as if in a fluent motion, Sebastian caught the bullet before it even got halfway to Ciel and Allen. "Is this what you looking for?" Sebastian said politely flicking the bullet into his jacket pocket. Venere felt his arms be twisted and misplaced in and instantaneously the bullet went in his pocket.

Venere screamed in agony. Sebastian turned and began ripped the leather bondage with his bare gloved hands. Allen proceeded to wipe Ciel's bloody face with a handkerchief gently. "The game that fun this time," Ciel whined a bit as Timcampy nudged his faced.

"Hey! Both of you wait!" Venere called out aguishly. "Come both be my bodyguard. I'll give you five, no, _ten_ times the pay he's giving you both! I'll give you all the women and alcohol you want! I even throw in holy things for the exorcist, so please…"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't work for money anymore. I've resigned from being an exorcist to become a butler for Ciel-sama." Allen replied curtly leering at the man.

"I apologize too, Signore Venere, but I too I have no interest in the waste made by man." Sebastian also replied, dropping a leather belt briskly. His voice then went darker and a bit deeper, "I am a demon and a butler, after all." His eyes suddenly turned bright red with feline-like slits in them. Allen shivered in fear and excitement. This was his favorite part of any rescue with the demon butler.

Venere was taken aback, "A-a d-de-mon…!"

Shadows of feathers danced around the room and Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter ominously. Soon, the room darkened around them. "By the key of the contract my young master holds, I am but his loyal dog." He pulled off his gloved with his teeth, "Through sacrifice and wishes, I am to abide by the contact to be bound to my master." He raised his barred hand, revealing black fingernails and a glowing ominously pentagram tattooed on his hand. "This in exchange for his soul. Allen Walker recently found out about our contract and wanted in. My master was against it at first, but I told him it was allowed. Allen shall serve as the young master servant, in exchange for an eternity off forgetting the horrors of his past and to spend the rest of his life with me as my pet once the contract is completed.**(11)** We are all connected."

Allen tried to look away but he couldn't. The butler spoke the truth his cursed eye never lied to him, especially about a demon and a tormented soul. He was attracted to the butler, and wanted to spend eternity with him. As a new start, a new beginning.

Venere was speechless at Sebastian on little speech. Ciel then spoke up, Sorry but this game is over." Sebastian stood at Ciel's left, while Allen stood at his right with Timcampy grinning on Allen's shoulder. They all had dark, serous looks. Looking down upon the gangster. It was the last thing Venere ever saw again.

* * *

At last Ciel returned to his manor by sunset. Being carried by Sebastian the whole way there. He had drifted to sleep during the trip. When he finally woke up, he remembered seeing Venere's mansion being burned to the ground.

"Oh, young lord, you're awake!" Allen cheerful voice sang. Ciel turned his head and saw he was being carried by Sebastian and Allen clearly walking beside him. Timcampy was flying around them, happy at Ciel's awakening. He saw his mansion, and frowned a bit, remembering the burning of his old mansion.

"Young master! Welcome home!" Finnie called out as he and the other servant came running to towards them.

"Hey guys!" Allen greeted his friend full of joy.

Both Maylene and Finnie gasped, "Master Ciel has been injured!"

Ciel shrugged, "I just tripped. Nothing to worry about." He noticed his servants giving him adoring looks. "What? Don't you believe what the lord of the house tells you?"

Maylene shook her head and replied, "No, it's not that. It's just…"

"You look like you're having fun being up so up so high!" Finnie finished Maylene's sentence.

Ciel blushed lightly and hissed, "P-put me down!"

Allen giggled, he never admitted it but he was secretly a bit jealous of his young master, _'I want to be up that high. I want to be carried by Sebastian. I am happy for him though.'_

Sebastian obeyed. Ciel began to rant, "As if it was fun! You people are-!"

"Young master," Sebastian suddenly said. Ciel turned and saw Sebastian kneeling on one knee. "I apologize profusely. I have erred in a manner unbefitting a Phantomhive butler."

"So have I." Allen finally spoke up kneeling as well. "I'm sorry, milord. How should we repent?"

"I have not made preparations for tonight's dinner in the slightest." Sebastian finished.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I seem a bit plot holey here in this chapter but all will be explained in either later chapters or in extras. Sorry if it's too long for you all! I hoped I cleared a bit on how Allen knows about the secret. I liked this episode so I decided to put the whole thing in. Of love the servant four, they always make me giggle. Now for reasons!**

**1)Timcampy had followed Ciel when he was kidnapped.**

**2)Allen doesn't want to waste Crown Clown on regular human scum. He uses his regular normal anti-akuma weapon on rescue missions. **

**3)When Allen and Timcampy first arrived in the mansion, Ciel and Timcampy had a rough start. But as time went by Ciel accepted to golem, based a best-selling toy after him, and became very affectionate toward the Tim. Tim is loyal to Ciel as he is to Cross and Allen and loves to play with Ciel.**

**4)Allen has become very cold and emotionless when fighting since the Last Battle**

**5)Allen was reluctant to kill his fellow humans at first, but Sebastian was able to break him on Ciel's order. And mostly on his own accord as well. **

**6)Allen gets very affectionate toward Sebastian after he's killed a human. Maybe he's looking for pity or comfort, or maybe love for doing a good job? *shrugs***

**7)Golems are also machines if you don't already know. Since Tim can record things, he became useful to Ciel. Sebastian order Allen to program Tim to follow Ciel whenever he's in danger and neither of them are around or aware. Tim has helped in a many of Ciel's cases in the past.**

**8)Never hurt Allen-kun's Sebas-chan. You'll regret it. **

**9)Ciel is aware of Sebastian being a demon and of his and Ciel's contract. **

**10)He asked to join the contract for his own purpose, I'm not sure if you can do that but I want Allen to be involved. It's my story and I don't care you don't like it. I think it happened when Allen first found out about the contract, which I will explain later in the chapters. **

**11)Allen sold his soul to Sebastian but not like Ciel. He offered to be his servant for the rest of eternity. Maybe he's actually hoping to be his slave *maybe sex slave nyahahaha* and spend the rest of his life with Sebastian. He wants to be with Ciel and see him off when Sebastian devours his soul.**


	4. That Butler and Exorcist, Omnipotent

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 3: That Butler and Exorcist, Omnipotent **_

**"EEYAAAAAHHHH!"** A girlish scream erupted from the Phantomhive estate. Allen turned his head to where the sound it was coming from. He saw Grell shrieking at the top of his lungs, riding on a speeding trolley. Allen's eyes widened when he saw the trolley coming straight for him. "Oh shit…" was all he could say before being run over, flipped, and face-to-face with Grell.

"H-hi Walker-san..." was Grell's lame reply.

"Grell! Stop this crazy thing!" Allen shouted panicked to be the riding the rollercoaster trolley of doom.

Just as Ciel was to sit down to have breakfast; Grell and Allen came crashing into the dining room, crashing into poor Finnie. Finnie landed on his rear, boiling hot tea unfortunately splashing on his shirt. Finnie yelped from the burning pain. Allen was face first on the ground, his bottom ridiculously in the air, swirls in his eyes.

Grell finally came out of his stupor, to ran over to the still screeching Finnie apologizing, "I-I'm so sorry." He grabbed the white tablecloth to help wipe the tea off, only to bring the rest of it and Ciel's breakfast.

Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bard snorted quietly, "Young master, why did you decide to take in such a useless idiot?"

"Like you're one to talk," Ciel murmured. He sighed again and recollect why Grell was serving at the mansion for the day, "This was one big miscalculation…" Madam Red had asked him to watch Grell for the day and have him trained by Sebastian to a competent butler. He remembered her winking her long eyelashes and promising a big thank you in return. "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced and it wouldn't affect the rest of us all, but…" His eye went to Allen who was attempting to stand up with a bit of trouble. Sebastian helped Allen to his feet and dusted him off politely.

Grell felt like he was shrinking under the cold gazes of the other servants. Even Allen gave a quick glare. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble I am causing you." Grell sniveled. Then his tone went from sad to tragic dramatic, "There really is no to atone for my sins but to commit suicide!" He pulled out a random knife from his jacket and pointed at himself.

Allen snapping out of his daze at the word 'suicide' "No wait Grell-san, suicide is not the answer!"

"Wait, don't be rash!" Bard protested.

Maylene adjusted her glasses, "W-when did he get a knife?"

Sebastian placed his hand gently on Grell's shoulder. "You don't have to die." Grell turned his head to Sebastian who was smiling courteously. "If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere, it would be an even larger job to clean up."

Grell's eyes were sparkling with love and admiration, "Sebastian how kind you are."

Allen rolled his eyes at the meek butler's ignorance. He the other servants weren't really certain if that was kindness or not. He also bit his bottom lip in jealously as he picked up the trolley, Sebastian kindness only went to the young master…and to him.

Sebastian ignored any other conversation going on and picked up the teakettle and said, "At any rate, to be brining this farcical tea to the young master…" He immediately got another ornate tea set and began pouring newly made tea, instructing the more perfect correct way to prepare epicure tea. The other servants were taking notes on this, while Allen and Grell were watching in wonder and adoration to the butler. Sebastian served the new tea to Ciel which earned him a grunt in approval.

"Young master it's almost time," He added checking his pocket watch, "I shall have the carriage brought around in front."

"Sure," Ciel agreed in an uncaring way. "Allen, help Grell with his training." This earned him groans and moans from the peanut gallery.

Sebastian turned to the other servant with Allen who was standing near them. The five servant all straightened up and stood in line, he ordered, "Well then, everyone, I shall leave the clean-up to you." He turned to Grell who was still kneeling on the floor, "Grell, since you cause too much trouble, you should rest and relax." He turned before remembering, "And if you by any chance you turn yourself over to eternal rest, please do so outside mansion grounds."

Grell clapped his hands together and sighed blissfully, Sebastian, what kindness!"

Allen rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian had left to do some errands together, leaving the servants to hang around the Phantomhives' grand garden. Grell had complimented on how well the Phantomhive toy company had excelled in the last three year. He marveled at the structure of the huge manor as he was trimming the hedges outside.

"Ah, what a dignified construction," Grell breathed.

Allen was lying under the tree with Bard, munching on a bushel of apples with Timcampy on his shoulder. Bard took a drag from his cigarette and informed Grell, "It was only built two years ago."

"But it is quite magnificent…"

"I have to admit that that's what I thought when I first came here a year ago. I didn't believe it until I heard the full story…" Allen stated, drifting into his memories of coming to the mansion last year for the first time. He remembered he was carried the whole way there by Sebastian, which made him flush a bit.

"It was meant to be magnificent," an elderly voice said. Everyone turned to see Tanaka, not sipping Japanese tea and laughing 'ho ho ho ho' calmly. He was standing in full detailed form. This surprised Grell and gave a pleasant surprise to the others.

"It's Tanaka-san!" Allen smiled genuinely at the elder butler.

"Yeah! It's 'Real' Tanaka!" Finnie giggled who was doing some weeding.

Maylene who was sweeping beamed, "It's been at least three months."

'Real' Tanaka continued, "This mansion is the exact replica of the one before it and by 'exact', I mean that it has been restored to the point where even the scratches on the pillars are the same.

"Restored?" Grell inquired.

"The Phantomhive mansion was engulfed in flames and burned down three years ago."

"The-then…? Pardon me for asking, but were Ciel's parents, by any chance…?"

"Yes. The previous master was lost in the tragedy."

Grell frowned and said grimly, "I see…" As he continued trimming, Allen clutched his fists whenever he heard about Ciel's heartbreaking past. It always tugged on his heart, so he took the liberty of filling an elder brother's position to comfort and care for Ciel. Tanaka suddenly had steam come out, and deflated like a balloon to his regular tea sipping form. Grell was obviously alarmed from it. Bard informed him that Tanaka usually doesn't use up that much steam.

Allen smiled nicely and looked at the hedges. His smile turned upside down as he gawked. Maylene gave short shrill scream. Grell had unconsciously sculpted all the hedges into skulls.

"W-why skulls?" Allen mumbled as he got up to check up and he was sure, every shrubs and hedge were skulls.

"O-once again, I have caused a great deal trouble," Grell mourned. Grell ran on top of the stepladder and grabbed a rope out of nowhere and made noose, putting his head in it crying overdramatically, "I'll die! I'll die and repent!"

'N-no Grell-san! Don't die!" Allen pleaded.

"B-but, if I don't at least hang myself, how on earth could I ever show my face here again?"

A pair of hands tugging on the balancing latter, pulling it down. Grell gasped, almost getting hanged.

"Grell!" Everyone cried.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian finally returned to the mansion. Sebastian opened the door. Ciel looked irked and gawked inside. "Young master?" Sebastian asked before looking inside. He swallowed bile. The entire inside was decorated in many bright colors. Streamers and banners hung over the pillars. Hearts and stars were plastered on the walls. Adorable stuffed animals on the tables and shelves, the light was obscenely bright.

"My mansion is…" Ciel muttered.

"What on earth is this?" Sebastian regained his composure.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" The three servants came in including Timcampy came rushing in. Timcampy ran to Ciel, nuzzling his face, looking like he was crying. A large red ribbon on his tail and pink bows clipped to his ball-like body. Bard, Maylene, and Finnie were decorated in girly costumes, groveling to the black butler.

"Just what is going on here?" Sebastian asked, slightly curious on where Allen was. "More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard hissed pointing form the direction they came from.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel echoed. He heard a 'kyah!" from the room the servant came from. The two peeked into the room and saw Grell hanging by a noose with an orange bow on his head. "What the hell are you doing?" Ciel barked.

"As you can see, I am dying." Grell moaned pathetically. Ciel ordered Sebastian to take him down, but before he could take the poor butler down a rush on blonde and orange squealed out, "CIEEELL!" And glomped the poor earl.

The person who embraced the earl was a young girl about Ciel's age, with blonde pigtails and a regal feminine dress and emerald eyes. "Ciel! I missed you!

"Elizabeth!" Ciel protested, now recognizing the girl.

"Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie, aren't I?" Lizzie giggled and proceeded to hug to boy to death squealing. "You are really the cutest thing ever, aren't you?

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said taking Grell down effortlessly. Lizzie acknowledged the butler by a curtsy and polite reply of greeting. "Lady Elizabeth, just where have you put our friend Allen Walker?"

"Oh! Al-chan? I just finished decorated him, making him look super cute! Al-chan, come out and greet Ciel!" Lizzie called out.

"I don't wanna…" Allen's voice drawled. "They'll all laugh."

"Al-chan! I order you to come out and show off your adorable outfit!"

"…Yes milady…" Allen came out from behind the curtain and Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. Allen was dress in what looked to be a bishounen cat boy outfit. He had white cat ears sticking up from his head, his shaggy white hair hiding the headband. He was dressed in a baby blue tight fitting vest-like tank top, showing lean muscular arms and his midriff. He wore tight fitting trouser that went up to his thighs, showing lean well-built legs. He had comically large white cat gloves and feet. A lacy dark red ribbon was wrapped around his neck with two gold jingling bells on it. To complete the outfit, a white cat's tail was hanging lazily on his rear.

Allen blushed and said, "Welcome back young master,"

Ciel's jaw was dangling at sheer shock. Sebastian's eyes were wide, a light blush on his cheeks. Bard and Finnie were trying to compress their laugher. Maylene's face was as red as a tomato. Lizzie just gushed and hugged Allen. "Al-chan looks so cute! I had this outfit made especially for you!"

Allen wriggled out of Lizzie's death hug. "T-thank you Lady Elizabeth." He squeezed out and landed right in front on Sebastian. He blushed, embarrassed. _'Sebastian will never think of me the same again!'_

Lizzie turned her attention to Sebastian once again, "Did you take him down Sebastian?" Referring to the barely conscious Grell.

"Yes. It ruined the aesthetics." Sebastian smiled. Allen got up and hid behind Sebastian, a dread of the wrath of Lizzie surrounding him.

"Eh, really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?" Lizzie asked a bit disappointed.

'_You call forcing all of us to dress up and make the mansion all cutesy decorating?'_ Allen though ruefully making an ironic cat-like hissing sound with a feline-like expression on his face. He never said that he didn't enjoy Lady Elizabeth's visits, actually they were quite entertaining. But he hated the girl's weakness for cute things and tendency to redecorate.

The girl spread her arms and exclaimed, "See? Look! This mansion is so much cuter, isn't it?" She gestured to the painfully delightful room.

'My mansion has…" Ciel repeated, grim look in his face.

"There shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion," Lizzie state gleeful. 'Isn't that right, Antoinette?" The others turned to see Tanaka wearing a bright blonde pig-tailed wig.

"Tanaka too?" Sebastian smirked. He looked down and saw Allen still clinging to him. He had to admit to boy look adorable and someone might say desirable in that outfit. Especially to him. If anyone knew Sebastian better, they'd know of his weakness for felines. He would've grabbed the boy and take him to second base of if wasn't improper at the moment.

Lizzie stood before Sebastian, which made Allen retreat behind the other servants. The girl beamed and said, "I have a little gift for you too!"She placed a bright pink bonnet with flowers on it on top of his head. It totally clashed with his pale complexion and dark garments.

Allen and the other servant were trying to contain their laughing as Lizzie gushed on how cute Sebastian looked. "You're always dressed in black, so I thought this color would look good on you too," Lizzie commented. Sebastian gave the snickering servants a dark glare which immediately straightened them up.

One scabbard through their hope and courage later (leaving only Allen to grieve his friends' who were piled up) Sebastian bowed his head and replied courteously with honey, "I am terribly honored that you went out of your way to think up an outfit for a servant like me. I must applaud your designing skill when it came to Allen's outfit, it's simply adorable." That part was not a lie.

Allen blushed at that comment, looking at his cat feet. Ciel sighed asked, "Anyway Lizzie, why are you here? Where's Auntie?"

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hands into her own, "I wanted to see you, so I sneaked out in secret." She then hugged him once again.

"Secret?" Ciel managed to get out, "Just what are you thinking?"

"Err...it's been a while since Lady Elizabeth has come over. So I think it's…a nice surprise," Allen tried positively, giving an innocent smile. (Maylene got a nosebleed and Sebastian had a pink tinge on his pale cheeks)

Grell finally became conscious and asked, "And this would be…?"

Sebastian answered, "She is the daughter of the Earl of Scotoni. Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford."

Grell attempted to repeat the noble girl's full name, but ending up making it a tongue twister

Allen then added cheerfully, "Lady Elizabeth is also the young master's fiancée."

Grell nodded, "Ah, fiancée?" He turned and saw the angry, shocked, irked faces of the other servants. Even Allen was a bit displeased at the thought of Lizzie marrying Ciel and moving into the mansion. Free to continuously decorate the mansion in her horrid girly ways.

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of an earl after all.' Sebastian shrugged. "It is only natural for a noble to have a noble as a wife is it not?"

"Plus Elizabeth and Ciel are childhood friends. They've had an arranged marriage since birth." Allen said.

Lizzie then had an idea, "Oh yes! Since the mansion has been decorated so nicely, we should have a dance party!" She grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him around in a dancing motion, "And then you can escort your fiancée, and we can dance in circles."

Ciel obviously did not like the idea. Allen sweat dropped and blushed a bit at the thought of dancing with Sebastian. Shaking the impossible thought from his head, said, "If we are to have a dance party, then allow me to be the Musician," he offered.

"Kyah! That'll be perfect! Al-chan is so talented when playing the piano! Please wear that outfit while you are playing though" Allen dropped his head and nodded sadly. His effort to get out of the cat outfit was obliterated.

Ciel objected, "Hey! Who said that is will be all right to…"

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay, Ciel?" Lizzie request kindly. "I think they'll be really cute on you!"

An anime anger mark appeared on Ciel's head, "Listen to what other people…" But he was cut off again by Lizzie who was beginning to plan the party. She dragged and Grell away to make him look 'even cuter'.

"Listen to what other people are telling you!" Ciel finally got out.

Allen patted the earl's shoulder with a paw, "It's too late young master."

* * *

Ciel sulking in his study, dreading the dance party to come this evening. Sebastian was serving his afternoon tea and snacks. Allen (still in his cat costume) was in the middling writing a completely cute romantic song as Lizzie's requested. That task being difficult being as grand piano wasn't mainly used for cute songs. Allen shrugged defeated, going with playing something more romantic and tragic for Ciel's sake.

Sebastian commented, "It would have been easier to agree with her and then subsequently withdraw from the event."

"He's right you Ciel-kun. We wouldn't really go to this trouble is you just played along with Lizzie," Allen sighed erasing a whole note and replacing it with a half note. "I wouldn't be writing this stupid romantic song and wearing this foolish outfit." _'These pants are riding up my ass!' _He unconsciously pulled on his trousers, relieving himself.

"Then hurry up and get her some dinner or something, and get her out of here!" Ciel barked lowly. 'I have no time to keep up with her little girly games."

"However, it seems Lady Elizabeth has invited you to a dance.' Sebastian stated. Allen glanced up to Ciel who seemed a bit annoyed looking away from the demon butler's gaze. "Young master…"

"

"Master Ciel…can you not dance?" Allen asked.

Ciel glared and him snarled, "Who asked you?" Poor Allen sniffed and went into his depression corner.

"Young master. I have never witnessed it, but do have any proficiency in dancing?" Sebastian asked. Ciel huffed and hid his face behind paperwork.

Allen gave a sly grin and poked Ciel playfully teasing, "It's no wonder. So, why you intended to be a wallflower until you were called to the party, eh Lord Ciel-kun? Ciel can't dance!"

"It's not that! I'm just busy with work. I have no time to be idling with games like…" Allen playfully yanked Ciel's paperwork and ran across the room. "Allen you bastard! Give those back!"

Sebastian leaned close to Ciel (earning a jealous leer from Allen) "Pardon my directness, are quite are a regular occurrences and events such as banquets and dinner parties, it is an irreplaceable cultural skill.."

Ciel's expression dropped to one of fear. Sebastian face darkened, as he continued, "if you wish to be a gentleman with the finest degree of class, it's only natural for you to be able to dance. If you were to refuse a dance with a lady, your reputation at social gatherings could be thrown in the gutter."

Even Allen seemed a bit disturbed from that lecture. Ciel finally gave in, "I get it. I get it. I just have to do it, right? Call me a private tutor or something. Lady Bright, Lady Rodkin, or something like that."

Sebastian checked his watch, "There is not enough time to call for the madams. While Allen and I are poor replacements, I shall take on your dance supervisions." Allen seemed bothered by that offer. He blushed at the thought of himself dancing with Sebastian again, both of them enjoying the romantic dance.

Ciel protested against it, "Don't be stupid! As if I cloud dance with a huge guy like you! Get Allen to tutor me, at least he's not as big as you!"

While the almost short insult got to him Allen heaved a sigh and said, "Sorry, I'm not really the greatest ballroom dancer in the world." _'I rather dance with Sebastian'_

"W-well anyway Sebastian you're dancing must be…"

"If it is the Vienna Waltz, then leave it all to me. I often intruded upon them at Schrōnbrunn Palace." Sebastian replied elegantly. Allen and Ciel were at a lost for word, this comment earned made Allen want to waltz wit Sebastian more. Allen smiled and began to hum the song he wrote, a tragic romantic slow waltz. Sebastian offered his hand to Ciel, "May I have the honor of this dance my Lord?"

After explaining how to do the waltz, "First start with the heel, hold the lady's back firm." Sebastian wrapped Ciel's arms firmly around his back. He places his hands on his shoulders and continued the instructions, "Then, once the melody begins, from your left foot…all right?"

They began to step together, attempting to waltz. Ciel accidently stepped on Sebastian's feet before doing a natural turn. Ciel put his right foot front, as if he was trying to skate. Ciel copied Sebastian moves, but his face met Sebastian torso. Allen seemed vexed at the position Ciel was in with Sebastian. He wanted to rest his head on Sebastian's chest, not Ciel! But he stayed quiet and edited his song, staring at the movements of his master and crush. There was a pregnant pause, then Sebastian sighed, "Rather than saying you lack talent for dancing, it is probably better to call your skill abominable Young Master."

Allen snickered slightly earning him a glare from Ciel. Sebastian continued his lecture, "You should not dangle off me."

"It's your fault for being too big!"

Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand, much to Allen's relief, and said, "Above all else, though," He pulled Ciel's cheek into a forced smiled and said, "first you must wipe that sour look off your face. It would be rude to show that to a lady. Now smile, as if you were having fun."

"That's easier said than done for the young master," Allen mewed playfully his fake tail strangely wagging like a real one.

"Shut up! Let go of me!" Ciel smacked Sebastian's hand away.

"Young Master…"

"Ciel-kun…"

"Anyway, I" He ran his fingers over the sapphire ring on loosely fitting on his thumb, "have long forgotten how to laugh as if I were having fun."

"You're too depressing Ciel-kun," Allen spoke up suddenly and sternly. He placed a paw on Ciel's head and tousled his hair playfully. "You have too many troubles; this party will be a good reliever from of your duties. Be a kid for once will ya, this whole angst-ridden thing is getting old. I don't like it."

"Why-why you! I gave you no permission to speak!"

"I don't care." Allen bent down to eye-level to the boy, "There's a saying my foster father Mana always used to tell me, 'No matter what happens, just keep on moving. Until this life runs out of you, just keep on walking.' His heart wretched at the thought of his foster father who cursed him, but he needed to prove his point to Ciel.

Ciel was silent. He couldn't find the right words. He would've taken the advice more seriously except for the fact the Allen was still wearing that cat costume. But he took the advice to his heart, locking it away into his memory.

* * *

Later at the part, the servants were all in strangely cross-dressing costumes. Allen in his bishounen cat boy costume, Finnie in a black cat maid outfit, Bard in a pink sailor girl suit red wig, Tanaka in traditional Japanese princess kimono and Grell a pure white dress.

"Th-this is…this is so embarrassing!" Grell shrieked.

Bard patted his shoulder, "Well, resign yourself to it now."

"This…This immature, girly little white dress is so…" Suddenly Grell became dramatic again, "If I were to dress up, I'd want to do it in a passionate red, with a sexy cut would truly look decadent!"

"That's what's bothering you?" Bard asked incredulously. Allen sweat-dropped and said, "Well at least you all don't have to wear chaffing tight pants like me,"

"Che, you're right. But at least you don't have a dress and look like a transvestite." Bard snorted.

"If I have to live with such shame..." Grell suddenly said, opening the windows, "I...I may as well die!" He attempted to jump out the window. No one did or say anything. Grell paused and turned asking innocently, "Isn't anyone going to stop me?"

The servants looked deadpanned. Maylene was helping Lizzie with her dark red dress. "I think blue it definitely Ciel's color." Lizzie said happily as Maylene adjusted her dress. "The clothes I brought with me today are ones I instantly fell in love with while shopping in London." Lizzie turned to Maylene, "Alright, it's your turn now! I'll make you even cuter!"

Lizzie attempted taking Maylene's glasses, but Maylene backed away. Maylene cried, "I am severely long-sighted, and without these, I can't see anything!"

Lizzie smiled and said, "The world of dreams is something you feel with your heart, not with your eyes." She then tried again the take Maylene's glasses, which she's blocked.

"Leave it as it is," Ciel's voice rang. Allen's expression perked up, he walked over to the stairs and announced, "Lady Elizabeth, I present to you the Earl Phantomhive, Lord Ciel." Ciel was standing at the top of the stairs, dressing a blue, dressy, lacey suit. Sebastian was standing by his side.

Lizzie squealed, "Ciel! You really are cute!" She ran over too her childhood friend giggling happily hugging the earl. She stopped when she noticed the ring on his thumb. Her expression became sinister, "Ciel! What about the ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?"

"This ring is fine," Ciel said carelessly.

"No way! After I went to all the trouble of making everything cute, to have your ring be the only thing that's note cute…" Lizzie whined. She then proceeded with throwing a temper tantrum. She then bawled, "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!"

"It's not like that," Ciel said, "This ring is…"

Allen stood back a bit shocked when the girl stopped with her crocodile tears yelling that she was just kidding. She pounced on Ciel and slipped the sapphire ring off Ciel's thumb. "Lady Lizzie, you should really give that back…" Allen piped up.

"No Kitty Al-chan! This ring is so no cute!" She examined the ring then said to Ciel, "This ring to too big for you Ciel! The one I got is just the right size for you, and…" she was cut off when Ciel shouted,

'"Give it back!"

"Master Ciel-kun…" Allen said his eyes concentrating on the boy.

Ciel held out his and ordered the girl, "Give that back right now Elizabeth."

Surprised that Ciel raised his voice to her, Lizzie asked, "Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way, and…" Ciel gave a cold glare to his childhood friend and fiancée. Lizzie took a step back, "What is it? I was just trying to make everything cute. So, why are you getting so angry?" Reacting out of fear, anger, and sadness Lizzie screamed, "I hate this ring!" And she harshly threw the ring down, breaking it.

"Lady Elizabeth…!" Allen gasped. He quickly ran to Ciel and held him back from attacking the girl. He managed to get his hand free from Allen's gasped to slap Lizzie, but Sebastian caught the hand before contact.

"Young master," Sebastian said. "You have forgotten the cane you took so much trouble to get." Sebastian said calmly putting the regal came into the hand that he caught. Allen let go of Ciel and silently thanked the butler.

Ciel looked down at the ring, seeing it in pieces. He couldn't believe it was broken, broken by someone who was once very close to him. He was breathing heavily, the adrenaline from the moment still coursing through his veins. Lizzie was sobbing, afraid of the almost slap.

Allen wrapped his red arm around the sobbing girl whispering soothing words; Timcampy was nuzzling her face to comfort her. Sebastian bowed and said grimly, "That ring was something important to our master. It was one of a kind, passed through generations of Phantomhive family heads."

Lizzie stopped crying and looked awfully guilty. Allen then said, "Please forgive the young master's rudeness," He let go of the girl once fully calmed down and bowed his head lowly to the girl.

"Th-that precious a ring…" Lizzie breathed softly. "I…" She attempted to apologize for her discourteous behavior. Ciel picked the broken ring up to examine to closer. When Lizzie tried to say 'I'm sorry' Ciel picked up the ring and threw it out the opened window. The servant all gasped at the action.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Lizzie cried.

Ciel finally spoke, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring." He then raised his voice to a more commanding tone and announced, "Even without it, the head of this Phantomhive household his me."

This declaration even surprised Sebastian as well as the other servant. Allen gave a soft awkward smile; the boy was trying to keep on walking. Walking straight to the future. His eyes went to Sebastian who had a soft smile of his face. Ciel approached the crying Lizzie who was still guilty from braking Ciel's ring. He asked softly, "How long do you intend to cry for?"

Lizzie looked up, "B-but…"

Ciel placed his hat on his head and offered took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears for her face, "Your face looks terrible. It is absolutely unsuited to a lady." Lizzie blew her nose into the handkerchief. Ciel have a kind smile, "I wouldn't want to ask a girl like that to a dance."

Lizzie blushed and looked to her childhood friend, "Ciel." Then she started hearing music playing. A grand piano had mysteriously appeared on top of the stairs with Allen and Sebastian. Allen had taken of his cat gloves, only to have baby blue lacey fingerless gloves on. He began playing the piano while Sebastian played the violin in perfect sync.

"Ah! Allen and Sebastian can even both play instruments!" Finnie cheered.

Grell smiled and ran to the foot of the stairs, "Then I will too!" He cleared his throat and began to sing. Astonishingly, Grell had an amazing singing voice. The other servant were surprised with Grell's hidden talent, but enjoyed its soothing melody.

Ciel offered his hand to Lizzie and said "It is customary to forget the bad things at and evening ball and dance, is it not? My lady?"

Lizzie smiled softly, a light blush spread across her face. "Yes!" She agreed taking his hand excitedly.

For the rest of the afternoon Ciel and Lizzie danced together happily. Allen and Sebastian played music together and Grell sang to it until he needed time to breathe and sang again. Even the servant danced to the soft ballroom music playing around the mansion. The world seemed perfect to Lizzie and Ciel. Lizzie hoped it would never stop. Ciel even appeared to be having fun.

But finally, Lizzie party came to an end. It was evening; Lizzie had to return to the Midford mansion. It was also time for Grell to return to Lady Red's estate. Grell had volunteered to return Lizzie to her home. Said girl was currently sleeping inside the carriage.

"Will you be alright Grell-san?" Allen asked.

"Yes. After all I am one hell of a butler," Grell said happily, copying Sebastian's famous one-liner. He took the black-clad butler's hand into his and said, "Sebastian, I have learned so many things about being a butler from you. It is said that once people on the precipice of death, they relive moments of their life. I believe when I am close to my own demise, I will relive tonight's dreamlike world many times."

Sebastian snorted, "How ironic for you to say that,"

"He's the type who ends up living forever," Maylene joked softly.

* * *

"What a disgraceful day today was." Allen heard Ciel sigh from outside his room. Strangely enough Allen never really had the heart to take off his cat boy outfit, so he was sitting in the fetal position outside Ciel's bedroom, waiting for Sebastian.

"It seemed as though you were having fun though," He heard Sebastian comment.

"Don't be stupid."

"Who's the stupid one? It's an important memento to you, is it not? Putting one a façade like that in front of Lady Elizabeth…"

Allen heard Ciel gasp. There was a short pause before hearing Sebastian silky voice again, "It is only natural for someone who serves the Phantomhives to be able to do this. This ring is something that exists for the sole purpose of being on your finger. Please take good care of it."

"That's true. This ring has witnessed the death of its master time again. My grandfather's, my father's; eventually this ring will observe my death. This ring has heard the final gasps of the family head again and again. If I close my eyes, I can hear it to; that heart-wrenching cry." Allen frowned and wiped a rouge tear from his cheek. He clutched his knees and saw Timcampy flutter into the bedroom. Probably to sleep with Ciel for the night, protecting him from his nightmarish memories.

He heard Ciel continue his speech, "If I threw it away, I may not be able to hear it anymore. That's what I thought. It's pretty stupid really. But then I remember what Allen said, about no matter, just keep on walking. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to keep on walking forward. Ah, the moon has already risen so high. Timcampy, you may sleep with me for the night."

"Please rest now, otherwise it will affect you body," Sebastian said, probably tucking Ciel in. Timcampy was nuzzling the boy, resting on his fluffy pillow. Ciel had asked him to stay with him until he fell asleep. Sebastian complied until Ciel feel into a deep slumber. "I will stay by your side until the very end," He had promised before taking the candelabra he walked outside.

* * *

He turned and saw Allen sitting outside the door, dozing into sleep. He sighed and picked the boy up. He was somewhat grateful for that he was still in that adorable cat outfit; he secretly hoped Allen would decide to keep it. Sebastian smiled as Allen turned in his sleep, mumbling Sebastian's name. "Yes, yes my little kitten." Sebastian, like a shadow disappeared into the male servants' quarters, changed him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. He lightly placed a kiss on Allen's forehead, picked up the candelabra, and went back into the hallway.

The fire on the candelabra shone a dim light the darkness of the hallway. He remembered his Ciel's announcement of still being the Phantomhive head no matter what for earlier that afternoon. He remembered Allen first coming out in that cat costume, looking shy and vulnerable. He reminisced on Allen's straightforward advice to keep on walking no matter what. When Ciel asked him to stay by his side until he fell asleep.

Sebastian put a hand over his face, dragging it down, revealing an amused evil expression on his face. He continued into the darkness of mansion, his voice echoing, "Well then, I have to make the necessary preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was really, really excited for this chapter! Why? For dressing Allen in a bishounen cat boy costume for Sebas-chan! I'm already drooling of possible yaoi lemons and limes with Allen and Sebastian and a cat suit. I also like this chapter because we are introducing to the "Real" Tanaka and Lizzie.**

**I can't say I dislike Lizzie. At first I thought she was annoying, but as the series progressed and I see more of her character. She has a nice, caring character and all she really wants to see is Ciel truly smile from his heart like he used to before the fire. Then I began to like her a bit more. She has truly kind intentions and truly cares for Ciel. I respect that.**


	5. That Butler and Exorcist, Capricious

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 4: That Butler and Exorcist, **__**Capricious**_

Fall was closing in at a leisurely; Ciel had taken the time of the cooling weather to go visit the Phantomhive town estate. Sebastian was steering the carriage up front while inside Allen was keeping Ciel company. Ciel was looking at a mysterious sealed letter while Allen was enjoying the view of London. Timcampy was lazily napping on Allen's head.

When they finally arrived at Ciel's city estate Ciel made a point of stating "There is just too many people in London."

"It's due to the social seasons, where the upper classes migrate houses from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouses in London," Sebastian informed as he opened the door for his master. Allen was surprised, there was so much things he need to learn about nobility and their habits.

"Seasons, huh?" Allen guessed.

"The carefree slackers," Ciel snorted.

"Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace," Sebastian supplied. The three (plus Timcampy who flew ahead) made their way upstairs. Suddenly Allen pictured the other four servants when Sebastian smiled, "Those four aren't accompanying us, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet,"

"Lord help us they don't destroy the mansion," Allen mumbled and he opened the door for Ciel. Inside was a totally messy room filled with books, blankets, food, and old documents. Inside were Madam Red, Lau, Grell, and Ran-Mau scavenging around the room.

Madam Red sighed, "Greif! Just where have they the tea in this house?"

"It's nowhere to be seen!" Lau stated calmly, his hand stuck in a pot.

"There's no way it could be in there!"

Ciel and Allen looked deadpanned as the words 'peace and quiet' ran through their heads. Sebastian kept his empty smiled on. Ciel then shouted, "Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?"

"Yes and how did you get in here?" Allen added a bit shocked.

Madam Red turned, "My! You're early!"

Lau smirked, "Since you have come, it must mean…"

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move correct?" Madam Red finished. Ciel was emotionless at the comment he was given. A new mission had been given to Ciel.

* * *

Soon, the nobles sat down, gourmet tea and snack was served. Sebastian and Allen were standing near their master. Allen listened intently to Ciel; he knew that the boy was given heavy responsibilities, some that would decide the fate of England itself. "Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It wasn't you average murder; it was bizarrely vicious…No, you could actually call it 'supernatural'."

Allen bit his tongue, _'I hope it's not any remnant Akuma. Impossible, the Black Order has been charged with destroying all remnants.'_

Sebastian then said, "The victim this time, a Miss Mary Nicholas, was cut down by a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely, unhindering by any resistance."

"The Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer Jack the Ripper," said Ciel.

"Jack the Ripper?" Allen said tested the strange title on his tongue. In his recent letters to his friend Lavi, asking him if he heard about the recent murders; Lavi had given him reports of other woman who were murdered and even some pictures of the prostitutes. Ciel was satisfied with the information on the victims from Allen and Lavi; Allen sent Lavi a reward of Ran-Mau in a sexy pose (a gift from Lau that Allen never bothered to look at)

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation." Ciel stated.

Lau smirked devilishly, "Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?"

Ciel's eye narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seeps through that place," Lau rose up from his chair and pinched Ciel's cheek, "will call out those of the same breed and eat into them. If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed in madness. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?"

Allen seemed a bit unnerved from Lau's lecture, Ciel then hissed darkly, "I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions."

Sebastian glowered down at the nobles, Allen stood there silently and blankly. He mused at Lavi's last sentences of his recent letter, _**'Whatever this murderer is he's no Akuma. But it is still a threat to all the beautiful women everywhere. Allen, whatever you may be doing now don't forget about us. If you need help, actually tell me where you are and I can visit and help out.'**_

Lau, content with Ciel sharp retort laughed, "That's excellent! Those are good eyes."

"Um, young master, shall I ready the carriage?" Allen asked.

* * *

In a dank part of downtown London, a group of people surrounded a sealed off crime scene. Scotland Yard police force were blocking off all bystanders from the horrid murder. A man in a black bowler hat and brown trench coat with brunette hair was reading the recent report on the murder. This man was Officer Fred Abberline. He heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to see who it was.

He saw an Asian man and flamboyant woman in red standing on the sidelines, walking towards him was a young boy with eye patch dressed in noblemen's garments. Next to him was a tall handsome butler and to his right was a white haired teenage boy with a gruesome scar running down his left eye wearing a butler uniform as well. Abberline was surprised; this child looked no older than 12 while the teenager (which he at first mistook for an older gentleman) looked now older than 15, 16, or even 17 at the most. Who could blame him, the teen stood only 4 inches taller than the child and 6 inches shorter than the other butler.

"Is something wrong?" Abberline asked nicely to the child, "This isn't the sort of place good little boys and girls come to. Hurry along back home."

"Where's the victim's corpse?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"Corpse?" Abberline echoed shocked, "What on earth or you talking about?"

"Abberline!" A deep voice scolded. Out from the shadows on the crime scene was the Chief of the Scotland Yard, Sir Arthur Randall. He then addressed and asked Ciel, "What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Abberline asked the chief.

Ciel smirked, "I came here to clean up the mess made by dawdling hounds." He then showed his letter from the Queen, "Sir Arthur Randall."

Sir Randall clenched his teeth; he obviously had a bad history with the earl. "Now, now, Sir Randall, no need to get touchy over the past. Sure, the young master bested you in some of England's greatest cases but can't we let bygones be bygones?" Allen said trying to play peacemaker. Unfortunately this was not helping the situation.

"Hmph, as if I let an ex-member of that accursed Black Order tell me what to do. Most cases I've had in my many years of police work were caused by those monsters of yours," Randall grunted.

"Y-yes but those 'monsters' are all extinct now." Allen groaned before quickly snatching Abberline's documents from his hands and handing them to the earl.

"It looks like there are no significant leads yet." Ciel said softly looking through the documents. "Adding up to the information Allen's friend the Bookman gave me, the culprit has no particular killing pattern."

Randall took back the reports and said firmly, "Scotland Yard is taking care of this incident. Don't stick your nose in where it's not wanted.

Ciel sneered walk off, "Fine by me. Let's go Sebastian, Allen."

"Yes sir."

The Earl Phantomhive and his servants disappeared within the crowd, along with the woman and red and the Asian in tow. Abberline was still momentarily confused of the conversation earlier.

Madam Red than asked, "What are you going to do?"

"My lord, I believe asking _him_ would be the best option," Allen offered to Ciel.

"Yes, I believe so," Ciel replied.

Lau gasped and asked radically, "Earl you can't mean…"

"It's just as you suspect."Ciel said. At last they arrived at their next destination, a building that had coffins and gravestones up front a large gaudy sign that said '**UNDERTAKER**' with a carving of a skull on top on the sign.

"So where are we?" Lau asked randomly.

Madam Red obviously pissed roared, "You looked like you knew what was going on a minute ago!" Grell attempted to calm his mistress and not beat up the complicated Asian.

Sebastian then spoke up, "This is the undertaking establishment one of the young master's acquaintances."

"An undertaker?" Madam Red inquired.

The nobles entered the building, insides was a particularly gloomy gothic room. It was filled with jars, coffins, skeletons, and models of the human body systems. "Are you here Undertaker?" Ciel called out.

Suddenly the chillingly creepy giggling of a man was heard around the room. "I thought you would drop by sooner or later." A sound was hear, a ghostly pale hand with long black fingernails was opening particularly large gothic coffin. This freaked the other two nobles, Grell, and Allen out. "Welcome Earl." The same voice said the coffin halfway opening revealing creepy glowing eyes under a mess of long silver bangs. "Have you finally decided to get into your own, special casket?"

Allen shrieked a bit, he never really enjoyed visiting the Undertaker. He was a strange creepy man. He wore long black robes with sleeves that were a bit too big for him, a black top hat, and had long flowing silver hair with bangs that covered his enigmatic eyes. That creepy grin that never wore out and those long black fingernails underneath his sleeves made Allen think with this guy, everyday was Halloween.

Ciel, who was unaffected by the Undertaker's entrance scoffed, "As if anyone would come to do that. Today we're…" But he was interrupted by the Undertaker's hand on his mouth.

"You don't have to say it." The Undertaker withdrew his hand, "I understand completely. That particular guest is in an unfit state to be seen by those from the world of light. I made her all pretty, you know?"

"I want to hear more about that." Ciel said.

Lau nodded, "I see. So, being an undertaker is just your cover. How much is your information?"

The Undertaker rushed over and leaned over to Lau, "I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." His hidden eyes went over to Ciel with an eerie Cheshire cat grin on his face. He then rushed back to Ciel and leaned over him and said, "Now, Earl, give me _that. _Bestow the finest laughs upon me. Then I shell tell you whatever you want!" To add emphasis he was drooling a bit.

Allen was about to face palm himself, a good laugh for murder information. If only that was that easy back in the Black Order. "The sicko," he murmured

Lau then spoke up, "Leave it to me, I was known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" He then proceeded to tell his joke, "The bed fled!" His really lame joke.

Madam Red ten stepped forward, "I suppose there's no helping it. This Madam Red, known as the flower of social gathering will let you in on her top-secret gossip!" Grell fawned over her with admiration. The madam began to tell her gossip, some of it so naughty and foul we had to censor it, "So when the **beep** did that **beep **the little **beep **was totally **beeped** and they **beeped **and **beeped **and before **beep**…It was something like that."

Allen scratched his head, "Guess, it's my turn. Um…why did the exorcist run across the road to the saloon? TO PAY OFF HIS MASTER'S UNBELIABLY EXPENSIVE GAMBLING DEBTS!" For a moment Dark Allen made a short appearance before a white face mask with a red x on it was slapped on his face.

"Well then, the only one left is the earl! Last time, I lost, but I won't this time,' The Undertaker chuckled.

"I suppose there's no other way around it." Sebastian said getting in front of Ciel.

"Sebastian?" Both Allen and Ciel said (Allen's a bit muffled).

"Everyone, please step outside." Sebastian ordered adjusting his gloves. "Under no circumstances are you to peek inside!"

So here they five were, outside the show with anime sweat drops on their heads. It was quiet for a moment. For a moment, until a high hysterical laughter thundered from the building. So loud and manically, even the sign fell off. The door opened revealing a smiling Sebastian saying cheerfully, "Please enter. It seems he is willing to tell us what we need to know."

Inside was the Undertaker laying his head on a coffin, a dribble of drool hanging mouth. He seemed exhausted from laughing, slightly giggling. "I have seen Utopia."

"Uh, Sebastian, what did you do?" Allen asked.

* * *

So the nobles sat on caskets as benches, drinking tea from beakers. The Undertaker then said, "Recently, I've been seeing something every so often; 'customers' who have a little missing."

"A little missing?" Allen asked tilting his head.

"Ah, yes little cursed exorcist, a little missing. Like a uterus." The Undertaker smiled mischievously hugging a human body model. Everyone seemed irked at such a discovery. "It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out."

"While it may not have been a largely populated street, would it not be difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task there in the pitch black?" Sebastian questioned.

"You're quite a sharp one Mr. Butler. I thought the exact same thing." The Undertaker wrapped his arms around Ciel traced his jugular with his long nails, "First, to cut the prey's neck, then to cut here," he used his other hand to trace over Ciel's abdomen. "And steal what's important." He playfully poked the disturbed Ciel on the cheek. "He'll definitely kill again. He's the type that won't stop until someone stops him." The Undertaker turned to Ciel who was currently locking his gaze upon him. Allen was sitting beside him, listening intently to the creepy man. "Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive and Prophesized Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker?"

"I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty Her Majesty's garden with be dispatched without exception, whatever it take." Ciel announced determinedly.

* * *

Soon Ciel and company left the strange undertaker in Madam Red's carriage steered by Grell. "The story narrowed it down quite a bit." Allen commented. He remembered the Undertaker grabbing at the last moment while everyone else left the building saying, "_**Be careful Destroyer of Time, there are many darker secrets not even an ex-servant of God wish to know about. Oh and please, work on your joke telling skills, nothing's funny about gambling debts." **__'What could he mean by darker secrets?'_

"Just how does that narrow it down?" Madam Red asked, "Dissections are something that any doctor-even I- can do. Summer is almost at an end, too. In one more week, when the season ends, all the nobles will return home with the personal doctors they brought with them."

"Well then," Sebastian then said, "we should just investigate until that time."

"What?" Lau asked.

"It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do that."

Allen and Ciel exchanged knowing smiles, Allen then inquired happily to the black butler, "Shall we see you at the manor Sebastian?"

"Of course. I will draw up a list of suspects immediately and go through everyone on it." Sebastian smiled. Allen opened the carriage door for Sebastian; let the demon butler slip out the carriage. "Well then, if you'll excuse me." Madam Red and Lau checked outside, expecting to see Sebastian on lying on the road, but he had disappeared.

"This carriage is going at full pelt!" Madam Red shrieked incredulously.

Allen gave a kind look, "Sebastian said he'd do it. He is very thorough with his work."

"We should just take afternoon tea or something and wait," Ciel said as if nothing was wrong.

"I shall prepare that for you Lord Ciel."

* * *

When nobles and servant returned to Ciel's city estate, Allen opened the door for the aristocrats. The door opened revealing Sebastian waiting for them. He bowed and said, "Welcome back. I have been awaiting your arrival." Ciel and Allen entered as the aristocrats and Grell stared deadpanned in the doorframe. "The preparations for afternoon tea have been made."

Madam Red hissed, "You…Why are you here?"

"I finished the business I was attending to, so I retuned ahead of you."

"You already drew up the list?" Madam Red gaped.

"No. I made a list of potential suspect we were addressing earlier, then went and directly questioned them all," Sebastian pulled out three scrolls of paper. Allen turned and listened intently, wanting to here the suspects.

Madam Red snorted, "Sebastian, that a little too far-fetched for anyone to-"

Sebastian opened one of the scrolls and began reading it, "Earl Bailey's doctor, Richard Oswald, was with friends and Whitehouse pub. He has an alibi, and no sect connections. The surgeon of the Royal London Central Hospital, Madam Haywhite was talking to Boey at Steep Line, and thus has an alibi. The personal doctor of the Chambers household, William Samset, attended the Howard family party and there has an alibi." As he went through all the suspected doctors and surgeons, Ciel was smirking the whole time, Lau was listening coolly, Allen and Grell were blushing in admiration while listening intently, and Madam Red looked defeated and blank.

After Sebastian went though all three long lists, he finished, "No connections to any sects. That concludes my research. I have narrowed those who fit the conditions down to a single person."

Madam Red shook her head, "Are you really just a simple butler? You're not from Military Intelligence or something, are you?"

Sebastian smirked, "No, I am just one hell of a butler!"

Allen blushed, _'So cool,'_

* * *

The next night, a horse drawn carriage pulled up to an elegant manor. The ones inside on the carriage were Sebastian, Allen, Madam Red, Lau, and Ciel. Sebastian was wearing different clothing, his hair combed in a different style also wearing glasses to disguise him. He pushed up his glasses in a scholarly fashion, "Alastair Chamber, of the Druitt Viscount family." He stated.

Allen nodded reading the letter he received from Lavi that morning about their main suspect. He was wearing a brunette wig hiding his wispy white hair, and had applied enough face makeup to hide his gruesome scar and was wearing something similar to knockoff noble clothes to disguise himself as well. "Lavi says that he received his degree in medicine at university, but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at his home. However, behind the scenes, he invites those to whom he is especially close to secret parties."

Madam Red added, 'There is a rumor going around that he is involved with black magic."

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at those secret parties, and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices."

"Tonight is the last party of the season." Madam Red informed.

The carriage stopped, the door opened by a servant. Allen was first to walked out the carriage offering his hand to Ciel. A black gloved hand took it, revealing a pretty young girl in a frilly pink corset dress, a lacey ribbon choker, dark grayish pigtail hair extensions, and a frilly pink hat that covered her left eye. It was actually Ciel in disguise as a young noble girl, unfortunately cross-dressing against his will. "This is our only chance," He said softly.

"Ciel, you're my niece who's come up from the country. Sebastian, you are Ciel's personal tutor. Allen, you will be Ciel's childhood friend." Madam Red said telling the trio of their parts in this infiltration.

"Why am I your niece?" Ciel growled blushing at this embarrassing experience.

"I wanted a girl!' Madam Red giggled.

"That's the reason?" Ciel barked.

"Well young master, you make a cute girl," Allen said positively, Ciel glared at him and stepped on his feet with his pumps.

Madam Red leaned over to Ciel and whispered, "If you were to be discovered that you're a Phantomhive it would be bad right?" Ciel's face dropped. "Also Viscount Druitt is a real womanizer with a wide range of defenses. So this makes things easier."

"Uh, Madam, I don't think that's actually helping," Allen said looking at Ciel's repulsed expression at the thought of possibilities.

Sebastian smirked, "Did you not say yourself: "No matter what"?" Ciel leered in defeat.

The aristocrats dispersed to search for Druitt, Sebastian and Allen following Ciel dutifully. "First, we must fine the viscount." Allen said looking around.

Ciel seemed depressed, "The last thing in the world I'd want is for Elizabeth to see me like this. "

Then a familiar giggling voice was heard, "Ah! That dress is so pretty!" The trio turned looking irked at the sight of Elizabeth at the party. "There are so many people in lovely dresses! They're all so cute!"

"Young ma-mistress, please calm down." Sebastian soothed trying to calm the shaky noble. He began leading the frozen cross-dressing boy away, "While we still can, let us…"

Lizzie sighed, "That dress is so cute, too!" Her attention was at the back of Ciel's pretty dress. Ciel froze in that spot, fear and embarrassment on his face.

Allen politely shoved Ciel quickly into the crowd, "Over here, for the moment young mistress."

Lizzie looked around to where the girl her age in the pretty cute dress disappeared to. Ciel and his servants were hiding behind a table with a large cake on it. "Who would've thought Lady Lizzie was here of all places. Talk about bad karma. Right young ma-mistress?" Allen laughed nervously.

"If it was revealed that the head of a household has dress up like this…" Ciel said lowly.

"It would be an embarrassment to future generations of the Phantomhive as well, would it not?" Sebastian finished for Ciel. Ciel grasped the table cloth, blushing madly and fearfully.

"Anyway, let's move towards Madam Red and the others," Ciel suggested.

When they finally found Madam Red, she was laughing heartily surrounded by good looking men. "Oh ho ho ho, the epitome of leisure!"

"That woman is really enjoying the party, isn't she?" Allen grinned meekly.

"Ah! Over there!" Lizzie's voice cried. Ciel flinched, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm. "This way young Mistress," Sebastian said dragging Ciel away.

Allen jogged over to a waiter, "You, please give a lemonade to that young lady over here." The waiter nodded. He stopped Lizzie and offered her refreshment, giving a way for Ciel to get out outside.

"Why do I always have to go through these trials?" Ciel groaned.

"Maybe its karma or something. Or you're just unlucky!" Allen joked. Ciel groaned and elbowed him in the gut.

"Viscount Druitt is as refined today as always," A woman swooned, "His platinum-blonde hair is like gold."

Ciel and his servants peeked inside; a group of noblewomen were fawning a handsome young man with said blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and a dashing white suit engrossed in a conversation with a man.

"So that's Viscount Druitt," Allen commented.

"Let's go," Ciel said.

"Yes,"

Suddenly the orchestra began to play a waltz. The guests began to dance gracefully.

Ciel frowned, "Damn. We won't be able to get closer like this."

"There's no choice. We'll have to mingle into the dance and head towards the viscount." Sebastian said. He grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him into the dace. Before Allen could realized what happened, he was all alone see Sebastian and Ciel merge into the dancing crowd. "H-hey that's no fair!"

Allen walked around searching for his master. During the dance a slightly intoxicated noblewoman dragged him onto the dance floor. Exasperated, he finally found Ciel kneeling of the floor, gasping for air. "Young mistress," Allen said.

"Where-where were you-you Al-Allen?" Ciel said hoarsely.

"Y'know around." Allen shrugged. Suddenly someone was clapping for them.

The three turned around to see Druitt applauding them. "It was a dance as cute as a robin, young lady."

The three knew, Druitt had fallen for their plan. The game was afoot. Sebastian bowed, "Young Mistress, I shall go and fetch some drinks." He gave a look to Allen.

Allen nodded, understanding the silent order, "Yes, and I need to see Madam Red about something." He bowed to the viscount, "Please take good care of my lady."

"Oh don't worry _I will_," Druitt smiled deviously. Allen eyes glinted a bit before following after Sebastian. Allen glanced back and Ciel who had just had his hand kissed elegantly and was wiping his hand on his dress.

"Sebastian, are you sure this is safe?" Allen inquired.

"Of course, now…" Sebastian grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him outside. "I believe I owe you a small dance from earlier, have I not?"

Allen blushed and nodded. For a moment it was just him and Sebastian. They waltz, each turn one of their eyes going to Ciel who was flirting his way around Druitt. Allen giggled to himself.

"What is so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm just thinking about earlier today. Fitting Ciel in a corset and giving him lessons to be a proper 'lady'."

Sebastian chuckled before dipping Allen. Allen flushed madly, their noses were almost touching. _'Too close!'_ Allen stormy eyes went to Ciel who was looking in another direction. Allen's eyes widened when he saw Lizzie sprinting toward Ciel and Druitt. "Sebastian!" Allen said stopping the dance. "Lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian was on it. Before Lizzie could get to the Ciel or Druitt, Sebastian had placed a large ornate dresser that seemed to have come out of nowhere in her path. Sebastian was wearing a mask concealing his indemnity. "I would like to display a little magic to all the ladies and gentlemen here assembled. Lovely assistant?" Sebastian said. Allen came out from behind the dresser wearing a mask similar to Sebastian; he was pushing a collection on sabers and sword in a cart.

"The gentleman over there, may I request for your assistance?" Sebastian asked, his eyes going Lau.

Lau smirked innocently, "Me? That would be fine."

Druitt put an hand on his chin, "I don't recall organizing any little tricks."

'_Now's the time!' _Ciel thought. He then said in a high pitch voice, "Viscount, I am already bored with seeing small sleights of hand, so you know…?" _'Yuck. What's with the "you know"?'_

"I understand my little robin." Druitt said gracefully. Ciel flinched and began to sweat a bit more. Druitt led Ciel inside another dark room.

"Once I have entered, please lock it up securely with the chain lovely assistant." Sebastian instructed to Allen.

"Right," Allen nodded holding up a chain with padlocks on it.

"Then, please skewer the wardrobe," Sebastian told Lau using a sword from the rack as emphasis. He entered the wardrobe, "Let this proceed splendidly." Sebastian said cheerfully, "There are no tricks or traps. Please bear witness to this rare magic." He shut the dresser door and Allen wrapped the wardrobe in chains and padlocks. He locked the final padlock with a golden key and gave Lau thumbs up.

Lau looked at the blade he was handed. "Well then, without hesitation, I shall…" Lau jumped and stabbed the wardrobe from above. This surprised many of the aristocratic guests and Allen. With much force and effort, Lau began stabbing the wardrobe in random spots deeply until he ran of swords. Everyone gasped in amazement seeing even the chains broke off.

The doors opened revealing an uninjured Sebastian. Allen felt his heart begin the beat again and he sighed with pure relief. Sebastian proudly came out and the three took a bow to their audience.

"Amazing! It's a miracle!"

"Bravo!"

Even Madam Red was amazed. "That's amazing, Sebastian!"

"Really, for a moment there, I thought I might have done you in," Lau admitted sheepishly.

"You mean you didn't know what you were doing!" Allen asked incredulously slightly applauding the black butler.

"That was somewhat smart. I did not anticipate you coming immediately from above," Sebastian praised Lau. "Had it not been me, that would have been fatal."

"Wait Sebastian, you mean it could've killed someone else!" Allen asked running after Sebastian who was walking away.

Lau sighed, "So, what kind of trick was it?"

Madam Red roared, "You don't know after you stabbed him that much?"

"I told you didn't I?" Sebastian stopped looking mysteriously charming. "There are no tricks or traps."

* * *

Ciel awoke in a cage. He remembered getting knocked out when he was entering a room that had a sickly sweet scent in it. Actually it was knock-out gas. He felt that he was missing his hat, leaving his eye unmasked. He was blindfolded and bound in rope.

He blushed, recalling Sebastian and Allen helping in put on a corset earlier during his unconsciousness. He felt like his guts were to pour out. _'A dream?'_

He then heard Viscount Druitt's voice. "And now, for the much-anticipated main event of the night."

Nobles wearing masquerade masks ooh'd and ahh'd when Druitt revealing the blindfolded noble. Druitt was wearing a thin silk blindfold mask and continued, "You may appreciate, enjoy, and treasure her. That will make the ritual shine even more. It is up to the customer is we to sell her in pieces. Her eyes are the contrast of a beautiful sky and a deep forest."

'_An underground auction?' _Ciel guessed.

"I shall reveal them now." Druitt then said.

'_So, this man sold off the organs of the prostitutes here'_ Ciel pondered as he heard the cage opened. He felt someone removing his blindfold quickly.

"We will start at 1000 Guinea." Druitt announced the beginning of the auction.

"2000!" A man called.

"3000!" Another exclaimed.

"3500!"

"5000!"

As the masked nobles were calling their bets, Ciel slowly opened both of his eyes. "Sebastian, I am here. Bring Allen with you as well." Ciel said looking up to the ceiling. His marked eye glowed the flames of the candles blew out by an enigmatic wind.

When the room darkened, Druitt and the other aristocrats all began to panic. Ciel's expression was blank as he heard the sound of people being beaten up. Men and women's screamed were heard et Ciel did nothing. The flame started up again, and everyone in the small hall were on the floor unconscious and beaten.

"My my. You really have no talent for anything but getting captured, do you?" Sebastian mocked dusting off his hands.

"You know Sebastian, you really didn't need to knock out all of them," Allen sighed brushing up his wig's brunette bangs. A bit of makeup had been messed up revealing a pentagram overlapping his pentacle scar. He let the bangs drop as he stepped over the bodies to get to his master with Sebastian.

Ciel scoffed, "As long as we have a contract proof, whenever I call you or Allen, no matter where either of you are, you will both find me."

Sebastian smirked, "The contract proof is a mark demons put on their prey so that they will be able to find the, wherever they are. The closer the contract is tot eh eye, the stronger the enforcement."

Allen had a sad look in his eyes as he managed to jump over a pair of bodies. His pentagram was above his eye on his forehead, so he had a bit of freedom, yet Sebastian will always know where he was. "I remember that. I also remember that in exchange…"

"it becomes impossible to escape from the demon,' Ciel finished Allen's sentence, his marked eyes glowing dimly. Allen felt the pentagram overlapping his pentacle stung, so he rubbed it soothingly. They managed to get to the stage where using his strength, Sebastian opened the iron bars with no problem.

Sebastian bowed his head kneeling to his master, "Yes. I will follow you, no matter where you go, until the end. Even if this body is destroyed, I will not leave your side." He picked up the cross-dressing boy gently like a doll. "I shall follow you into the depths of hell. I do not lie, unlike humans."

Allen also kneeled, "As will I my lord. You gave me a second chance and I am forever in your debt. I shall follow you and Sebastian till the end. I shall go into the depths of hell along with you. I shall commit any sin you command you to, to reject the God I once served. I shall stain these once holy hands in blood to serve you. " Allen ripped the ropes bounding Ciel's arms.

"That is fine. You both are never to lie to me." Ciel got up and looked at his two loyal butlers.

They both bowed and said at the same time, "Yes, my Lord."

"With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is solved, "Ciel concluded glancing at the unconscious viscount.

"Pretty anticlimactic," Allen snorted a bit.

Sebastian gave one of his empty smiles, "Scotland Yard will be arriving shortly. Let us not tarry too long." He picked Ciel and Allen in both of his arms. Allen was blushing madly. He then was bold enough to take off Sebastian's glasses. "Well then, let us go."

Carrying to two boys, Sebastian sprinted and leapt gracefully out of a window, their silhouette glistening in the moonlight. He landed elegantly on a rooftop, on his feet carrying both boys. Elizabeth who had been watching the party from the outside heard footsteps and turned around. She saw that no one was there as she rubbed her eye. "I'm sure I saw someone just now…Was it my imagination?"

* * *

And so the party and the night finally ended. But a few days later…

"Jack the Ripper strikes again," Allen read from the newspaper.

"So, it wasn't the viscount?" Madam Red said.

Ciel looked perfectly angered and flushed about this. He went through all that trouble and embarrassment for nothing. Allen glanced at his master and to Sebastian. "It seems that our guess was incorrect." He sighed. He looked out the window. "Who are you…Jack the Ripper?"

**Author's Note.**

**I've noticed in some review asking about previous chapters and on Allen. Okay here's the deal. As you see I did include Lavi in this chapter. I don't know if I am actually going to have him come in or not. His human killing ability is something due to the contract. I am not sure is he is a Fallen One or something…so the contract with Sebastian altered Allen's innocence to be used as both an Akuma killing weapon and human killing weapon. I don't want any ifs and or buts on this. Not flames or 'constructive criticisms'. This is my second yaoi story and my first didn't have much yaoi. I can make it however I want. Plus there are worse out there then mine. If you do not like it then don't read it. I want a lot of romance; do you blame me for it? The criticisms make me uneasy in sleep and I get writer's block from it. **

**The OOCness from Allen is due to the year of hard work and killing. He's become colder and a bit more of a loner. I am trying here to have him fit in the story. Please be more accepting. I won't be able to write for a while, actually for the next 8 weeks or so. I'll be going away to summer camp and there's a strict no computers or laptops rule. So please bear with me.**

**On the lighter side I personally believe the Undertaker is Nekozawa from Ouran High School Host club's ancestor. Don't they act alike? Plus I think that Druitt is Tamaki's ancestor. Can you not see resemblance of looks and personalities? That's just my thought. I absolutely love the Undertaker, the little sicko.**

**Oh looky~ I found a SebastianxAllen artwork! I am so smart! www. deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=sebastian+allen#/d283rmj (just remove the space)**


	6. That Butler and Exorcist, Encounters

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, **__**Encounters**_

A record player was playing beautifully tragic opera soundtrack. In a dark, dimly lit room by a single candle. She struggled, being gagged and tied to a wooden chair. How did she get into this mess. He looked like any other man, just another job. Tear's welled up in her eyes, heavily painted over with eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Her blue eyes shut tight in fear as the man's shadow covered her. She felt the man undoing her gag, releasing her mouth. She gasped for breath, thinking it was over. But it wasn't. Far from over.

The prostitute looked up to her captor weakly. He leaned forward with a finger over his mouth. He shushed her, like telling her a secret only she should know of. It was to be a night painted in red.

* * *

A horrible downcast casted over London. A day had gone by since the infiltration and arrest of Viscount Druitt. Though guilty of selling girls for occult reasons, he was not the serial killer Jack the Ripper. Rain began to pour over a discarded newspaper headlining, '**Jack the Ripper Strikes Again'**

"This isn't the time to be playing chess,' Ciel said.

Madam Red placed her pawn forward."Nothing good comes of overexerting yourself. Why not leave it to Sebastian or Allen?" The Madam asked. Sebastian had his back turned going over observations on the case by his master's orders. Allen making tea for the two aristocrats in the on the coffee table near them.

"They're nothing more than two of my pawns." Ciel answered simply moving another piece forward. "It's me who give the orders and move each of them. However, each of them are not normal pawns." Madam Red blinked, not understanding what her nephew meant. "Allen, for example, is a pawn that can get across the board in a few simple moves. He can crawl through the shadows with his past connections. Sebastian is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move." Ciel moved his bishop to take out with white queen. The black knight took out the white king in simple move. Each butler seemed unaffected by Ciel's speech.

Madam Red gasped a bit. "Isn't that against the rules?" She asked.

"Yes, if it was a game we were talking about." Ciel folded his hands neatly. He nodded, "However, rules hold no meaning in the real world." The Earl gazed over the chess board. "There will inevitable be knights and bishops who break the rules, and pawns who will disobey orders. If you let your guard down for even an instant, you'll be in checkmate."

* * *

The opera singer went for a soprano. The prostitute looked up at her captor. He held in his gloved hand makeup and a thin paintbrush. He dabbed the paintbrush into the makeup like paint, he gently painted over her lips like a china doll. The woman was shaking in fear all over. Thunder crashed and she jumped a little; her captor messed up her lipstick, drawing over her face with red.

Her captor sneered a bit, unsatisfied. He grabbed the poor prostitute's face, leaning his own down. Thunder and lighting seemed to play along with the opera soundtrack. One the desk, were operation knives in the case, neatly organized and ready to be used.

* * *

"There should be many ways for you to live that don't involve being the underworld's guard dog," Madam Red said concerned. It was a way too dangerous job for a young child, like Ciel. She was concerned for him. "My sister, your mother, would have wanted that for you as well," Allen nodded understanding the madam in red's unease. He too argued once with Ciel about his job in the past, but soon seen the boy could care for himself better than most adults. He poured the tea he had prepared for the two and listened to the Madam continue, "Even so, the reason you have returned to this underworld, is that you want revenge for the death of your parents, isn't it?'

Ciel paused from drinking his tea. Allen glanced at the two aristocrats before looking uneasily at his young master. Ciel opened his eyes slowly, "Even if you exact revenge, it will not bring back those who have died." He remembered standing at the charred remains of his old manor with Sebastian at his side; picking up his father's family ring. Meeting Allen for the first time and hearing his pain and sorrow nor it will bring happiness to them. Allen was somewhat like him, yet not. They experience d the wanting of revenge, knowing it would never bring back their loved ones. The want to fight, for themselves. Ciel ran his fingers over his ring on his thumb. Timcampy flew on Ciel's shoulder nuzzling him. Ciel fed the golem a biscuit before continuing. "I did it for myself in order to bestow the same pain and humiliation I felt upon those who betrayed us and sullied the Phantomhive name." Ciel announced looking his aunt in the eyes.

Madam Red looked sad at her nephew. Such a poor choice her nephew made. Shame. She sighed, "I still remember the day you were born." She stood up and walked over to her nephew. "You were so small and fragile, and you brought out my protective instinct." Rain lightly pounded against the window. "I was unable to have children, but I really do think of you as my own son." Madam Red placed a hand on Ciel's head leaning down to his height. "If possible, I'd like you to take your leave of…"

Ciel lightly smacked away her hand. "The reason I'm doing this right now is down to my own wishes and choices. I do not regret it, nor Do I wish to be indulged out of pity." Ciel said glaring into the Madam's ruby eyes. "Not by anyone."

It was soon time for Madam Red to leave to her estate. Allen and Sebastian were putting on her accessories. Sebastian through over the madam's red coat over her shoulder. "I'll be fine here boys." She said to the two butlers.

"But…" Allen said.

Madam Red Looked in into each butler eyes. He eyes pleading, "Please do not stray from that child's side sp he does not wander off his path and get lost." Sebastian smiled and nodded. Allen nodded too, a bit fast though.

Sebastian bowed and got on one knee, "I shall, without fail. I intend to stay and protect him unit the end."

Allen bowed too, "I do also. I owe a lot to the young master. He's…like family to me. I want ot be with him, to protect him with my very life. He's my new purpose." Allen got up and opened the door for the Madam.

Waiting with a carriage was Grell holding an umbrella for his mistress. "I have come to pick you up, Mistress," Grell said dutifully. Thunder boomed and lighting crashed, the storm played its opera. Madam Red appeared soulless in her eyes, full of intent.

* * *

The night became late, Ciel lying comfortably on his soft bed wearing only a long dress shirt and missing his eye patch cuddling up with Timcampy. His slave mark showing to the world. He opened his eyes to the opening and shutting on his bedroom door. He looked up asking, "How is it?"

Allen came in with Sebastian who was holding documents of his research. "Well the weather's been crappy. A storm's brewing that's for sure." Allen replied instantly.

"I mean Sebastian's research and reports. Not the weather fool,"

"Oops…Eh-heh."

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to his master. "No matter how many times I re-examine it, the answer is the same."

"The viscount wasn't involved in yesterday's case." Allen standing by Sebastian. It was a real conundrum they were in. All answers pointed to the viscount, so why were the attacks still happening?

"That is correct Allen. It would have been impossible for him or anyone in his household."

Allen nodded, "That's right; the people in there are…"

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair while listening to his butlers' report. "At any rate, tomorrow we shall…" He opened his eyes realizing something. "Sebastian…impossible!"

Allen tilted his head, "Huh? What did I miss something?"

Sebastian smirked, "I've told you many times, have I not? I will not lie to you. Of those with proficiency in the medical arts, connections to black magic and cults, and who lack an alibi at the time of the incidents, Viscount Druitt is the only one who fits the profile."

"I still don't get it! What does it mean? Does that mean the investigation was just a farce, then?" Allen asked again.

"I am one hell of a butler, so I am faithful only that which my master has ordered and asked of me," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel glared and growled at his demon butler. Allen frowned; he still didn't get it but knew Sebastian was just playing around. He narrowed his eyes on the black butler. Ciel swatted the papers our of Sebastian's hands, letting the documents fly around his bed.

"Under one of your orders, Allen and I are to be your pawns and your swords." He bowed a bit, "So, please. Young master. Moves us into check.

* * *

The storm had stop for now, yet another was brewing ahead as it began to drizzle. Ciel was dressed in civilian clothes, making him look like an orphan boy. Allen was dressed in a tan trench coat with a green bandana to hide his white hair. Sebastian was simply wearing a black coat that made him blend into the nighttime scenery.

"He'll come if we hang out here, won't here?" Allen asked as the trio were hanging around an alleyway.

"Yes." Sebastian replied.

Ciel check the alley quickly and folded his arms across his chest leaning against the brick wall. "It's true that, among the prostitutes who were killed, there were other similarities apart from their organs having been removed."

"Beautiful, shimmering black hair," Sebastian said randomly. Allen quirked an eyebrow.

"But why did he need to kill them?' Allen asked aloud.

"That allure which could even be called sinful."

Ciel continued, "And also I-"

"That wonderful softness. Ah that wonderful softness."

Allen tugged on his master's sleeve, "Uh…I think Sebastian isn't quite listening." Ciel turned his head. He was shocked to see Sebastian cuddling up to a black alley cat.

Ciel scolded his cat-fetish butler, "Listen when someone is talking to you!" Allen held his master back, knowing the boy's cat allergies. He gave a small nervous small, deeply wishing he was that cat for a moment.

"I apologise. I was simply so taken with its rare beauty that…" Sebastian explained, "soft.'

A woman's scream filled the air. This got the trio into action. "There shouldn't be any way for someone to go through." Allen exclaimed.

"Let us go!"

Ciel sprinted down the alley to where a door was at the end. He swung open the door, blood splashed on his cheek. A bloodied, morbid, mutilated corpse that was once a woman lied on the stony floor bleeding crimson. "Ciel-kun! You cannot comprehend this yet!" Allen cried holding Ciel back in his arms. He covered the boy's eyes from the scene. He sprinted back from the scene. He could feel the boy shaking all over. The boy threw up at the ghastly scene. Allen wrapped his arm around Ciel protecting him, soothing him. As what a brother should.

It began to fully rain again. Ciel was gasping, grabbing onto Allen's arm tightly. "You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not, Jack the Ripper?" Sebastian said addressing the shadow stepping out of the house. Allen blinked, he could still see the blood. So much blood, he was shaking a bit too. "No." Sebastian smirked as the light showed who was the true culprit. "Grell Sutcliffe."

The bloodied meek butler of Madam Red stepped out of the house. Allen couldn't believe it. Grell, of all people. The brunette butler hate blood splattered over his clothes and glasses.

"N-No, this isn't…I rushed here after hearing the scream and I was already too…" Grell denied Sebastian accusation. He stepped, blood dripped from his glasses.

"Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that Grell?" Sebastian smirked. "This is the first time I have met someone like you in the human world. You show the façade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly."

"Splendidly…" Grell echoed. Then Grell did the last thing Allen expected to do. Grell grinned, showing shark-like teeth in a broad mouth, he giggled. In a tone totally flamboyant and bright he said, "Really?" he pulled out the ribbon from his hair letting his hair flow freely. "That's right. I am an actress." He removed his round frameless glasses. "Quite an exceptional one at that." He pulled out a red comb from his vest and brushed out his hair, making it turn from brunette to bright red. He placed long fake eyelashes on each eye, "But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either are you?" He replaced his white gloves with black ones.

Sebastian replied getting infront of Allen and Ciel, "It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian. For now."

Allen blinked. Sebastian wasn't his real name. What was his name, but that was a question for another night.

"My, that's quite the subservient personality you have." Grell said putting on red framed glasses with skull chains on each rim. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge to keep them from slipping, "However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself." Allen twitched at the next sentence Grell said, "Well then, one again, Sebastian…No, Sebas-chan. He through a red lock behind his ear. "I will introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe. As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly," Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian.

Ok, now Allen really wanted to kill this guy. Sebastian shivered at Grell's…femininity as the kiss bounced off him. Allen was seething; no one was going to steal his Sebastian. He'd tear this transvestite apart.

"My, I finally get to meet you without a disguise," Grell gushed. "I was surprised to begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler.

Sebastian sneered, "Surely that is my line. For someone like you to be acting as a butler…You are supposed to be the neutral being in the balance between gods and humans: a Shinigami."

"A-A shinigami? L-like a grim reaper or a god of death?' Allen finally spoke up in amazement. So they existed, like demons and akuma did.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, exactly like that." He turned his attention back to Grell. "Why would you, briefly like unto God, become a butler?"

Grell grinned, "Indeed…Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?"

Ciel and Allen gasped. "Y-you don't mean…" Allen said.

Sebastian glared at the reaper, "And that woman is?"

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" Madam Red's voice said. Out of the shadow of the crime scene was the Madam herself. Ciel removed Allen's hand from his eyes to see his aunt.

"Madam." Ciel said coldly.

"This was beyond my expectations," Madam Red simply said shrugging stepping next to Grell. "To think that there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature…"

"M-Madam Red…why?" Allen asked. He was quite friendly to Madam, she always gave the cutest stories about Ciel back when he was truly happy. Before demon contracts and fires.

Ciel wiped his mouth. "You were on the preliminary suspect list, of course Madam. However, your alibi was perfect.

Madam Red gave a sad smile and slightly tilted her head, "You even suspected me, of of your relatives?"

"If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack', blood relations had no bearing. It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room within a split second, without us noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then 'Jack the Ripper' could be none other than Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe!" Ciel explained in full details. "Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors. They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work." Ciel went into his vest pocket and pulled out a list of names. "Among the list of patients we compiled, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that room, Mary Kelly. We knew that, if we loitered around here, you'd be sure to show up." The boy glanced at the corpse before continuing, "Though we could not save her…"

"This is so unfortunate, Ciel," Madam Red said, " my adorable nephew. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again." Madam Red clutched her fists at her side, "However, this time, I will not give anything up!"

A motor rang. A buzzing blade hurdled for Ciel. In a flash Ciel closed his eyes and opened them again. A large white claw arm shielded him, in front was Sebastian who caught Grell's weapon. It was a strange buzzing blade that moved around in a fluid motion. Allen had never seen the likes of it before. Sebastian pushed the weapon away making Grell swiftly flip.

"W-what is that?" Allen asked pulling Ciel closed to him with his normal arm .

Sebastian explained, "Shinigami have a tool they use to prey on people's souls. It is the Shinigami's scythe."

"Don't give it a lame name like 'scythe'!" Grell pouted. "I took such trouble to customize it!" He pulled the scythe up, "It's able to shred any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted this death-scythe." Grell made a ridiculous flirty cute pose, "I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown rusty. It's been a while, so I want a good workout wi-th yo-u~!" He winked and blew another kiss.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments? I am in the middle of my work"

"Yeah, before I rip your tongue out bitch!" Allen growled. "No one talks to Sebastian like that while I am present!

"My so rude! Yet so adorable at the same time Al-chan~! We share the same love, how romantic!" Grell swooned, making Allen shiver. "And Sebas-chan! Ah! How stoic~! I can see why Allen admires so much! That part of you pushes me over the edge, too!"

Allen felt like he was going to rip this guy's hair off. He was so…creepy. He had a light blush on his face from Grell's observations on Allen's admiration. But it was more than that. And how dare that reaper call him cute! He leered at the red-head.

Grell stopped fan-girling and stepped forward. "You know, I love the color red. Hair, clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favorite color. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood." He readied his death-scythe. "Sebas-chan, I'll make you inot an even more appealing man. I will carve you down to your inner depths," He winked once again, "scattering that beautiful rose-color everywhere."

Sebastian turned his back of the reaper, "Shinigami are those who should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death." He placed his black coat over Ciel's head. "Butlers are those who should obey their master's like loyal shadows." He turned to the red butler. "Your poor taste, which violates both of those ideals, quite simply sickens me."

Grell grinned, "Oh my, Sebas-chan. Even so, I am a butler to die for." He posed for himself coolly Allen had to admit.

Ciel slowly removed his eye patch, revealing his right eye. "On behalf of Her Majesty, and my own sullied name, I order you: Dispose of them!"Allen ordered, his mark glowing. The pentagram on Allen's brow glowed as Sebastian's red eyes shined as well.

"Yes, my Lord!" Sebastian and Allen said smiling. Sebastian pulled down his black gloved with his teeth.

Chainsaw slashed at the black butler who was dodging gracefully., "Ah! Splendid!" Grell cried happily. "Flee more! This is terrific, Sebas-chan!" Grell continued to tried and slash Sebastian who nimbly dodged every wild swing. He flipped before Grell managed to get behind him. Before the reaper could swing down, Sebastian caught it, letting it hit the wall behind him. Even the demon butler seemed to be having trouble. "See? If you don't fun fast, you'll be shredded." Grell giggled. "Hurting you little by little will be most effective, won't it?"

Allen bit his tongue. He wished to join the battle as well but Sebastian had instructed him to protect their master. So he quickly in a flash of light, transform into his Crown Clown state to truly protect his master. He got in front of Ciel, ready for anything. Madam Red drew her attention from the fight to this, "My Allen, this is unexpected. You are not normal either. Ciel, you and I have become guard dog and prey." She went into her sleeve. "If you're going to hunt me down," Ciel was clining to Allen's warm furry cape for protection. Madam Red slipped a dagger out of her sleeve and ran toward Allen in a blinded rage. "There's only one way!"

"Madam no!" Allen cried. In a blink on an eyes Allen successfully clawed away the dagger and kick the woman in her stomach sending her back. Ciel moved quickly during Allen's slash to accidently get cut my Madam Red's dagger. Sebastian noticed this, eyes wide. Allen looked to her, "Why would you, a doctor…" He asked.

"Even if I explained, a couple of brats like you would never understand!" Madam Red seethed getting up. She quickly grabbed Allen throat and send him into the wall. He was unwittingly crushing Ciel into the wall also. Allen had to admit she a had a firm grip because he couldn't move his arms. Something was making his nerves falter. "I am a doctor. I know how to make nerves freeze for a while." Madam Red sneered. "A couple of brats like you…" She tightened her grip on Allen. Ciel couldn't breathe with the wall and fur in his face. "Like you…" She gripped the dagger she picked up again. She gritted her teeth and raised the dagger high. "You should never have been born!" She raised the dagger to stabbed Ciel who was immobile.

Ciel gasped, his eyes wide. For a moment, Madam Red could he the smiling face of her beautiful sister once again, Ciel's mother. "Sister!" Madam Red breathed.

"Young master! Allen!" He moved forward, sacrificing his own arm to get to his two others. Allen gasped, tears well in his eyes as Sebastian appeared behind the kneeling sobbing Madam Red. "Stop, Sebastian. Don't kill her!" Ciel cried. Sebastian stopped from ripping her head off.

Madam Red stepped back, dropping her dagger. Allen stepped forward, releasing Ciel from behind him to walk forward. Sebastian was panting a bit, a bit tired from the adrenaline of the moment. He gripped his elbow where is arm had missing.

"Sebastian…" Allen said sadly.

"My, Sebas-chan, you're so daring! Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save that kid and Al-chan." He strode over to Madam Red slowly. "Look at yourself in comparison, Madam. Hurry up and get rid of that kid!"

"Shut up you bastard! Don't talk about Sebastian, Madam Red, or Ciel like that!" Allen stepped forward brandishing his deadly left arm. "Or I'll kill you son of a bitch!"

Madam Red moved his hands down from his sobbing face, "No, it's alright Allen Walker." She looked at Ciel. She saw her sister and her husband playing with a young Ciel and his dog. "My beloved sister…My beloved…their beloved little…I can't. I just can't. I can't kill this child."

"What are you saying after having cut up all those women?" Grell asked frowning and shrugging. "If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who's disposed of."

"Madam." Ciel said softly.

"But this child is my…" Before Madam Red could finish her sentence Grell had stabbed her heart with his chainsaw. Blood spurted around her. Allen's eyes widened in pure shock and anger. He gritted his teeth. This reaper was dead meat. All three of them gasped at Grell's feat.

Grell's green eyes went scary. "I am so disappointed, Madam Red!" He yanked the scythe back, almost ripping her body in half. "I have no interest in you if you're just like all other women!" Madam Red gave a silent scream of blood. Strangely enough, what looked to be film came out of her wound. Long film flurried in sky and around the alley.

"W-what is this?" Allen asked looking at the film. He could he the familiar scenes of last night's party on some.

"These, my dear Destroyer of Time, are the memories played back to be judged on the list of those who are scheduled to die by a higher power. That is the job of us Shinigami. What kind of human they are, what sort of life they led, whether they should be allowed to live to be killed…"

"In other words, a flashback of their life?" Allen concluded.

"Correct my dear Al-chan! You are so clever. But, do stop it with all those horrible, old- fashioned names!" Allen sweated a bit. Grell brought up his scythe once again. "The dramatic pain. This is the true power of the Shinigami. Cinematic record."

* * *

"_**Rachel, Angelina, please welcome the Earl of Phantomhive."**__ Our father said introducing us to the most handsome man I ever seen. I always hated the red hair I'd inherited from my father._

"_**Your red hair is truly beautiful, Anne." **__My beloved told me the first time we met. __**"It's like the color of liquorice that burns a landscape. Red suits you very well. " **_

_I came to love the red hair I'd inherited from my father. I came to love red…I came to love you. _

_But I will always remember what my beloved sister told me that fateful day, __**"Anne, I have something wonderful to tell you! **__You…I came to hate the color red once more. However, I could never hate you. I married a man I became acquainted with at a banquet. _

"_**Will it be a boy, or will it be a girl?**__ He always asked me laying his head on my stomach. _

_I'd giggle, __**"Men are so impatient! I don't know yet."**_ _It was different from what I had actually wanted, but…Even so, this time…_

"_**A carriage went out of control and hit someone! Someone call a doctor!**_

_Somehow, it drifted away. _

"_**Your husband passed away immediately, and, in order to save your life, we were forced to remove your womb and abort your child. Your internal bleeding has…"**_

_Everything. That which I had loved, that which I was coming to love was dyed. It was all dyed in the red color I so despised. My sister was able to pass on with her beloved. If only my feelings had also been buried beneath the ground back then._

"_**Children are just a nuisance. You never know whose child it might me, and you have to keep things child-safe and can't entertain men." **__She said to me. She wanted be to remove her womb surgically .I, who lost everything…Though they have what will never again come into my life…Women who throw that away without a second thought…I will dye them. _

"_**Oh, you're the one from the other day. What are you doing? Stop!" **__I will turn everything red with these hands. _

"_**My, you put on a quite a show~." **__A bright red Shinigami laughingly called out to me. After a few months, my nephew, who had gone missing abruptly, came back. _

"_**Ciel!"**__ He brought along a butler clad in black. And soon later a boy with hair has white was winter snow and eyes as grey as a thunder cloud. "__**"You were all right!" **__I was able to have one thing back. __**'I am so glad that even you alone were spared Let me take a look at you."**__ The child of my beloved and my sister. "That child came back, so why didn't he? Why did he end up with my sister and not me?" This time I won't let anything be taken away. I won't give anything up. _

* * *

Thus ended Madam Red's cinematic record. Allen felt silent warm tear go down his cheek from watching it. The Madam had so much pain and suffering. So much taken away from her. Love, family, everything she truly needed. A single tear went down Madam Angelina Burnett's cheek for the last time. Madam Red, had been dyed in her own crimson blood.

Grell swung his chainsaw, "I loved you covered in the blood of others, Madam Red!" He through off his black coat and took away Madam Red's red coat. He placed it over his elbows, letting it hang. "To think you were such a ridiculous woman! I'm so disappointed. You have no right to wear red. The cheap show is now over. Goodbye, Madam." He then walked away from her corpse.

Ciel leaned down and closed his aunt's eyelids. "Sebastian, Allen, what are you two doing?"

The two butlers blinked for a moment.

"I told you both to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." Grell stopped walking. "Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one."

Sebastian smirked. "Understood."

Allen nodded, "Yes sir."

"I was going to spare you," Grell chuckled. "but if its your wish, I'll send you there, too." He revved up his death scythe and lunged, "All three of you will go to Heaven together!"

Allen parried the buzzing saw blade with his own bladed fingers. "Heaven?" Sebastian smirked looking at the ex-holy boy who was fighting off the chainsaw. The demon butler leapt from behind the red reaper. "That has no hold over me or the boy."

The black butler kick which Grell managed to dodge at the last minute. At that time Allen was able to swipe at the reaper, red blood pouring from a thin yet deep wound.

"Ow ow ow! How rude to do that to a lady! Grell fumed tumbling a bit. "You cut me and just aim for a lady's face, didn't you?"

Allen shook his five blade, cleansing them of the reaper's crimson. "Hmph, show me a lady then I'll be polite. Cause all I see is murderous grim reaper idiot whose gender confused." He readied his blade one more, "This time I won't go easy. I'll kill you." Allen said darkly.

"Y-you scum of men!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Well I am one hell of a butler, after all."

Grell snorted, "Do you really think a demon and an ex-apostle of God can win against someone who is like unto God?"

Allen smirked, "I wonder the same thing." His eyes wandered with Sebastian's to Ciel. "However, if the young master has told us to win, then I shall win with everything I got. Failure shall not be an option." Sebastian smirked as well.

"You're both putting a lot of effort in for that little shrimp, aren't you Sebas-chan?" Grell asked putting a hand on his hip. "You'll get burnt. Even if you are a demon or an apostle of God himself, if either of you get 'hunted' by a real death-scythe, you'll each be eliminated, you know? Aren't you scared?" He looked to Allen.

Allen sneered, "I have faced monster much worse than you. But thanks for the tidbit of information, I now know what to avoid. I won't stop until you are eliminated for you crimes Grell. At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master. I shall never stop fighting for him."

Sebastian nodded, "As long as the contract continues, obeying his orders is our duty as a butler."

* * *

**Woo! Finally this chapter is done! Phew, that took me until like 3 day until 1 in the morning. Yay Grell is here and a big fight going to happened. I'm a bit disappointed in me though for not adding as much romance in this chapter as I wanted. I kind of felt like I made Allen a bit defenseless for I decided to go Crown Clown. And no one tell me about how Allen could do this, or Allen could do that. It's my story and I can do whatever I wish to the character. I could make the story all about Druitt! You want that? Huh, do ya punks? Ha-ha, quote. Anyway one this story is finally done, I'm going on to making the sequel which will be Kuroshitsuji Two OR….ok I still need help on the title. Suggestions please. Also suggestions on where to put other surviving Kuroshitsuji characters in the stories. I'm kind of thinking of putting Lavi in the Prince Soma arc but…**

**Anyway the next chapter is going to come up soon, but not real soon. I've got school and other things to do. I'll write whenever I come out of this writer block I'm getting. I'm focusing on writing Seballen drabble short stories and trying to get other into it. Like fanart and other fanfiction. Anyone want to do fanart for my stories please? *puppy look***

**I feel so bad for Madam Red though T-T. I wished she stayed longer in the chapter, she was so beautiful and funny. I loved her! All she wanted was to love someone and be loved. Poor thing. Bad Grell for killing her! Bad! (But I still love you Grell!) Bad Grell, Sebas-chan is Al-chan's seme. Get your own with Will or the Undertaker! Grah.**

**So for the sake of yaoi here's an Omake.**

**Omake Theater: **

**Allen slowly wakes up. Looks around and find himself chained to a bed wearing a black leather bustier. **

**Allen: Where the Hell am I?**

**Sebastian: Bwhahahaa…Seballen…**

**Allen: *sweating* Dear Lord…here we go again…"**

**End :P**

**Short yet sweet. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. I want to see a real lemon fic with Allen in a bustier and Sebastian well, being a master/seme. :3**


	7. That Butler and Exorcist, At a Funeral

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, **__**at a Funeral**_

Grell giggled as he charged forward with his chain scythe saw. He slashed at the two butlers, Sebastian back flipped while Allen avoided it. "A demon...a human exorcist…and a Shinigami…" Grell leapt up after Sebastian, "We can't coexist after all."

Sebastian landed on a roof and leapt after the airborne red-head reaper. "This is just like Romeo and Juliet's tragedy~" Grell swooned. Allen gagged slightly in his mouth picturing it Grell in a Renaissance dress and Sebastian as his Romeo. Their lips touching…Ew…Sebastian and Allen shuddered.

"Yeah but remember those two were tragic lovers. Meaning Juliet died!" Allen growled leaping forward. He slashed at Grell who parried Allen's left arm.

"Al-chan~ Why are you so angry Al-chan? Can it be you are jealous and want me for yourself~ Ah what a love triangle! Let us have a threeway~" Grell swooned. Sebastian growled and saw an opening. He lifted his leg for an uppercut. All three butler flipped and landed on each individual roof that cornered the alley.

Grell sneered a bit, "Throwing this unlucky name that your master gave you your eyes should only contain me.'

"Shut the hell up!" Allen hissed deadly. Sebastian moved from his side of the roofs to Allen. He gave his signature evil creepy smile. He wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled him close, making the younger man blushed bright red.

"I'll say just one thing." Sebastian began darkly, "Since forth the moment my master bared me the name Sebastian, I was baptized in the contract," He stroked Allen's cheek fondly, "and from that day onwards, I truly became Sebastian. As I vowed, by the moon…"

"A vow that sways as the moon waves and wanes.." Allen said softly, lightly touching the black butler's gloved hand.

"What a hypocrite," Grell sneered, "Your eyes are filled with impurities that show a void of love." Sebastian's caressing went fast and he pulled Allen closer. "You're a demon usuiing your hands and lips to befoul pure souls." He stared into glowing crimson rubies. The demon butler smirked and purred darkly, his face closely to Allen, their cheeks touching.

Grell however, was fanning out. He swooned once more, "Ah, how splendid you are! You give me chills Sebas-chan! If it's your child, I have the urge to bear it!" Grell shook his shoulders suggestively.

Allen this time made a gagging sound. Sebastian shivered in disgust. "Please stop that. Its disgusting" He grumbled. "Gag me with my own left arm." Allen added. "I rather die than see that…or even hear it ever again."

"Oh my, how cold you are," Grell revved up his chainsaw. Sebastian got serious and let go of Allen, lightly pushing Allen out of the way. "The beautiful me!" Grell swung at Sebastian who avoided it by flipping over it. "A White Clown and an Angelic Devil! The crow that covers himself in pigeon's feathers." Grell attempted to stab Sebastian who caught Grell's arm. "Sebas-chan." The chainsaw was dug within the stone roof by Sebastian's foot. Allen charged forward to stab Grell in the back, but Grell

"Ah Sebas-chan, Al-chan, how nice would it be if morning never came. So that we three can love each other, forever." Grell swooned once more. Grell leaned to Sebastian face as his hand caressed Allen's neck, gripping it tightly. "But this love adventure shall end right here." Grell head butted both Sebastian and Allen, using his foreheads and back of head. Both butler let go and stepped back.

"Let us all part with a passionate kiss." Grell said as he stared directly at Sebastian. "A thousand farewells." Grell grinned insanely as he gripped his custom death scythe, revving it up once more. He slashed Sebastian's chest. Allen screamed and shoved Grell's back. Grell clucked his tongue and he flipped over, flipping Allen with his leg, kicking his stomach. "Come, let us see the most dramatic and drastic record!" Grell giggled.

Large film poured from the bleeding wound. All of it was blank at first, but an image of…Tanaka sipping tea ho-ho-hoing confusedly. Allen and Grell stared at the film. Different parts of the last 2 years of Sebastian servitude, Maylene, Bardroy, Finnie, and Allen. The other servants either messing up, laughing, doing some entertaining. To Allen's embarrassment, suggestive and cute images of himself in that cat costume, dancing with Sebastian, sleeping in front of the of Ciel's room and being carried by the demon butler, being dressed by him and tucked in with a kiss. Allen tried not for Grell to see his blush who was freaking out in disappointment.

"W-what…Wait! Wait! Wait!" Grell shrieked in disbelief. "What the hell is this?"

Sebastian, who had miraculously survived panted and smirked. "Because I've been doing these things all around the year."

Grell began to have a temper tantrum, running around in a panic to find at least something interesting about Sebastian's past. "I have no interest in this type of domestic stuff!" Grell cried, "I want to watch something more interesting!"

"That's a pity, you now have to pay fees from now on." Allen said darkly with a smirk appear behind the angered reaper.

"Stingy selfish brat!" Grell growled swinging his chainsaw. Allen blocked it, Grell flipped back and landed on his feet. "It's about time we see who holds Sebas-chan's heart. Once and for all!"

"Just what I was about to say," Allen said, a frown on his face. The two charged at each other, sparks coming as chainsaw and steel fingers collided. Allen punched Grell in the face with his other free hand.

Sebastian sighed as the two duked it out. He wiped the blood from his lips. "Ah, my clothes are ruined again…and this situation is more troublesome, I might have to patch up more or Allen's clothes of you." He smirked. "He's beautiful when he's in the moment of sinful lust."

As Allen and Grell parried and slashes at each other, Sebastian removed his damaged coat. "The one tactic I did not wish to use…" he said darkly as Allen pulled on Grell's hair and Grell bit Allen's arm with his shark-like teeth.

"Al-chan!" Grell yelled with a grin to strike at Allen's stomach. Both white haired and red-haired leapt forward to strike each other. Sebastian leapt forward and pulled Allen top his chest, he then through his coat into the revved up chainsaw. Grell gasped in shock. They both landed, Grell tumbling, Allen in Sebastian's arm.

Grell pulled at the coat as it halted because of the coat blocking it. "That jacket is made from the finest sheep wool." Sebastian informed hold Allen close, his hand on his hip. "Wool's frictions are quite strong when in clothes. Once it's woven, it's quite hard to get it out."

"How did it become like this~!" Grell shrieked pulled and tugging at the impossible back jacket. Allen giggled at the shinigami's misfortune as the demon butler rubbed his forehead. "

"It was one of the items that the mansion gave me, so I didn't want to use it for this kind of purpose, Allen has one too…" Sebastian sighed.

"I do?" Allen tilted his head. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? No wonder my coat's so itchy!"

"But since it got ruined by you…" Sebastian smirked. The two towered darkly over the frighten reaper. They smiled evilly, both crackling their knuckles.

"Me first…I quite have a lot of confidence in normal fist fighting" Dark Allen had resurfaced. He chuckled evilly.

"W-Wait…my face…"

Allen punched Grell face the hardest first, then kicked his face very hard, and punched him once again in the face with even more angry force. "That's for flirting with Sebastian bitch!" Sebastian also stomped on Grell's body . The two leapt up and began ganging up on Grell, beating him up viciously. "Don't…beat…my…face…"

Both Sebastian and Allen powered up for an especially powerful punch. Punching both sides of Grell's face, making him drop below. Grell was heading below for Ciel before Sebastian landed and kicked Grell to the side into a stone wall. Allen leapt down and stood by Ciel's side with Sebastian. "Sorry Ciel-kun, that took longer than expected. And it was fun to relieve some…stress." Allen smiled innocently. "I guess we miscalculated the distance." He caught in his left hand the chainsaw.

In unison, they walked together to end Grell Sutcliffe's life with his own murder tool. "What a horrible look." Ciel snorted.

"You better remember this…" Grell groaned.

"Oh my, as expected from a God of Death," Allen sneered evilly. "We can't kill you just punching."

"Well then, how about this?" Sebastian suggested, he removed the torn coat with each and got behind Allen and wrapped his arm around his arm. He put his hands over Allen's hands, making Allen blush, as together they start up the chain saw. "The God of Death's chainsaw that can cut through anything…"

"Since that's the case," Allen smiled sweetly as they slowly made their way to Grell. "We should be able to cut you into half too. Just like that you did to poor Madam Red."

"W-What are you doing…S-Sto…" Allen stomped of Grell's face. "Although, I don't like others stepping in for me, stepping other people is a blast!"

"It hurts! You little brat owie!" Grell cried. Ciel was slightly disturbed on how ruthless Allen was, bit little did they all know know it was the 14th Noah playing a bit with Allen's emotions.

"Young master, even though this hideous reprobate is a Shinigami…" Sebastian said patting Allen's head proudly, "Are you prepared to accept the consequences for killing a God?"

"Do you want me to give the same order twice?' Ciel said. Sebastian shrugged, "Understood." He added his own foot to Grell's poor face.

"My, you have quite an attractive screaming voice,' Sebastian complicated sarcastically, "As a reward…" He and Allen raised the chainsaw, both having an insane look in their eyes. "We shall use your favorite toy to send you to heaven!" they said in unison.

"Please, I beg you, stop it." Grell moaned.

Sebastian smiled, "I don't want to."

"It's fun killing idiots like you," Allen smiled kindly as well.

Grell looked to Ciel in desperation, "Don't you want to know who killed your parent?" Ciel gasped slightly as his two butlers swung the chainsaw down. But a long spear intervened the chainsaw's attack.

The two butlers looked up. "Who'd dare…?" Allen bit out. Standing on the roof, was a tall handsome man with neatly combed dark hair. He had green eyes like Grell, wearing brown rimmed glasses and a business-like suit holding the end of the long spear and a large book. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation." He said his voice monotone and not filled with any emotion. "I'm the supervisor of the Shinigami Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears." He pushed up his glasses with the tip of his spear. "Came to pick up that Shinigami."

Grell looked up in pure delight and relief. "Will! William!" William jumped off the roof. "You came to save me..." William landed on top of Grell's head. Allen stared a bit disturbed as William fixed his glasses once more.

"Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe," Will stated, opening and reading through his big book, "you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And finally…The disclosure of information pertaining to the lives and the circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed." He stomped harder on Grell's head. The book in his hand disappeared and stepped forward to Sebastian and Allen. Allen gulped how intimidating William was, Sebastian held Allen closely protectively.

William bowed, "I'm so sorry that 'this' has caused you so much trouble." Referring to 'this' as Grell who was groaning. William went into his coat with the tip of his spear showing a business card, "Ah, here is my name card." Expressionless Sebastian curtly took the card from the spear. "Honestly, having to bow my head to vermin like you…even one who was once so close to God I'm surprise he hasn't become a Fallen One yet…" William murmured unhappily. "Really, does smear mud across the God of Death's name." Sebastian gave a tired smiled and shrugged a bit. Allen giggled winking at Will.

"Well, in order for you not to cause the 'vermin' further inconvenience…" Sebastian replied politely, "Please keep a close watch on him." tossing William's card. "Humans are vulnerable to temptation. When they're forced to stand on their hellish precipice of despair," He moved his hands to Allen's cheeks, making Allen look up at him. His cheeks bright red. The images of Madam Red's past following through his mind. "they'll succeed taking any route that appears before them. No matter what kind of web it tangles them in, no matter what kind of person they are."

"The ones who take advantage of that and taunt humans are you, Demons, right?" William said looking a bit pissed off.

Sebastian smirked and kissed Allen's brow. Allen's eyes widened and blushed murmuring the demon's name. "I'm not denying that."

William pushed up his glasses a bit. "So…you also have the other human under your spell. I suppose that those dogs kept leashed as pets, are better than the mad dogs that roam with no principles." William looked at Ciel who finally stood up from Madam Red's corpse. "Well then, let's head back now. Grell Sutcliffe." He grabbed Grell by the long red hair and began dragging Grell away by the hair. "My goodness, at this time when we're shorthanded. Once again, I can't finish my work in time for today. Of course, the director will scold us anyway…"

Allen blinked. He got out of Sebastian's arms and threw the chainsaw at William's back. William's eyes looked back; he caught the weapon with only two fingers. William looked back. Allen smiled, "You forgot something Mister Spears."

"Thank you." William said letting the saw fall on Grell. Once more, William adjusted his glasses with his spears, "Well then, excuse us." William dragged Grell off into the darkness of the alley. Disappearing into the shadows.

Sebastian sighed and turned around to his young master. "I'm so sorry." Allen turned on his heel and went to Ciel's side. "The other Jack the Ripper escaped." Allen looked at the sad, dead expression on his face. Allen helped the earl up and took off his coat, putting it on Ciel's shoulders. He pulled Ciel into his arms soothing him. "I'm sorry…Ciel…" he murmured.

"Its fine, it doesn't matter anymore." Ciel replied.

Allen smiled softly and caressing with a finger Ciel's cheek. "Your body is very cold, let's hurry back to the town house. I'll prepare some hot milk for you my lord." Ciel attempted to walked but his legs were weak from the ordeal. Sebastian tired to catch him but Ciel slapped him away and fell into Allen's arms.

"Young M-"

"It's OK." Ciel said using Allen as a crutch. "I don't need you to help me. I can stand up by myself."

"You sure young master? Because right now you're using me as a crutch." Allen said jokingly. Ciel, who was not in the mood, swat Allen off and stumbled forward on his own.

"It's just…" Ciel said, leaning on Allen's shoulder. "I'm just a bit tired."

* * *

A few days later, the church bells rang. A funeral was taking place today. A trio of young orphans were running my the church. "Big Brother~" The youngest, a little girl cried running happily. The middle child stopped at the fence and looked through. "Hey big brother. There's quite a lot of people here today."

"Why is that?" the girl asked.

The eldest boy said, "I don't know."

The middle boy looked at his older brother, "Big brother is big brother, yet you don't know?"

The little girl pointed at him. "Are you an idiot?"

The eldest boy growled "I'm just 12 years old, isn't it fine if I don't know?"

"Yes, that's right." Said an eerie voice from behind. The children looked at the Undertaker who was leaning over the black fence at the kids. "A 12 years old only won't know what is natural. Todday is the grandest of parties for a certain madam." The big brother stepped in front of his younger siblings protectively, a bit wary of the creepy man all dressed in black.

"A grand party?" the little girl asked curiously.

The Undertaker smirked, "Yes, the final and also largest ceremony of a lifetime…A funeral."

* * *

Within the alter, many friends, family, and acquaintances of Angelina Durless, aka Madam Red. The priest said his words of honoring the late madam. "And the chaff died, and fell upon the earth, and finally became sustenance through water to nurture the living." Madam Red's coffin, open and filled with white lilies and dressed in a pure white dressed. She looked peaceful in her rest. "And to bring closure to the far off future, those will live will pass through the gateway to death…"

Lizzie who was attending the funeral mumbled, "Aunt Anne…"

The doors opened suddenly in the middle of the funeral. In stepped all dressed in black was Ciel Phantomhive and his butlers Sebastian and Allen. Allen had a grim expression on his face, he hated funerals. Ciel's hair was combed back, a bang covering his left eye. Ciel was holding something in his arms.

"Ciel..." Lizzie said surprised on how fashionably late he was for his aunt's funeral. Ciel stepped forward as everybody watched him in shock and silence. It was seen that he was holding a red dress. Whispers from other mouners filled the silent halls.

"He is…"

"The Phantomhive."

"A bright red dress?"

"How improper!"

"But the madam loved red so dearly…"

Ciel made he was to Lizzie and the late Madam Red. He leapt over the steps and stood over his dearly depart aunt. "Neither do the white flower, nor plain clothes suit you." He said to his eternal aunt. He took off the red rose from his coat pocket and placed it by her face. "What suits you is the red of passion, the color of liquorice than burn the landscape." He leaned forward, his nose touching Madam Red's. "Aunt Anne…"

Lizzie watched the scene regretfully. She noticed a red rose petal float near the casket. Suddenly a flurry of red rose petal came through the open door through the pews. It was like a wind of red. Lizzie and the other mourners stared in amazement at the beautiful sight.

A vision of a young woman all dressed in white with a white umbrella walking through a void of red petals. She was singing 'London Bridges' childishly. The rose brushed through the stained glass of two angels as the petals rained down from the heavens. From outside, Allen, Sebastian, and the Undertaker were standing with a carriage filled with roses and rose petals.

Ciel could see his former younger self from years past. Himself playing in his first mansion, his parents alive and smiling. He was playing tag with Lizzie and his old pet dog. Young Ciel hugging and laughing with his Aunt Anne. His mother and aunt singing London Bridges Falling Down as he danced in the middle of their formed circle. A happy peaceful time. "Rest in peace…" Ciel said softly to his aunt standing up, "Madam Red."

* * *

The church bells rang once the funeral service was over. Madam Red was buried with her tombstone. The four other servants stood outside the stoop of the church. Maylene sighed, "It should be about time for the funeral…"

Finnie said glumly, "It feels kind of lonely to know Madam Red won't come over and play again."

Bard folded his arms and snorted, "Why have you got such a depressed look on your faces? It's at times like this that we should provide support!" The other two servant agreed.

Tanaka, just chuckled and sipped his tea. For a moment, he turned back into 'Real' Tanaka. He looked up into the grey sky, "You have departed, haven't you? You've gone to the place of your beloved…Lady Angelina."

* * *

Inside the church, Ciel and his two servant along with Lau stood out as the burial was taking place. "Are you not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to Her Majesty?" Lau asked to the Earl.

Ciel replied curtly, "There is no need for that, her wish was simply for the case to be brought to an end. That has been accomplished."

"And just like that, you'll continue to be dragged down into quicksand. Even if you come to a place you could no longer return from, you would never show anyone your weakness by asking for help. You're the Queen's Guard Dog, and proud of it. I'll also try not to cause you any trouble Earl."

Ciel looked at the Chinese man, "The existence of those 'opium dens' is starting to become a society problem. If you want to pull out, now is the time."

"If that were the case, I'd move into another business," Lau said without a care.

Ciel said nothing and put on his top hat. "You also have the option of returning to your country."

"I still haven't run out of interest in this country." Lau walked passed Ciel, after whispering in his ear, "No in you too, Earl…I'm counting on you to show me more interesting thing." He walked off without another word.

Ciel turned on his heel. "There's somewhere I wish to stop by, come." He ordered his butlers.

* * *

Ciel's destination was the grave of Mary Jane Kelly, the final victim of the Jack the Ripper."This is…" Allen started.

"My last guest from the Jack the Ripper case." The Undertaker finished holding a shovel and a bouquet of flowers.

"It seems that she was an immigrant." Ciel said looking down on the poor woman's deathbed. "We could not find anyone to take core of the body."

"That's why the kind Earl had me do her make-up."The Undertaker said poking Ciel's cheek with a long black fingernail. "and went as far as to arrange a grave built to her."

"I wasn't out of kindness." Ciel stated ignoring the Undertaker's finger, swatting it away. "That night, if we had prioritized saving this woman's life…There would have been many ways to do it. However, deciding against, I instead prioritizing the capture of Jack the Ripper." Ciel had a guilty pitiful look in his eye. "I know that her life was in danger…" Madam Red's smiling bloody visage passed though his head. "And in that knowledge, I stood by as she was killed. My relative too"

The Undertaker leaned over Ciel's shoulder, "Have you regret?"

"I don't, Jack the Ripper doesn't exist anymore."

"Victoria? I can't quite like her. She just watches from high above and pushes all the troubles to you , Earl.

"This is the duty to my inherited heritage. It's something that has been inherited for generations along with this ring."

"That ring is just like a collar. It connects you to the Queen through a chain called 'duty'." The Undertaker attempted to embrace Ciel.

"The one who decided that was me!" Ciel broke away from the Undertaker. The Undertaker sneered and took Ciel by the neck collar and pulled him to his face. "I pray that 'collar' will not lop off your head one day." The Undertaker let go letting Ciel fall back. Allen caught Ciel before he could fall.

"That would be too boring." Undertaker said He shoved the bouquet into Ciel's arm. "If anything ever happens again, please do come by my shop. If it's the Earl and your butlers, I'll welcome you anytime."

Ciel kneeled down on the grave and placed the flowers for Miss Kelly. Allen smiled and put Ciel's jacket on. "How kind."

Ciel turned to the white-haired teen. "Don't make me repeat myself. This isn't kindness…"

"It is kindness." Allen said with a smile. "If not…" he smirked a bit, as if knowing a secret. "Then it's weakness."

"You!" Ciel growled at the White Clown.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Allen continued a smirk on his face. "Standing by and letting your relative be killed. It's bad to tell lies. At that time, if you wanted to, you could have shot her. However, due to your hesitation, ever if I had told you to, you would not have taken up your gun. Why is that so? Were you afraid of killing Madam with your own hands? Even if you could kill a woman that's totally not related to you, you could not bear to kill someone close to you?"

There was a quick pause. Ciel replied, "It's because that's your job as well as it is Sebastian's." Allen looked at him strangely, staring into a sapphire orb. "Both of you will protect me, even if it cost your life, that's why I didn't shoot. Our contracts states that, until my goal is fulfilled…both of you will become my power and protect my life from danger. Demons and sinners don't have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right, but if a choice piece of prey if offered to them, they will obey. All they have are principles. That's why in order to fulfill your own principles…You'll protect me, no matter what happens." Ciel looked back. "Is that wrong?"

Allen smiled. He shook his head. But Sebastian then said, "Then, why did you stop me back then?"

"As the Madam was trying to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. She was not able to kill me, a relative…that's what I thought. If you hesitate for even a moment, it could be fatal…Just like in chess." He remembered the Madam loved playing chess with him. "She lost her next move through hesitation. That's all there was to it. "

Ciel turned around, facing his turn extraordinary butlers. He walked passed the both slightly, until a few meters away. "That's why I won't hesitate." Allen noticed that Sebastian seemed a bit shocked at something. Allen looked back with Sebastian a bit, the raven grinned.

Sebastian said, "That's how it has to be. You should use your pawns in the best way possible and keep struggling to live on. Using Madam, me, Allen, and all the other pawns within your reach. Even it the empty shells of pawns pile up beneath the throne…Once the king is gone, the game is over too."

"I'll not stop moving forward. I'll keep on walking until my goal has been reached. I'll not regret a single step I had taken." Ciel said. "That's why…" He turned to his servants. "I order you both…Do not betray me! And do not leave my side! No matter what." A eerie wind blew through he evening graveyard.

Pressing a hand over their chests, both butlers bowed. In unison they said, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

_**Even if the throne crumbles and the brilliant crown rusts…Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up…and we rest upon their decaying bodies, I'll lie beside you small form. With him. With you. You are my treasure, my reason to keep on living. And until the last bell tolls, until that time when I must leave with him…until that time…**_

* * *

**And cut! Thus concludes the Jack the Ripper ark! Yay! Woo…finally done with this chapter. I want to thank all my readers so far for supporting me and this pairing. William is so cool! I am so glad I added a bit more of fan service in this chapter than I should have. Can you guess who was saying that at the end? So anyway I made a few challenges and my own Seballen community, check it out! Anyway the challenges are going alone fine, and are still going on. Check out Sydney's Seballen Challenges for more details.**

**I want to thank and reward ToonyTwilight and Panda-Hiroko for supporting me in every story and chapter, and for their entries! I love you both and I wish to see more magnificent Seballen stories from each of you.**

**Speaking of which there is a little something I've always wanted to do. I want to make a co-authored story with one of you, my fans and fellow authors. It can be anything from a one-shot to a full story with chapters. Please PM me so we can talk ideas, I'm thinking of having a lucky fan co-author with me The Bishop of the Playing Board's sequel (aka Kuroshitsuji II with now added Claullen! *Claude x Allen and Brotherly!Alois x Allen as minor or side pairings depending*)**

**I am also planning to have Lavi make a special guest appearance with Prince Soma and Agni in their ark. It's sort of complicated but I don't want to spoil it anyway. I mean…if you think about it would kind of make sense I mean..Lavi and Soma and best friends. Think about that. **

**I DO NOT CARE IF ALLEN MAY SEEM OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**Thank you my loyal friends, I love you all. Please motivate me with reviews and praise. I wish to write something with each of my fans. I don't care if it Seballen or Claullen, I'll write it with you. If you are thinking of writing your own story of either pairing, please Pm me if you want or need an idea. Also please subscribe to my Community and submit anything you find Seballen.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! VIVA SEBALLEN~! *flies off on a magic yaoi dragon***


	8. That Butler and Exorcist, Travelling

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, **__**Travels**_

"Resort! Resort! We're on cloud nine!" sang the servants besides Sebastian as they made their way down the countryside. "Resort! Resort! We're on cloud nine!" Ciel was in his own carriage ahead with Sebastian driving while Allen was cheerfully singing along with his co-workers, driving the carriage behind with them inside.

Finnie cried happily, "its amazing isn't it, Maylene? Doesn't it move you?"

"It truly does! To think that we'd be taken along to Her Majesty's own resort!"

"Our young master definitely has a good side, too." Bard added. The other servants nodded their heads in agreement.

Allen smiled, "I can't wait to soak all my troubles away in the hot springs!"

Sebastian smiled as he heard the other servants excitable chatter, "They really are in high spirits, are they not? It seems they are thanking you, kind young master." He looked back slightly.

Ciel tore his gaze from Sebastian to glancing over to Allen. Timcampy lying on the earl's shoulder a bit. "It would be problematic if we left them behind at the mansion and destroying it. I don't think Allen can take care of it all." Ciel said quickly.

"Indeed."

The carriages were coming up to an old worn out sign, broken and tilted. A raven was perched on it, and a spiked dog collar hanging for the sign. Allen squinted and read aloud as they passed, "Welcome to Houndsworth."

The carriage stopped for a moment. "This is the village entrance," he announced looking back and smiling at Allen. Allen lightly blushed and nodded. Allen blinked as he and the other servants looked over to see said village where the Queen would have her resort.

Allen felt his heart drop. Dead, leafless trees, with dog collars hanging from the branches drearily. Rocky, muddy soil with obvious evidence of beast-like skulls that had been tried to dug or even left there on the ground. A cold breeze passed the Phantomhive staff as they stared blankly at the sight behind the sign.

Immediately all four of them screamed in shock and terror. Ciel sneered a bit, "I forgot to mention it, but this is the planned contraction site for the resort."

Thee servants slumped a bit, defeated. Dramatic tears rolling down their cheeks, "Young master…" their groaned, unhappily tricked and their hopes crushed. Tanaka just chuckled as usual from the back of the carriage.

* * *

_"A trip?" parroted Sebastian as he presented himself to his master. "In this season?"_

_Ciel nodded and took a sip of his tea, "Sebastian, do you know of a pastime called "bear baiting"?" he asked as he took a bite of his Charlotte Cake. _

_"The phrase has a most fun and pleasant ring to it. The truth, however, is quite different." Sebastian nodded pleased with himself._

_Ciel continued, "The bears are tied up, whipped, and have packs of wild dogs set upon them until, finally, they are killed."_

_Sebastian smiled, "That is so incredibly like humans."_

_Timcampy flew to his young master's side, sitting on his shoulder. Ciel fed the golem a piece of his Charlotte Cake as he knew Timcampy was probably recording this. "It was banned under the Cruelty to Animals Acts of 1835. However, a loophole remained." Ciel informed as he stroked Timcampy's slowly growing body. "If the bullying dogs were not goaded, what would happen?"_

_"It would become a case of one animal baiting another; animal bullying, so to speak." Sebastian hypothesized _

_Ciel took another bite and fed another small piece to the golem. "There is a village where they do that. Houndsworth. It's famous for raising hunting dogs. However, beneath that, it has another side…"_

_Dog fights._

_"This wrenches at Her Majesty's heart, therefore we are to investigate this village under the pretext of making it her resort. That is the true goal of this trip" Ciel finished folding his hands. _

_"A village of dogs, huh?" Sebastian mused. _

_"What is it?"_

_"It was that I had believed securing a resort location was somewhat beneath you, young master."_

_"There is something; a reason why I, the Phantomhive, must be the one to go to this Houndsworth Village."_

* * *

The fog had thickened since entering the village of Houndsworth. Allen squinted to see through the thick blanket. Finnie spotted a figure coming down the road. He pointed, "Yay! First villager, spotted! Allen, stop for a moment!" it appeared to be a hooded woman pushing a baby in a buggy, currently stuck in a ditch.

Allen pulled on the reigns to make the horses stop. Finnie jumped out and went to the buggy's side. "I'll help you, Miss." He said kindly.

Knowing Finnie uncontrollable strength, Allen, Maylene, and Bard looked worried. Maylene cried worried, "Y-You shouldn't do that Finnie! If you're not careful, the baby inside with be hu-"

"What?" Finnie said turning, lifting the buggy high in the air like it was a toy. Allen pinched the bridge of his nose as Finnie almost lost his footing and dunked the buggy on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" he lifted his hands in the air.

"Is the baby alright?" Allen asked worried. He and the other two servants peered into the cradle, their jaws dropping in shock. Inside, wrapped in blankets, was a dog skeleton. The elderly old women smiled sadly, saying softy, "You know this little one was eaten by _**that**_." She continued on her way, pushing the buggy back down on the road. "The small, white-haired dog is a good dog." The staff stared at her in pure shock and fear.

"Eat-" Bard mumbled.

"-en?" Allen finished. Their fair stood off end.

The old woman continued chanting as she went deeper into the fog, "The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog."

Ciel looked back at the shadow of the woman. "I've heard there are quite a few people in this village who were murdered or are missing. The population of the village has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs I was given."

"It'll eat you down to the bone…" the woman sang as she disappeared into the fog.

* * *

So as they continued on their way, the fog finally cleared up. Allen noticed a large beautiful lake down from the road. They all gasped in delight. "Now, that's a bit more like it!" Bard exclaimed.

The bells chimed at the hour. Houndsworth village was a gray and lackluster town. Allen saw very few people out on the streets. Allen heard the barking of dogs, he turned seeing caged dogs barking at a young man and his own dog. It seemed the young man was training the dog, no older than a few months old

Maylene swooned, since the young man was handsome, "Ah. It's as if he's coddling me as well!"

Allen chuckled, blushing a bit. "Yeah...as if he was coddling me..." to be handled by Sebastian like that would be heavenly!

Sebastian scoffed in disgust of a man and his best friend, "Bending their wills via a carrot and stick approach instills obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not? However, the dogs themselves are also to blame." He scanned over quickly the civilians working. "Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their neck…It is a completely unfathomable concept to me."

Allen, who with excellent hearing overheard this, he tilted his head and asked ahead, "Sebastian, do you not like dogs?"

Sebastian smirked and raised his head, "Well then, heeding your words, I shall tell you. While I am quite a cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them." He turned his head with a smile. Allen blushed a bit at that smile.

"Bark!" Ciel teased.

"Woof!" Allen also mocked a bit for fun. A smile on his face.

* * *

Ciel and his staff finally arrived at a manor not too far from the town, laying on a hilltop. Allen saw a woman, dressed as a maid come out. The carriages halted as the woman asked, "Would you be the Phantomhive party?"

"Yes."

The maid bowed, "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. The master is awaiting your arrival." Allen studied the maid's features. She was a lovely young woman with silver hair and violet eyes. Sebastian glared at her suspiciously.

Meanwhile with Allen and the other servants, "Whoa." Bard said amazed at her beauty.

"Wh-What a pretty lady!" Maylene gushed. Allen glanced at Finnie, who was speechless. His cheek red, eyes sparkling. Allen smirked, Finnie had his first crush.

"She's lovely…" Allen said with not much interest as the others.

The maid led the party into the manor. It had an old oak medieval feel to it. Old coats of arms and weaponries decorated the dark mansion. As the other 3 servants were unpacking the luggage, Allen and Sebastian accompanied their master.

"This way," she said once more. Allen gulped at the room, a large bear head was posted on the wall. That would be creepy to go to night with. His eyes darted to rows of deer and boar heads. The master of the manor seemed to have an affinity with hunting.

A girlish cry broke the three out of their daze. A man was whipping the maid angrily, ranting, "What's with this little Chihuahua? It was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!"

Ciel's mouth was slightly agape. The name 'Chihuahua' didn't really appeal to him as he felt real-life Chihuahua ear pop out of his head for a moment, the word ringing in their heads.

"Chihuahua?" Allen and Sebastian echoed deadpanned.

The man continued whipping her, "Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" Angelia sniffled as she received her punishment.

"Allen…" Ciel said looking to his white-haired servant. Allen nodded, using his inhuman speed, when the man tried to lash at her again; he stopped the man's hand. "What are you doing, you Maltese! Are you going to bite back at me? Let me go you!" he man growled.

"Sir...I am not a Maltese..." Allen said angrily, putting on an angry plastic smile. Nor was he a beansprout, shortstack, Shorty, midget, or anything else. He was still growing damnit!

"I am the one who ordered him." Ciel stepped forward.

"What?"

"I'm assuming the letter was delivered." Ciel smirked sitting in a chair coolly. "I am Ciel Phantomhive"

Allen let go of the man's wrist. He rubbed it, barking, "Are you saying with little Toy Poodle is the Queen's envoy?"

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?" Ciel smirked. "because my little Maltese was able to stop you and hold you back with ease."

Then soon came onto the pressing matters. Angela was trying to prepare tea, Allen and Sebastian noticed her hands were bruised badly. As she lifted a cup, her hands trembled. Sebastian leaned forward and whispered, "We shall take care of this." And so Sebastian and Allen made the tea. Sebastian poured it and Allen gave it out to the two lords.

Henry put the documents he had been reading down. "This isn't worth discussing." He said stubbornly folding his arms. "No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell."

"State your reason." Ciel said stiffly.

"The curse." Henry replied. Allen choked back on a outburst as much as he could. "T-The curse?" he parroted.

"In this village, where man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there is a curse against those who would try to get their paws on it; a fearsome hex." Henry stood up a bit. "Even if it were the Queen herself, that would not change. A terrible fate will befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village."

Ciel smiled calmly as he watched Timcampy fly off somewhere in the mansion. "Oh? How interesting."

"What?" Henry growled.

"In that case I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate firsthand." Henry made a beastly growled in anger at Ciel's confident proposal.

* * *

Later on, Allen had rejoined his co-workers and Angela in the servant's quarters. "So, you're the only maid in this entire household?" Allen asked amazed.

"That's amazing! I truly respect you," Maylene said with awe. "Miss Angela!"

Angela smiled humbly, "I am nothing so grand. I do nothing but mistakes."

"If there is anything we can help you with, please let us know." Allen offered politely.

"Yeah, since we're all servants, let's get along. Right Finnie?" Bard agreed looking at his friend.

Finnie nodded, "Yeah! Of course!"

"How kind you all are." Angela said happily. Suddenly, the bell for the bedroom rang. Immediately Angela shot to her feet. "Pardon me, the master is calling for me, so I will have to take my leave."

* * *

Later that night, Allen was looking for Timcampy in the garden. He had spotted Finnie not too long ago, but decided to not make small chat with him. Allen mused to himself, "It's creepier here at night. Where could that golem fly off to?" he overheard rustling somewhere. "Huh..what's was that?"

"Allen, please come inside." He heard Sebastian voice. "Timcampy shall come home on his own."

"Right! Sorry!" Allen looked back quickly before rushing inside. He didn't know a person was watching him before. A white dog ran through the foggy fields.

* * *

"Enter." Ciel said.

Angela opened the door sadly, "I am sorry to disturb you so late at night." Sebastian was just taking out Ciel's nightshirt for bed as Allen was warming milk tea for him. "The young master was just preparing to sleep." Allen stated.

Ciel did not look up from his readings. Angela bowed her head, "I have a request. Please withdraw from this village. You must not stay here!" she warned helplessly.

"Why?"

"That is…" Angela looked away. Suddenly the sound of howling rang outside. Angela began to tremble once more, "No! It's come! The Devil Dog has…"

"Devil Dog?" Allen echoed. Angela screamed a bit in fear, Allen's eyes widened. A the silhouette of a dog was outside the window. "Sebastian, Allen!" he ordered. The butlers opened the curtains.

"What was that?" Allen gasped.

"Young Master, look." Sebastian pointed out. Allen's eyes widened, a ghostly dog ran through the village.

"Lord Devil Dog!" the villagers cried seeing the ghostly canine. "Lord Devil Dog has appeared! Who is it? Who's the bad dog?"

Outside hearing the cries and panic of the villagers. Allen noticed on the demon dog's trail, some glowing goo. He leaned down and took a bit of the glowing goop in his fingers. He showed it to Ciel before wiping it away.

"Young Master!" Maylene exclaimed.

"Miss Angela!" Finnie cried.

"Just what is all the ruckus about?" Bard asked.

Angela sighed, "The Devil Dog appeared. The one that will disaster to the village. Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog. That is one of the laws of this village."

The servants gasped. Sebastian looked to Angela and instructed her, "Miss Angela, please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has appeared." Angela took a few steps but was stopped by a mob of villagers.

"Who as punished?" she asked.

Angry dogs barked. Blood ran down a still hand. It was the young man from earlier, who had been mauled to death by a beast. "How cruel!" Allen gritted.

Ciel checked his pulse. "I see.."

"Don't touch him!" Lord Henry's voice rang. He stepped forward. "So, the bad dog was James?"

"Yes," a village man said, "He broke the rule of having five dogs per person. It seems he was keeping a sixth."

Henry lowed his head, "I see. Then, I suppose there was no helping it."

"No helping it? What?" Bard blurted out.

"This village has rules set down by myself. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!"

As they dragged away the torn up corpse, the villagers then chanted in unison, "As the cat meows, the small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the day falls."

"I was sure it would be an outsider who fell prey," Henry scoffed as he watched the villagers walk back home. "but it seems you were spared." Henry and Angela then followed after them without another word.

"Young Master," Sebastian said looking at him. Ciel glared at the group.

* * *

"It's turned out to be a terrible trip, huh?" Allen sighed. He still couldn't find Timcampy! "Indeed." Maylene agreed.

"What is wrong?" Sebastian asked coming up to his staff. "You were all so lively on the way here."

"'Cause, ya know…" Bard hummed.

"Have you forgotten?"He took out a dinette set and swimsuit. He smiled kindly, "We have come to a resort." The servants' frowns all turned upside-down.

* * *

Bard and Finnie laughed as he ran across the lake in his swimsuit. They dunked their hands underwater, soaking their heads. "Whaddya know? It's pleasant, after all!" Bard sighed. "The water is warm, too!"

"Maylene, Allen, come in too!" Finnie offered.

Allen chuckled and shook his head, "No thank you it's ok. I prefer to soak my feet." He said stepping up to ankle-height of the water. He looked back, posing a bit in his swimsuit for Sebastian hoping that he'd catch the black butler's eye. He blushed madly, he knew he was acting foolishly. He looked to Maylene who was still changing in the tent.

Maylene peeked her head out of the tent, "I-I'm too embarrassed!" she squeaked.

"Come on Maylene, you don't get a chance like this often!" Allen encouraged posing once again for Sebastian.

"It's fine!" Bard called over, "so hurry up!"

As they were splashing each other, Bard abruptly stopped and rushed over to get a better look at something. Maylene stepped out in her adorable little sailor-like one-piece swimsuit. A v-neck cut, cute ribbons tied to her legs. Light blushes on all the male servants (excluding Sebastian, Ciel, and Allen).

Maylene was blushing madly as she twirled around. "I-It is too embarrassing, after all!" he kneeled onto the sand.

"You look cool, Maylene!" Allen complimented.

"Really?"

Bard and Finnie and Tanaka came out of the water to support her, Bard added, "You'd probably look even better if you too your glasses off!"

Maylene stepped back, "N-No. I can't!" she cried. Allen smiled a bit as his co-workers teased and played each other. He wafted over to Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian still in his butler uniform and Ciel simply in his normal clothing in a comfy beach chair.

"Are you not going to swim, young master?" Allen asked the boy. Ciel did not reply but turned the page of the book he was reading. Allen smirked, "I see. Of course, you are-"

Ciel interrupted him, "If you're still able to swim here in this season, it may yet have some merit as a resort."

"Are you truly thinking of making this place a resort?" the white-haired teen asked.

"Of course!" Ciel snorted. He glanced up to Allen, "Tell me, have you been able to find Timcampy?"

Allen dropped his head, "No...he's disappeared again. I mean he's done this before for long periods of time but I always know where he might be going..." Ciel smirked and waved him off.

Sebastian then changed the subject, "What of the Devil Dog?"

"You've noticed as well, right?" Ciel nodded. "The truth behind that 'Devil Dog'?" He looked up to his butlers, "Lend me your ears a moment."

"Miss Angela!" Finnie waved to the maid who was sitting on the shore fully clothes with Tanaka.

After whispering to his butlers, they both smirked as said, "Yes, My Lord. Immediately."

"You're quite eager, Sebastian." Ciel commented. 'Don't you hate dogs?"

"Yes, I do." Sebastian replied. "That is why I want to get this over with as quickly as possible before it degenerates into the worst possible situation."

Allen followed after Sebastian like a puppy. "Can't we take a break at the house so I may get changed?" Allen asked.

"Why?" Sebastian asked smirking charmingly. "You look so cute in your little swim outfit." Allen blushed madly.

They did make a stop at the mansion so Allen could change.

* * *

It was too much for Finnie. He saw flashed of those doctors, those monster who experimented on him. This situation was bad. A dog was attacked, the same dog the mauled man once had the other day. It seemed to have something in its teeth and refused to let go. Henry had released the dogs on the chained pooch when he refused to let go of the thing it was chewing on. Beaten, and mauled, Finnie had made an outburst, saying to be wrong.

Finnie and dashed forward and grabbed a post with his herculean strength knocking the attacking dogs away. An old woman screamed and nearly fainted.

Ciel and his servants rushed to the gardener's side.

"You got in the way..." Villagers growled weapons in hand. "In the way of righteous punishment! More bad dogs! They're bad dogs! Bad dogs!" they neared the Phantomhive party, "Punishment for the bad dogs! Punishment for the bad dogs!" they chanted.

Ciel firstly was chained to the stone wall that the dog was chained to. Henry sneered, "Hmph. You're getting what you deserve, pug." The four servants were tied to a post, struggling to get free.

"Master, I'm pleading with you," Angela spoke up, "please forgive them!"

Henry sneered, "That's true. This Pomeranian is, even only temporarily, one of those serving Her Majesty. Depending on he has to say, I may be able to let him go. Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again."

"You'd go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom?" Ciel scoffed. "It seems like the expression "furious charge" was invented for you."

"Then, know what happens to those who disobey me! Do it!" Henry ordered, signaling the men to release hounds on him. But the dogs were kicked back by someone. Sebastian and Allen had appeared, kicking back the dogs.

"You're late, both of you," Ciel said.

"Please forgive us," Sebastian said pulling his glove a bit. "my lord." Ciel clucked his tongue and looked proud.

"Are you trying to get in my way, you Garms? " Henry growled a new batch of hound in front of him."What are you doing? Go and bite them both to death!"The dogs growled menacingly.

Sebastian glowered down at the dogs, "What a loud and barbaric sound they make. This is why I hate dogs." His eyes glowed bright briefly, spooking the dogs. They whined, hiding and laying on their bellies, to avoid any contact with him.

"Wh-What?" Henry said completely shocked.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore." Allen said.

"Listen, you village mongrels!" Ciel called out to the villagers. "There is no such thing as a Devil Dog! The only thing here is an old man who was bitten by the delusion of authority. "

"Wh-What proof do you have of this?"

"This." Sebastian said going over to the dog he killed with a kick. He removed its skull showing it. "The shape of the teeth match the marks on James." The villagers gasped the evident. "Please bear witness." He pointed behind, the villagers turned and gasped. A large dog-shaped shadow was being shown on lighten cloud. "This is the real truth behind the "Devil Dog"."

"The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection." Allen said who showed the projector from behind. Timcampy whizzed from the wood and sat on Allen's head. "Timcampy! Where have you been?" the golden golem opened its mouth, a projection of records he recorded was shown of Henry's ploy.

Sebastian smirked and continued to explain, "Nothing more than child's play. They shining thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just poured the power on an ordinary dog." Sebastian showed a vial of a glowing glittery powder.

Timcampy closed once the images were done. "The Devil Dog was an illusion choreographed by one person." Ciel said. "And that person was you, Henry Barrymore!"

"Wh-where the proof of that? For all we know those images may be faked." Ciel smirked and nodded to Allen. Allen nodded and kneeled beside to the dying dog of James. "Please hand it over." He asked the dog. "Your job is done now." He removed the item from the dog's jaws, then the pooch closed its eyes.

"This is a high-quality fabric," Allen said examining the cloth. He smirked a bit, "Why do you suppose this dog refused to let of it until the end? The reason is this." He showed the cloth, dark green with a plaid pattern on it.

"Th-That's…" Henry bit back.

"Correct. While trying to protect James, it bit your leg and this tore off. It is a piece of your trousers. " Henry gulped and tried to run away. But was blocked by the villagers.

They surrounded him, obviously pissed that they were tricked this entire time. "So, you're the one who killed James!" they rabble. "There was no Devil Dog? You fooled us all!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted. Henry's trouser leg was lifted, showing the exact bite mark. "You killed James!" the villagers chanted. The mob lifted him up, chanting that he killed James. Carrying him all the way back into town. Henry have a great howl in fear, which sounded much a dog's.

Ciel's chains were removed, he was no freed. Timcampy flew to the Phantomhive's head. "Good work Timcampy, an extra piece of cake when we return." Timcampy was riveted at such a reward. The other servants were talking amongst themselves on the events taken place.

Finnie walked over to the gone dog. Petting its bloodied fur, "You're incredible. Trying to protect your master until the end…" he stared at the dead dog. He embraced it crying, "You tried so hard! So hard!" tears rolling down his cheeks.

Allen fought back tears, remembering his own dog he had when he was a boy. Biting his lip, "Why.." he murmured. Sebastian glowered down at the sight of Finnie and the dog, pressing Allen to his chest, stroking his hair while all attention was on Finnie. Allen didn't even blush. "This is why I hate dogs." It soon began to rain, rain as Allen began to feel water going down his cheeks.

* * *

The party returned soon the manor and rain was really coming down now. "With that, the case is at an end." Ciel said softly staring out the window. Timcampy sat on his shoulder, grinning slightly. Behind them Allen and Sebastian were preparing for Ciel's bedtime. "We'll leave the village as soon as the rain lets up."

"Yes."

Allen glanced out of the window slightly, grey eyes widening slightly. That shadow of a person, looked so familiar. The one from before? He shook his head when the lighting stroke, the shadow has disappeared. "Uh...I need more sleep…" he said. He swore he could hear the screaming of Lord Henry Barrymore who being kept in the dungeons of the manor

But instead he heard the screaming of Maylene. Allen immediately took off before Sebastian or Ciel could notice. He saw Maylene sitting on the floor, trembling. Bard, Tanaka, and Finnie with her. "Maylene what is it?" he asked urgently. With a shaking hand she pointed to Henry's cage.

Allen's eyes widen in shock. Blood was splattered on the floor, a large hole was made in the back stone walls.

Lord Henry Barrymore was gone, but his body was found where all the bad dogs were usually taken to, without an arm and leg.

* * *

**And done! Finally got in the Houndsworth arc. I'm pleased with myself…yet not. I kind of thought it would be cute and funny to see Allen in those little Victorian swimsuits posing for Sebastian. Come one, you guys didn't get a funny mental picture right? Anyway…Allen's a Maltese and Ciel's a Chihuahua and Sebby's a Doberman! Ok…just had to get that in/ And if any of you question if Allen ever had a dog, when he was young during the more detailed flashback of young Allen and Mana's circus life, Allen did have a little dog. He died and some point and during the burial Allen had he cried, and clown papa Mana comforted him and gave him sagely advice. Next up is PluPlu making an appearance!**

**But since you guys have been so kind…I'm going to give you guys a snippet of a sexy one-shot I'm planning on doing next…**

* * *

It was a constant fight for the hot water for the baths in the Phantomhive manor. The servants would bicker and fight, even race to get that tub filled with nice hot water for a nice well-deserved hot bath. Last time it was Maylene who got that nice bath, before that was Bardroy who took a 2 hour hot bath, and before that Finnie took a nice hot splashy bubble bath, and before those days Tanaka took those hot baths for his calm little self.

But today, it was Allen's turn at last to take a nice relaxing bath with hot water. And boy, did it feel good and well-deserved. After weeks of toiling with chores and the criminals who wish to kidnap Ciel Phantomhive, Allen finally got a little piece of heaven in soak in. Hot water was a rarity to come by for the servants, since most of it went to the young master's baths.

"Today must be my lucky day," Allen sighed walking out of the washroom, clean and relax. He only wore his undergarments and a long dress to cover up since there was a lady in the manor who could easily see him and have a nosebleed. While he was walking down the halls, he saw Sebastian coming out of a room, rushing off to the young master's room direction. Allen tilted his head, he never saw that room before, and it was not the study or the kitchen or the young master room where he was off to.

Allen had curiosity get the better of him. He noticed the door was left slightly ajar, so he opened it. Allen took in a bit of air. A bedroom. It was an empty bedroom. Not just any bedroom, Allen put two and two together. It was Sebastian's bedroom.

Now the young ex-exorcist didn't know if a real demon slept or not, or this was just a ruse for the human servants to think that the demon butler slept like any other human, but Allen was on cloud-nine once again. He scanned the room, it was plain and bit bleak, due to the black colors it had. Little knick-knacks and photos of random cats and kitten decorated the room. '_Ugh…he really is a neko-baka…' _Allen shuddered.

Then he saw it.

Sebastian's bed.

Bed.

The place where Sebastian would lay in the feign sleep.

He'd laid in the there, and do activities if he did not have any work after bedtime.

What kind of activities?

Allen couldn't resist no longer. He crawled in the neatly made bed, only to see one side was neatly made. The other side wasn't so neat, so taking the opportunity the white-haired butler he wiggled into the covers. He blushed madly, it was still warm. He pressed the sheets and blanket to his nose and inhaled. Sebastian's scent was the most wonderful smell in all the world.

Allen couldn't believe what he was doing. This could be one of the most disturbing actions he has ever done in his lifetime. He hid his head under the sheets and covers, hiding his shame. His eyes widened when he heard footsteps at the door. _'Please don't be him please don't be him please don't be him…' _he chanted inside his head.

"Well then…" Allen heard his deep silky voice, "…What do we have here?"

* * *

**Ohohohoho… I wonder what will be the outcome? Hehehe keep imagining while I finish this one-shot. Ciao all, I'll see you in the next story/chapter.**

***rides away on magical unicorn on Boy Love***


	9. That Butler and Exorcist, Tames

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

* * *

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Tames**_

* * *

Allen stared shakily at the sight before him. The place where Lord Henry Barrymore was kept, had been breached and bloodied. A large pool of red thick liquid stained the cobblestone floors, the wall in the back had a gaping large hole. No human could've made this hole. And Allen Walker had a feeling that Lord Barrymore was not with them any longer.

Bard's cigarette dropped from his lips, "H-Hey, this is…"

Allen turned to see Sebastian and Ciel making the scene at last. Ciel had a flustered, angry and frustrated face. Soon Angela finally arrived, she gasped at the scene. "Master Barrymore!"

Suddenly they heard someone pounding on the manor's door. Rushing upstairs, the door was answered. A young man rushed in and fell to his knees before servants and Earl. He was drenched from the rain, trembling in cold and fear. "Lord…Lord Devil Dog…" he murmured.

"Devil Dog?" The servants chorused.

Lighting danced as the lighting storm worsened. The howls of dogs rang through the cemetery. Kneeling and praying along with the howling dogs were the villagers, chanting the 'Good white dog, and the bad black dog.'

Immediately soon after, Ciel and staff made it to the scene, through the dismal fog. "What has happened?" Sebastian asked. No one answered, they just continued praying and chanting. Bard grabbed a women's shoulder, 'Hey, what are you doing?"

* * *

The lighting crashed once more. Lighting the foggy dark scene. Allen's eyes widened as he saw the corpse of Henry Barrymore, leaned up to the stone punishment wall. His arm and leg missing, as if bitten off, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Finnie and Maylene screamed.

Ciel looked to Sebastian and Allen. Allen shivered a bit, trying to forget the horrid scene. He watched as Sebastian stepped forward to the corpse of Barrymore, examining it. He chekec the chewed off arm, seeing it bloodied and stained.

"L-Lord Devil Dog!" A terrified villager cried.

"L-Lord Devil Dog, please forgive us!"

Angela gasped in fear and shock, fainting and falling to the ground. Finnie rushed to her side, "Miss Angela!" Her face was still.

* * *

After soon returning to Barrymore Castle, "'With the, the case is at an end'" Sebastian the exact words of his master. Sebastian smirked, "Having declared such a thing, this is rather unfortunate, is it not young Master?"

"Shut up," was Ciel's comeback.

"What about Miss Angela?" Sebastian asked.

"We've put her to bed for the time being." Allen reported. "It's no wonder she's tired out."

Maylene sighed, "Its so heart wrenching it's unbearable."

Finnie looked at the room's door longingly. Ciel then said, "This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog." The memories of the evidence that Timcampy recorded replayed in everyone's minds."The existence of the Devil Dog was supposed to have been a farce Lord Henry created in order to rule the village. However, the same Lord Henry has now…" the sight of Henry's dead body flashed in the minds.

"Those bite marks…" Allen mumbled. They were not something a regular dog, not even a big dog would make.

"Doesn't it seem as if they really are the Devil Dog's work, just like the villagers say?" Bardroy commented.

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Henry doing all those bad deeds in its name." Maylene hypothesized.

"Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans," Allen said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bard asked.

* * *

As the night turned late, Ciel had decided to go to bed at last. Sebastian was buttoning Ciel's nightshirt while Allen prepared his bed. Allen looked at Ciel, who was leering down at Sebastian. "What is troubling you?" Allen asked smiling, nuzzling his master's head.

"His little revelation earlier," he replied referring to Sebastian who kept his little smile up. "If it was not the work of a human, I hope we won't have another red-haired Reaper coming out of the woodwork." Allen bit his lip and let out a small growl of displease at the thought of another Grell Sutcliffe appearance.

"I really am impressed by your capacity for learning," Sebastian praised smoothly. "However, there is no need to worry. Maylene's deduction wasn't all that far off." He took clothes and put them away in the closet. "It is unlikely that anyone else will fall victim."

"Even so, I cannot leave things like this." Ciel argued.

'Is this your beautiful loyalty to the Queen?"

"No. Not just that." Ciel then soon smirked, "Normally, there wouldn't been any interest here," He looked to his white-haired butler, his thumb tracing the unique scar he had. Allen pet Ciel's head as he did, the earl had such a fascination with his curse. "however, seeing you teased by a dog certainly has some merit." He sneered, laying his head on Allen's shoulder, a devilish look in his face.

Sebastian closed the closet, looking back with an enigmatic smirk. "You really have learned, have you not?"

* * *

As soon Ciel was tucked in; the servants also went to bed. Allen walked down the halls in only his nightshirt, a candle in his hands. He yawned, "Of all the times to go to the bathroom…" He saw another light, it was Finnie.

"Oh! Allen!" Finnie said a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here Finnie?" he asked the gardener.

"I was…I-I was just seeing if Miss Angela was okay," Finnie said, a pathetic look in his face. Suddenly there was a loud creaking nose filling the halls. "A-A-A ghost?" Finnie croaked. Then a high pitched scream filled the hall that made the two boys jump for a moment.

Allen then felt someone clinging to him. "M-Maylene!" the maid had dashed to the halls in fear and clanged onto the first person she saw, which was poor Allen.

"Allen, Finnie, did you hear that just now?" Maylene squeaked.

"Y-yeah, is that…?"

"The late Lord Henry may have returned…" Maylene whispered. Finie screamed while Maylene cried happily in excitement.

Allen rolled his eyes, "Come now, there are no such things as ghosts." He disagreed with Finnie and Maylene's fear. "Lord Henry has not returned from the grave. Perhaps it's just the pipes, this castle is very old." He was however puzzled on Maylene's enthusiasm. "Maylene, why are you so excited about this?"

"I have quite a soft spot for scary stories and things like that!" She swooned. "I'm shivering with excitement!" The two male servants stared at her awkwardly at Maylene's fascination with ghosts and the occult. Maylene too Allen's arm, "Let's go Allen, Finnie!"

Allen stuttered with protest, but in the end agreed, pulling Finnie with him. Finnie led the way with the candles, while Maylene giggled as she stuck by Allen. "Ah, it's so scary. Too scary!" Maylene said blissfully.

"It is rather." Finnie said, not that excited. The trio made their way around the hallway bend when they saw an slightly opened door, a light on in the room. Maylene peeked into the room, Allen above her and Finnie below her peeking. Allen's eyes widened, as he knew Finnie's would too.

"Ah, that tingles." Angela moaned softly. A shadowed man licked his lips pleasurably."Wait. Do it more slowly." A lean naked man pressed his body over the maid, licking her neck. "Good boy, that's a good boy." She cooed.

Maylene got a major nosebleed while Allen covered his eyes blushing madly. Maylene pressed a cloth to her geyser nose, blushing, looking back into the room. "Th-The shock was just too much! Miss Angela really is quite the forceful one." She wiped her nose and adjusted her glasses. 'If the young master saw her like this, what would happen then?" she wondered. "Oh! Afterwards, it would be even more steamy." She looked back to the other two who did not say a word. "Finnie?"

Finnie had stepped away, his body shaking. Allen had put a hand on his shoulder. Finnie pushed his away and ran off. "Finnie!" Allen cried running after him. Allen followed him outside, only to see the bawling boy run off at super speed. He gave up after Finnie rammed through the trees of the woods. "Finnie...I'm sorry..." Allen bowed slightly before turning back for the manor.

"How fierce." Maylene commented who had followed the two out. She looked to Allen walked past her, "Never say anything to the Young Master about this. I'm going back to bed." He said to Maylene. Maylene nodded, a bit irked. Finnie let out a heartbroken scream once more into the night.

* * *

The next morning was well, a bit awkward to say the least. Bard first entered, yawning, "Morning." Finnie had returned later into the night, dark circles under his eyes, looking positively exhausted. Allen and Tanaka were already eating breakfast side by side.

Angela walked in with a tray of breakfast, "Good morning." She greeted. Finnie immediately woke up hearing her voice.

"Oh, is it all right for you to be up and about like that?" Bard asked, concerned for the maid's well-being.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have troubled you so." Angela apologized. "Acting like that, even after my master taught me I must never, ever forget my manner around guests..." she looked to Finnie. Finnie looked away, and Allen glanced up and took bread from the tray. "Oh, Mr. Finnie, you look a little pale." Angela noticed, she reached to touch him.

Finnie jumped and backed away to the wall away from her. "Um. I-I'm not feeling all that well." He excused himself, flailing his arms in the air. "Don't touch me or germs will spread! I'm sorry!" he dashed right out of the room outside.

"It doesn't look like he's feeling unwell at all." Bard stated. Allen glanced again to Angela, who looked worried and a bit hurt.

* * *

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with blackberries from the surrounding regions." Sebastian presented a delicious pudding.

"You're quite laidback, aren't you?" Ciel scoffed.

"There is no need to get flustered," Allen smiled.

"Sebastian!" Maylene cried, bursting into the dining room, Finnie following after her.

"What is wrong? You are making a ruckus?" Sebastian asked.

"Miss Angela is nowhere to be found!" Finnie exclaimed.

"Ah. It seems there are some herbs that grow near the swamp," Allen said remembering earlier. "She said she'd go pick them."

"On her own? To the swamp?"

"Really? At a time when the Devil Dog may be running loose?"

Bard gasped, "Ah, damn!"

"Why did she go to pick herbs at a time like this?" Finnie wondered looking down.

"It seems she was worried about how pale you looked." Allen piped up. Finnie looked to his co-worker, "For me?" he said amazed. Once more Finnie ran out to search for Angela.

"Sebastian, we're going, too." Bard said running after Finnie and Maylene. "Huh?" Allen tilted his head. Bard turned and barked, "What? Don't you have any hot, red blood running though your veins? Let's go Maylene!"

"Yes sir!"

"I'm coming too!" Allen said stepping forward. "I'm worried about her too."

"That's the spirit Allen! What about Old Tanaka?" Bard asked, he saw Tanaka jogging in place in a safari hunter's outfit complete with a musket chuckling. "He's got the spirit too! All right! Let's go, you rabble!"

"Yessir!" Maylene and Allen saluted the cook like a drill sergeant. Tanaka chuckled, and soon they were off. Thus left Ciel with only his only demon butlers. Ciel devoured half the pudding, putting his fork down. He wiped his lips with a napkin, as if nothing was wrong with the world. He looked up to Sebastian, grinning to him, "So, what color _is _your blood? Seems like something to get flustered about." He took a sip from his teacup.

Sebastian sighed. "Show them how perfectly you play you role, Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

In the foggy deserted swamplands, the servants were calling out for Angela. Still in search of her. Suddenly Maylene stopped, pointing a shaky hand at something. The fog cleared, making the eeriness lessen. Allen and the other gasped, dead dried up limbs of people stuck out from the ground in mediocre refilled holes.

"What on earth is that!" Allen cried.

Maylene squawked, "The shocks just keep piling up!"

Allen noticed a much fresher arm sticking out of a certain dirt pile. He saw on the hand's middle finger was a glistening silver family ring that had a decorative B engraved on it. "Hey, isn't that ring…"

"Lord Henry's." they all said at once. They each looked at each other silently. The silence was interrupted by howling of some sort of dog. The servants hid behind a large boulder, peering from behind.

Pale, bare feet with long black toenails treaded the ground. Allen eyes widened at a familiar looking sight, it was a male. A tall lean man with long, messy silver hair, and red eyes, sharp teeth like fangs. That and he was completely butt naked. "Who is that?" he whispered.

The nudist man had a slight slouch when he stood; he walked over to a pile behind him which contained Barrymore's lost arm. It seemed he was unaware of the servants' presence in his territory. He sniffed arm a bit, which reminded Allen of how a dog who sniff his master's hand. He took the freshly cut arm and placed it on a different side of the pile. He sniffed it once more.

"That arm…" Bard uttered seriously "It really wasn't the Devil Dog who did Lord Henry it. It was human after all."

Maylene inched a bit forward, a light trail of blood going down her nostrils. "I-It's a shocking full-frontal scene!" she cried softly, covering her bleeding nose. After all, the man was naked.

"Did he have a grudge against Lord Henry for some reason?" Allen wondered aloud.

Maylene then remembered something, "Maybe Miss Angela asked him to or something!" she remembered seeing a peek of Angela' true forceful nature when Barrymore was kissing and hugging her legs like a loyal pet.

"What?" Why would Miss Angela…"

"That's right!" Finnie exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Finnie!" Allen said in a harsh hushed tone.

"Miss Angela has nothing to do with this. You shouldn't doubt her!" the servants shushed the loud gardener, who covered his mouth in shock. The man's red eyes darted back, his nose sniffing, he licked his chopped hungrily.

Allen and Finnie remembered how he licked his lips. It was just like the man they had spotted earlier spending the night with Angela. This brought Finnie into question if Angela was the kind women she seemed to be.

The ground seemed to shake like a tremor was happening. Allen rolled his eyes, all the villagers were in bathing suits and were stampeding towards them. "What's with you lot in that getup?" Bard asked.

"We were going to perform ablutions in order to quell the Devil Dog's anger." A villager replied.

A familiar old women added, "Last night, the Devil Dog's angered voice ranged out loudly.

"The 'Waah" howling lasted all night!"

"Waah?" Maylene cocked her head. Suddenly a vision of Finnie's last night wailing was remembered. Finnie realized that it was his doing. Allen then felt something out of place; he turned and saw that the naked man was gone! Finnie clucked his tongue, also seeing this, and ran off.

"Hey, wait up, Finnie!" Allen called out running after him. The other servants followed after the blonde boy.

Soon the servants found themselves back in more fog. Near what appeared to be ruins of some sort. Finally caught up to Finnie, the Phantomhive staff wandered. Familiar howling rang though the ruins.

"Th-This noise is..." Finnie mumbled. Allen's eyes widened. The fog showed the silhouette of a colossal dog with burning red eyes. Fire appeared from the dog's jaws. "Hey that's…" Bard uttered in astonishment. The dog turned to them.

"The Devil Dog!" the servant cried in fear. The Devil Dog let out a demonic beastly roar. He charged forward to the servants. While the other servants panicked, Allen charged forward.

"No, Allen, that's suicide!" Bard called out. Allen ignored him. "You've been…a bad dog!"Allen leapt forward, arm transforming. He blocked the demon dog's attack, pushing him away. Allen grabbed him by the muzzle, their eyes locking for a moment, before swinging him into a tree.

The demon dog did not give up. The giant white canine charged and tackled Allen from behind. He pinned him down, his large paw over his arm. Allen noticed something caught on the dog's black claw. It was a familiar apron. "That's…" Angela appeared in his head.

"Miss Angela's…" Finnie finished. He growled, charging forward. Ignoring the protests of the others, Finnie ran to help Allen. He grabbed the dog by the hind legs and threw him off with his amazing strength. Allen got up, "Thanks, let's do this!" Allen said. Finnie nodded and charged with the white haired ex-exorcist.

Finnie grabbed onto the Dog's front paw, which in turn made it try to shake him off. Allen held it by the tail, grunting to pull it back.

Bard took Tanaka's musket. "I'll show you my true strength." He murmured as he aimed the musket. When he fired, only confetti came out with a pop. "Eh? A birthday popper?" Bard cried in frustration.

The Devil Dog through Finnie off successfully, and now was trying to shake Allen off his tail. Allen let go and flipped, grabbing onto the Dog's head. He dug his claw-like hand into the Dog's skull, making it yelp in pain. It towered over Finnie, slightly ignoring the pain.

"Finnie! Get out of the way quick!" Allen yelled to his friend. The Dog swung his paw down to Finnie's demise, but was halted by something. Allen's eyes widened as he smiled at Finnie's rescuer.

"My, my. You're quite good at the 'Shake hands' command." Sebastian said who stopped the lethal paw with one hand.

"Sebastian!" Allen smiled, taking his hand out of the dog's head. He smiled, unconsciously petting the dog's soft white fur. Sebastian inspected the dog's long curled black claws. "However, as expected," he lift the dog, sending the giant demon dog flying into the air, "it is a bit heavy!" Allen screamed and clang to the dog's head as he was sent air-born. He managed to get off in time when the dog headed straight for ground, and landed right into the arms of the black butler.

"You came just in time Sebastian," he smiled, a light blush on his cheeks as he was being held. Sebastian smiled and let his fellow butler down.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around." Ciel said seriously.

The servants were surprised, saying in unison, "Young Master!" Finnie got up and looked back to their lord who appeared behind them.

"Of course. I intend to clean all this up in just a moment. If Allen joins me of course?" Sebastian smiled, offering a hand to the white-haired teen. Allen looked at him, smiled, and took his hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said softly.

The Devil Dog rose from the debris, its eyes glowing in a dangerous ominous red. The color dimmed to a dark red, and it began sniffing Sebastian confusedly. Sebastian smirked at the Dog's bamboozlement. "It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not?" Sebastian let go of Allen's hand and took out a box on dog treats.

Allen stared at Sebastian perplexed at his idea, or why he even had a box of dog treats on him? "W-what is it?" he asked.

Sebastian answered informatively, "Puppy's Favorite. They'll want to eat it every day! It's Innuko!" he advertised.

"Innuko?" the servant parroted.

The Devil Dog began to drool at the sight of the delectable doggy biscuits. The Devil Dog grinned, pouncing over to the treats.

Maylene called out, "Watch out!"

Sebastian smiled calmly and looked to Allen who was shaking slightly. "The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty." His opened his eyes, which glowed a serious bright red with slit pupils. "In other words, the carrot and stick!" Allen breathed, stopping the trembling. "First the carrot. Allen," he whispered something quickly to him.

Allen nodded and leapt forward, flipping and latching onto the dog's muzzle. Allen bit the dog's nose lovingly. Making the Devil Dog go into euphoria. Ciel gazed at the strange sight of affection that Sebastian ordered Allen to do. It even puzzled the gawking servants.

"Followed by..." Sebastian charged forward. Allen got off and flipped. "Stick!" they said together kicked the Dog up. "Carrot." They said, Sebastian holding up the box of treat, Allen dangling the actual treats in his hands. "Stick!" Sebastian then uppercut the Dog.

"Carrot!" The butler gave the demon dog a nice belly rub, Allen cooing praises to the dog. "Stick!" they jumped hard onto its stomach. "Stick!" Sebastian swung the demon dog around by the tail, throwing him into the ruins. The servants gazed amazed at the talented black butler and exorcist butler.

"This is a bigger show than I could have imagined," Ciel remarked.

"And finally," Sebastian said, his eyes still aglow. "A big embrace!" The butlers spread their arms, Allen hugging the demon dog and Sebastian hugging both the dog and Allen. Poor Allen was being sandwiched. Sebastian took them high into the air, Allen kissing the dog's wet nose as he slipped out to let Sebastian deliver a pile driver to the dog.

Once the debris cleared up, a large hole was where the dog had landed. "Sebastian! Allen!" Finnie cried as the servants sprinted to their head butler and white haired coworker. Allen landed gracefully on to the ground near the hole, looking down the steep hole. "Wow, they must've hit about 30 meters underground." He stated.

"He's not coming out." Maylene said a bit worried.

Ciel stepped forward, his hands on his hips. "What are you idling around for? Come back here this instant." Ciel ordered.

"Understood." Was Sebastian's echoed reply. The ground began to shake with the hissing of steam. Allen took Ciel in his arms and he and the other servants cleared away from a geyser of boiling water,

"Uh, is this hot water?" Bard said as the spray of the geyser hit them.

Finnie then questioned, "That's right! What about Sebastian?"

"One thing is essential for a resort:" Sebastian then said, he was behind the geyser, his shadow showing. "a centerpiece that will provide a tourist attraction." Allen smiled in relief. "Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water, draining away the fatigue of the day; that is what this is: the spa!" Sebastian and got on top of the geyser, holding the same naked silver haired man from earlier in his arms.

"Sebastian!" The staff said happily in relief. The demon butler leapt off the geyser elegantly with the man in his arms.

Sebastian smirked proudly, "If one who serves as a Phantomhive Butler could not strike a spring or two, then where would we be?" The man smiled and licked Sebastian cheeked, which made Allen bite out a growled. The man turned to Allen and jumped out of Sebastian hands. "No, no, wait! Stop!" Allen cried as the silver-haired naked man tackled his and started licking his face like a dog. Allen was yelling protests with a light blush as the man showed his affection to the white haired lad.

Maylene covered her own bloody geyser, "Once again, it's too shocking!"

Angela then appeared, her maid garb missing. "Pluto!" she cried sprinting over to the man.

"Pluto?" Bard repeated. The man got off Allen and ran to Angela on all fours much like a canine. They embraced sweetly, as Allen got up and dusted himself off. Allen embraced Sebastian from behind, pouting quite cutely. Sebastian chuckled and pat his head, knowing he was a good sport, and that 'Pluto' liked him best.

"There, there. There, there!" Angela giggled as Pluto licked his mistress's cheek. She pet his hair lovingly, treating him like her pet.

Later on at dusk, when the geyser was still filling the pool strong, Angela explained how she met Pluto. "I found this little one about a month ago." Pluto laid his on Angela's lap and as she peacefully stroked his hair. "I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him."

"Cute?" the servants looked to each other a bit baffled.

"He has a bad habit of turned into a human when he gets excited, though."

"Don't try to settle this by calling it a 'habit'!" Bard said angrily.

"So, you kept him without telling anyone?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog, but in reality, he was more afraid of it than anyone else." A sad look in her violet eyes. "When I thought about what would happen if this one found out…" she looked down at the peaceful man-dog. "I suppose I was too naïve. I didn't think for one moment that he would do that to Lord Barrymore." Pluto cooed as he nuzzled into his mistress's lap. She looked up to Ciel, "I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion."

Sebastian's eyes widened in displeased shock. Allen gulped a bit as he looked to his young master. "Take him to the mansion?" Allen repeated in utter disbelief of such a request.

"If he's under Sebastian's tutelage, I believe Pluto with become a wonderfully obedient dog!" Angela said desperately.

Well, I am one hell of a butler but…" Sebastian grumbled a bit.

"That sounds fine," Ciel said snidely. Sebastian glared down at his master hatefully for the first time that Allen ever seen. It gave the boy chills, but he giggled nervously. "Are ou serous, Young Master?" he asked a bit angrily.

Ciel smiled calmly, "Yes. It sounds fun in many ways," he looked to his butler who tore his gaze. Allen smiled nervously as he took the demon's hand and stroked it soothingly as Sebastian looked away. The once again, the ground began to tremble.

It was the villagers, their sullen looks brightened, stampeding towards them. "The Devil Dog's curse has been lifted!"The kneeled and thanked them. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, what's all this?" Allen asked.

"Of course," Angela smiled, "There is a legend in the village, that when the sins against the dogs have been repented, the earth will let out tears of redemption."

"They are blessed tears!" The old women cried as she and other villagers were shedding tears of joy and relief.

"But there was already a spring in this village, though." Allen murmured furrowing his brow. This villagers were quite superstitious and dense. "

Well, whatever. Our goal was accomplished" Ciel said. Allen shrugged a bit satisfied. He let go of Sebastian's hand and smiled at the freed villagers.

"Would it perhaps be time for you to that line you so carelessly uttered before?" Allen teased a bit.

"You do it." Ciel replied annoyed.

"With that, the case is at an end!" Allen announced epically and dramatically.

* * *

The next day, Ciel was able to soak in the new hot spring. He sighed, "This is perfect."

"This is the Japanese way of enjoying a spa." Allen mentioned as he served Ciel his snack. "I used to do this in my exorcist day. The Edo hot springs were heavenly." He let the plate float and drift in front of his master. "In this way, you can enjoy a small meal as well." Cookies and tea in a fine china cup.

Ciel sipped the tea calmly, "Even so…" he looked onward to the spa that was currently in much construction over where the ruins once were. The villagers had made it their town project to get it up and running for tourists. "This gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation. I'm sure the gloom in Her Majesty's heart has also been lifted."

"It seems my gloom with continue, however," Sebastian said unhappily. Allen sighed and gave him a compensating look. He chuckled when he saw Pluto doggy paddling across the spring happily yipping and howling.

* * *

By noon after everything was packed the carriages and horses were prepared, it was time to say farewell. Angela put a loose leather spiked collar around Pluto, "Don't forget me, Pluto!" she said kindly to her pet, kissing him on his cheek.

"Pluto! In the meantime, put something on when you go into town!" Bard scolded the nude dog demon man. "PluPlu, you're jiggling all over the place!" Pluto just glared and ignored him. Maylene just blushed and got a nosebleed.

"Um, Miss Angela," Finnie piped up to the smiling maid. Angela turned to Finnie and put her hands on his face, "Let us meet again, Mr. Finnie." She kissed his cheek goodbye. Finnie's face turned bright beat red in shyness and embarrassment.

Allen chuckled as he held the horses reins."Well, then. Shall we make some headway?" Pluto barked and jumped next to Allen, licking his cheek happily. Allen blushed lightly and tried to block his love.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometimes." Angela giggled.

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so." Sebastian said. Angela looked to the demon butler. "Taming a Devil Dog is not such an easy task." He smiled. Yet his kind gaze turned into a suspicious glare, "Though you seem to have quite a talent for it…" Allen glanced at the two. Angela avoided his gaze.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel called to his butler, impatient to go home. Sebastian bowed and returned the carriage. With the crack of the reins, the horses were off with the carriages. The Phantomhive staff waved goodbye to Angela, "See you, Miss Angela!"

Angela smiled waving back to them. She giggled, as she saw Pluto clinging to Allen. "Surely sometime soon."

* * *

**And done! Thus end the Houndsworth ark. Just in time before the end of the year! Phew! Yay though, PluPlu is here! And due to demands, Pluto loves Allen too! He still is clingy to Sebastian, though he'll be more clingy to Allen showing more affection. Because y'know… Allen's nicer than Sebby. I wanted to add a bit more Seballen, but I couldn't fit as much as I wanted. I was pleased with the amount of brotherly love between Ciel and Allen in this chapter. Well then…since its holiday seasons I guess I can treat my followers for almost a year.**

* * *

**Omake 1: Walking the Dog.**

Allen screamed as he was unfortunately left in charge of walking Pluto. He was being dragged along in midair through the garden by Pluto who had spotted on of Sebastian's cats. He was tearing has he felt like he was breaking the sound barrier.

Pluto finally stopped. Allen sighed as he landed on the giant dog's back. He then smelled something foul. He covered his nose and scrunched his face. His eyes widened, "NOO PLUTO! NOT THE ROSES!"

* * *

**Omake 2: For the Sake of Love**

Allen slumped onto his bed after a hard day of training Pluto. He groaned, why did he have to train him? Finnie was out buying seeds and Sebastian was out earlier with Ciel for croquet at the Midford Manor. The Earl had later returned the evening, his hair painfully combed back by his Aunt. Though entertaining it was, Allen had a deep fear of Lady Midford. Always berating him on his odd hair color and scar, invoking Lizzie-like wrath to force change his appearance.

Allen sat up and rubbed his aching shoulder. "My shoulders are killing me…" he groaned.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A familiar silky voice brushed against his ear. Allen blushed when he felt gloved hand caress his shoulder. "It is only natural for a servant of the Phantomhive house to be able to relax their master and their fellow coworkers. I can't have the only other competent butler be in pain while he is working."

Allen shivered and let out a moan as he let Sebastian massage him. He felt hands take off his shirt. "S-Sebastian n-no..." Allen protested. Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips, "Hush, let me do the work." He purred.

Allen moaned and blushed madly as Sebastian moved on to more than caressing his back.

* * *

**Hehehe a little comedy and and little sexy romance omakes. If anyone wishes to finish or make their own version of the Massage omake please do. I'd also like fanart of Bishop on the Playing Board to my artist fans. **

**Happy Holidays…**

**Allen (in sexy fetish Mrs. Clause outfit) and Sebastian (in Santa outfit) and me (wearing a Santa hat): and have Happy New Year!**

***WE ALL FLY AWAY ON MAGIC SLEIGH BEING PULLED BY REINDEER, PLUTO, AND TIMCAMPY***


	10. That Butler and Exorcist, an Illusion

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, an Illusion **_

Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror. A pair of silver succors laid on the sink's edge. Sprawled all over the sink and floor was locks of trimmed white hair. He pushed back a fringe behind his ear, musing, "Hmm, my hair has grown rather long…what a pity…I cannot trim it as I please…" the teenage butler took up black silk ribbon and tied his currently mid-back length hair in an easy smooth ponytail.

"Now then, off we go," Allen motivated himself as he put on his gloves. He straightened his jacket, his brake over and used with grooming himself. He walked down the halls, seeing Sebastian dust the library. He stopped and admired him for a moment, but couldn't help noticing a closet door was slightly ajar. He shook his head; they were still going at it. He remembered the staff meeting Ciel called earlier, one excluding Sebastian.

* * *

_Allen stood up straight calmly while the other four servants who stood beside him stood a bit anxiously. Like they were trying hard to appease their master. Allen, whom done this plenty before, was relaxed, ready to take out any order his master wished._

_Ciel sat there in his chair silent for a moment, his eye closed in a moment of silence and thought. Being braver then all other servants in the room he asked, "So then, what was this matter you wanted to discuss with us?"_

_Ciel opened his eye and stated, "There is a job I want you four to do."_

_For the three incapable servants, this was glorious heavenly unbelievable news. "J-o-b?" they said in pure joy. In a joyful moment they joined in a group hug, Allen chuckling a bit amused."What a relief! Being called up to the young master, I thought we were going to be fired for sure!"_

_Ciel then took out what looked to be an old wooden camera."This is one of the items that Talbot is said to have collected; a camera with a past."Timcampy grinned as he sat on the Earl's shoulder loyally. "I heard this long-lost item had suddenly come up at auction, and I went to quite some trouble to acquire it."_

_"Talcum?" Finnie repeated obliviously, which the other servants were also clueless about._

_Suddenly the spotlight was one 'Real' Tanaka who had made an appearance. With a stroke of his grey moustache, the Japanese steward began the lesson, "William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist, and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There is a strange rumor surrounding the final camera he used. It says that if you take a picture of someone with the camera, then the being most treasured by that person may also be revealed in the photograph._

_"The thing most important to that person?" Maylene swooned._

_"And this is that nifty camera?" Bard asked as Tanaka deflated back to normal chibi Tanaka._

_Ciel got behind and into the camera, "Let's take one as a test." He said. He directed it to Finnie. "Don't move. The camera takes ten seconds for the negative exposure." Ciel quickled removed the lens as Finnian stood straight for his shot._

_"What's negative exposure?" Allen asked aloud._

_Bard answered, "Put simply, it reflects and burns Finnie's image."_

"_If you don't stay still for ten seconds, it will blur and won't come out properly." Finnian started to struggle keeping still. Ciel began counting the seconds "Eight. Nine. Ten." He then snapped the lens on. "Alright."_

_Finnie exhaled and relaxed."It was fine to breathe, though…" Ciel pointed out to the boy. In a red dark room, the photo was processed. After wetting it and drying it out, the image was coming in. In the background, there was a bird bear Finnie's head. "Ah!" Finnie cried, "That's my little bird!"_

"_Huh? You had a little bird?" Bard asked._

"_How cute!" Maylene squeaked._

"_I gave it food every day and eventually it would come to eat from my hand,' Finnie explained picturing his little blue bird. "I was so happy, and when I pet to pet it nicely…" Finnie had used a wood sculpture of a bear as example, petting it, in which the head snapped off. "It stopped moving." He said sheepishly. _

_Allen was a bit disturbed. "Y-you mean it…?"_

_Tanaka chuckled and sipped his tea. Then in a quick spotlighted moment, Real Tanaka returned, "Ah, I forgot to mention something. The precious thing that is reflected is something that does not belong in this world." He added. "In other words, only the dead._

"_Th-The dead?" Allen parroted. If he took a picture, who would come up. Perhaps a picture of Mana beside him smiling, or Lenalee waving. "By that…you mean…"_

_Ciel interrupted, "The most precious thing to that person which is not of this world. In other words, it means the dead will be transposed to the photograph." Allen stared at Ciel, while Bard and Maylene screamed in pure shock and fear._

"_Do occult stories like that really exist in this 19__th__ Century world?" Bard asked._

_Maylene, who was into the occult, exclaimed, "How amazing! What an exceptional camera!"_

_Finnie, however, was in a corner, crying in remembrance of his dead bird, "Ah, my little birdie!"_

_Ciel handed Allen the camera, and ordered, "Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. However, do it without him realizing."_

"_Eh? A sneak photo?" Allen asked, he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Exactly," Ciel nodded. Maylene got some steam out, and Allen blushed at a though that he and Maylene were thinking. "Wh-Who is the one that Sebastian cares most for?" he asked._

"_I'd kind of like to know." Finnie added._

"_That bastard is always finding flaws in my artistic cooking!" Bard growled ruefully. "He's human too!" Ciel and Allen smirked at the cook's ignorance of the truth, but continue listening to his ranting, "He must have a weak point or two! This is our chance!"_

"_You'll do it, right?"_

_The four servants gather in a straight line together, back straight, heads up, saying in a chorused unison, "Yes, my Lord!"_

_Then the servants chattered excitedly on saying one of Sebastian's catchphrases. "Ah, I've always wanted to say that!"_

"_I said it too!" Finnie cheered._

"_I do it sometimes, it's really fun right?" Allen grinned. He thought wondered what the Earl was thinking, since his face was serious. _

_The Earl than smirked, "This will be something to see," he said softly. _

_The old grandfather clock chimed the sixth and the a quarter hour. The servants listened quietly as Ciel used a doll house as a way of planning. He opened it, using three toy soldiers to represent the servants, a black sheep for Sebastian, and a white horse for Allen. He had the horse and soldiers surround the sheep.**"At this time of day, Sebastian is normally in the library."**_

* * *

Thus we return to the present. Allen had taken off for his brake to finally fix the problem that was his bangs and hair. He knew it was the trio hiding in that closet spying on Sebastian. He sighed, knowing he had one option. The option of distraction. He prayed that the servants would take the hint when given.

He waltzed into the library and tossed his ponytail over his shoulder stroking it a bit. Sebastian noticed his presence and said, "You've cut your hair."

"Yes. It's been getting in the way as of late." He threw his ponytail back. "So I decided to give it a trim, before it reaches my rear." He winked, he swore he saw Sebastian blush at a dirty though that he immediately erased.

In truth, the servants were behind a bookshelf. The servants were silently chattering amongst themselves for what to do next. Allen continued to conversation, "So…um…d-do you like it like this? Long and tied up."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, it is quite suiting you. I do like the ribbon in your hair." He complimented. Allen blushed and giggled.

Bard they realized what Allen was doing, "He's distracting him! Godspeed Allen! You're a genius! Ok guys, ten seconds."

"T-Ten seconds,"

"Ten seconds, Allen needs to keep it up for ten seconds*

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Allen," Sebastian said adjusting his glove. In a swift fast movement he began rapidly cleaning the library table. Allen and the other hidden servants gasped softly. "So fast!" He murmured as he began to quickly dust and clean the library.

"He's so fast I'm having trouble keeping track of him with my eyes!" Maylene cried quietly.

"Damn it! There's no way we can snap him like this. Allen's got to stop him somehow."

"Ah. He stopped!" Finnie pointed out as Sebastian stopped to inspect a vase of flowers.

"W-What is missing Sebastian?" Allen asked, quickly glancing at the bookcase. _'Come on you guys, take the picture.'_

"Mmm…" He hummed in response. He took out a handkerchief and in a cliché magician's trick; he turned it in a snap into a red rose and placed it in the vase. He then took another cloth and made another rose, placing it into Allen's bound hair, behind his ear. He caressed his blushing cheek quickly before saying, "Excuse me Allen, I have other chores to attend to. You should also." Allen nodded, feeling a bit faint. Sebastian smiled leaving the white haired butler into a sparkling spotless library.

"Well, you guy's got it?" Allen asked moving a few books to see his companions.

"I forgot to take it." Bard admitted in a daze.

"How wonderful," Maylene swooned. Allen groaned and rolled his eyes. It would be a long day.

* * *

"_**Next up is cleaning various rooms."**_

Sebastian was replacing the tablecloth in the parlor room. Finnie's attempt was charging in with the pool table from the game room, Allen cried, "Watch out!"

In an effortless movement, like a matador of Spain, used the table cloth to make Finnie miss him, stepping to the side. Thus the pool table was crashed out of the wall with Finnie into the courtyard. Sebastian thanked Allen as he put the cloth on the table.

* * *

"_**Then come his daily duties in the butler room."**_

Sebastian was working the accounting in the butler room. The bell rang suddenly for the Ciel's office. He arrived soon later, "Come in."

"Was there something you wanted?" Sebastian asked.

"It's untied." Ciel said. Sebastian tilted his head. "Huh?" Ciel raised his head, showing his neck tie was undone.. "Understood." Sebastian then began tying his ribbon, from the outside window Bard, Maylene, and Allen (whom still had the rose from earlier in his hair), were readying the camera.

"Sebastian, your face looks wonderful in profile as well," Maylene sighed blissfully.

"Yeah, every side of him is lovely," Allen agreed. Below, Finnian was holding the latter that they were stepping on to get a good view. "All right! Now, just like that!"

Finnie counted up to 10 for the camera to be taken. Sebastian glanced out the window, which made Maylene and Bard instinctively duck. Except for Allen, who panicked and spouted, "O-Oh don't mind me! Just doing my chores like you said! Ha-Ha! La-di-dum!" he took out a cloth from his jacket and pretending to wash the window.

Sebastian opened the window and Allen backed up. Their noses nearly touched as his red eyes examined the surrounding. Allen's cheek went red. "Keep up the good work Allen." He smiled, "Let's let some air in, though." He offered. Allen glanced down to see his comrades dangling from the ladder.

* * *

The four sat outside the office, defeated. "Why do we have to go to all this trouble just to take a single photo?" Bard complained. The four sighed.

The doors opened revealing Sebastian, "There is a job I'd ask all of you to do." He began.

"Wh-What is it?" Maylene asked.

"That." The servants looked to see Pluto in dog form, pressing his enormous muzzle against the window. Allen sweat dropped, as the dog whined for him.

"What's up with the pooch?" Bard asked as Finnie smiled brightly at the beast.

"In the afternoon, we shall be receiving a guest. Please move that somewhere out of sight before then, that it will not offend our guest's eyes. Allen, it likes you best so you should contribute the most.

"Somewhere out of sight being…" Allen said as he pressed a hand to the window where Pluto's face was, with Finnie giggled up to the dog. Pluto mewled, rubbing his furry head against the window, for he beloved white-haired master.

"I will leave that up to you," Sebastian replied simply turning on heel.

"Hey, we have our own jobs to do as well," Bard piped up.

Sebastian smiled, "You can do it in between your other jobs. Just make sure it is done before out guest arrives." With that he left. Pluto yawned a bit as he left the servants naïve.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard where Pluto lived, Allen beckoned nervously, "PluPlu, come here!" Finnie tugged the leash furiously as Allen tried to console the dog. Using his strength, Finnie dragged the demon dog back, his claws digging into dirt for the tiny human to stop.

"Here, now!" Finnie said flipping the dog over. Allen gasped as he saw the dog spit fire at Finnie and grab him into his paws. Pluto then licked him and nuzzled him, Allen petted his muzzle and said, "PluPlu, be a good boy and come with Finnie…We have to…" Pluto took him in his mouth and leapt off, free from leash. Allen screamed as he was abducted.

"W-Wow! Plu can breathe fire, too!" Maylene exclaimed amazed.

"That's a Devil Dog for you." Bard shrugged."Wait. This is not time to be dawdling! Allen's been kidnapped by that dog!" Finnie was sobbing over his burn while Tanaka chuckled roasting fish over the flames.

* * *

Sebastian sat the top of the stairs that looked over the courtyard. He saw Pluto had finished chewing and licking Allen, who was now napping with the also who passed out due to stress. It was adorable to see the ex-exorcist sleep and cuddle up to that horrid beast's silver hair.

Sebastian glared at the beast who dared to use what's his as a chew toy. Even in affection. That and the servants failed in their task. "Good grief. Those three…and him…" he rubbed his head. "It would probably be better if those three were just eaten by him, as me and Allen watch from afar." He smiled at the pleasing thought of those three idiots getting eaten by the demon dog, Allen giggled as se sat on his lap as they watch them getting devoured. He could almost hear the clang of glasses filled with fine champagne as they laughed while the fire roasted the three servants.

Sebastian was taken out of his musings by a soft meow. A black cat had wandered into the courtyard, walked pass behind Sebastian. Sebastian gave a lusty smile. "Oh, my."

Another mewl awoke Pluto who nuzzle Allen. The Pluto looked up to see Sebastian caressing and playing with the cat. He chuckled in delight. He ran his fingers down the cat's furry breast, "What a supple body, and soft paws," he gave the paws a nice squeeze. He was in pure bliss, "Ah. Cats are so sublime."

In that moment, Pluto transform in a flame back to his human form. Allen shot up awake at the heat of the transformation, "Hot!" he squeaked. The naked male grabbed the dazed teen by the arm and dragged him to Sebastian, throwing the groggy boy on his lap. Pluto threw the cat out of his grip and hugged Sebastian's arm pathetically. Allen groaned, blushing, as he was sandwiched between Pluto and Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian sighed, "Why does something always interrupt?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel stared disapprovingly at all the blurry failed pictures of each try. "I'm sorry, Young Master." Finnie bowed.

"But Bard has thought up a cunning plan!" Maylene squawked.

"It came to me after seeing the pooch breathe fire." Bard explained.

"Don't go using any flamethrowers." Ciel said suddenly.

"How depressing."

The door then opened, and in came Lau. "Earl!" he waved cheerily.

"Master Lau!"

"What did you come here for?" The earl asked curiously.

"I heard something interesting was going on." The oriental man grinned.

"Go home." Ciel snorted.

"Don't say such cold things. Leave this to me. I may also need the assistance of Allen Walker-san." Ciel looked to him inquiringly. "The spider's web has already been woven" he pet the figurine of the sheep. "The more you struggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds." He said portentously. "Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time."

Ciel glared at the Chinese lord. "All right. You may go, and you have permission to use Allen as well. However, I will not tolerate failure. No matter what."

Lau grinned, "But of course. If I sullied the Phantomhive name, I'd be ejected from this country, after all." Then in a moment of obliviousness "So, what are we doing?" Groans of defeat were heard.

* * *

A carriage pulled up, the guest had arrived. Waiting for him at the door was Sebastian, who welcomed him dutifully. He bowed as the guest introduced himself, "I am Paul Jones of the Brit Business Company."

"Mr. Jones, we have been awaiting you arrival. This way please," Sebastian led him inside. Behind a pillar was Lau and Ciel. "And so it begins," Lau said calmly.

Sitting on the railing of the top of the stairs was Ran-Mao and Allen. Ran-Mao on one side, and Allen sitting on the other side of the symmetrical staircases. Allen was in a sexy red Chinese peony dress, black thigh length stockings, his long white hair in buns, his legs crossed. Paul Jones had his attention of Ran-Mao, drooling over he sexiness.

Sebastian was about to snap Paul out of it from his blushing daze, before he noticed Allen. A blush appeared on his pale cheeks and he took in the sight. Those shapely lean legs, that short peony dress, that pale neck just ready be kissed and made red by his teeth and lips. Allen blushed as he felt the lustful gaze upon him, he wondered

"What is with that? Making my butler dress up so obscenely, only to find out…" Ciel growled blushing a bit.

"Oh, how strange. To find out your head butler plays for the other team, and has an interest in Walker-san." Lau sighed. "At least it made that butler stop and look at him for a second."

I am an idiot for believing in you for even a moment. I do not need to know my most trusted butler has a thing for my other butler. This is unwanted information."

"It's too early to give up yet." Lau stepped over and made hand signals to the servants. Finnian and Maylene started fanning them both, making their skirts rise up while Bard readied the camera. Paul blushed and Sebastian felt his body tingle, trying to tear away his gaze from Allen.

Bard tore his own gaze from Ran-Mao and aimed the camera at Sebastian who finally snapped out of his lust. He quickly Allen threw him over his shoulder, Allen was blushing, he then called out, "Mr. Jones?"

Jones turned tore his gaze as well, "Oh. Oh, yes!" he sprinted up to the black butler.

"Ah, how strange," Lau hummed.

"What a waste of time," Ciel growled shaking his head.

"At least we found out your butlers are g-"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

Inside the dining room, Sebastian stood by Jones with Allen who was still embarrassed on still wearing the dress Lau forced him into. "There is the Executive Director of Funtom Company Mr. Tanaka." Sebastian said.

Across the table was 'Real' Tanaka, who chuckled. The man smiled, "Well then, I shall begin my questions immediately."

Outside, the three servants and Lau sat waiting for the dealings to be over.

"You got to admit Walker-san looks as cute as a girl in that outfit." Lau said randomly. The servants looked to the Chinese man oddly, but remained silent. "I wonder what the earl is doing all on his own." He piped up again. "Is he sulking?"

"He said he wanted to think on his own for a while but…" Maylene mumbled worried.

"The young master is pretty serious this time." Bard sighed.

Sebastian turned for a moment, Allen looked at him strangely. Had he sensed something out of place, because the demon butler smirked. Allen felt his pentagram on his forehead throb a bit, he pressed it numbly, hidden under fringes of white.

"Next, can you please tell me what the Funtom Company's business strategy is from here on out?" Jones said suddenly. Sebastian looked to man. Allen looked to Tanaka, who was struggling to keep his 'real' form.

Sebastian answered for Tanaka, "Currently, our company specializes in toy manufacturing and confectionery as its principal business. However, from here on out, we will expand into other areas as well." The man scribbled what Sebastian said. In a puff of smoke, Tanaka went chibi, Allen sighed.

Sebastian slammed his hands on the table. Making Jones and Allen give him all their attention. "At the present moment, our company…"

"Yes?"

"…is proceeding with its plan to widen its business within Europe. To begin with, we will expand with new branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam, and Athens. In addition, within the next five years, including those in North America, we plan to have a presence in 30 countries." Sebastian explained. The man struggled to keep up writing what Sebastian was saying. Allen's head was spinning with all this business talk. "Also, in Provence, in the south of France, we plan to have a sweet factory, and in Salzburg, in Austria, we will build a toy factory. We are working very hard to ensure there are ample quantities of all products."

Tanaka chuckled calmly. Then epically Sebastian announced with determination, "The Funtom Company is always striving to maintain and improve the quality of all products under out brand! Using stale materials or reusing unsold products is blasphemy!" Allen applauded, tears in his eyes. "Only products that have gone through rigorous testing multiple times are allowed to be part of the Phantom line and released into the cities." Jones kept on writing as fast as he could.

Allen stood by Sebastian side as he continued, "Also, our company motto is: "The customer is always right". No matter what remote land they hail from, we shall be there to assit them with our products at a moment's notice! That is the Phantomhive way! Right?" he smiled charmingly and winked at Allen.

Allen blushed and yipped, "Right! The Phantomhive way!" Jones rushed to match the speed of Sebastian's writing.

"That is all." Sebastian finished. Tanaka chuckled once the speech was done. Jones wiped the sweat from his brow. "Th-Thank you very much. The last thing I need now is a single picture."

"A picture?"

Jones took out a camera. "If possible, with you included as well. And maybe the little white haired girl."

"Boy." Allen immediately corrected Jones. "I'm a boy."

"I must decline." Sebastian said, he pulled Allen close into an embrace. "I am just one hell of a butler, after all."

Jones left that day, feeling empty inside. That and he noticed that the one hell of a butler liked a little white haired boy who was wearing dress.

* * *

"Today, I have prepared the Devil Dog Cake from out trip to Houndsworth," Sebastian presented. Allen had changed back into his butler clothes, much to Sebastian disappointment. Allen placed the tea by the plate of cake.

Ciel picked up a piece of the cake with his fork, "Why is there something like this…" he took a bite of it.

"It seems that Bard and the others bought an insane quantity of it," Allen shrugged. "They're quite yummy.

"How did the article go?"

"Tanaka showed his formidable strengths as company president," Sebastian informed.

Ciel smirked. "I see. Well, it's not like I can be the face of the company at present."

"Yes. There was a photograph taken at the end as well." Sebastian grinned.

"A photograph?"

Allen nodded, "Yes. Lately, it seems that having a photographic portrait accompany as article is the fashion."

"I see."

"Young Master, how about having one taken as well?" Sebastian asked. Allen stared surprised at him.

Ciel scoffed, "Nonsense." He took another bite of cake.

Sebastian softly chuckled.

* * *

The night came soon, and one could hear Pluto howling to the full moon. Outside, bushes were moving strangely. Ciel was outside as well. Finnie, outside, held a large marble statue of a headless angel. "Is this really all right?" he asked Ciel.

"It's fine. Just do it!"

"Yes!" Finnie began spinning the statue, launching it high into the air. "Allen, get into position!" Ciel ordered.

"Right!" Allen said rushing to Ciel's side, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. Finnie crouched down and covered himself, nervous; the statue was a gleam in the sky. The angel statue came straight down, hurdling for Allen and Ciel. Ciel kept perfectly straight while his teen butler shivered.

"Young Master! Allen!"Finnie yelled. Finnie rushed to stop the statue, which were merely inches away from them. A loud crash on contact. Ciel met the ground; he looked to see Allen shielding him. Above Allen was Sebastian, whom shielded whom, on top of them. Allen's eyes widened, the statue made it appear Sebastian had the wings of a pure white angel. He giggled a bit, amused and relived him and Ciel were alright. In a split second the wings crumbled, Allen flushed realizing their face we're inches apart.

Allen felt his eyes go heavy to close, waiting for that brush of a kiss that never came. His eyes widened when sparks began to fly like a firecracker. Some of Lau's dragon statues were spitting sparks from their mouths, making it look they breathed fire.

Lau and Ran-Mao appeared from the woods, "Isn't this a wonderful scene?"

"You're late." Ciel said. The camera focused them.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian apologized. "I was making preparations for tonight's dinner." From the bushes the Maylene and Bard who was taking the picture waiting. "Today's main dish is a Rouen-style roast duck."

"I see." Allen licked his lips in delight.

"You should have ordered me to let you take it." Sebastian grinned to Ciel.

"What?" Ciel and Allen gasped in disbelief.

"Whatever you order me to do, I will do right away," Sebastian said proudly with a kind yet snide grin.

Allen was flustered as Ciel pouted and looked away, "What are you talking about? He was in denial.

* * *

Lau smiled, "Aren't you going to go and see, Earl?" he swore he could smell smoke from here.

Ciel said nothing looking out the window.

* * *

Pluto, in human form ran down the halls after doing his masters' bidding. Burning the servants and ruining the taken photo. The demon man-dog sat in front of Sebastian, who had Allen clinging to his side. Allen smiled and kneeled down to Pluto petting him, cooing, "That's a good boy." He gave Pluto a treat, which made the demon man-dog content. He began chomping the big biscuit as Allen got up and clung to the demon butler's side smiling. "Just as you asked, I got Pluto to destroy it. After all the trouble I went through," he play pouting.

"I'm sorry you went through so many obstacles," Sebastian adjusted the rose in the boy's white hair. "Such a tedious task the master has given you, you were such a good sport though, it was worth seeing you in that adorable outfit," He looked back. "He was once again concocted a most elaborate prank."

"Sleep outside at night," Sebastian instructed Pluto. Allen nodded to the demon dog as his approval and Sebastian led him away. Pluto whined as he saw his masters' go.

* * *

It was ten, and the butlers came into their master's office. "Excuse us, it is time for bed," Sebastian informed. Allen smiled softly as he saw Ciel had dozed off in his chair again. "Sleeping out here like this…How sloppy," Sebastian critiqued. "That aside, it would seem that the number of unnecessary jobs has increased again."

"I think it's kind of cute," Allen said. He noticed that accursed camera on the desk. He smiled to Sebastian, "You want to…?" he offered.

Outside, Pluto in human form clung to Ciel's office window, howling and whining to get in.

* * *

The staff gasped in a messy kitchen. "Sebastian got transposed!" Finnie said. Bard was holding a fully printed and imaged picture of a sleeping Ciel, a smiling Allen and Sebastian at both of Ciel's sides, Pluto clinging to the window in the background, and Timcampy on Ciel's head.

"So the, the one who is most important to the young master is Sebastian, Allen, and Timcampy?" Maylene guessed.

"So, that's how it is," Bard commented.

"They're really close friends!" Finnie exclaimed innocently.

"The young master and Allen are my rivals," Maylene muttered determinedly. "What should I do?"

"Ah! PluPlu!" Finnie pointed out the man-dog that was sticking to the window in the picture.

Bard pressed a finger to his temple, "Which means…"

"So, the one Sebastian cares for the most is Plu?" Maylene cried rubbing her head.

"Is that true?"

"Or is it really the young master? Or maybe even Allen!"

"Ah! That's right we haven't though about who's precious to Allen…maybe Timcampy?"

"M-Maybe! But perhaps Allen is the young master's precious one, or Sebastian. Or Sebastian is Allen precious one or the young master is his precious one!"

Outside, Pluto yawned sadly from a bad night's rest.

"Which is it?" Bards asked confused.

* * *

Inside the dining hall, Ciel was having breakfast with his two butlers, who were catering to his every whim. "I'm honored," Sebastian said cheerily.

"Shut up,"

Allen smiled, "It is your own fault for leaving yourself defenseless while asleep."

"You bastards,"

Sebastian then said calmly, "The image reflected in a picture is but an illusion. However, even if it is an illusion, wishing to hold onto it is one of the hollow dreams humans have." Ciel said nothing for a moment, glaring at Sebastian. Allen smiled calmly, pouring more tea for his master.

* * *

Outside, Pluto was chasing Maylene and Bard around, spitting fire at them. Finnie was sitting by a tree, relooking at the photo. He realized something, "But wait. Wasn't that camera only supposed to transpose things like my little birdie?" he titled his head baffled. "Why is Sebastian transposed?"

He stopped his wondered to by the call of his coworkers who were still being chased by a ferocious demon dog. Finnie got up and pile drove Pluto into the ground. He smiled blissfully, "Well, whatever!"

**And done! Just before the new year! Yay for filler chapters! Especially one filled with fan-service. I'm going by the anime so fillers are to be expected. I always wondered what Allen would look like in a Ran-Mao outfit. Which was the kind of outfit he wore. And a good look of average days in the Phantomhive manor with Allen.**

**I WANT FANART!**

**THAT IS ALL**

***RIDES OF ON CHARIOT OF YAOI***


	11. That Butler and Exorcist, on Ice

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, on Ice**_

The snow fell from the heavens on the cold winter night. A man with a gun ran in a panic from a group of shady looking men. "Damn. Don't let him get away!" one of them cussed. "That bastard Tim! He knows how much trouble we had to go through to steal it!"

Said man, Tim, came over a bridge that arched over a frozen lake. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, opening his closed fist to find what had he stole. Laying in the palm of his rugged hands was a decorative silver ring with a blue gem in it. The gem seemed to glow with a dim light. Tim giggled madly, admiring its beauty and worth. "It's mine now," he cackled."I won't give it to anyone."

"That ring does not suit you," A new voice said. Behind the man was a silhouette of a person, a person wearing a top hat. In a swift movement, what seemed like strings, tied the man's arms together. The threads shimmered in the snow, cutting his wrists, making crimson meet white. "The Shard of Hope is searching someone suitable to be its master." In a creek, the person tilted his head. The person moved his hands and a blood curdling scream was heard as the threads tightened. More red met the white ground.

From afar, a body fell from the top of the bridge. The body crashed into the frozen over ravine, meeting the icy water. The men who were chasing Tim saw this feat, "He jumped off!" they concluded. "Damn. The idiot."

The snow continued to rain over the dark bloodied night of England. Covering all tainted red with white of pure.

* * *

"Round up! Round up! It's been 80 years since the last time!" a man announced. The English Flag waved in the nippy winter breeze on top of a tent. "Don't let this chance go! Step right through!"

An entire marketplace on the icy frozen over ravine. Traders and peddlers lined up for business as consumers browsed among them. "Wow! The Ice Top Market is quite something." Allen gawked. Even people were ice-skating. He stared a bit at the lovely ice sculptures, but was brought out of his daze by Sebastian and Ciel.

"The Frost Fayre takes place next to London Bridge on the frozen River Thames," Ciel informed his white haired butler. Ciel wore a nice dark cloak, with fur trimming on the hood and sleeves. Sebastian wore his usual black trench coat, while Allen wore a brown trench coat. "The last time it was this grand was back in 1814, apparently." They stared off into the grand festival of trade and ice.

* * *

Lizzie Midford walked the streets of the ice marketplace. "My Lady, please slow down!" Lizzie's personal maid called out.

Lizzie turned around, "Paula, if you stomp along like that, the ice will crack." Her maid came to a complete stop. Lizzie giggled at her stumbling.

"Please, my lady, if anyone finds out we're taking a detour like this, I'll be scolded."

"But Harrods and Liberty were absolutely useless!" Elizabeth said stubbornly. She jumped on the icy ravine, making Paula cringe in fear. "I was joking when I said it would crack."

Paula sighed in relief. "Um, Miss," she asked, "you seem to have been looking for something all this time. Just what is it?"

"It's Ciel's birthday soon," Lizzie said softly, "I bet he wants to be cheered up with a nice present!" she shook her head, determination in her emerald eyes, "No. I have to make sure he _is _cheered up with a nice present!"

Paula cried in admiration, "Oh! My, my, my! How utterly adorable!" she squealed. She grasped her mistress's hand, "I understand! I, the humble Paula, will give my all in assisting you."

"Thank you, Paula!"

* * *

Above on the bridge, looking over the Thames, were the three men from the night before. "So, what about that idiot Tim?"

"His body was found, but it appears the ring wasn't on him at the time."

"So then, it really must be…"

"Yeah. The ring is in the river."

* * *

"Now, then!" a man announced. "Come by and see!" Ciel and his servants walked passed a vendor. "We've got bargains great enough to send Jack Frost flying! How about it for Christmas?"

Ciel then looked to Allen, "Ah. Allen, doesn't your birthday fall on Christmas?"

"Hm?" Allen looked to his master. "Y-Yes young master. Christmas Day, December 25th,"

Ciel smirked, "Perhaps I shall surprise you with a gift,"

"You don't have to go to any trouble, there's nothing I really want this year. My birthday isn't anything to trouble yourself over!" Allen said, he didn't want a present. Just someone to say, "Happy Birthday", to him on Christmas. Sebastian smirked, something in mind for when Christmas came. Allen noticed Ciel was sneering at the peddler's items. "What is it?" he asked his master.

"All the wares they have lined are shoddy," Ciel scoffed. "If the ice freezes over like this next year, we could clean up a stall here." Ciel then noticed a toy ark, "That, for example," pointing it out with his cane.

"Oh!" The peddler said at the sight of a rich child looking at his booth, "Young Mr. Nobleman, I see you have quite the eye. That is an item made by the now hugely popular Funtom Company when it was still a small craft shop."

"What a total fake," Ciel stated bluntly. "The Funtom Ark, enjoyed by the last generation, was made by the most skilled craftsmen, and it was an extremely rare and valuable item because only three were made." He remembered his days of his blissful ignorant youth before his contract, playing with this exact ark with his beloved cousin and fiancé, "Since the mansion burned down, even the current company doesn't have the real item anymore. There's no way there would be a real one here."

"Noah's Ark," Allen piped up. "is a lot like this country."

"What?"

"Take it from a guy who knows more than he should about Noah's Ark." Allen smirked roguishly, "A ship steered by a single boatman. The only ones who will be saved are the select few. It is a most arrogant tale." Sebastian smiled proudly at his white-haired companion.

"You're…" A voice interrupted. It was the Scotland Yard officer who worked the Jack the Ripper crime scene who called Ciel a small child and to run along home.

"To see one of the Scotland Yard's detectives has enough free time to dawdle around, I suppose London must really be at peace," Ciel said snidely. "Today, at any rate."

"I don't!" Abberline defended his honor, "I'm on duty right now!"

"Well then, work hard enough to earn your keep on behalf of Her Majesty and the people who employ you," Ciel shot back. He and his butlers turned, "Inspector."

Abberline sprinted after them, "Wait, I have something to ask you!" he reached to grab Ciel's shoulder, "Master Ciel!" but his hand was swatted off by Sebastian.

"Pardon me. As you can see, our master is quite frail…I mean delicate." Sebastian said, but corrected himself nimbly after the deadly glare Ciel gave him. Allen smiled nervously. Sebastian bowed and continued, "so I would ask you not to lay your hands on him too roughly," a polite smile on his thin lips.

Abberline stared at the black butler. Soon they made their way into an oriental styled tent. Ciel sipped his tea calmly. A Chinese waitress served the earl some sweet while Abberline sat across from the boy, sipping his own tea. "So, then. What is a Scotland Yard detective doing here, Inspector Abberline?

Abberline nodded, "This morning, a man's corpse was found under the ice of the market." Ciel took a bite from his Chinese cookie, listening intently. "The man was a member of a specific criminal organization At present, we are chasing after the culprit who killed that man, as well as the ring he stole, embedded with a blue diamond worth around £2,000."

"Diamond: the stone that radiates exquisiteness for all eternity," Lau's voice interrupted. Sure enough, Lau was there. "All that awaits those mesmerized by its shine is destruction. However, even knowing that, it is said that it is impossible to resist."

Abberline stood up and asked in shock, "How do you know about the Shard of Hope?"

"Shard of Hope?" Ciel echoed.

"Huh? What? What?" Lau asked curiously, Ran-Mao in his arms."There's really a gem like that?"

"Huh? But just now, you…"

Ciel groaned, "He was just joining in. Don't any attention to him. More importantly, Lau, why are you here?"

"Because this is my restaurant, your Excellency," Lau answered. Behind him, the oriental waitresses giggled playfully.

"I see."

"By the way, it seems you're having an interesting conversation, Young Earl." Lau grinned. "Will you please fill me in on the details?"

"Have you heard anything?" Lau propped up a seat, Ran-Mao sitting on his lap. "Its part of Lord Henry Hope's collection; a blue diamond that has become known as the Hope Diamond."

"Nope. Nothing."

"It is a devilish stone that is rumored to have brought all its owners unfortunate fate, from Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette and so on," Ciel explained darkly. "After disappearing from the world, the stone was divided in order to hide its past. It was cut, and a small shard was taken off." He numbly stroked his own blue diamond ring. "Consequently, one of the two shards of the Hope Diamond is what you searching for. Correct, Abberline?"

The detective nodded, "The carriage was attacked while it was being transported as evidence, and it was stolen."

Ciel leaned forward, "This is quite intriguing. Tell me more." He smirked. "I'll participate in this matter, too. I won't force you to tell me. However, if you refuse, your superior, Lord Randall, might end up in quite a predicament." Abberline looked disturbed at such a dark promise.

* * *

Paula cried happily, "My Lady, aren't these just wonderful?" she held up twin bells in her hands.

"No! They're not cute at all!" Lizzie scoffed.

"Oh, r-really?" she shook the bells a bit, they chimed softly. "I think they're rather cute. Jingle jingle!"

"Paula, you don't get it at all! Fine, I'll just search on my own," with that the noble girl walked off.

"Please wait, my Lady!" Paula howled squeaked chasing after her mistress. Passing by was a very colorful handsome man. He spun a music box, looking like he came from a circus. He wore a top hat with a feather in it, a colorful coat; he had orange hair like a carrot, and a strange tattoo on his face. Calm smiled on his pale face, his violet eyes shining. "My Lady!" Paula cried after Lizzie.

The man stop, his head turning a fully around with a machine-like creek. He smirked deviously.

* * *

Ciel stared deadpanned at the sight before him. "Is it really here?" he asked Abberline. He, Abberline, Lau, and his butlers behind him.

"Yeah. Apparently, quite a few people have died of frostbite, so he decided to set up a shop." Abberline shrugged.

"Th-That's quite a smart business move. To think he of all people is here at such a lively event," Allen smiled nervously.

"Earl, the name of this shop…it can't be…" said Lau.

It was. It was a tent set up by the Undertaker himself, complete with door, coffin, and skull on the sign. That bluntly read Undertaker.

Abberline stepped forward, "Since I especially permitted you to tag along, please wait here, outside."

"Ah, sir! Mister Abberline, that's not a smart move," Allen started. Abberline ignored him and slipped into the shop. Allen sighed at his stupidity for a moment. "How reckless," he commented.

"That is but a privilege of youth," Lau stated. He turned to the Earl, "So, where is this?"

Allen and Ciel barked, "The Undertaker's shop! We met him during the Jack the Ripper incident, remember?" Lau nodded, finally remembering. Allen sighed, "He'll be in tears in a moment."

Ciel then started to order, "Sebastian, get ready to-" but his order was interrupted by the loud bellowing insane laughter of the Undertaker. Once again, the sign fell off due to the tremor of laughter. Both Ciel and Allen were disturbed, but curious, the Earl and his servants with Lau entered the shop.

His foot twitching, the Undertaker sat up, clutching his gut. He cackled insanely "You're amazing. You have definitely chosen the wrong profession," he pointed to Abberline. A trail of drool dripped from his mouth, "As a comic, you could be world-renowned." He giggled madly.

"Just what did you do?" Allen asked amazed.

"I-I just started talking as I normally do," Abberline answered a bit freaked. "but then this guy suddenly…" The Undertaker chuckled amused.

"Abberline, what a fearsome person…" Ciel frowned.

Sebastian glared darkly at the detective, "It seems you are quite skilled, Mr. Inspector."

"No, I'm just..." Abberline gulped.

The flames of rivalry burned between the black butler and human inspector. Allen stared deadpanned in fear as he was between it all, getting burned.

Ciel then slammed his hands on the coffin table. "Tell us about the ring, Undertaker; the one that the body you disposed of this morning was supposed to have." he demanded. The Undertaker cackled softly.

"There's a possibility that it was buried around the area he was found in." Abberline added. "I implore you on behalf of all the good citizens of London, such as yourself, please assist us with investigation." He bowed his head to add to his pleading.

The Undertaker let out a few more laughs, "I have been highly impressed by you, Inspector. I'll tell you. The ring is..."

* * *

Outside, the Undertaker led the nobles, inspector, and butlers to the ice sculpture from before. "See? Over there." He pointed it out. The blue diamond ring was on the sculpture woman's icy finger. Abberline did a Shriek gasped, that such an obvious place was looked over.

Lau grinned, "I guess one of the ice sculptors here happened to come across the frozen ring, and in order to take advantage of it, they made it into a statue."

"Get it out! Right now!" Abberline ordered his fellow Scotland Yard underlings. "Understood!"

"What are you doing, you ignorant whelp?" an older man interrupted. He was an old man with a big bushy beard, him and few other noble looking adults were scowling at the group. Allen's eyes noticed the youngest of the group, dressed elegantly in white with platinum blonde hair. Allen pointed a shaky finger, jaw dropped.

It was Viscount Druitt. He held a pure winter rose in his hand saying, "The holy maiden is something that will be presented to the winner." He kissed the rose charmingly. Playfully wagging his finger, like scolding a child, he chimed, "You mustn't touch it."

Ciel felt a shudder run down his spine. That, that perverse man was here. Free, cavorting about and such "Viscount Druitt!" he gasped.

There he stood elegantly and charmingly. Like a prince. Viscount Druitt, the one who should've been locked up since the party investigation during the Ripper case for the doings of black magic, occult, and selling young ladies.

"The contest judges?" Allen noticed.

"Why is he one of them?" Ciel asked ruefully.

Allen tilted his head, "Wasn't he taken in by Scotland Yard for people trafficking?"

Abberline answered, "He was released a few days ago."

"Money, huh?" Ciel grumbled.

Abberline stepped forward and apologized to the judges, "I'm sorry. Scotland Yard will have to take this statue into its possession now."

The bearded man frowned, "No! Even if you are from Scotland Yard, we will not permit anyone to have their own at the Frost Fayre, the peak of excitement for all the townsfolk."

"Beauty is something to be adored," Druitt chimed in, "Are you people trying to force shame on this beautiful maiden?" he asked dramatically, referring to the statue.

"Like you're one to talk," Allen heard Ciel utter.

"If you really want her, then just bring out enough beauty to satisfy her." Druitt smirked. The Hope Diamond ring seemed to gleam in the sunlight.

"As expected of one who loves fine art, beauty, and cuisine," the judge praised the Viscount. "It's as Viscount Druitt says. If you want this statue, win the contest."

Ciel smirked, "I see. I can agree with that. The ring will belong to the one who wins the contest. It's simple and clean."

"Master Ciel?" Abberline looked to the boy.

"I will obtain the ring," Ciel stated simply.

"That's a stolen object!" Abberline hissed. "It's also important evidence in the serial kidnappings of several young girls!" Abberline realize what he said covered his mouth with regret.

Ciel satisfied with this new little tidbit, said, "I see. So that's why Scotland Yard is in such a frenzy searching for it."

"Even so, it is true that those in possession of the ring have met ill fates, one after the other. It really does fit its name of the cursed stone, and yet you still…"

"Cursed, huh?" Ciel gave a small smiled, holding up his own blue diamond ring that rested on his thumb. "Then, it really does fit me.

The Undertaker then brought up, "That reminds me. Your ring also has a beautiful blue stone set in it, doesn't it, Earl?"

"Yes."

"You should be careful," The creepy man grinned, "Diamonds are hard, but for all their hardness, they're fragile. If you overexert yourself too much, it may shatter.

"What of it?" Ciel growled. He smirked, looking at his family's ring. "This body and this ring are both things that have shattered and been revived." He kissed the ring briefly. The butler watched in their master's speech. "As if I would fear the shattering after everything I've been though." Sebastian's lips played a smirked while Allen gave a plastic smile of comfort and understanding. Ciel turned to his butlers, "Win the contest, Allen, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord!"

* * *

Thus the ice sculpting contest began. Scotland Yard officers guarded the prize statue. From afar, the three criminals were plotting, "I guess we have no choice. Go fill in the application form."

"Are you serious?"

"We're Irish! Like we'd lose to those English ponces when it comes to ice and snow!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"And if it comes down to it…" he pointed to a couple of barrels with skulls and crossbones on them.

* * *

"And now we will commence the traditional Frost Fayre Ice Sculpture contest." The presenter announced. "The time limit is three p.m.!" The contestants were Abberline and the Scotland Yard, Sebastian and Allen, Lau, and the three Irish men. "Well, then! Please begin!"

* * *

Paula jingled her little bells, "My Lady, it seems there is some kind of event taking place!" hearing the commotion from the contest.

Lizzie, who was browsing, frowned and ignored it. Her mind on Ciel. She still had regrets on smashing Ciel's family ring from the little party she held months ago with Ciel. Her childish ways got the better of her in selfishness. She apologized to Ciel in her head once again, knowing she needed to make it up.

Then something caught her eye. It was the Ark that Ciel had critiqued earlier that day. She remembered the days of joy, how that ark brought joy to Ciel in days of young. "Show me that!" she asked the clerk.

* * *

Big Ben ranged hitting the third hour. The time was up, "Well then, we shall now commence the judging!" The Irish men were wheezing and panting like dogs, while Sebastian didn't even break a sweat. Allen, however, wiped sweat off his cold brow.

"First up is the 'Joyful Scotland Yard' Team with their, 'Guardian of London'!" the announcer presented. A perfect detailed sculptor of Lord Randall was submitted, the Scotland Yard, along with Abberline, saluted it. Druitt shook his head. The scores were: 1,2,1,1,0. A total of 5 points. The Yard sighed defeated, the head of the Randall statue fell off.

"Next is the 'A Chinese is Best is Miniskirt Form" Team, but…" Lau's submission of a detailed naked statue of Ran-Mao, which had her private parts covered up by blushing workers. "Due to circumstances beyond our control, we are not able to judge it here."

Lau tilted his head, "Why?"

"There's no way they could show that in public!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"I think hiding it like that is more perverted."

The judges' scores were all X's, except for Druitt who judged a 10 calmly. Ciel looked to his butler, "You both can win, right, Sebastian?" he asked.

"Of course. Once you have given an order, I exist but to fulfill it. Allen is just putting on the finishing touches on it," Sebastian replied coolly.

"Next up is the 'Queen's Woof Woof' Team with Noah's Ark!" behind a curtain was the sculpture. It dropped and Druitt gasped.

"What magnificent proportions," The bearded judge said in awe. "This is precisely what ice art is!" It was a large sculpted ark made from ice, sparkling in the sun. Allen stood in sculpture ark waving to the crowd grinning.

"This is amazing!" the announcer cried. "It can even hold up a human being without cracking! Well then, please give your results,' he asked the judges.

"Please wait," Sebastian abruptly interrupted. "You have not seen everything yet." Sebastian snapped his fingers, and Allen leapt out of the ark, to let the top part split in two. On top now, was a sculpture of realistic animals. In the middle of the animals was the man to be believed as Noah, which surprisingly looked like Allen.

"Amazing!" the crowed said in awe. "It's like it's alive!"

Allen blushed embarrassed, scratching his head sheepishly. Ciel smiled

The bearded man then said, "I see! He made the joints in the roof weak on purpose so that, in time, they would melt and fall off!"

"Oh! Oh!" Druitt moaned in ecstasy. "God's Rage! The only one to escape unscathed in the blazing storm was Noah!" Druitt pictured a Noah dressed Sebastian and an actual Noah Allen beside Sebastian facing the storm. Allen chuckled amused. If only they knew the true secret of Noah. "Leading his paired animals, waiting for the time of regeneration, as they drift the waves."

"Young man, I am completely astounded!" the elderly judge said. "To be able to see such couple of high class ice sculptors…"

"No, I am just one hell of a butler,"

"And I just helped with the details," The two butlers smiled.

"Boss, we can't win against that," one of the men said as they stood by their statue, of a strange monster man.

"Damn. Then, we have no choice but to…"

The announcer then said, "Well then, let's go to the grading."

"Wait right there!" the Irish man barked, near the trophy statue. "This ring was originally ours. Sorry, but I'll have you return it."

"What? You people aren't the…' Abberline gasped.

The Irishman took out a gun, "That's right. We're the bombing thief ring that's been the talk of the town lately." He opened his coat, revealing that rows of dynamite sticks strapped to his chest. His lackeys kicked over the barrels, revealing inside that they were filled with dynamite. The boss took out a lighter, "I'll count down from ten," he lit it with a sneer, "If you don't want to die, then get lost!" He began counting. "Ten!" the crowd of civilians took out

"Young Master?" Allen looked to his master.

"Nine!"

"My orders haven't changed," Ciel said stiffly, "Do it, Sebastian, Allen."

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Eight!"

Abberline, who was trafficking the citizens to safety, turned to Ciel and called to him, "What are you doing? Get out of there this minute, Master Ciel!"

"Seven!"

Ciel turned away, "If you want to run, then do so! Don't pay attention to me."

"Six!"

"Like I could do that!" Ciel turned around, slightly surprised at what Abberline aid. "I became a police officer to protect the people."

"Five!"

"In order to protect everyone!"

"Four!"

Ciel sneered, "What an idiot."

Abberline ran to fight the Irishman forward to try to at least help. But he was stop when a bullet nearly missed his foot. "Don't get one step closer," the criminal growled. He pointed his gun at Ciel, "I'm down to the last three. Are you really little nobleman?"

"I have no need to," Ciel shot back boldly. "because…" suddenly, Sebastian and Allen, on skates, leapt over, kicking away the gun and lighter. The two were skating together, Allen in Sebastian's arms as they skid like a pair of figure skaters.

"What?" the other two criminals began shooting at the butlers. The two skated so face across the icy surface, the bullets missed. Sebastian released Allen, who began to spin and jump forward.

"That's the legendary quadruple spin jump!" The bearded judge said in awe.

"It's like the gallant swan and black bird dancing together upon a world of white and silver!" Druitt swooned. "Enchanted by that smirking face and with those innocent eyes, being overcome with delight, maidens reach for those wings," an image of Ciel back when he was disguising himself as a girl was vivid in the viscount's mind. Ciel shuddered, disturbed.

Allen nailed a perfect landing and returned skating with his black partner. Together on one legs in perfection, they kicked away the men down, their guns sliding away. The scored for that were, "Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! It's a full score!"

"Damn. You brat." The Irish boss snarled. He took out a cigarette light from his coat pocket and lit a dynamite stick, throwing it at the young Earl, "Be blown to smithereens, then!"

Immediately before the dynamite even reached the boy, he was snatched into the arm of Allen who smiled. "This is my first time actually ice-skating." He admitted as he held his master to his chest. The two butlers lifted their master high in the air with their combined strength. The dynamite exploded the three were safe and away.

"Damn. Those monsters." The Irishman cursed. He lit dynamite with his cigarette lighter and threw it again at the Phantomhive. He lit more and more, throwing as many as he could after them. But time and time again, the butlers avoided the explosions. He was stopped by one of his lackeys. "Stop it, Boss! Have you forgotten? We're standing on ice!" the Irish boss sad made a circle of explosions, surrounding them and the statue. Then the ice below them began to shatter and crack.

"Sebastian! Allen!" Ciel said. Sebastian smirked and picked Allen up by his ankles, and Allen took Ciel by his wrists as Sebastian began a line of twirling and hurdling. Sebastian grinned with that, launching a screaming Allen and Ciel into the air. Ciel clanged to Allen as they screamed in midair. The ice of the ravine shattered and went down, along with the men and the statue.

The perfect frozen river was shattered. Everyone had gotten out safely. "Master Ciel…" Abberline murmured.

Lau grinned, "It really is quite sturdy.

The misty debris cleared, and through it, floating threw the water to land on that ice sculpture ark was Sebastian, and Ciel and Allen who were completely safe.

Druitt exclaimed in pure bliss, "The ship sails, leaving behind people's despair! The ship sails, along with the world's future, carrying the chosen hope with it."The two female judges blushed at his romantic deep speech. "Onward, to a winding, dreamlike journey, the ship sails!"

"It's Noah!" the beaded judged claimed, tears in his eyes. "It is the living incarnation of Noah! A biblical miracle has occurred on the Thames!"

"That was a rather rough method," Ciel commented as they floated on the Thames.

Sebastian bowed, "I apologize. I only though that ridding myself of the baggage weighing me down was the appropriate course of action."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen asked a bit offended. Ciel just glared. Ciel looked down into the river. Ciel sighed, "And so the Shard of Hope will sleep at the bottom of the Thames."

Allen leaned on the icy rails, looking out, "I suppose that is amusing in its own way."

"It will curse London," Sebastian said gloomily.

Ciel said, "If it ended like that, then it would show that was all there was to this town and country." He looked to his own blue diamond ring. "After all, we Phantomhives have always…" he watched a few innocent men being pulled to surface. "Allen, you said Noah was arrogant, but isn't wishing and striving to save everyone even more arrogant and foolish," he was looking and referring of course, to Abberline and his personal mission in life.

Sebastian nodded, "It appears so."

Allen smiled softly, "I was like that once. Foolish, arrogant. I used to want to save everyone, now I realized I should only save the few who are precious to me," He mused.

Ciel smiled to Abberline, then to Allen, "However, every so often, an idiot like that isn't so bad." He pat Allen's white hair playfully. Allen smiled, pulling the boy into an unwanted hug.

Abberline saw Ciel get pulled into a hug, standing on that ice ark. "Master Ciel, just what are you…"

* * *

The toy ark fell to the floor, braking with a thud. "My Lady!" Paula said concerned.

Lizzie frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Father said this was clearly a fake. How horrible! Just when I thought I'd found something to cheer Ciel up!" she sobbed.

"Please, my Lady, don't be so glum!" Paula tried cheering her up. She tried cheering her up with her new jingle bells.

"Leave me alone!" Lizzie cried. With a heavy heart, Paula left Lizzie in her room. The blonde girl fell to her knees. She bowed her head, "Ciel, I'm sorry. I wanted to give you a wonderful present." She noticed a glam within the top house of the broken fake toy ark. She took the ring, gold with a blue familiar diamond in it.

* * *

In a dark room far into London, a music box was being played. The colorful man from earlier that day had his hand over his chest, speaking with his master, "I thought the Shard of Hope would find its own master by itself." He bowed, in a creaking machine-like way. "Master."

The strange machine-like man's master sat in a chair, back turned, staring out of the window.

The cogs had been set in motions.

* * *

**And done! We now enter another ark, the Shard of Hope ark or the Drocell ark. Yay Drocell is come! Everyone's favorite creepy puppet man! This must be the quickest I've ever updated in one week. God I have no life…oh well! It is what it is. Anyone, since last filler chapter, Allen now has long hair tied in a ponytail. If any of you ever read the manga, you know at one point that Allen's hair did grow to up his mid back, which he tied into a ponytail. It'll stay that way for the rest of the story, and its sequel when I make it. **

**Keep on the love, more stories from my fan please. Fanart is wanted and appreciated. **

***rides off in sports car of Yaoi***


	12. That Butler and Exorcist, Whatever

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Whatever Needs Be**_

The winter snow had come and gone. Allen sighed as he swept the front of the manor along with Finnie, as Maylene collects fallen dead leaves. Finnie then sighed unhappily, "Tomorrow it's his…you know. Why can't we celebrate it?"

Maylene turned around and nodded, "It's a rare occasion, so why can't we make it fantastic and lovely?"

Allen shook his head and kept on sweeping. "The young master does not wish to be bothered by such an occasion. "We've been through this time before, so let's handle this like we did in the past." was his reply. Then, suddenly he heard the sounds of jingle bells. Allen looked up to see a semi-familiar carriage coming this way.

Peeking her head out with window, smiling and waving was none other than Lizzie, "I'm here!" The three servants gulped in shock. Allen heard the faintest meow in his head from a familiar costume this girl forced him into. "Lady Elizabeth!" they cried in unison.

* * *

Lizzie opened the doors with a smile, Paula behind her. "Ciel!" she cried dashing upstairs and hugging her fiancée/cousin. Allen walked in, a bit haggard wearing different kinds of cute hair clips in his now down and messily put back up hair. Timcampy came out of the sleeve of his coat, wearing a bright red ribbon, flying off to hide somewhere during Lizzie's visit. Lizzie was laughing as she swung Ciel around happily. She stopped and put something in Ciel's hands, "Here! This is for you." She giggled. It was a small box in a pretty pink wrapping and ribbon."Open! Quick, quick!" she urged

As he was about to open the gift, Lizzie made a small gasp when she saw that his ring, which she destroyed, was fixed perfectly. As he was removing the ribbon, Lizzie stopped him abruptly. She looked at his ring hand, "W-What? I thought I broke that!"

"Ah, Sebastian repaired it," Ciel replied as if didn't matter.

"No way! It was all cracked! I don't even see any flaws!"

Sebastian put a hand over his chest and smiled, "Such skill if only natural for one…"

"Who serves as a butler for the Phantomhives," Allen finished Sebastian's line. 'We've heard that all the before."

Sebastian bowed, "Exactly as he says,"

Lizzie stepped back a bit, her cheerful mood broken, "I see. Sebastian…"

"My Lady…" Paula murmured.

Allen then decided to get curious, "Lady Elizabeth, what is in that little box?" he asked.

"Ah, this is just, uh…" Lizzie stuttered, flustered. She swiped the box back into her hands, hiding it in her chest. "A secret!" a nervous smile on her face.

"Huh? Didn't you say you were going to give it to me?" Ciel asked a bit confused.

Lizzie smiled and winked, "That was a feint!" she lied.

"A feint?"

"A lady who tries to catch a man with gifts is no lady. It's unseemly!" she quoted what her mother had always told her. "Now, Paula, ring your bells!" she smiled to her maid.

"Yes, my Lady!" Paula exclaimed quickly. She took out her little jingle bells and starting jingling them. Lizzie waved and smiled, "Well then, good day to you!" Lizzie grabbed Paula and they dashed out of the manor, Allen swore he felt a gust of wind beside him as they past as they shut the doors behind them.

Allen sighed in a bit relief, removing the hairclips from his hair. He tied his hair with a black silk ribbon again, asking, "What was all that?"

"I don't know. But I wonder what did she come over for, then?" Ciel wondered.

Allen then remembered something, "Tomorrow is your birthday, Young Master. Perhaps that was the reason, to give you an early gift?" Ciel let out a small gasp. He then brushed it off like it was nothing. "How about it young master?" Allen grinned going up the stair to Ciel, patting his head. 'Shall we hold a party? It looks as if there are others who are hoping to celebrate, too." He glanced back to the servants who were hiding behind a pillar.

Ciel swatted Allen's hand off. "My birthday…" he mumbled. A vivid memory of years past, a large Christmas tree in the town square. How he'd innocently stop a stranger and announce his birthday. His mother, stopping him, soothing him. How he'd say that tonight was the special night he'd sleep with her that night, reading him a story. He'd go on and on about it. _"On my birthday…"_ Flames engulfing an entire mansion. Running through the flames, calling their names. Opening the door to the parlor where they always sat, now being swallow by flames. _"I was going to sleep with Mother. Father was going to give me a present"_

_**"We will place the seal of the sublime beast upon you."**_The masked ones said. They held him down, covered by a scarlet drape, naked, shivering in fear. A red hot cattle brander, a mark that would forever would brand him his fate. _"I so looking forward to it…To my birthday."_

"Young Master?" Allen looked to his master, in the nostalgia of painful memories past. "Ridiculous. Bring me tea in my room."

Sebastian bowed smiling, "Straight away."

* * *

Big Ben chimed the evening. Carriages suck in the traffic of returning home from visiting and outings. Lizzie frowned, looking down at the ring. Paula looked outside, thinking aloud, "I wonder if it's because of work on the Underground." She looked to see her mistress still in gloom. She tried to cheer her up, jingling her bells.

"Paula."

"Yes? Jingle, jingle?"

"You always look so happy," Lizzie commented.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I'm not criticizing you." Lizzie smiled a bit, "I'm just envious. You're so radiant, and you never seem to worry."

"My Lady, you're normally quite carefree yourself…That aside, we really aren't getting anywhere, are we? If we get stuck here until nightfall, what on earth will we do?" Lizzie wasn't really listening anymore. Suddenly, the Hope Diamond ring inside that box began to glow. She then heard a familiar tune. She turned her head, seeing a figure standing in an alleyway. She watched the figure stepping back into the shadows. Curious emerald eyes glittered.

Lizzie opened the door of the unmoving carriage, and leapt out. Paula was still engrossed in her one-way conversation, "Ah, but that might be kind of like camping, so it could be fun, my L-" she saw her mistress gone. "My Lady?" she saw the ring box, empty.

* * *

Lizzie heard the tune to "London Bridges", following the song as it got louder and louder. She turned every corner, every way through every alley she thought, following that song. Lizzie saw where the music came from, a lightened show at the end of the alley trail. It looked to be some sort of doll shop. She looked at the doll in the window; it looked to real and life-like! The noble girl opened the door to the doll shop, curious.

All sorts of dolls decorated the shelves, candles lit the shop. "Welcome," a voice said, surprising the girl. The music stopped, showing a colorfully dressed man sitting in a wooden chair, wearing a top hat with carrot hair. Lizzie tried to speak, yet was speechless of the strange eccentric looking person. "That ring…" he said, "How unfortunate. It has not chosen you as its master." Lizzie looked to the ring, and then the man kneeled down and looked straight into her eyes, violet meeting emerald. "However, your eyes…" he reached to touch her.

Lizzie blushed and looked away, finding her voice, "Ciel is the only man I…"

"Your eyes have such tremendous depth and sadness in them," the man said. Lizzie looked up to the strange man, "I can tell. They're incredibly melancholic." Lizzie felt tears threatening her eyes.

So the two sat down and had some tea, Lizzie pouring her heart out to the stranger. "I see. A birthday present.

"I wanted to cheer Ciel up," Lizzie sobbed, hot salty tears running down her cheeks.

The man showed a full finger set of finger puppets. "There are many wares here, and they are all wonderfully fantastic items." The man said softly, trying to cheer her up. The cuckoo clock opened, showing stead of a bird were a figurines of a couple dancing. As if by magic, the music box the man played. Lizzie's eyes wandered around the shop, the dolls that sat on the shelves and tables, staring at her. "I shall give you whichever one you wish," he offered. "Please choose whatever you will."

"But…"

"I understand. To you, these are all the same." The man tilted his head with a creek. "Therefore, I reason for a superior present, to be given to a very dear person," He bowed his head, tipping his hat. "The most suitable things would be…Your very self," The man grinned darkly.

* * *

The telephone rang. "Elizabeth has disappeared?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes." Allen nodded."I heard from her maid, who said she lost sight of her around Islington."

Ciel stood up, "We'll move out immediately." He sighed a bit. "For Heaven's sake. What was she thinking?"

"Before that, I have this for you," Sebastian interrupted, he held up a tray with a royal sealed envelope on it. "Scotland Yard is frantically continuing their search in the case where only young girls are kidnapped. The bodies of the girls have not been found, but most likely…"

Allen then continued, "The culprit sends out the Shard of Hope to those who would become targets. The mysterious gem that brings ill fortune to its owner."

Ciel read the Queen's letter. "To return to the tale of this treasure, having previously failed to acquire it…

"What shall we do?" Allen asked.

"We shall ease the Queen's gloom," Ciel replied, determined. "No matter what happens."

"Pardon the intrusion," The colorful man said, knocking and opening his master's door. "I have made my master wait." He bowed, "Master, what should the doll be this time?"

"Make it out of wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Make it out of wax and stone, my fair lady."

"Understood."

* * *

The Phantomhive carriage rode off into the night. Ciel looked out the window, his butlers faithfully at his side. "Young Master?" Allen asked poking Ciel a bit.

"Open the carriage door," Ciel commanded.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian, go and question the victims' families and make a list of suspects. We need names and addresses. Sneak into crime scenes. You should be able to achieve all that within three hours, no? In the meantime, I will take care of some minor business. That is all."

"I see," Sebastian nodded.

"Hurry up and get on with it," Ciel sneered.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian bowed. He leapt out of the moving carriage, landing on the ground, and dashed off. Leaving Allen to care for Ciel on his own. Ciel laid back, Allen smiling softly.

* * *

A recognizable man in red ran the roof tops of England. 'Here it comes! I can feel it coming!" he cried in a flamboyant voice. A long, red haired man, leaping in front of the moon. "My Hunk Radar is going off!" Grell Sutcliffe, the red shinigami exclaimed. He grinned a shark-like grin.

* * *

Ciel and Allen stepped through the empty streets of London. "She said she lost sight of her around here, but…" Allen looked around.

Ciel was very annoyed however, "Why do we have to be with this guy?" he growled, referring to Pluto, in human form, who was wearing a tuxedo to cover himself. He was on leash, being held by Ciel. Pluto yipped and hugged Allen's leg. Allen smiled nervously, prying the man-dog off remembering Sebastian giving Pluto to them.

* * *

_"Take this. Hopefully it will be of a some use to you both."_

_"Such as?" Ciel asked. _

_"If necessary, use it as bait and run away." Allen gasped._

* * *

Allen giggled nervously, patting Pluto's head. "Well, whatever." Ciel looked to Pluto, speaking with him, "You're a dog right? You should be able to track scent, then."

Allen held up the ribbon from Lizzie's gift. "Ok PluPlu, this ribbon from Lizzie's present has her scent on it." Pluto sniffed it, only to cringe at the disgustedly heavy scent of Lizzie's perfume in it. Then Pluto processed with scratching himself.

"This little..." Ciel grumbled. "Doesn't he only listen to you and Sebastian?"

"He does usually; I don't know what's wrong with him." Allen said scratching his head. Before then Ciel was then dragged by Pluto into an alley. Allen gasped, "Young Master!" he chased after the two. There was a pretty female dog there, Allen and Ciel tugging at the collar. "Bad boy, PluPlu! Stop being in heat at a time like this!" Allen scolded the dog-demon man.

"Oh, my. Men is heat make my heart thump! ~" A familiar flamboyant voice swooned.

Allen felt a tingle up his spine, "Oh god no…"

The dog ran off as the earl and servant looked up to the roof of the alley to see Grell standing on the roof. "I am the hunter of love! This heart of mine burns up any prey I set my eyes on! It scatters deep crimson sparks!" his red hair flowing in the night wind.

"Red…" Allen heard Ciel murmur. Ciel glared as Grell turned around, "Hunks sighted!"Grell exclaimed, pointing right at Pluto and Allen. Allen gagged a bit. "Even like this, I'm a butler to _die _for!" Grell posed. Allen rolled his eyes. Grell shrugged, "Well, right now, I am in active employment."

"Gee, I wonder why," Allen asked sarcastically.

Grell leapt down and put his hands on his hips. "Because of the Madam Red incident, I was demoted and have nothing to do but boring, lowly jobs. That bastard Will told me I can't return to work until I've retrieved some troublesome souls. That rotten sadist!" Allen groaned, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, food is best just as it's about to go rotten," he started having chills, swooning, 'and those cold eyes send chills up my spine. ~" Grell looked to Pluto. "However, this one's wildness is hard to ignore, while the innocent charms of Al-chan over here just entrances me ~"

Allen shuddered, while Ciel glared. "You're not about to tell me you're going to take revenge for your beloved aunt, are you?" Grell asked uninterested.

"Shut up." Ciel shot back.

"It looks like Sebas-chan isn't around either. What can a brat like you do?"

"He still has me, and I shall fight for him until my last breathe," Allen said boldly, puffing up his chest to look a bit more manly.

"Ah! How brave and dashing Al-chan! Makes me shiver in anticipation!"

"Shut up!" Allen barked, blushing a bit.

Pluto growled angrily at the red shinigami, pulling at his leash that Ciel and Allen held. "Your knights tonight are Al-chan and him? Why goes this kid steal all the good men?" Grell mused. Pluto's leash slipped from Ciel's and Allen's grip and charged at Grell. Grell squealed, "Oh, I'm being assaulted!" he opened his arms. "Please be gentle!" Pluto ran right pass the reaper, right behind him was Ciel and Allen, who childishly stuck his tongue out at Grell.

"Better luck next time!" Allen teased.

"Hey! What is this?" Grell tailed after the trio.

They chased after Pluto. Right to a little lit doll shop at the end of the alley trail. Ciel gasped, seeing the doll in the window, it looked just like Lizzie, from the outfit to the hair style and color, to the eyes. "Lizzie!" Ciel gasped.

"Shinigami Death Note:" Grell appeared behind the butler and earl, looking into a black book, "#403: Mandalay Family Puppeteer. Drocell Keinz." Ciel ran to the shop, Allen and Grell following after. Pluto jumped through the window, shattering it. Allen opened the door for his master, showing Pluto sitting on the floor chewing on something. Allen kneeled down, and Pluto brought him the Lizzie doll.

"This is…" Ciel murmured, seeing the belt ribbon on the doll was the same ribbon that Lizzie wore on her bonnet. 'Lizzie!" He looked up to see a back door open. Allen followed his master as Ciel numbly walked out the door. Behind this little shop, was an entire mansion!

"There's no doubt Lady Elizabeth is in there," Allen murmured, reading his master's very thoughts.

"My, isn't that a welcoming mansion?" Grell sashayed over, commented. Allen gave an annoyed groan. Ciel glanced to Grell, even though the man had laid hands on Madam Red, right now he needed all the help he could get. Allen alone couldn't fight off anything too inhuman, whatever the possibilities. He wouldn't risk losing another person he held dear.

"Grell, protect me," Ciel suddenly said. "I'll listen to whatever your wish it."

"Huh? Master you're not serious? A guy like him…" Allen said shocked. "Let me protect you."

"Shut up Allen, I know what I'm doing."

"Don't insult me," Grell sneered, 'I'm not that kind of cheap woman who performs for mone-"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian and Allen for one day," Ciel smirked.

Allen's jaw drop and he rapidly shook his head. "Whatever I want with Sebastian and Allen meaning…I can kiss them?" Grell asked, now interested. Behind Allen was shaking his head, doing hand movements to say he did not approve of being bargained, or risk of seeing Sebastian kiss another person.

"Whatever you like."

"W-With tongue?"

"That depends on how you play it."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this? Or Sebastian for that matter!"

"Your opinion does not matter because you're the servant."

"Understood!" Grell squealed. "Motivation Meter at Maximum Death!" he posed. Allen groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long annoying night.

* * *

"Make it out of wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone." Drocell sang in his doll workshop. "Make it out of wax and stone, my fair lady." Laying unconscious on a wooden table was Lizzie, he coat removed. Drocell removed his glove with his teeth, revealing jointed puppet hands. He began removing the girl's ribbon sash and dress, to make her into another of his dolls.

* * *

The doors of the mansion were opened. "Now, then! Let's get a move on!" Grell announced.

Standing in front on a small platform was a life-sized doll girl. Allen tilted his head slightly. The earl, butler, and reaper walked up to the expressionless doll. The girl was wearing a Hope Diamond ring. "Oh, that's quite similar to the ring you have on," Grell commented.

"The Hope Diamond?" Allen said looking at the ring the doll wore.

Ciel scanned the doll girl, "This doll is…" he recalled the pictures sent over from the Queen. "Impossible!" he gasped, realizing what Ciel realized.

The doll girl's eyes moved, looking down at the little earl. The doll girl grabbed Ciel's throat, Allen growled taking the doll girl's arm that held Ciel, breaking it off. Allen stood in front of the Earl, he saw a fallen crystal. Allen looked up, "Grell!" Grell had found his way on top of the chandelier.

"You should leave this all to be, and not taint your pretty little hands Al-chan. Reaper have tools to hunt souls with, remember? Yes! Their death-scythes!" Grell pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Those are just normal scissors, right?" Allen looked up to the red reaper.

"I had no choice in the matter! Will took my custom death-scythe away! I long for those vibrations again! I'll cut her to shreds!" Grell had an insane look in his eyes.

Allen was still irked on the whole vibrations comment, "That sounded wrong."

"Wait! Don't kill her! This isn't a doll!" Ciel protested.

Grell ignored him; he flipped and lunged for the doll girl, "Kiss in Heaven!" when Grell landed, the doll hit the floor with a thump. Ciel landed to see if the girl was alive, but all she bled was sand.

"It was just a doll after all, then?" Allen thought aloud again.

"Mould it out of wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay," a voice sang, the door beyond opened. Drocell came out of the shadows, holding a candelabrum. "That doll was a failure. I had thought they needed to be made much, much stronger." Ciel glared at the strange man. "Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel." He waved his hand around as he sang.

Soon different doll girls walked from the shadows. "My fair lady." He finished. The girls stood in front of the puppet man. "Those girls are…" Allen said.

"Those who interfere in the love triangle between Sebastian, Allen, and me…" Grell sneered and ran forward.

"Grell!"

"Will end up like this!" Grell tried to slash them with his scissors, but was repelled by the steel of their skin. "So hard!"

"Grell! This is an order," Ciel stated, "You and Pluto are to play with the dolls here forever!"

A doll lunged for Grell, who missed the red reaper. Ciel and Allen ran forward after Drocell. "Do you plan to leave me here? How inhuman!"

"Can a Shinigami say that?" Allen laughed lightly as they went beyond. The two ran up the stairs, "So the dolls look exactly like the kidnapped girls," Allen put together to his master.

"No. those are the girls themselves," Ciel said. "Then, Elizabeth is…" he shook his head, not wanting it to be true.

"How brutal," Allen commented shaking his head. They soon came up to the second level of the mansion.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Drocell's voice rang from nowhere, "Allen Walker," they looked up to see Drocell sitting on a balcony. "You both are incredibly beautiful. I will have to make both of you into dolls that befits such beauty."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ciel demanded.

Drocell ignored the question, tilting his hat and head, "Now then, what to make it out of? Clay flows too much, iron is too brash, therefore I think…" Allen gritted his teeth, "Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady." the two rushed off to fine Lizzie.

They entered a dark room, filled with thousands masks decorated the pitch black walls. All the masks began to sing, "Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady," The two cringed at the loudness of the chorus. Allen covered Ciel's ears, sacrificing his own hearing to the song. He carried the boy to find an exit while the masks continued to sing. Allen found a staircase, running up with Ciel by his side, the echoes of the song ringing in their heads.

When they finally made it to the top room, Allen shut and locked the door behind him, sighing. He had ringing in his ears, shaking his head. "That was close, right young master…young master?" Allen turned to see Ciel staring at a strange symbol on the floor. He seemed to be in his thoughts for another moment; Allen recognized the mark from the burn brand on his master's body. He had saw during bath times, and during _that_ time where his covenant was made.

"Nonetheless…" Ciel murmured.

"Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday, does it?" a deep silky voice said. The curtains of the room flew as Allen looked eyes wide and a smile on his face. He mouthed 'master' silently, before saying, "Sebastian!"

"You lose your mansion, your parents, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, sitting comfortably on the windowsill. Allen ran and hugged Sebastian, smiling, Sebastian smirked, petting Allen's white hair.

The demon butler had arrived, now the real fight was about to begin.

* * *

**Oooh…cliffhanger! Part 2 of the Drocell Ark done! And Grell made another appearance whoopee! This is fun. Thanks for the support guys. Love you all~**

***walks away coolly***


	13. That Butler and Exorcist, Lonely

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Lonely**_

The flames engulfed a photo of innocent times. A smiling boy, burned away to a crisp with the rest of the family. A mansion ablaze, the history destroyed. Red and orange coloring the smoky skies.

"_**Ciel. After that incident, Ciel disappeared."**_

_The carriage pulled up to the restored Phantomhive Manor. Lizzie flew out of her carriage and ran to the courtyard, where Ciel stood looking out into the forest from a balcony. __**"He finally returned to the mansion," **__She sighed and relief running to embrace to the boy. When he turned around, he wore a bandage over his left eye and emptiness in his right. His lips still and closed. __**"but he wasn't able to laugh anymore."**_

"_**I…love Ciel." **__The times old youth, where they'd play with their toys together, laughing and smiling.__**"I love Ciel's smile."**__ Out of all her attempts, all the parties, all the gifts, all the gatherings, she did not get her wanted result. A true smile from him. __**"Why is it, though, that we always seem to end up going in circles?"**_

_**How can I bring back his smile?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

A mouse scurried past her feet as Lizzie mused these things. She sat still, her skin polished, eyes dim, like a porcelain doll. Yet she still had a soul she still has consciousness. Her thoughts only on one person , **"Ciel." **Her head tilted, with a machine like creek.

* * *

Allen smiled at he felt his head get petted by a white gloved hand. Sebastian sat on the windowsill, speaking out to his master as his pet showed his affection to him. "You lost your mansion, your parents, and this times, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?" he asked, smirking.

"Sebastian!" Ciel and Allen exclaimed.

Ciel scowled, "That it back, Sebastian!" Allen looked up to his mater.

"What?" Sebastian asked innocently, toying with Allen's ponytail a bit, caressing his neck with his fingers, sending a chill down Allen's spine.

"Your impudence before! And stop doing that!" Sebastian smirked and pried Allen off, who somewhat pouted. So instead, Allen clanged to Sebastian's arm.

Allen smirked to his master, "Young Master, you said you had minor business to take care of, did you not?" Ciel glared at the white-haired teen. "Does that business involve indulging yourself in the serenity of despair in order to escape your pitiful past?" Allen let go of Sebastian's arm and shrugged, his playful smirked going on even more, "Did you not say at the Ice Top Market that both your body and that ring were things that had shattered once already, and now things have come to this, you have no fear of them shattering again?" Allen bent down and went to eye level with Ciel, poking his cheek playfully.

Ciel swatted the boy away, "Exactly. Stop repeating everything I say."

Sebastian just stared at his master. Suddenly the music of London Bridges, singing to making it out of iron and steel. It door was broke down, and the doll girls marched towards them.

"Grell was beaten?" Ciel said in disbelief.

Sebastian stepped in front of Allen and Ciel. "I see. So they're manipulated through rhythm? In that case…" the doll marched closer. Allen saw Sebastian do the last thing he expected from Sebastian, he sang. "Spin around from iron and steel," the dolls stopped heads bobbing as he sang. "Iron and steel, iron and steel. Spin around from iron and steel," Sebastian leapt behind a doll, "My fair lady." After that line a doll's head was snapped.

Allen looked amazed, understanding. Sebastian continued, 'Spin around from iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel." One by one Sebastian snapped neck after metal neck as the dolls were distracted. "Spin around from iron and steel," soon all the dolls were broken. "My fair lady." Sebastian bowed and took Allen's hand, kissing it like he was a lady. Allen blushed.

"Who's this lady, anyway?" Ciel asked irked and a bit unhappy.

Sebastian smirked and let go of Allen."We'll get out through here, Young Master."

"Stop," Drocell said. He had appeared behind all his broken dolls, holding his music box. "Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker are already the master's property."

"Property? Who do you think-" Ciel growled.

"The proof is that ring on you have on your finger, and the fact that you brought the other along with you. I can see the Shard of Hope is something the master presents to those who will become dolls. But my master has also taken an interest in Allen Walker, ordering me to turn him too into a doll."

Allen shuddered, glaring a bit, "Master?" he asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker will become dolls; a pair of dolls made of gold and silver."

Sebastian grinned, then sang, "Gold and silver both get snatched, both get snatched, both get snatched," Sebastian picked up Ciel and Allen, Ciel in his arms and Allen riding on his back. Drocell raised a hand to stop them, but Sebastian dashed out of the window, gliding into the air.

Drocell watched them leap into the air, 'He snatched them." He stated. The puppet man fell to his knees. "However, I reason" his eyes darkened with madness, "that Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Allen Walker will return."

* * *

Out of the mansion, into the courtyard, Sebastian landed on a tiny bridge over a mall river. Sebastian let Ciel down while Allen got off of his back. "My, my," Sebastian murmured.

Once down, Allen's eyes widened at Ciel slapped Sebastian's cheek harshly. Sebastian's eyes were wide with surprise, his pale cheek now having a red mark on it. "What about Lizzie?" Ciel growled. "Have you still not rescued her? I ordered you to solve the kidnapping case. Saving Lizzie, who has been caught up in it, should have been the first prio-"

"Orders and my contract are matters of different standing," Sebastian shot back swiftly and coolly. "Just as you prioritize the Queen's doctrine at all times, I must prioritize your safety as well as Allen's. Allen is here to keep an extra eye on you."

Allen looked at Sebastian, thinking, _'So wait…I'm a babysitter?"_

"You are our young master, whom we have protect and served so sincerely for all this time," Sebastian said softly. Allen smiled softly at his master, he'd keep on serving until the bell tolled. Sebastian's eyes glowed a red, becoming slit-like, "I would never allow someone to take neither of you after so long."

Ciel went into his coat and took out the Hope Diamond ring. He took Allen's hand and slipped it on his pinky. "This seems to be the sign of who will be attacked next." He held up his own ring hand and Allen, smirking, "Protecting us both with two of these will be back-breaking work." Allen giggled and grinned as Sebastian did.

Sebastian bowed, "Even so, I will…" The sound of the howl broke the silence of the night.

"Pluto!" Allen exclaimed, knowing that howl anywhere.

"I searched the mansion high and low, but I was unable to find Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian reported.

Allen looked up to the lone tallest tower of the estate, "All that remains then. Is that sealed tower right?"

* * *

It was a very tall tower, right in the middle of a lake. There was a concrete path to lead to the tower. One could hear the barks of Pluto as the trio of master and servants stride closer to the devil's hive.

Quite actually, it was Pluto was being held back by collar by the red Shinigami Grell. "Hey! Hey! What's wrong with you?" Grell asked annoyed.

"You two are still alive?" Ciel asked in amazement.

When Grell saw Sebastian, and blushed and fidgeted happily, letting go of the leash and squealing, "Sebas-chan!" he leapt over to glomp the butler, but met Allen's foot in his face. Then was knocked down to the floor by Pluto who latched onto Allen, licking his face. "What's with you?" Grell growled. Grell then realized something, trembling, pointing at Pluto, "Ah, wait. Is he a demon dog?"

"Now you notice?" Allen inquired in irritation.

Grell trembled and then spun, hugging himself, squealing like a little girl, "A feverish night with a beast! How immoral!" he even got himself a bit of the nosebleed.

Sebastian sighed as Allen pinched the bridge of his nose while Pluto chewed on the teen's shoulder. "You really have no standards," Allen criticized. He looked to the demon dog, "Pluto, I was waiting for you." He smiled. Sebastian then led Allen forward, dog demon still latched on.

"Doors sealed with unearthly power can only be opened by guard dog of Hell," Sebastian explained. The collar on Pluto's neck glowed ominously as they neared the door, making the dog-man let go and fall to the ground.

"His collar is shining," Ciel observed.

"So's the door," Grell added. Allen stood back a bit as the door was really shining. Pluto was struggling with the collar, as if it hurt him. Soon his body was shining as well, forcing him to change into his primal beast state. The giant dog howled. "He's so big!" Grell swooned.

The door opened as Pluto sprinted inside. Allen swore he saw a sparkle as the dog entered the tower. "Again, he's…" Ciel said as he was stopped form following by Allen.

"It's quite all right," Sebastian said calmly. "We will have him guide us through here."

* * *

The Earl made his way upstairs, the staircase seemed endless. Behind him was the exorcist butler, the demon butler, and the shinigami butler. Their destination was Lizzie's whereabouts and the highest room of the tallest tower. They finally made it to the top, a door waited for them.

Sebastian put a hand on the door's knob. He looked back to his master, who gave him a nod of approval. The door opened, showing inside was a workshop, now empty. All sorts of tools and doll making equipment, as well as armor and crossed off chalked words on the stone walls. Ciel scanned the room, and saw sitting still on the chair was a blonde girl in a pink dress and bonnet.

"Lizzie!" Ciel cried, running to his fiancée and cousin. He kneeled to eye-level with her, nearing to get a better look of her. She did not move, she did not react as he called her name. Her eyes were closed, her skin shiny like porcelain.

"It seems we're a bit late!" Grell giggled, only to be kicked in the shin by Allen.

"No…" Ciel dared not believe it. He shook the girl, calling her name over and over. Slowly, her eyes opened, they still had life in them. They still had a soul.

Lizzie looked up, "Huh?" she said softly.

"Lizzie! Thank God," Ciel sighed in relief.

"The ring?" Lizzie asked softly. Allen stepped forward and showed the ring on his pinky. Lizzie smiled, "You liked it, right Ciel? So much you gave it to Allen." Ciel gasped, that was the present she wanted to give him. The Hope Diamond ring!

"That must have been the present she had for you," Allen said looking at the ring. Grell yawned, uninterested.

"How foolish. Why, for me…?"

A thread shone, making Lizzie's hand rise. "Why, I wonder?" Drocell's voice echoed throughout the room. The threads lifted the girl into the air, like a marionette puppet. "Why is my body moving all by itself? " the butlers looked around the small room, nowhere for the puppet man to hide. "And" a giant axe hurdled into Lizzie's hands, "why is it trying to hurt the one I love?" Lizzie eyes widened in fear.

Ciel gritted his teeth, "Elizabeth!" Ciel called for her. Lizzie was raised into the air, axe raised to strike. "No!" Lizzie screamed. Sebastian dashed and grabbed Ciel out of the way, while Allen's arm changed and took the hit, deflecting the axe. Lizzie was being forced to follow and attack Ciel, who kept on being pulled out of the way and deflected by Allen. Lizzie cried to stop, yet Drocell ignored her pleas as he continued controlling her body.

"Grell!" Sebastian called to the red butler, who was cutting his nails with his scissors, "You can see it as well, right?"

"Yea, I guess," Grell said impassively. "but that blade might cut me."

Allen grabbed the axe in mid-swing; Sebastian looked to Grell asking charmingly, "Please."

"Oh, my, Sebas-chan! Are you asking me for a favor? Then, when we kiss, it will be good…With tongue!" Allen shuddered, remembering he and Sebastian were bargained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I tie cherry stalks with my tongue," Sebastian said.

Allen and Grell both blushed. Grell launched off, steam coming out of his nose, "Oh, yes!" he squealed in delight. Grell sprinted beside Lizzie, "To have a bigger weapon than I do when you're nothing but a little girl…" Grell said, scissors in hand, he grinned, "I can't forgive that."

"Stop it, Grell!" Ciel cried. But it was too late, Grell slashed, making Lizzie hit the floor. Her emerald eyes no longer vibrant. Ciel kneeled beside her, "Elizabeth!"

Sebastian picked up something from her side, a shining piece of string. "A puppet string." Ciel glanced at him, then back to Lizzie who closed her eyes.

"Only a death-scythe edge could be this sharp," Grell said proudly. "How was it Sebas-chan, Al-chan? I'm great, aren't I? Praise me! Praise me!"

"Yes, in your own deluded world! You nearly killed her!" Allen hissed angrily.

"Ah, your anger and jealousy make you more attractive Al-chan~!"

"Amazing." Sebastian stood up, putting his hands soothingly on Allen's shoulders. "You are most skilled with a pair of scissors, aren't you?"

"Ah! It's a pleasure!"

"Don't encourage him!"

Sebastian smiled and looked up, "And the path of the thread leads to…"

Standing above was Drocell in the middle of thought, "I reasoned," he moved his hands in a fluid motion, making the puppet strings wrap themselves around the intruders. "that what I should use to make the dolls this time is…"

Allen struggled, trying to get free, he looked up and asked the puppet man, "Well, what are you made out of?"

Drocell looked a bit surprised, "Huh?" he began to ponder. "What am I made out of?"

Sebastian smirked, "Yes. From what I can see, it does not appear to be a very strong material."

"I reasoned that I was supposed to be human, however, lately, termite seems to falling out of my ears," Drocell twisted a finger in his ear, little sawdust coming out. Sebastian, seeing an opening, kicked the abandoned axe with his legs, kicking it up straight up to Drocell's direction. It hit the puppet man's chin, standing him falling back. The strings loosened, the axe slipping back into the butler's hand.

"Grell, Allen," Sebastian said.

"Ah! Finally we shall work together, united us three by our love!" Grell swooned. He charged to kiss Sebastian, "Sebas-chan~!" but his face met foot when both Sebastian and Allen used his face as a lift.

Both leapt, ready to tear the living puppet apart. "I feel no sense of duty or passion for being a butler from you," Sebastian commented. "He swung down, Drocell catching the blade easily. But he did not expect Allen, who kicked his side and slashed at him. Drocell fell on top of poor Grell with a heavy thud. Ciel held Lizzie close to him as his butlers landed. "As if I would lose to someone with no passion," Sebastian scoffed.

"Ah, that's a passionate man for you!" Grell inched closer. Allen kicked Grell away exasperated. Drocell laid there, both head and side bleeding straw.

"So, he was a doll, too." Allen said examining the man.

"Drocell Keinz," Grell informed, "His soul was seized five years ago. However, for some reason, there was a reaction to his life-force."

"A temporary soul must have been used," Sebastian guessed, "by someone." Allen looked to the black butler, confused. Were there such people out there who made temporary souls?

"Ciel," a Lizzie's small soft voice came up.

Ciel smiled softly down to her, "Elizabeth, let's go back to the mansion."

"I want to have a birthday party for you."

Ciel looked down, frowning a bit, "All right. Please celebrate for me." Lizzie smiled, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face. "Just rest and relax. Everything is-"

"It's not over yet," Sebastian interrupted abruptly.

Slowly and shakily, Drocell began to rise, "I reasoned that I must report to the master." He slowly began to walk, straw falling from his wounds.

"What's with him?" Allen asked.

"He's trying to serve his master even when he's all messed up like this?" Grell sneered.

"I understand him." Sebastian smiled, "After all, I am one hell of a butler."

Slowly the puppet butler opened the door behind, "Master…" the puppet fell to the floor once doors was opened. The four ran into to see this master. Pluto was laying in front contently, a throne-like chair with it back turned, staring out into the window.

"Pluto!"

The dog looked up, but licked the one who was sitting's black gloved hand happily. "Why is he being so friendly?" Allen wondered.

"I do apologize," the person said, "My butler was so incompetent he couldn't even offer a proper welcome."

"So, you're the culprit," Ciel stated. "Why are you turning young girls into dolls?"

The hidden man then said, "Flowers, eras, and people…Beauty is a fleeting thing. " Allen looked up to the painting of cherubs the enigmatic spoke, "Doll making is a blessed art that leaves behind the most beautiful and perfect things in this world."

"What bad taste," Grell jeered. "What's perfect about those nymphet-"

"Why were you targeting me and my butler Allen?" Ciel interrupted, making Grell a bit prissy.

Allen removed the ring, "Neither of us have any intentions of becoming one of your precious dolls." The white-haired teen threw the cursed ring to the chair.

"Please limit your insolence!" the man replied calmly.

"What?"

"My butler's head was made from straw. I cannot fathom why he wanted either of you. Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker, both of you have carried the fate of death since both of your births. Only by a twist led you to meet one another. Those bodies you have, are already unclean. Even one that was so closed to God has become filthy."

Ciel gasped, in fear, Allen clucked his tongue. "How do you know about that?" Ciel demanded.

"I cannot forgive the fact that things like you both exist in this world, unclean, unwanted and barren. That's why I wanted to erase you both."

"What?"

"Get rid of the unclean," the man said, the chair starting to shake. "Get rid of the unwanted and barren! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!"

"Stop that this instant!" Allen cried running to the chair. He turned to see who the one who spoke to them was, he gasped.

"Allen!" Ciel ran and saw it. It was a scarecrow dummy sitting in that chair.

"This is…" Allen murmured. Sitting on the scarecrow's lap was a little toy clown. It suddenly moved, standing on its own. He laughed creepily, its blank face going like a possessed monster. Allen stood back as the little screaming clown toy ran off quickly, jumping over Drocell and disappearing into the halls.

"Sebastian, catch it!" Ciel ordered.

"The one controlling that doll is not in the vicinity," Sebastian said. Grell and Allen were shaking in shock. Sebastian glanced around, "There are unseen strings attached all around here. They are far from pleasant." Ciel bit his lip.

Allen looked down at the ring, which laid forgotten on the carpet.

* * *

The dawn finally came at last.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell squealed, leaping high into the air, launching for the butler, "Now, give me a hot kiss!" Grell's lips met Allen's boot. "Ah…Al-chan wants a hot kiss first?" Grell groaned as he slid off.

"I think not," Allen grumbled. He looked to and smiled at the earl, "What should I do, Young Master? I'd be more than glad if you'd like me to take revenge for Madam Red right here." He cracked his knuckles readily.

Grell shrieked and got up, "Fine! I'll leave the kisses until next time!" Grell leapt, disappearing into the woods, "Bye bye kiss!"

"Stop right the-"

"Leave it Allen. It's fine." Ciel said. Allen bit his lip despondently. But that frown soon turned into a soft smile when Ciel put his hand on Lizzie's soft cheek, "I don't want Elizabeth to be bathed in any more blood."

* * *

In a dark lit room, Inspector Abberline was looking over the files of Ciel Phantomhive. "Oh, so today is his birthday." He went into another desk and saw a file on a 'Walker'. "Eh? Isn't one of Master Ciel's butlers Walker?" he read over, seeing a young brunette boy grinning with a street performer man. Another picture of two orphan brothers, known as Neah and Mana. "Ah, so Christmas Day is Mr. Walker's birthday, say's here."

"Those things would never be happy over a birthday." Abberline looked to see Sir Randall standing by the window.

"I-I'm sorry! I was searching for more information in regards to the Hope Diamond when I got sidetracked…"

"It's not a mistake to be researching them. I even made an effort of asking the greatest recorders of history for a file on the Walker boy when I recognized him to be of the Order. They are able to get information that even we, Scotland Yard, are unable to, through Walker's connections and a special agreement they made." Randall walked passed Abberline, "He waves his little tail at the Queen and marks his territory wherever he pleases; the Queen's Guard Dog."

'The Queen Guard Dog?" Abberline echoed, but Randall left the room without another room. He looked at the documents in his hand, a photo of Ciel Phantomhive, and an old photo of a young Allen Walker. "No matter who they are, could there really be children who aren't happy about their own birthday?" Abberline wondered. It had begun to snow outside again.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ciel!" Lizzie cheered.

Ciel grunted in acknowledgment. He wore a colorful party hat as his dining room was decorated with a tree colorfully.

"Congratulations!" the servants exclaimed.

Lizzie applauded, "Congratulations, Ciel! Oh, pretty soon we'll have to throw a party of Allen." Lizzie smiled at Allen.

"Just a card would suffice," Allen smiled, blushing sheepishly.

"Congratulations, Young Master!" the servants cried. "And we will throw a party for Allen on Christmas!"

"I said I didn't want a party!" Allen repeated.

Sebastian chuckled, "Well then, I shall serve the cake." Sebastian began to cut special Christmas pudding for the occasion.

"How unnecessary," Ciel stated bluntly. "You should have just cut it up in the kitchen." He was served the pudding. Lizzie looked to him happily. Ciel sighed and took a bite of the pudding. He felt something hard in it, taking it out of his mouth was the Hope Diamond ring that had laid forgotten. "This is…"

"A little present from me," Allen winked. "Since it is almost the season, it is a Christmas pudding, right? If there is a ring in your piece, then you are guaranteed happiness."

Lizzie squealed in pure hopeful joy. She put her hand on Ciel's which held the ring, "I'm so relieved. You can be happy, Ciel!"

"That's…"

"Paula! The bells!"

"Yes, my Lady!" Paula began jingling her bells. Joyous laughter for the four servants. Giggles from beloved family, loyal butlers who'd die for him. A sparkling atmosphere in the air. Ciel had a light blush on his cheek, faking a frown, "What's with them?"

* * *

After the party, Lizzie and Paula took their carriage home. "You know," Lizzie said as she stared out the window, watching the snow lightly fall from the heavens. "I wanted Ciel to smile. I wanted him to be happy forever," she started dozing off after a long adventure, "and ever."

Paula giggled, "I understand, my Lady."

* * *

"For this ring, which I once threw away, to come back…" Ciel said as he held up the Hope Diamond ring. The one who caused such troubles.

"Whatever the reason, it is something Lady Elizabeth went out of her way to get for you," Allen said positively as he took the freshly poured tea Sebastian made Ciel. "Also, I shall protect you, Young Master." He said truthfully, handing the boy the tea.

Ciel snorted. "That aside, what about the mansion?"

"Yes." Sebastian said. "The owner, Duke Mandalay, has been in a sanitarium for quite some time now, so the mansion has been unoccupied for a long while."

"So, it's unrelated to the case this time?"

"Yes. So it would seem."

"Then, what about the crest?" Ciel asked, remembering the glowing occult mark in the floor of that mansion. He looked a bit worried, nostalgia of past encounters.

"Is something the matter?" Allen asked him.

"No. I shall retire for tonight. I'm tired." Ciel stood up.

"Yes, my Lord," the butlers said.

* * *

Out on the snowing empty street of London, a certain little clown was running over the bridge of the river Thames. "Get rid of the unclean." It cackled. "Get rid of the unwanted. Get rid of the barren." It was grabbed by a dainty gloved hand. It spouted it repetitive message to the finder.

She repeated, "Get rid of the unwanted. Get rid of the barren." She crushed the little creepy clown doll. Angela then grinned, "Get rid of the unclean." She threw the little doll into the Thames, walking off.

"**Get rid of it."**

* * *

**And we're done with the Drocell ark! Yay! I'm on a roll! Next is the awaited Prince Soma ark with guest appearance by the one and only Lavi!**

**Lavi: About damn time I get some spotlight!**

**Allen: I can't wait to introduce my young master to my best friend!**

**Lavi: *hugs Allen* I missed you beansprout!"**

**Allen: I am not a beansprout! Besides why are you with Prince Soma and Agni?**

**Lavi: You see the Order is running low on money since the akuma are gone and the Bookman library needs more books…Soma offered me money to be his guide around England.**

**Allen: You sell out!**

**And that's just a preview of Allen and Lavi's reunion. This is going to be a good one.**

**Lavi and Soma: Don't miss it!**

**Sebastian: I'm one hell of a butler.**

**Ciel: You all are idiots…**


	14. That Butler and Exorcist, Dependant

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Dependent**_

The bells of Big Ben chimed on the hour. Singing its song to the citizens of England. A foreigner, a decorated Indian teenager with long dark violet hair in a ponytail sighed, "This is beautiful." The snow falling from the sky. He caught a few snowflakes in his hand, "It's cold. Mister Bookman, what is this again?"

A red haired young man with pale skin came from behind him; he wore a dragon-scaled pattern headband, a bright orange scarf, a long black coat, knee-high leather boots, and wore an eye patch over his left eye, hoops pieced into both ears. "It's snow, your highness. It falls during winter in England." Lavi Bookman Jr replied. He grinned, "And call me Lavi." Beside of Lavi was a tall board shouldered Indian man wearing a turban.

"Snow…" the prince looked up to Big Ben, and then looked around to the pedestrians. "England. It's beautiful."

Lavi grinned, this was the place. The country, the town where he'd know he'd run into his favorite beansprout.

* * *

"These guys are sinners, children of rot and depravity from the very beginning," innocent white men hung upside down in his breeches as Police examined them. "England is an evil country that takes away everything, insolently selling its decadent culture. In the place of God, I've to punish these fools governed by a foolish country." Was the message left on the note of beaten men. Randall read the note aloud, angrily taking it down. "This is the twentieth. Have you still not caught the culprit? Abberline!"

"I'm very sorry!"

"We haven't caught Jack the Ripper," Randal growled, looking at the drawing of a tongue mocking them, "and have let that brat take away our credit."

"The brat? Do you mean Ciel Phantomhive?" Abberline asked. "I feel that he's carrying an enormously heavy burden. And he's just a kid."

Randal snorted and glanced at the detective, "You think he's a kid?

"All those attacked were citizens returning from India." Ciel looked over the observations Abberline had, Sebastian and Allen at his side. "

Ciel-kun." Abberline said in shock on his sudden appearance.

"Looks like none of the victims are dead," Ciel examined. He took the documents right out of Randall's hands, ""children of rot and depravity". The culprit's description is quite accurate." He read and even gave his own opinion. "I also think it'd benefit England without the love for India. Even so, this mark…" the symbol on the paper as suspicious to Ciel.

Randall snatched the paper back, growling, "How dare the culprit play with the Queen and the English. The culprit must be an Indian."

"So that's why I've been called over," Ciel smirked lightly. "Mostly, the illegal immigrants are hiding in the dark alleys of the east suburb. Scotland Yard knows nothing of illegal immigrants and their routes, right?" Randal glared at Ciel, mildly flustered. The police and hospital carrying away the men. "I can't sit still and allow shame on the dignity of the royal family." Ciel then started to walk away, "We're going, Sebastian, Allen."

"Yes."

Randall leered at the back of Earl Phantomhive and his servants.

* * *

The suburbs of east London. It was a run-down projects kind of place. "The hiding place of the Indians should be around here." Sebastian said as the three walked down the street.

"Yeah." Ciel said.

Allen smiled, not watching himself, bumping to a man. "Ah, very sorry sir!"

"This hurts," the Indian man cried, "Ah. It hurts a lot. My ribs are cracked." He fell back, faking his injury. "This is bad. I've about to die." He bemoaned.

"Hey! It was only a light bump!" Allen defended his honor. Yet more and more Indians began to surround them as the man faked injury.

"Hey, what's wrong?" another man asked.

"It's your fault. Give us medical compensation." The acting man groaned. He held his gut, smirking, "Leave your clothes and anything of worth," leering down to Ciel.

Allen gulped, but looked when he felt Sebastian's calming hand on his shoulder. "We've caught up with quite a bunch of annoying people." He began cracking his knuckles, "What should I do, Young Master?"

"Hurry up and handle this."

"As you command," Sebastian said as he fixed his black glove.

The Indian man grabbed Ciel by the collar, roaring, "The Indians here all hate English like you." He held out a dagger. He was pushed back however by one finger of Sebastian's. Flicked away easily with amazing force, straight to the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Ciel replied adjusting his hat, Allen shaking his head.

"You bastards," the man gritting as he shakily stood up. He took out his dagger, the other Indian men advancing closer, "You brought us to England but tossed us away like garbage."

"You people trod on our country," another Indian man hissed.

"I'll let you guys feel the shame of being raided." The first Indian man barked, raising his dagger up high.

"Wait. We're looking for someone." A voice interrupted. It was the prince and the turban man. They walked closer, holding out a picture, "Have you seen an Indian like this?" he asked.

Allen tilted his head, but then heard a familiar voice chide "Allleeeen~!" he was suddenly glomped by a familiar person. Ciel and Sebastian stood back in shock.

"Ah-Ah! L-Lavi? Lavi is that you?" Allen asked in disbelief.

Lavi grinned, "Who'd you expect? Yuu-chan or Crow-chan?" he winked roguishly.

"Lavi? As in the Lavi who sends us historical information that Allen exchanges letters with…?" Ciel murmured softly staring at the red head.

"Who're you people? Don't interfere." The man growled.

"So this is Lavi's old friend. Oh…are you dueling?" the Indian teen said as he and the turban man walked closer. He tilted his head at Ciel and Sebastian who were just standing there, staring hard at him. "A couple of butlers…are you an English noble?

"So what?" Ciel scoffed.

"Eh? So this is the Earl Phantomhive where Allen-kun has been working under?" Lavi said looking to Ciel. He got of Allen and examined the boy with his visible eye. Ciel felt a bit irked, and curious since both of them had eye patches over their left eye, he wondered slightly how this Lavi deserved that eye patch? Then this strange old companion of Allen's did the unthinkable, he hugged Ciel tightly, "You're so cute! I hope you've been treating my beansprout alright? I'm Lavi Bookman Jr, official Bookman and recorder of historical events."

"Don't touch me so easily!" Ciel barked, pushing Lavi off.

"Lavi, come back to this side please," the Indian teen said. Lavi nodded, returning to the decorative teen's side. "Then we'll lend our people a hand in this fight." He said. "With Lavi's help also, of course." He looked to the turban man, "Agni, Lavi."

"Yes." Both said, Lavi with a grin.

"Take them down."

"As you command," Agni said raising his bandages hand.

Lavi grinned, "This should be interesting, right beansprout?" Lavi went under his coat and took out a black hammer. Allen gulped, whispering, "Lavi, what on earth are you doing?"

Agni unraveled the bandages of his left hand, "This God-like right hand, only moved according to the Master's order."

Lavi twirled the hammer in his hand, chanting, "Big hammer, little hammer…" Sebastian grabbed Ciel as Agni charged forward and Allen's arm transformed, "Grow, grow, grow!" Allen deflected Lavi's giant hammer.

Once Ciel was out of the way, Sebastian deflected the godly hand. While Allen was dueling and exchanging blows with his old friend, "Lavi, what are you doing? We're friends right? Why are you listening to that guy? Why are you even here?"

"I'll explain later," Lavi smiled. "Bean-sprout~" he chimed, swinging his giant hammer.

"I am not a beansprout!" Allen roared angrily as he parried it with his arm. They began again parrying each other in a duel of Innocence.

Ciel watched in amazement as such feats were done. Sebastian fighting off this Agni fellow while Allen fought this strange young man with the amazing growing hammer. Sebastian dodged the strikes of the hand, making sure Ciel was not hit, "He's quick." He blocked off more and more strikes of the hand.

Agni stopped, "I've been attacking your vital points from the beginning," he told the black butler. An explosion from behind made from Allen and Lavi's reunion fight. "Any normal person's arm should be numb by now. Why can you still move?"

"Hey, we're just passing through," Ciel called to the Indians. "Are Indians savages, attacking any English that they see?"

"What?" the princely teen asked. "Are you guys attacking this shorty with no reason?" the other Indians gulped. The teen folded his arms, "That can't be done. Lavi, that's enough you can stop! This time our people are wrong. Lavi, Agni, this time we're siding with the shorty and his beansprout butler."

Lavi stood on his huge hammer's extended handled, saluting the prince, "Yessir!"

"Yes." Agni nodded. Allen blinked as Lavi stopped attacking him, and in a second a pile of beaten up Indian scoundrels laid. Lavi's hammer retracting back into its small size and was place back in its holder. Lavi scratched his head, "Heh…sorry about attacking you Allen I-" he was stopped by a quick punch to the face.

"That's for earlier Lavi." Lavi chuckled, rubbing his sore face. "You got some explaining to do."

"Don't blame me, I was just doing what Prince Soma-sama asked me to do," Lavi defended himself.

"Soma-sama?" Allen echoed.

Soma picked up Ciel's fall top hat, dusting it off and politely throwing it back to Ciel. "Now then, we're leaving for our search. Goodbye."

Lavi pat Allen's head. "Later Allen. Perhaps we'll cross paths again." He followed after the Indian pair.

"The streets of England are complicated," Soma commented.

"Yes, but that's why you got me right?" Lavi said making small talk with the prince. "Let's try the left this time."

Allen stared in awe as he saw his best friend whom he hadn't seen in a year disappear.

* * *

"We ran around for nothing," Ciel sighed.

"The culprit could be one of those Indians," Sebastian suggested. "Let us wait for a call from Earl Lau."

"I still can't believe Lavi's in town," Allen said as he took off the young master's coat. "It's kind of trippy to see him after so long, he hasn't changed a bit."

"Yes. You're friend is quite different then what I expected. But if what you said about Lavi Bookman Jr is true, then he is quite knowledgeable about the true history of the world." Ciel said.

"Young Master. Welcome back." The other servants greeted their lord.

"I can't stand being called away to London for such a small case," Ciel whined a bit.

The door opened, revealing Lau smiling, "So you really went, Earl."

"Why so sudden?" Allen grumbled, eyebrow twitching.

Ciel scolded, "Didn't I say if you're visiting, at least let us know by mail?"

Lau chuckled, "Have you said that?

"Since the guest is here," Sebastian smiled, "I'm going to bring some tea."

Ciel sighed, "Un, that's right."

"Compared to the English, the Chinese style is better," Soma said.

"Uh, right." Ciel blinked, realizing it wasn't Lau who said it. It was Soma, with Agni and Lavi behind him. "Ah…you…" Ciel gasped pointing at Soma.

"Ah, I met him on the street," Lau said. "He said he's here to see the earl, and Rabi-kun said that he knew Walker-san, so I brought them with me."

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked.

Soma smiled, "Why? Didn't we just see each other?" Agni closed the door behind him as Lavi hugged Allen giggling, who was pried off by Sebastian who glared dangerously at him."Have you forgotten already?" Soma asked as he walked towards the Earl.

"We know each other…" Ciel mumbled.

"And we saved you," Lavi smirked following after Soma.

"Saved…? As if?" Ciel growled.

"It's common sense in India to invite your benefactor home," Lavi smiled. "Guess we're living together for a while, just like old times Allen."

Allen gave a nervous smile as Sebastian faked a polite smile.

"Is it England's culture to throw out your benefactor in such cold weather?" Soma asked. The three made their way upstairs.

* * *

Ciel swung the door open. "Just who are you?" he demanded.

"I thought I told you, Allen your cute little master is quite dense," Lavi said, irritating Ciel even more. "I'm Lavi Bookman Jr, I'm the new Bookman."

"He's talking about the other ones Lavi," Allen said.

"Me? I'm a prince." Soma said, lying on his side on a guest bed.

"Prince?" Sebastian parroted.

"He is the 26th child of the King in Bengal," Agni announced, "Soma Asman Cadart."

"I'm in your care, shorty." Soma smirked.

"Incredible. A prince." Finnie exclaimed.

"A prince," Maylene sighed.

"This is my first time seeing a prince," Bard said amazed.

"I permit you to come closer," the Indian prince said calmly.

The other servants neared Soma, asking him questions. "Where is your Kingdom? What kind of land is it?"

"It's a sacred Kingdom receiving the blessing of the Goddess Kali and the Ganges River." Soma answered elegantly.

"This time you've brought over outsiders too?" Lau asked.

"Yes. We have dogs guarding the house."

"Huh ~ then I'm at ease." Pluto was sleeping outside, howling at the sky.

Ciel ordered softly to his butler, "Sebastian, Allen. Keep watch on them. I don't care if one is your old friend Allen, I don't trust him if he's working for this guy."

Allen nodded, a bit reluctantly. "As you command." They bowed.

* * *

The next morning…

"Ciel-sama, it's time to get up." The curtain opened, letting the morning light onto Ciel's face.

"Ciel…sama?" Ciel murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Namastē, Ciel-sama." A smiling Agni greeted Ciel.

"Morning little master~!" Ciel was then glomped by Lavi. He the scooped the boy up in his arms.

Ciel gasped, yelling, "Why are you both in my room?"

Soma appeared behind Lavi smiling, "We're going, shorty. Since Lavi isn't as good as a guide as I thought since he doesn't know much of mapping of England, you're to guide us."

"Why do I have to go? And I'm not a shorty I've a name, Ciel."

"Then Ciel." Soma smiled. Lavi jumped over the bed with Ciel in his arms. "I'm ordering you to guide us, come with me and Lavi."

Suddenly Sebastian appear before Lavi, "Excuse me, I'm sorry." Be bowed his head. "Today, young master's schedule is full of study and work."

* * *

The first thing after breakfast and getting change, was music practice. Allen sat by the piano, looking to Sebastian who'd dressed for the occasion of music lessons, "I'm your home tutor during the time in London," he said smiling, adjusting his glasses with the violin bow.

Ciel looked over the music sheet he was given. "Bach's Chaconne. How could I play such difficult music?"

"This time, it's the teacher's rule." Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin with the bow. He smirked, "Are you not satisfied with my teaching method?"

Ciel glared and parried Sebastian's bow with his own. Sebastian signaled Allen to begin to play the piano version. Allen nodded and play along as Ciel began to play his violin.

"Yes, that's good." Sebastian praised. He closed his eyes, letting the violin and piano tango in the serenade of music. Yet the music came to a halt.

"What on earth?" Allen mumbled.

"What is it now?" Ciel growled.

Lavi waved, leaning against a strange Hindu statue. Below bowing and praying were Soma and Agni. Lau smirked watching them go at. "Seems to be praying, but it's a quite an interesting divine statue." Lau commented.

"Lavi, I didn't know you were into Hinduism," Allen asked. "And why are you even working for these guys again?"

"I'm not. I find this certain deity interesting though," Lavi answered briefly, "And I told you last night, the Bookman library needs the cash."

Allen studied the statue, "To me, this statue looks like it's holding a dead man's head, wearing a necklace of dead men's heads. A female statue dancing on the belly of a male."

"This is our Goddess Kali from the Hindu religion," Agni informed.

"A Goddess of India?" Ciel asked.

"Our Goddess Kali is the wife of Shiva." Agni said. Lavi took out a painted picture of the story of Kali, switching them each to fit Agni's story, "In the ancient past, a useless devil challenged out Goddess. Of course Kali the Goddess won. But she then lost control and went on a killing spree. Nobody could stop her! At that time, the Goddess' husband Shiva lay down beside her feet." Lavi pointed to the fallen statue of Shiva, lying below her feet. "The Goddess woke up because she stepped on her husband with unclean feet. The world regained peace." Agni prayed, "Kali is a great Goddess who had fought and defeated the devil. The proof is the devil's head in her hand."

Lavi sniffled, wiping tears from his eye. "That story gets me every time! If only she was a beauty, then she'd be a strike!"

"So he said…" Ciel sneered.

"Who thought there's such a powerful God?" Sebastian mused."We've to be careful if we go to India."

Soma then got up, "Since we've finished praying…" he grabbed Ciel's and began dragging him. "Let's go."

"Didn't I say my schedule is full?" Ciel gritted out as he was being carried against his will.

* * *

"Hey, when will you finish? What is that?" Soma whined. "Come on, answer me."

"It's fencing, your highness." Lavi said who was lying beside Soma in the praying carpet. "It's the English way of sword fighting. It's delightfully boring and dull."

"You're distracting me. Stay quiet." Ciel shot at the two. Ciel was jousting with Allen, Sebastian referring.

"English have quite a temper," Soma commented.

"Yeah." Lavi nodded.

Ciel stopped, "Enough! I get it." Ciel yelled at the Indian and mongrel. "Since you want it so much, I'll play with you!" he took Allen's fencing sword and threw it at Soma, who caught it with a chuckle.

"If I win, then you'll go out with me?" The Prince bargained with the Earl.

"Only if I say you win." Ciel said.

"Good luck." Lavi waved at Soma as Agni handed him a cup of tea. Lavi pulled Allen down next to him, slinging his arm around his friend. Allen smile happily at his friend, and at Agni. Soma and Ciel got across from each other in position.

Sebastian raised his arm, "Then, begin!"

Soma charged forward, dashing, sending the bendable jousting sword to Ciel's ankle. "It bends?" Soma gasped in disbelief.

"That point doesn't count in fencing," Ciel smirked, he lunged forward which Soma stepped back. "You coward. I don't know rules." Soma cried.

"A match is a match," Ciel simpered. "It's your fault for not knowing the rules" Ciel lunged forward, striking at Soma.

"Prince, watch out!" Agni interfered with the match, using his God's hand to hit Ciel's vital point on his arm. Ciel gasped and kneeled. Allen shot up and ran to the kneeling Ciel, "My Lord!" he cried, holding the boy close.

"Ciel-sama!" Agni exclaimed. "I'm sorry. When I thought my prince's losing, my body moved on its own."

Soma laughed out loud, which was joined by Lavi. Lavi chuckled, "You've protected your master, Agni. I got to praise you."

"Agni is my butler. He's my man," Soma smiled. "That means it's my win."

"That's cheating!" Allen shouted.

"Like you have room to talk beansprout." Lavi teased, knowing the hidden little secret of Allen's little gambling problem.

Lau took up the fencing stick, bending it playfully, "My, my. Then you should avenge your master, Butler-kun." He flung the fencing stick to Sebastian who caught it easily.

Sebastian sighed, "Ah, all because of you playing around with newcomers who don't know the rules." Ciel growled. "But since my Master's injured, as the butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore this. And we're behind our schedule by the ten minutes."

"That's your true motive," Allen grumbled.

"This is interesting. Fine. I permit the duel." Soma smiled. "As long as Lavi referees."

Lavi grinned "I'd be honored Prince Soma-sama~!" Lavi bowed,.

"Agni, in the name of the Goddess Kali, you must not lose," he handed Agni the fencing stick.

"Sebastian, this is an order," Allen helped Ciel stand up, being used as a crutch. "Shut up that kid and that stupid rabbit!" Sebastian nodded, Allen giggled at Lavi flustered speech after the rabbit comment. Lavi chuckled, mumbling something about Yuu-chan.

The two butlers took similar positions.

"As you command," Agni said.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian smirked.

The two began to duel. They parried and tried to strike each other with the bendable swords. Each dodged and avoided each lung, lunging to hit the other. They were an equal match. Their eyes locking together in heated combat. They took another step forward, the tips of the fencing sticks nearly hitting they forehead, if they did not luckily bend back.

The spectators gasped in amazement. 'Wow, Sebby-kun and Agni are really good at this," Lavi commented. The two stepped back, aiming for another strike at each other. The tips meeting a few red sparks flying, bending at the contact of meeting. The fencing swords bent so badly, they snapped broken.

Sebastian caught one of the pieces of the broken metallic sword. "Oh my, the sword's broken."

"This match end in a draw," Lavi announced clapping his hands.

"Ciel's butler is also strong," Soma stated.

'_A draw? But the opponent is Sebastian!'_ both Ciel and Allen thought simultaneously.

"Agni is the strongest fighter in our country," Soma bragged proudly, "This is my first time seeing someone on par with him." Ciel stepped forward, his eye never leaving Agni. Allen ran to Sebastian, asking him if he was alright. Sebastian nodded politely. _'On par with a demon?'_

"Sebastian, who is that man?" Ciel asked.

"He couldn't be…" Allen shuddered at the thought of Agni being a shinigami like Grell.

"No, that's only a normal human," Sebastian retorted calmly.

"I see…" Ciel said, looking to Agni who rejoined his fellow mortal. Lavi giving the Indian butler thumbs up, grinning at Allen.

Allen smiled softly, waving a bit at the red-head. "But to have that kind of power…"

"Yes. There must be a reason he doesn't disobey that man," Sebastian said softly.

* * *

"Right. Let me show you my skill today," Bard announced in the kitchen to his guests.

"It's ok for me to prepare it," Sebastian Said swiping the frying pan out of Bard's grip."You just quietly sit aside and wait."

"Hey, what's wrong? Today I'm going to make my special dish…" Bard complained.

"C'mon Sebby-kun, be a good sport and let Cooky here do his job," Lavi chimed as he scooted on a trolley, swiping the frying pan out of the demon butler's hands and into a certain Indian's.

"Sebastian-san, I want to see whether there's anything I can help with." Agni said standing at the door.

Sebastian sighed, "Please just take a rest,"

Agni smiled and tousled Lavi's already messy red hair, "It's quicker to do it with two people. Please feel free to tell me what to do."

Sebastian smiled, "Then, could you prepared the sauces for tonight?"

Agni smiled and bowed his head, "Yes."

"Then I'll go play with Allen-kun~!" Lavi sang, pushing the trolley out of the kitchen. Sebastian let out a soft growl and as Lavi rolled out.

* * *

Allen was dusting a fine statue in the hall. Timcampy laying on top. "It's too quiet…." Allen mumbled, paranoid. He looked to his left, no one. His right, nothing. Allen shook his head, "I'm getting paranoid these days,"

"Allleeeen~" Lavi chimed as he rode the silver trolley, zooming down the hall.

Allen gasped and yelled, "No Lavi don't!"

CRASH!

Lavi had crashed the priceless statue, destroying it. Allen had flipped over and landed on top of the laughing Lavi, Timcampy clinging to his head. "LAVI! STOP THIS CRAZY-oh I just had major déjà vu." Allen groaned. He grumbled, "Stupid rabbit!" he was pulled into another hug as they whooshed through the halls.

* * *

After crashing into a dead end wall. Allen shakily stumbled down to the kitchen to pick up the young master's and guest's meal. He saw Sebastian working as well. Sebastian seemed to be in shock though. Allen gasped; all three servants along with Agni were magically working in perfect harmony. No mishaps, no screaming, no fires, no floods.

"I-It's a miracle," Allen murmured in amazement.

"No, it's just Agni," Lavi said walking beside Allen. "He has that special power to harmonize even the most disorganized of creatures, human or animals. He's an amazing person."

"Thanks to everyone's help, we're looking forward to tonight's dinner." Agni smiled as he worked on the sauce, then on to the dough.

Allen and Lavi rolled up their sleeves and began to help as much as they can. 'You can actually make them be of help. You're amazing," Sebastian actually praised the human man.

"Everyone is born with a different ability." Agni said simply. "We are guided by God. As children of God, we only need to naturally abide by him."

"Agni is really capable," Lavi grinned as he spiced the sauces a bit.

"That's not it at all." Agni said as he rolled the dough, "Before I met the prince, I was a hopeless fool. My entire life is not enough to repay him. I had hurt people and blasphemed Gods. Accumulating sins continuously. At last, when it was time to be punished for my sins," Agni remembered when he had to meet with the hangman's noose. "I've nothing left to go for in this world."

* * *

"_**Hey, I heard that you're a wild guy with strength like a beast's." **__Prince Soma said, stepping in front of the crown. He leapt on to the platform, __**"How interesting." **__He took out his dagger , slicing the noose and most of Agni's hair. The crowd whispered and gasped. __**"The you before is dead. Reincarnate with a new life."**_

"Even Gods don't believe in me. I've abandoned everything."

"_**Is that ok, Agni?"**_

* * *

"God has appeared. On that day, I saw the God exuding light from the prince."

"Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling," Sebastian informed.

"The prince is my king and my God," Agni said. "To the prince who gave me a new life, so I'll protect him with my life. I'll do all I can to help him realize his wish."

"But in reality, many Gods are useless." Allen said cutting the off the scales.

"Uh, what did you say Allen-san?" Agni asked.

"Since when are you atheist Allen?" Lavi inquired.

"Since, recent events." Allen smiled. "But, it's nothing." Sebastian smirked as he inspected and cooled down the boiling pot.

* * *

Allen took away the appetizer plate, having Sebastian give the main entrée. "How long are you planning to stay?" Ciel asked the Indian prince.

"We'll leave once things are done." Soma answered back.

"Aren't you looking for someone?" Lau raised up.

"Just why are you living here too?" Ciel also asked Lau.

"I wonder why?" Lau laughed it off.

"I'm looking for a woman named Mina," the prince showed a crudely drawn picture of a girl. "She's responsible for my meals."

"Sebastian, can you find it based on that picture?"

Soma showed the picture, "Even though it's me, this is…" he bowed, "I'll do my best."

"And, why is that woman in England?" Allen asked.

"Mina is my maidservant. She's like my nanny." Soma clarified. He looked at the drawing, "We've been together since I became aware of things. My father and mother never look at me. I've always been alone at the palace. But Mina was always with me. But a English noble interested in Mina, took her away when I wasn't around. "

"In other words, you're here to take back a woman?" Ciel summed up Soma's story simply.

"Yes, I must bring her back to India with me."

"Just a maidservant, and you're making quite a fuss over her."

"It's not a fuss!" Agni screamed angrily. He grabbed Ciel's arm roughly, pulled him up, "You don't understand how despaired I am for losing Mina. I've never…"

"I don't know." Ciel said. His sapphire eye, showing true deep despair and loss. "That meager despair from such feeling, I don't understand and don't want to understand."

Lavi whispered to Allen, "Is it always like this? Angsty kids bemoaning about their terrible pasts?"

Allen nodded, whispered back softly, "It's better you just stay silent and watch."

Ciel glared at the pair of teenagers and swatted Soma's hand off. He put a hand on the door knob, leaving, "In this world there are things that you cannot take back no matter how hard you struggle. And there's also despair that you can't shake off." He opened the door, "Perhaps you'll never understand." The young earl left without another word.

"But…But I. Don't want to be left alone in the palace. "

"Well, your highness, he sure owned you." Lavi chuckled. Allen grumbled and kicked Lavi in the shin.

* * *

Inside a lit room, Soma sat with Agni and Lavi by his side. Ciel sat across from him, holding out a deck of playing cards. "I borrowed them from Allen," Ciel said. Lavi tilting his head a bit, he wondered if they were fixed. "Even you know the rules of English card, don't you?" Ciel began shuffling the deck of cards. "I've finished everything today. I can keep you company before bedtime."

"Ciel."

"Little master," Lavi grinned.

"I'm not doing it for your sake. I want to play because I'm bored." Ciel retorted. Soma looked at the boy, seeing him in a new light.

Soma raised his hand, "Sorry, I've things to do."

"Uh." Ciel peeped, deadpanned.

"I'm busy unlike you." Soma got up, "Agni, Lavi, let's go."

"Yes."

"Yessir."

The Indians and Bookman left the room, leaving Ciel frozen in his spot, abandoned out his act of kindness. Agni and Lavi laughed together, "You won't grow taller if you don't sleep early," Lavi teased. "You'll remain a little master, like Allen will remain a beansprout, Little Master."

"Bye," the prince waved as the Bookman followed. Agni closed the door behind him.

Lau opened the door, "Ah. You're here. Earl, that is."

"Huh?" Ciel growled, crushing a playing card, Allen felt a piece of his soul being crushed.

* * *

"Is there no clue today too?" Soma asked.

"Let's search again tomorrow," Agni suggested.

"I wanna sleep with Allen-desu~!" Lavi cheered

"Excuse me Mr. Lavi…" a silky voice said. A sounding of punching was heard.

"Y-You know instead, I'm just going to bed."

* * *

So in the end, Ciel ended up playing cards with Lau. "Have they returned?" Ciel wondered aloud.

"Frankly, those two are very suspicious," Lau offered his own two-cents.

"Even so, but we don't know their motive. They don't look like they're blaming us because of the treatment of the immigrants. And even if they're the culprits, would they leave the house with me knowing? As if to say: Come and suspect me."

Lau drew another card, "That's true. Then perhaps they're really looking for someone. "

Ciel looked out to see it snowing again, "It's too early for that conclusion."

* * *

A hooded person made their way out of the manor in the middle of the night. Sebastian, watching from the roof said, "As expected, they've made their move.

* * *

**Hooray~ Lavi is here! So are Agni and Prince Soma! A lot of comedy and suspense in this his chapter, the reunion of two good friends! But how much has changed between Lavi and Allen. Well, Lavi still calls Allen beansprout much to his dismay and glomp him. Sebastian isn't too fond of the bunny boy if you guessed who punched him earlier. 2 chapters in 1 day, on a roll! **

***drives off in Boy love steam engine***


	15. That Butler and Exorcist, Extraordinary

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Extraordinary**_

A hooded figure stepped down the snowy stone stairs, making his way out the manor. Sebastian watched from above on the roof.

"Young master, he's on the move," Sebastian reported from outside the roof, upside down.

Ciel walked up to the window, "Very well. Follow-"

"I want to come with you!" Soma's voice interrupted.

"You!" Ciel exclaimed looking to see Soma at the door.

"Little maaster~" Lavi chimed glomping Ciel once again.

Allen came into the room, "I'm sorry young master, I tried to stop them," He pulled Lavi off who smiled.

Soma chuckled at the Bookman, but then returned to a serious face. "I know Agni has been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I even had Lavi tail after him but he always seem to disappear. I want to find out what he's doing!"

* * *

The group came up to a large mansion, still somewhat lit in a house. "Whose residence is this?" Soma asked. The gate opened letting Agni inside.

"A man who imports all the Indian goods he can get his hands on; Harold West-Jebb." Ciel explained, the earl, his butlers, and his guests were peeking behind a corner. "His business is coffee houses and emporiums. I met him once. He's nothing more than a detestable rogue."

Lavi blinked, remembering something, "Now I remember, some coffee houses were caught up in inverted-hanging incidents."

"Yes, however, no harm befell Mr. West since he was coincidentally away that day." Sebastian added.

"Coincidentally, huh?" Lau chided.

"Shall we take a look, then?" Allen asked. Ciel looked to Sebastian.

"Understood." Sebastian bowed. Sebastian picked up Ciel and was about to pick up Allen before Lavi intervened. "I'm coming too." He grabbed Allen and his hammer chanting, "Big Hammer, Little Hammer, extend, extend!"

The handle of Lavi's hammer extended, launching Allen and Lavi, along with Lau and Soma, up after Sebastian, who was a little less than pleased.

* * *

The group sneaked through the mansion. They came to the lit room, opening it slightly and peek through it.

"How about relaxing with a Scotch?" West offered Agni was politely and silently sitting down. "It's a high-quality Scotch I brought from Justin and Brookes, who hold a Royal Warrant." The man offered a glass of the liquor. Agni said nothing. "The plan up to know has been perfect. Well done, Agni." He held up a newspaper, West, who was a handsome blonde nobleman said, "You don't have to cause any more incidents. I've rid myself of my main rivals now."

He threw the paper beside the Indian man. He took hold of Agni's hand. "With your 'Right Hand of God', the Royal Warrant is as good as mine." Agni had a look of worry in his lavender eyes.

"Royal Warrant?" Allen murmured.

"So, that's what his is about!" Ciel whispered.

"If I can complete this plan as you wish, can Mina…" Agni started. Soma gasped at the mention of Mina.

"Mina?" Soma cried opening the door, unwittingly taking Lavi by him by his scarf.

"Who are they?" West asked.

"Prince! Mister Bookman!" Agni exclaimed.

Ciel was about to say something, but Allen covered his mouth and pulled him close, also being pulled in Sebastian's protecting arms. 'Young Master, your face, Sebastian's, and mine are well known. Let us sit back and watch."

Soma grabbed Agni's collar, "Agni, you knew where Mina was?" he growled.

"Ah, so that's your master," West said looking at the prince. "And your guide, the one who knows history.

"You're the one who took Mina-chan, aren't you?" Lavi growled, glaring at West.

Soma pointed at the man, "Agni, rough this man up."

Agni bit his bottom lip, his body trembled. He was resisting the urge to obey his master. "Agni, what are you doing?" Lavi asked. "His highness gave you a direct order!"

Out in the hall Ciel said, "Well, for now, let's get Prince Stupid and the Dumb Bunny out of here."

"But they know your identities," Lau piped up.

Sebastian smiled calmly, leave it to me.

Inside, West ordered the Agni, "Agni, strike this 'prince' and historian and quieten them down."

"What?"

Agni clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Agni," West grinned. Agni seemed to be in an internal struggle for who he was loyal to. He came to a conclusion; Agni raised his hand, "Agni!" Lavi and Soma cried. Lavi took out his hammer, making it grow, deflecting the strike.

Agni raised his hand again for another attack, but was negated by someone in a black butler's outfit. He turned, Lavi gasped in shock, his eye popping from its socket in alarm. The person was wearing a deer head mask!

"Deer?" everyone murmured in shock.

West gasped and shrieked, "Is this guy the abominable deer-man or something?"

"I have come to pick up the prince and Bookman. I am Deer." The deer-man said, in a familiar deep silky voice.

"Agni! He might be an enemy spy!" West screeched,

"No, I am merely one hell of a deer."

"Kill him!" West ordered. Agni looked to the man, "Do you want that promise to go up in smoke?" Agni breathed a bit. "Do it!" Agni clenched his hand, so hard it began to bleed. He fell to his knees, "I have only one god and master, and I decided to swing my fists for no one but him." He began crying tears of blood, crimson staining the carpet. "Please forgive for the sins I commit against you!"

"Agni, you aren't…." Soma started. Deer adjusted his gloves professionally. Agni roared, removing his bandages, which seemed to have an aura around it. He charged forward, striking and destroy a cabinet. Soma was out of the way in tome thanks to 'Deer's' effot, Lavi jumped out of time.

He kept of striking, Lavi blocking it with his hammer, striking back. Each swing and strike destroys more goods. "No! The crystal glass I bought from Thomas Good!" West yelped. "The Royal Worcester centerpiece! My Tiffany stained glass!"

Allen cringed at the sound of breaking glasses and property, and the shrieking of West. "What are they doing in there?" he asked softly.

"Looks like it's getting a bit rough," Lau stated.

Allen picked up Ciel, "Let's go on ahead and get out of here."

"Hey! This uproar will draw attention. Grab the kid and rabbit and let's escape!" Ciel called to his butler.

"Understood," Sebastian disguised as Deer nodded. Lavi hit Agni back with his hammer, then followed after Sebastian who held Soma out of the window. Lavi gave Agni one last disappointed look, running after the butler and prince.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel, Soma, and Lau were enjoying some tea Allen poured them. Lau took a sip of his tea, "He far surpassed the scope of a human back there." He commented.

"That was the concentration technique known as Samadhi," Soma informed. "Once he gets like that, no one can touch him."

"Samadhi?"

"It's a type of trance state," Lavi informed. "Through pure devotion to a master like Prince Soma, people are able to bring forth tremendous amounts of power. It is something we lack; the power of faith, born of love and trust."

"How do you know all this Lavi?" Allen asked.

"While I was in India, I learned a lot about Hindu culture and fighting techniques." Lavi explained.

"Then why would he betray me?" Soma then said aloud. He slammed his fists on the table, "Why does everyone around me disappear?" he slid the china tea set out of his way in anger, breaking them.

"Prince Soma!" Lavi cried.

"You!" Ciel growled.

"Why is it? Why?" Soma bit out, his body trembling with rage. He ran out, Lavi chasing after him. "Oi! Your highness wait up!"

Sebastian sighed, "Oh dear, I brought the Havilland tea set out because I thought it suited you well…." He looked down to the mess on the carpet.

"It may be a good idea for him to be re-disciplined," Allen said stepped over the mess.

* * *

In Soma's room, Soma was curled into a little ball of blanket. But his slumber was over when he was unraveled and kicked to the ground. "You ride swine!" Soma snarled.

"Just who is the rude swine?" Allen asked.

"This is the Phantomhive mansion in England," Sebastian said holding up the sheets. "In this place, you have no authority to order us to do anything."

"You are nothing more than a brat," the ex-exorcist hissed. "Without Mr. Agni, you are nothing more than a powerless child, and now Agni has betrayed you."

"That's right. I have nothing else left. Lavi will go back home after he is paid, he does not have true loyalty to me. I've lost everyone."

"Lost?" Allen sneered, "My goodness, you have a most unbelievable imagination. You haven't lost anything. You never had it in the first place."

Sebastian continued, "Status given to you by your parents, a castle, given to you by your parents, servants, given to you by your parents…From the very beginning, you never had a single thing. Isn't that right?"

"No."

Allen circled him, like a hungry predator to his prey, "And you were well aware that the same went for Mr. Agni, but you lacked the courage to confirm it by yourself. "

"You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Soma howled. He moved to the door slowly, but it was slammed by Sebastian who looked at him.

"We are not wrong. Now that you have finally realized, you play the main character in a tragedy." Sebastian smirked, "You really are an incorrigible brat.

Soma collapsed on the floor. "They all said they'd be with me forever."

"Quite clearly that was merely lip service," Allen shrugged."There is no reason to see someone for no personal gain. In the slums, even a three year old knows that. No one has ever loved you." His gray eyes cold, distant.

Soma stared up in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide, at the butlers. "Let's leave it here," Ciel then said.

"Young master."

"I might have been the same as him," Ciel said coolly, "if not for that month." Memories flashed of his experience of past dates, the occult, the branding, the burning of the mansion.

"What month?"

"I was forced to taste the humiliation of having my house burned, my family killed, and being treated as less than a barn animal. I was a powerless child, but I returned here in order to bestow the same humiliation upon those who tortured me. My parents were in the way of those who killed them. If the Phantomhives are a nuisance to them, if I continue to hold the reins of this household, they'll probably target me again. I am waiting for them to come for my life."

"Why would you go that far?" Lavi then said, coming from eavesdropping out in the hall. He had been listening the whole, time looking to Allen like he didn't even know him anymore. Those cold words he spoke to Soma about, he could not believe it. Allen shot back Lavi's gaze with a cold distant one, walking closer to Sebastian. Lavi glared quickly at the demon butler, and then looked to Ciel. This boy…

"What would come of sitting around sad and in mourning?" Ciel asked. "Even a dead person can stay still, but I'm alive and standing on my own two feet. If I'm going to end up dying one day, I'd rather do it with no regrets. I wouldn't call it something as grand as revenge. It's all just to make me feel better. It's a game between them and me to see who will win. Even if I'm flung into the depths of despair, if there is even a spider's thread I can use to climb out, I'll grab it and never give up. We humans have the strength to do that." Soma and Lavi gazed at the boy in awe. "However, whether to grab it or not is up to each individual. Now let's stop this ridiculous babble." He looked to his black butler, 'Sebastian, Allen, I have something to discuss with both of you on the West incident. Come."

"Yes." The butlers followed. Allen purposely bumped into Lavi's shoulder, shooting him the eyes of a cold heartless killer.

Lavi felt his blood run cold, "Allen…" he mumbled as he watch the white-haired teen leave.

"Where to grab it or not is up to each individual." Soma repeated in a daze. "Ciel!" he called out. "I am almost 17, but I am totally idiotic and naïve compared to you. I've been spoiled because of who my parents are." Soma clenched his fist. "Even though I knew Agni was troubled, I didn't hear him out, but now I want to know. I want see them both and find out why they left me. That's why. Please, come with me…"

"I refuse," Ciel said, just like that. "There's no way I'm dragging around the weight of a naïve idiot like you." Lavi scratched his cheek a bit. "I supposed the door to the living room isn't locked, though." Ciel said turned, leaving Soma to glomp him in joy. Lavi joined the glomp also, "Ciel!" they cried.

The two let go, Soma holding his hands together, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that before. Please forgive me." He turned to see Sebastian and Allen, and hid behind the young master fearfully. "I want to say sorry you both you, too."

"Don't worry. This is quite interesting," Sebastian grinned. Lavi inched away from Sebastian, looking at him with suspicion.

* * *

Sebastian poured the tea as the nobles met in the parlor. Ciel first discussed, "To think that West was after a Royal Warrant…Well, I supposed that's something a detestable rogue would think of."

"What exactly is a Royal Warrant?" Soma inquired. Sebastian gave him his cup of tea, which made Soma inc away in fear of him.

Lavi answered knowledgably, "It's an endorsement given by royalty to the shops they like. A Royal Warrant is the British Royal seal of approval."

"A week from now, there will be a curry contest conducted at Crystal Palace," Sebastian brought up.

"Curry?"

"Yes. According to rumors, Her Majesty – a famed curry lover – may also come and observe."

"That's just a rumor," Lavi mentioned. "Since the death of her husband Prince Albert, Her Majesty rarely makes public appearences."

"How is the curry contest connected to the incidents?" Soma asked curiously.

Ciel said, "The main dish at West's coffee house is curry. If he secures the Royal Warrant, his sales will undoubtedly go up." Allen remembered the beaten upside down men from the other day. "In other words, in order to reduce the number of rivals in that contest, he had Agni carry out those incidents." Lavi looked at the child in wonder. "He then used the message to make it seem like the incidents were caused by Indians who were angry at England."

"Then Agni probably went along with the plain in order to save Mina for the sake of his 'god'" Allen said handing Ciel a paper. It was the letter on the beaten men from before.

"Speaking of gods, yours is the Goddess Kali with her tongue stuck out, and since Agni was the one who wrote this, and his god is you, it must have all been for your sake. He's probably written all his prayers and feelings of regrets here." Ciel smirked proudly as Soma looked over the letter.

Lavi smiled at Soma, "Even though you're apart, Agni still believe in you and lives for you. You really do have a wonderful servant, don't you?"

Soma clenched the paper "Agni!"

Lau applauded softly, 'Oh, my. All's well that ends well. Well then, we shouldn't get involved any further. Let's just leave it to Scotland Yard."

"Hold on!" Soma cried, "What will happened to Agni and Mina?"

"Who knows?"

"We've determined that there's no underworld involvement, so it's not our concern," Ciel said stiffly.

"That's so cruel," Lavi commented.

Allen glared, "Its business." He shot back.

"Indeed," Soma said softly, "This is my problem. I'll think of a way to resolve everything by myself."

"That's an excellent resolution!" Ciel praised as he stretched a bit. "Well then, I shall be getting on with my own work myself." Soma looked to him, "I was called out to London in winter for this idiotic case. Don't you think I should be compensated for my expenses?" Sebastian and Allen smirked. "Luckily, all the other famous curry shops have been knocked out of the competition by West. If the Phantomhive Company participates and beats West, we'll receive the Royal Warrant."

"So that's his motive here," Lavi mumbled. "That deviant!"

"I'd been considering expanding into the food industry anyway," Ciel smirked, "If we become the supplier to the Royal Household in our first endeavor, it's sure to create a stir."

"But there's only one week left right?" Lavi added. "Will you be able to get the specialist and machinery in time to make the curry?"

"I don't need any of that." Ciel smirked looking up to his butlers, "Isn't that right, Allen, Sebastian?"

Sebastian bowed, "It is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this. We will obtain the Royal Warrant without fa-"

"That's impossible," Lavi then piped up. "There's no way you guys can win. They have Agni and he has the Goddess Kali's right hand!"

"It's true that Agni's prowess is formidable, but this time we are not dealing with martial arts. This is a contest of cooking skill." Ciel waved off.

"That's why I'm saying it, before his highness goes into full detail," Lavi argued, "I've tasted it for myself. None of you know Agni's true skill. Since I met Agni, I know, neither do you know real curry."

"Real curry?" Allen parroted.

The aroma of delicious curry danced throughout the West mansion, making the servants inhale its heavenly smell. Lavi continued, "Curry is based on a selection of fitting spices. The number of combinations is endless. Finding the supreme combination from those infinite choices is like looking for a needle in a haystack. It is akin to pulling the truth of the universe from thin air. However, Agni is able to do it. He is able to imagine the world from nothing. I tried it once; I was in euphoria for days. That power is truly of the gods' domain. That is why Agni is known as the Goddess Kali's right hand. I have never eaten a curry more delicious than Agni's."

At that point of Lavi's description, Allen was drooling a river. "I-I want to try it…" He mumbled. He wiped the river clean with a napkin quickly. "I see. It truly is Kali's Curry." Lau laughed at Allen's little joke.

"So he says," Ciel sneered.

Sebastian chuckled, "My, my. That seems quite the challenge."

* * *

In the kitchen, later, Sebastian and Allen had prepared a buffet of assorted curries. Lavi and Soma stared in shock, jaw's agape, "Y-You made them, just the two of you?"

"A-Allen, I didn't know you could cook."

"I learned from Sebastian," Allen replied serenely.

"Yes. The only ones who knows Mr. Agni's curry is you, Lavi Bookman Jr, and Prince Soma." He served a bowl of one of the curries. "I ask for you cooperation in coming closer to the Goddess's Curry, if even by a fraction."

"V-Very well!" The Prince and Bookman nodded. "If by eating curry I can be useful to you, then we shall eat as much as you need."

"Thank you very much!"

"For both Mina and Agni as well."

* * *

The day at West Manor, West was looking over the reports. "Thanks to you, all our rival shops have categorically refused to participate." West praised to Agni. "All that's left is a third rate brand I never heard of and a toy company popular with children."

Agni looked at the documents of the list of participants, "The Funtom Company has the prince…"

"Relax. There's no one who can compete with your godly right hand."

'_Prince…'_

* * *

A knock on the door of Ciel's study. "Excuse me," Allen said, "Today's teatime snack is a Gateau Chocolat." He presented the cake.

"Prepare a sabre fit for public display." Ciel ordered.

Allen smiled, "after insisting so absolutely that she wasn't coming…The Queen's Guard Dog really is well trained.'

"Have you and Sebastian come up with a curry that surpasses Agni's yet?"

"No." Allen shook his head. He remembered Lavi and Soma lying about with a stuffed stomach. "According to Prince Soma and Lavi, something is still missing." He placed a piece of the chocolate cake by his working master.

"Then you don't have time to be making something like this. Hurry back to the kitchen."

"As you wish."

Ciel looked back to the teen. "I'm not in the mood for eating chocolate. Why don't you do something useful and crush it into the curry?

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

So came the day of the curry contest. Many connoisseurs and audience attended the contest, talking among themselves. "Well then, we have preparations to make, so we must excuse ourselves," Sebastian said and he and Allen bowed. The two walked off, leaving Ciel with his other 4 servants, Soma, Lau and Ran-Mao, and Lavi who was drooling over Ran-Mao.

"Strike! She's just my type!" Lavi gave Lau thumbs up in approval as Ran-Mao kicked him away.

Ciel sighed; he was wearing a special outfit just for the Queen's rumored arrival. The servants cheered for the duo to do a good job and have fun. Soma saw the back of a woman with raven hair walking through the crowd. He gasped, knowing that frame and hair anywhere. He ran off after the woman.

* * *

Sebastian and Allen entered the room for the participant chefs. Agni was sitting down, he gasped seeing the two. "Sebastian! Allen!" he said in surprise. The two smiled.

* * *

Soma ran through the crowd, searching for that girl. He looked around, seeing her there. "Mina!" he called out. The girl stopped, she turned around, and she was a lovely Indian woman with granite eyes. 'Prince Soma?" she said.

Soma hugged Mina, "Mina! I'm so glad! Agni got you back!"

Lavi whistled, who had chased after the guy who wrote his paycheck. "Strike! As thought, Ms. Mina is a knockout, just my type also!" he grinned.

Mina tilted her head, "Don't mind Lavi, he's just my hired guide. You don't need to worry anymore," he took Mina's hands in his own, "Let's go back to the castle together."

"Prince…" Mina said softly, she then scowled unhappily, "You're such an idiot." Lavi tilted his head as Soma gasped a bit, confused. She then rudely started to rant, "Go back together?" she slapped his hand away from her. "Don't make me laugh. Who on earth would go back there?" she turned her back on the prince, "I was finally able to escape from India. I've seen people who haven't worked a day in their lives, who play all day, just because they're royalty. Compare that with how I was forced to be a servant until my death thanks to my caste. Living my whole life tied down by my heritage? Forget that!" she shrugged, snorting.

"You know…she's not really my type anymore," Lavi mumbled making thumbs down.

"So then, you went with West of your own voli-" Soma mumbled softly.

"That's right!" Mina exclaimed. "Even a child could tell which is better between being a servant or a rich wife. Also, I'd had enough of looking after your selfish needs! I promised not to say a word, but after seeing your face, I thought you were old enough to face reality" She said, a twisted smile on her lips. Mina turned away, leaving Soma alone. Lavi put his hand on the prince's shoulder, looking to him sympathetically.

* * *

"The promise was that if I cooperated with West, she'd act like the old Mina around the prince." Agni explained his motives to the Phantomhive butlers. He put his hand on his forehead, "If the pure prince knew of Mina's true colors…"

"So that's how it is…" Allen said softly.

"That's why I cannot lose." Agni said a bit louder.

Sebastian smirked, "What a coincidence. Neither can we," Allen watched as the black butler and Goddess's right hand stared off at each other.

* * *

Neither of them knew another chef, a handsome young man with glasses and brunette hair in a ponytail listened. He slipped into a room and punched the door frustrated, "This flavor is nowhere near good enough to win. There's something missing. Something…" he began to shake.

The tapping of shoes interrupted him. "It seems you're quite troubled," a woman said. The chef turned, "If you wish, please use this." She held out a small bag of spice. The man took it, testing its smell.

"What is it?" he asked the woman, lovely with silver hair and violet eyes, who smiled.

* * *

A familiar announcer waved his hand, "Thank you for waiting!" he exclaimed to the crowd. "Welcome to the Curry Festival for the pride of London's curry shops!" people applauded as trumpets sang, the competitor team standing readily.

The judges were a nobleman, a noble chef, and Viscount Druitt who was waving again. "Oh? He's here again," Lau commented.

Ciel scoffed, "The show off."

Soma turned away and walked away from the crowd. Agni saw the troubled look on his face thinking it was his fault. But he knew he had to concentrate on the competition.

"Well then, let us begin cook-" the announcer was interrupted by the sound if trumpets.

The crowd began to chatter in confusion. "This is…" Lavi mumbled. It was the tune to God Save the Queen. A red carpet was rolled out. A trio was walking down it, two servants and a small woman. It was none-other than the Queen of England herself, and her two servants.

"Her Majesty!" Ciel exclaimed.

"That man…" Allen squinted to the servant on the Queen's other side. He was dressed in white and gold holding a katana on his waist; he had long dark hair tied in a high ponytail. "I-it can't be…"

"No way…" Lavi mumbled.

"K-Kanda?"

* * *

**HAH! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! PLOT TWIST HEY-YO! Yes! Kanda is working for the Queen of England! How you asked? She sent Ash looking for a skilled warrior, and who else but Kanda? After working some angel magic Kanda's all better and the Queen's personal bodyguard.**

**Lavi: Wow, so weird that we each are working for a noble right.**

**Kanda: Che. At least I'm working for the Queen of England. All moyashi's doing is baking cakes for a brat.**

**Allen: Oi! Ba-Kanda! At least I'm not working for the main antagonist in this story! **

**Kanda: At least I'm not gay for a demon butler.**

**Allen: *blushes and storms off***

**Sebastian: *smiles* It's a reunion of three friends…I'm one hell of a butler…don't miss it. Allen! *chases after Allen***


	16. That Butler and Exorcist, Competes

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Competes**_

The Queen of England had arrived, just as the rumors said. But never, neither Allen nor Lavi thought by any chance they'd ever see Yuu Kanda again. But there he was, standing by the Queen's side, dressed in a fine white and gold uniform with a katana on his belt. Allen and Lavi stared in shock as Kanda walked along the Queen, holding the Queen's other hand.

The Queen was a small woman, all dressed in black wearing a black hat and dark veil to conceal her face. Beside her on her left was another man, a bit taller than Kanda. He looked a lot like Angela, Allen noticed, but wore a similar uniform as Kanda, who held her hand regally. Behind them were the secret police that guarded the Queen. The silver-haired man smiled calmly as Kanda held his eternal scowl.

Everyone stared as the Queen, silent and in surprise. "This is…" the announcer said, he bowed, "England's mother, our beloved Queen Victoria has graced us with her presence!" Kanda and the other man led the Queen.

"Oh! Her Majesty!"

"To actually see her…"

"She certainly has lost some weight."

Lau folded his arms, "Ah, so that's the Queen's new personal bodyguard and captain of her guard squad. A Japanese man, no less." Lavi glanced at Lau, "The rumors did say he's a brutal samurai, cold and ruthless, only loyal to the Queen it seems."

Kanda and Lavi met eyes, but Kanda looked away onward to for the path of the Queen. His eagle-like gaze searching in case of any attacks. Druitt stood and began to sing, "God save our gracious Queen. Long live our noble Queen." Soon everyone joined into singing God Save the Queen. "God save the Queen. Send her victorious," even the Phantomhive servants sang, minus American Bard, Chinese Lau and Ran-Mao, and mongrel Lavi, who just listened, "Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us," Sebastian did not also sing, since he was a demon, yet Allen sang along as Ciel did, since they both were born Englishmen, "God save the Queen."

Queen Victoria was guided to a prepared throne chair, she sat in it. Kanda and Allen locked gazes as he stood by her side, a heated glare formed. Unanswered questions for each other, with no simple answers and secrets. Kanda bowed, still glaring at Allen but took the time to glance at his Queen to sit down, listening to what she said.

The silver haired man then spoke for her, "Her Majesty declares, "We have not seen you in some time, and are sorry to have concerned you. However, our constitution has improved remarkably, and now we are even to come and sample curry. We wish everyone well and hold great expectations for this food, that my late husband loved so much.""

The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers and applause. The announcer turned and grinned, "Well then, to the cuisine!"

* * *

Soma was sitting on a fountain in the middle of the Crystal Palace the whole time. He heard the cheers from the crowd, "Has it begun?" he sighed. The words of Mina still pained his heart. He'd went to such struggles to come and find her, only to be blown off by her, being called an idiot.

* * *

_**My god, Prince Soma,"**_ Agni thought as he removed the bandages from his right hand. "my strength is all for you!" He grabbed number of spices and he fried and prepared the curry, throwing it on the pan.

"Incredible! That Indian man's hand has a life of its own!"

"And what a splendid fragrance!"

West boasted, "This is God's…no Kali's right hand! Today will be a piece of cake."

Sebastian also took a few spices sprinkling it on to the pan. Allen also worked on the ovens and other tasks, "The Funtom Company is amazing, too!"

The fragrance is just as exquisite!"

West gritted his teeth, "Damn! Those butlers!"

"Hey! What is he doing?" a man pointed out. West looked to see Allen adding chocolate to the curry. "That can't be…Chocolate?"

"What is he thinking, putting chocolate in a curry?"

"How disgusting!"

Kanda glared, "What is that Moyashi doing?" he mumbled. The Queen looked to him, Kanda nodded his head softly saying, "An old acquaintance of mine, Your Majesty."

West guffawed, "That's a sweet maker for you! His advertising puff is certainly unique!"

Ciel watched in silence. Agni however knew better, "No. They're wrong! That's a bona fide ingredient par excellence. Cacao butterfat and milk; the bitterness blended with the spice and the sugar brings out the fullness of the rich spice even more." After Allen used all the chocolate he stirred the curry for a while, passing it on to Sebastian who poured the curry into two tiny bowls to taste it. "How did you, a pair of Englishmen, ever come up with such an idea."

Allen smirked, "It was by our master's order." He remembered Ciel telling him to crush chocolate into the curry. Allen of course passed this on, saying it was said by their master, so naturally they did it. "As long as our master gives an order, we will make it happen, no matter what it may be." Sebastian adding that he was one hell of a butler. Kanda glared at Allen, which Allen met with a soft, "Ba-Kanda." Kanda growled and looked away. Sebastian looked to Allen, "Old acquaintance from my past, don't worry I don't rather like him that much." He continued working busily the curry with Sebastian.

"They have a way with words," Lau commented.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?" Ciel scoffed. He did not look down from watching his butler work busily. Agni gasped his focus on the butlers and their master. _'What an unbelievably humble bond.'_ He thought. He looked around the crowd, not seeing Soma about in it. _'Prince, you really won't forgive me, will you? No, that's why.'_ Agni picked up a basket of spices, _'I can't afford to lose!'_ Agni took out a live blue lobster from the basket.

"What's that!"

"A blue shrimp?"

"A blue lobster!" Druitt gasped. "The legendary lobster said to live only off the coast of Brittany. That deep cerulean that even compares favorably to Chartres Cathedral. Wrapped in its delicate, colorful shell, it's just like a fine lady in a blue dress. Hidden underneath that dress, is delicate sweetness of the highest quality, said to lead people to delirium." He swooned.

"As you can see, this is the highest quality ingredient for a curry!" West bragged proudly. "it is not merely some cheap little additive."

"With all my strength," Agni roared, "I shall defeat you, Sebastian and Allen!" Agni killed the lobster and sliced its shell off. He sliced the and peeled the vegetables with ease. He chopped on and on.

The third competitor, the glasses wearing chef and his tea, watched in awe as the one and two man teams work harder and better then he could ever dream of. He went into his pocket, taking out the bag Angela had given him. He poured a glittery substance into his curry.

* * *

"Time's up!" the announcer called. "Now the judging will commence. First up is the Persian Tub's Beef Curry."

The fat nobleman took a spoonful, "There are large pieces of beef generously mixed in. "This is quite splendid."

"However," the noble chef said, "this flat taste and fragrance…It's abominable for a professional cook to be using curry powder!" the head human chef team's leader gasped and groaned.

Druitt tried some of the curry himself, "This is your own home spice, isn't it, Doll Company?

"Y-Yes."

"What is it?" Druitt took another inhale of the curry's aroma. "One thing alone stands out, producing an amazing fragrance." The glasses wearing chef gasped a bit.

The noble chef was indifferent, "But the overall balance is poor, and it's overpowered by the fragrance."

Druitt shrugged, "Well, I'll give you points for trying."

"Next up is Chef Agni from the Harold West estate."

"May I present my curry," Agni revealed his own curry, "Lobster and a seven flavored sauce." He showed the blue lobster, presented with 7 different bowls of different curries.

"What amazing brightness!" The noble chef exclaimed. The judges each tried a spoonful of the curry. "D-Delicious!" The chef cried, "The tender meat spreads a delicate sweetness throughout your mouth the moment you bite into it."

The nobleman spoke next, "Moreover, with a seven flavored curry, each flavor blends harmoniously with the lobster."

Druitt swooned in ecstasy, "Ah! This is…The graceful beauty I met at the ball. Like seven jewels adorning your overwhelming elegance. A heart-shaped, golden brooch, a sapphire and pearl bracelet, a garnet necklace, a cameo cut pin, and on your fingertips a diamond and emerald ring! All of them to bring out your beauty even more! I had my heart stolen by you!" the crowd ooh'd and awed in amazement of such a speech.

"Such high class!" the announcer shouted. "Will the winner be decided just like that," West smirked, "or will we see an even better appraisal? Our final contestants is the Funtom Company!"

The two butler walked over, Allen's gray eyes meeting Kanda's once more, tearing away for a kind smile to the judges. Sebastian smiled and said, "We humbly present our curry." He removed the lid to the tray, glowing with radiance.

"Th-This is…" the chef cried in shock. It was revealed to be three pure white pieces of bread. "Are you toying with us?" Allen took a bread with prongs and began frying it. "He's frying it?"

"What are you doing Allen? Are you trying to make doughnuts or something?" Bard yelled. Ciel just stared on.

Allen took each of the fried bread up, "It is complete. This is our company's curry." He placed the bread on the judges' plates.

"And I'm saying, where is that curry?" the chef asked annoyed.

"Wait just a second. This is…" Druitt said looked at the bread. He cut the bread, only to reveal the curry was inside the bread the whole time. Druitt gasped in amazement. "From the inside, the curry is…"

Agni gasped in shock, "What?" West blurted.

Sebastian announced, "This is the curry that our company proudly presents. It is called," Allen and Sebastian announced in unison, "Curry Bread!"

"C-Curry Bread?"

The judges took a piece of the curry bread. The chef judge exclaimed, "This is…" the chef sighed, "This is delicious! The fried bread's crunchy and fluffy crust creates a superb gradation together with the thick curry, which is perfectly formed."

The noble judge agreed, "What's more impressive than anything else, is the architecture that keeps in the taste and fragrance of the curry. The moment you pierce it with a knife, it is all released!"

Druitt moaned and swooned even more in euphoria, "This is the alluring young lady I met at the dinner party. By day, she was childlike, teasing little bird, but in the evening she revealed her true face, and what was there was no less than a true lady. I want to embrace you!" the crowd ooh'd and awed in excitement from once again, Druitt's monologue. West growled, clenching his cane, Ciel shuddered uncomfortably.

"Once again, what is this high praise?" The announcer inquired excited. "Has the victor become less certain?"

Agni looked to the Phantomhive butlers, "Sebastian, Allen, you both are…"

The two butlers smirked, drawing the heated electrical storm of rivalry in the air between the demon butler and the human butler. Allen felt a bit shocked.

"Now we shall allow the judges time to deliberate on their verdict!" the announcer announced. "During that time, everyone, please help yourselves to whichever curry suits you!"

* * *

On tables, each team's curry dish had been multiplied to fit the crowd's desires. Everyone tried a sample of each curry. As they watched the servants taste the curry, Lau mentioned, "Oh yes. The Queen didn't try any. Isn't she going to judge?"

"She probably isn't judging out of consideration of her health." Ciel said looking over to the Queen and her two servants. "However, there is a possibility she will try a curry she is interested in. Depending on that, the judges' impression will change. The bestowal of the Royal Warrant is down to Her Majesty. By the by, it seems Lavi and Allen know the Her Majesty's bodyguard and captain of the guard." Ciel looked to Lavi.

"He's Yuu Kanda," Lavi explained. "A Japanese man, he used to be in the Order with me and Lavi. We fought together, argued with each other, cried together. He's a very cold, distant, grumpy person, but he's got a good heart. During the final battle between us and our enemy, Kanda and I teamed up to fight a formidable foe. He was injured badly, and he couldn't hold up another sword. So, he was taken to Edo for R&R. We never heard from him again, it's just…impossible…a miracle he's here, full healed and walking, and sword in hand. Working for the Queen of England no less! Yuu-chan…" he mumbled. He stared to the Japanese samurai, who had his attention on the Queen.

* * *

West chuckled confidently, "The popularity of our curry is overwhelming," he saw the crowd trying out Agni's seven flavored curry.

"Overconfidence is dangerous," Agni advised. "Sebastian and Allen's Curry Bread is also…" many people, mostly women, were eating the curry bread happily.

"There's no need to worry, right?" a girlish voice chimed. "my dear husband?" Mina smiled.

"Mina! Why are you here?" West asked his Indian wife.

"If by chance the prince saw you, it would-" Agni looked around worriedly.

"He already did," Mina piped up.

"You met him? You can't mean…"

Mina hugged West, smiling like a cat that got it's bird.

* * *

Soma stared at a statue of Goddess Kali. His thoughts on one person, "Agni." He bowed his head, "You knew, and were purposely trying to prevent Mina and me from meeting.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked him, coming from behind him. Soma looked back to the little earl. "Your retainer is fighting on your behalf. Are you going to simply leave him like that?"

"No. I'm just reflecting on things. I didn't know anything. No. I didn't even try to find out. Mina's thoughts and Agni's feelings.

"If you know that, why are you standing out here like a statue?" Ciel turned around, "You've thought about it, right? What a master should do for a retainer who fights on his behalf?"

"Ciel…"

"Oh, he's there! Prince!" Finnie cried, waving at him, Bard and Maylene with him.

Maylene was holding a plate with curry bread on it. "The tasting has already started!"

"If you don't hurry, it'll all be gobbled up!" Bard grinned.

"Here. Have some of this." Maylene offered the plat with the curry bread on it.

* * *

Soma took the bread and took a bite out of it. "This is delicious!" Soma praised. "Your butlers' Curry Bread has an incredibly kind taste to it."

Agni was crying tears of blood again. "Why did you do that?" Agni asked Mina angrily. "You know how much the prince felt for you. You always seemed to have such fun!"

Mina strutted to the fallen retainer, "Someone like you would never understand. You were a Brahmin, and yet you threw it away. Now you're just a butler. How would you know?"

"Then, for what reason did I…"

"Don't ask me." Mina sneered, then she walked off. _'That's right! I'll climb higher and higher, using as many men as I can on the way!'_ Mina thought as she examined which curry she'd try first. The something caught her eye; it was the curry the human team made. It called to her, so she took a spoonful of it and tasted it. Then she felt something inside pulsate.

* * *

The Queen's silver-haired servant then spoke to Sebastian and Allen, "Chefs Sebastian and Moyashi of the Funtom Company."

"It's Chefs Sebastian and Allen of the Funtom Company," Allen corrected him.

"Ah, but according to our Captain of the Guard who seems you are already acquainted with, calls you Moyashi. I thought it was your name, or at least a nickname you preferred to be called." Kanda smirked, amused.

Allen growled, glaring at Kanda, "Believe me, call me Allen," he sneered, "Right? Ba-Kanda?" Kanda growled and was about to curse him out, but was halted by the Queen, so Kanda just growled and snorted, "Che." The two locked glares, the familiar flames of rage and hatred burnt as the two glared at each other, Sebastian breaking it by pulling the white-haired boy away.

The butler in white smiled, "Anyway, Her Majesty wishes to partake of a Curry Bread. Could I please ask you to bring one over here?" Sebastian smiled and nodded. The crowd gasped when they overheard the silver-haired butler Sebastian took a bread and presented it to the Queen.

"Please enjoy it, Your Majesty," He bowed, Allen following suite. Kanda first took the plate; he looked over it in case it was contaminated. He then presented it to the Queen. The Queen removed her black glove and took the bread, lifting her veil and taking a bite of it. Everyone watched in silence and anticipation. She then gave her quite answer to the silver haired butler and Kanda.

The butler then said aloud, "Her Majesty declares, "A food that is easy for even children to eat, requiring neither knife nor fork, fulfilling both the rich and the poor, is commensurate with my goal of creating a kind and pure country." Treasuring children and the future, this kind stance moves Her Majesty greatly."

"Don't make me sick!" a woman jeered loudly, obnoxiously.

Kanda roared, grabbing the hilt of his katana, "Who dares scoff at Her Majesty's kind review?"

It was Mina, who radiated a dark aura, "That's too sugary. Equality? The future?" her eyes glowed a demonic red. "For this bountiful country, where there are no hardships, what a pretentious queen!" she slapped the curry off the table furiously.

"You bitch! How dare you insult Her Majesty?" Kanda barked.

"Mina, stop at once!" West cried, trying to stop his raging wife. "You're in Her Majesty presence!"

"Get lost!" Mina hissed, upper cutting West, sending her husband flying.

Kanda ordered his soldiers, "Restrain her!" the officers charged to Mina.

"Shut up! Curry is," using Hindu fighting techniques she shrieked, "rough and spicy!"

Druitt swooned as Mina went on her rampage, "With her flowing legs carrying her and her inviting hip pose…She is truly like the Kali statue!" An officer fell onto the poor perverted Viscount.

Pretty soon, more and more other people started radiating a dark aura. Ciel looked to the Queen, "Your Majesty!" the Queen was sitting calmly and still, her butler by her side, Kanda was standing with her, his hand on the hilt of his sword, growling and sending warning looks to anyone who dare attack his queen, protecting her like a dutiful dog. Ciel tried to run over there, but was blocked by two possessed men.

"It smells!" a man hissed, "It smells of hatred and desire!" soon other possessed people turned their attention to the young Phantomhive, surrounding him. "The stench of filth!"

Sebastian and Allen then appeared, beating the ones who dare threaten their master. Sebastian used kitchen utensils while Allen used his fists and martial arts. "Are you trying to become like Asura, the one who faced Kali?" Sebastian asked his master.

"It's the demon's job to become the head that Kali holds, right?" Ciel said looking to his very own demon. Sebastian smirked, "Sebastian, Allen, kindly rewrite the legend. Stop that Kali."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

As frightened bystanders ran to the exit, Soma stopped one asking, "What happened?"

"An Indian woman went on a rampage!" the man yelped.

"What?" The possessed few were fighting of the officers. Causing chaos and destruction upon the festival. Some looked around, "This is…" he saw Mina fighting off Sebastian in front of the Queen.

"You are quite skilled," Sebastian commended the woman, "That is a demon-hunting goddess for you."

"Mina…" Soma mumbled. Agni ran to his god. "Prince!" Soma looked to his servant, "Agni."

"I am…I am a French chef," the glasses wearing chef from the human team growled, rising from he ground, glowing that dark ominous aura. "I hate spicy things!"

"Pardon me," Agni hit the French chef away.

"Agni, what is this?" Soma asked as more possessed people circled them.

"I do not know. After eating the curry, all of a sudden Mina and a portion of the audience have…"

"Have gone crazy!" Lavi then said; appearing behind the Indian duo, knocking away the possessed ones with his enlarged hammer.

Soma saw the fallen beef curry and took a taste of it. "Curryma!" he said."Father told me of it once. It reacts to the darkness, desire, and impurities in people's hearts and them into demonic madness. It is a forbidden spice." Mina kept on kicking and trying to strike Sebastian. Ciel managed to get to the Queen's side, Kanda in front of him and the Queen by a few steps, protecting the earl and Majesty. Allen fending off any other possessed person who dared come close to the Queen. "Mina…" Soma mumbled. "You were bearing that great a burden in your heart?

"It is not your fault, your highness," Lavi tried to comfort him. "If she has succumbed to the effect of the evil spice, then…"

"I know that. You don't have to tell me, Lavi." Soma sighed, "Up to now, I blamed my loneliness and Mina's situation on other people. No one should care for a brat like that, " Soma looked to Agni and Lavi, "Agni, you have always stayed by my side, and you Lavi, you have loyally guided me through every obstacle. You shall be rewarded greatly."

Both Agni and Lavi began to cry tears, "D-Don't worry your highness, y-you don't have to." He smiled. "BUT IT'S GREATLY APPREICITAED!"

Soma smiled crookedly, "I'm sorry for not noticing it until now. Please, Agni," he put a hand on Agni's shoulder, "will you keep being my butler?"

"Prince…" Agni smiled and nodded. Lavi wiped his tears, smiling. Soma nodded, "Stop Mina, Agni and Lavi."

"Jo anja!" Agni roared, removing his bandages, revealing his right hand of god. '_Has there ever been a time when my spirits have soared this high? Now I have become one with my god!'_ Agni charged forward.

Lavi smirked, taking his hammer and making it grow. "Big hammer, little hammer….Grow! Grow! Smash!' he started smashing and whacking away the possessed men, as Agni stroked them away. The two others stood back to back with the Phantomhive butlers, "We shall support you, Allen, and Mr. Sebastian!" he looked to Kanda and waved, "Yo, Yuu-chan!"

"Shut the hell up Baka-Usagi!" Kanda barked. "And get focused!"

The silver haired butler chuckled, "Yuu-chan?"

Kanda hissed, "Ignore the Baka-Usagi," he shot to the butler.

"You have become even more potent Agni. Has something happened?" Allen asked.

"Yes! Right now, I am invincible!" Agni grinned confidently. Sebastian smirked, Allen smiled as Lavi chuckled.

Sebastian then said, "Then, I shall leave the two on the right for you both."

"Right!"

"Too easy!"

Lavi and Agni knocked away the two possessed men. Sebastian and Allen assaulted the other attackers.

The silver-haired butler bowed his head, "You have a most splendid pair of butlers, do you not? It seems there will be no need for me or Captain Kanda to make an appearance." Ciel looked back as Kanda relaxed a bit, standing tall and straight beside his queen.

Kanda then asked, "But do you now think this peculiar? If that was the power of the spice, then why it is that just one group of people was affected?" he looked as he saw his underlings fight off the crazed people.

The servant nodded, "If that were the case, there should be many more going out of control. After all, there is no one in this world who is truly at peace with themselves."

Ciel looked to see the fallen curry bread on the floor. The he looked to the judges, everyone one person who tried the curry bread were happy and peaceful. Mina charged passed Sebastian, coming straight to the Queen. Kanda put his hand to the hilt of his katana, draw it a little bit, but Soma got in front of the aristocrats, "Wait, Mina!" He shouted, stopper her. The Queen put a hand on Kanda's katana hand, making the samurai relax a bit.

"That idiot!" Ciel cried.

Soma pictured himself as Asura, Mina as Kali standing over him holding the devil's head. '_This is the only way to calm Kali!_'"Now come, Mina!" he yelled at the stampeding crazy woman. The woman slipped on a luckily placed blue lobster, falling on the floor.

"Prince Soma!" Agni and Lavi cried.

Soma ran over to Mina, raising his foot, "Forgive me, Mina!" he stomped on her back. He would be Kali, Mina his Asura!

"Sebastian, Allen! The Curry Bread!" Ciel called to his butlers. "make them eat your Curry Bread!"

"Understood!" the two butler took out a plate of curry breads.

Ciel thought as Allen and Sebastian thought curry bread into the mouths of the possessed citizens, _'A kind curry created by a demon and his pet. How absolutely like him. A completely ironic joke. However, if he decided to imbue it with kindness, even using some of what is his kindness, then its power if perfect.' _Ciel nodded his head.

"Take this!" Allen yelled as he threw more bread into struggling Mina's mouth. The kind taste, fought the horrid spice, making that glow die down. Clueless civilians, now calmed, looked around.

"Just what is happening?" an officer asked.

Even the aura in Mina died down, she wheezed. Soma got off her, "M-Mina?"

Mina looked at the prince, "Soma? You really are the worst." She then fainted from exhaustion.

"Her Majesty declares," the silver-haired servant said, Kanda who finally out of of his battle stance, ""The kind Curry Bread is able to subdue evil spice and appease the souls of those in the grip of evil. The Royal Warrant's destination is clear""

* * *

Twilight finally came, after a long traumatizing day. Many people were being unconscious and injured people were being cared for as the employees cleaned up the mess. The noble group watched Mina being carried away by the police on a stretcher to the hospital, "What will happen to them?" Allen asked.

"They will not be mistreated," The Queen's servant said. Kanda by his side, arms folded scowling horribly. Allen frowned as Lavi smiled like a moron waving. "Master Ciel, you did a sterling job today. Also for obtaining the Royal Warrant. I congratulate you sincerely."

Kanda just snorted. "Good job…brat." Ciel glared at the Queen's bodyguard and captain of the guard.

The silver-haired man smiled, looking back to the Queen was had the officers behind her, "I have a word of appreciation from Her Majesty. Her Majesty declares, "I have put you through a great deal of trouble. I am ever watching your work." Kanda and I are the light and Master Ciel is the shadow." The butler bowed, "Our position may be different, but I believe our wishes are the same. Please continue to use your strength for Her Majesty's benefit in the future."

"I shall." Ciel replied simply.

The butler smiled, "Well then, we shall take our leave. Come Kanda," he said turning. Kanda followed.

"Later Yuu-chan!" Lavi called.

"Goodbye Kanda," Allen said stiffly, giving a polite nod at his old comrade. Kanda growled at Lavi, and gave a curt nod to Allen, continuing onwards to the Queen. Allen knew this would not be the last time he'd see Kanda, he was also a player in this game.

Soma smiled, looking to Ciel, "Thank you, Ciel. If I hadn't met you, I would have remained an ignorant, selfish child." Ciel said nothing. "From now on, I'll learn lots more, and travel all over England…No the world, and become a fine enough man not to lose face to anyone!"

Lavi smirked, "I guess I can still hang around Soma-sama, even after my pay check. His highness, Soma-sama is entertaining to stay with, and travelling the world will help me record a bit more history. It'll be fun, if I can still have Agni's curry! Just for a little while longer!" Allen chuckled at Lavi's blissfully childishness.

Soma looked to Sebastian, "Mister Sebastian," he bowed, "the prince and I have gained so much from you all. I could not begin to thank you."

Sebastian kneeled to Agni, "Please raise you head. I merely fought on my own behalf. I have done nothing to be thanked for. Just as the gods you believe in, Kali and Shiva could take the pain they held and see their mistakes, so it is with you both."

Allen smiled to Ciel, "Also, I doubt a bounding experience without pain would be a fruitful one." Sebastian and Agni rose together.

"To be taught my own country's teachings by a pair of Englishmen…" Agni smiled sheepishly, "I am truly humbled."

Allen beamed, "Nationality does not matter. Wherever and whenever you are, there are always similarities."

Sebastian pulled the boy into an embrace, "Between humans, that is.' The light of the twilight dusk illuminating them.

"That's true," Lavi agreed, "Just as the sunset by the bank of the Ganges and the sunet of the England are both beautiful."

Soma stared in awe at the lovely scene of sunset. He pulled Ciel in a hug, which was mimicked by Lavi with Allen, pulling him out of Sebastian's arms. Both began sobbing loudly and obnoxiously, strangely about Mina. Allen and Ciel struggled to get free. Sebastian, bothered, slammed his fist on Lavi's head, making him let go of Allen and securely wrap his own arms around the boy. Lavi ended up clinging to Ciel with Soma.

Agni smiled softly, "I am so glad we came to England. Not only did Lavi reunite with his long lost friend, but the prince and I, as well as he, have made the best of friends."

Sebastian was a bit startled, "Friends, you say?" He looked down to Allen and kissed his head. "This is the first time someone has called me that."

"Stop it! You're getting me wet!"

* * *

**Thus ends the Agni ark? Better than expected? Lavi AND Kanda are there. Lavi hanging around Soma and Kanda serving Victoria as her guard. Happy New Year Everyone! Let's make it a good one!**

***rides off in Yaoi-mobile***


	17. That Butler and Exorcist, Desolate

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Desolate **_

The light of day shone in dark and empty room in an old stone castle. The door opened, revealing Sebastian in a black 14th century servant's uniform. On a silk white bed in the room, lying on it was Allen in similar uniform as Sebastian's, who was fast asleep, being cuddled up to by two young boys. Sebastian chuckled, waking the white-haired boy, who smiled softly with a yawn. Allen wriggled out of the boys' grip and straightened himself and is appearance up, and put a book of Grimm's Fairytales away.

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian said as he poured tea into it. Allen smiled as he removed the covers from the boys' heads.

"You are not addressing me in the proper way," the elder of the boys said.

Sebastian bowed, "Please forgive my insolence, Highness. Your Majesty."

In bed were two blonde boys. The elder one, long longer wavy golden hair, got up and glared at the black butler, while the younger one was picked up by Allen, still asleep, hugging onto a skull.

* * *

You may wonder why Allen and Sebastian are serving two blonde boys? It all started yesterday, in the early morning, during Ciel's morning bath "Ludlow Castle?" Allen tilted his head as he served his washed his master's hair.

Ciel nodded, "If I remember correctly, it should be undergoing reconstruction into a hotel.

"This is a message from the site manager," Sebastian said presenting a letter on a silver tray. Allen looked over it as he rinsed his master's hair of suds. "He wishes to discontinue construction and reverse the contract.

Ciel closed his eyes, and stood up from his bathe. Allen immediately wrapped a towel around the boy's naked wet body. Ciel looked over the letter, putting his hands on his hips, a forever red brand on his side of his chest.

* * *

Later on in the day the Earl and his servants made their way to the countryside where Ludlow Castle laid. An old 14th century castle made from stone. "Good grief. What a good-for-nothing!" Ciel complained. Allen admired the old architecture of the castle, chuckling at Ciel's frustrations and ranting, "Laying down his work because he's afraid of ghost?"

After parking the carriage, the Earl and butlers wandered the construction site. "As if something like this could possibly…" Ciel continued, but he stopped, glaring at Sebastian.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"Nothing at all," Ciel said swiftly, "Let us finish this quickly and head home."

"As you wish,"

* * *

The door to the old castle was opened with an eerie creak. The master and his servants walked in slowly, Allen stopped looking at a portrait of two regal looking boys. "Children…?"

"I believe I have seen this painting before." Ciel said. "Could it be a replica?"

Suddenly the doors behind them shut. Allen rushed to the door, pulling at them. "Shut and locked." He grunted returning to his master. He followed after them as they continue their trek into the castle. They came to a room, a lit candelabra illuminating the dark gloomy room.

Suddenly, more candelabras alight on their own. A boy's voice asked, "You, there! Who gave you permission to enter?

"Sebastian, do you have any idea why there's a travelling entertainer here?" Ciel asked uninterested.

"Hey! I resent that!" Allen piped up.

"How rude," the boy's voice said, making it sound like he was pouting a bit. Like a translucent phantom, a boy around Ciel's age dressed in 14th century noble lad's wear with wavy golden hair appeared, his arms folded and a frown on his face. The room soon became illuminated into light by the candles. "I am Edward V. King of England!"

Ciel and Allen stared at amazement of the ghostly boy who claimed to be a king. "What's going on here?" Allen asked in a hushed tone.

"It would seem that the painting is genuine," Sebastian concluded softly. He then began to explain haunting tale of the painting, "Rumor has it that about 400 years ago, Edward V. who was soon to receive the crown, and his younger brother, Richard, were confined in the Tower of London, where they were eventually assassinated by their own relatives, who sought the throne. The brothers spent their childhood in this castle. It is possible that they returned home as mere sprits."

"Such a sad story," Allen whimpered a bit, giggling then after.

Ciel sighed, "Even though it was just a few months, the fact is, he was a king. We have no choice." He nodded to his butlers, giving them the silent order.

"We understand," the butler nodded back.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

The butlers stepped forward and bowed. Sebastian then said politely, "Our Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is at your service, Your Majesty."

Ciel then stepped before the little king, kneeling before him, "Please excuse me improper demeanor," he said standing up, his head bowed, "I was not aware of Your Majesty's presence."

"Very well. I forgive you. It is rare for me to receive a guest."

"Even though Your Majesty calls me a guest, this castle is the property of my company now."

"So, you will be the new administrator, I presume?"

"No, Your Majesty." Ciel looked to the prince, a mature cold glare, "Let me make this clear. I wish for Your Majesty to vacate this castle."

Edward leered, "Are you telling a king and his brother, who have been living here for the past 400 years to leave?"

Ciel smirked, "Needless to say, you will be compensated. It is my intention to comply absolutely with Your Majesty's will. Let us discuss a way of reaching an agreement satisfactory to both sides." Allen looked to see a young boy peeking from behind a door with a skull in his hands. The boy moved, smiling at Allen.

"Oh," the king noticed his younger brother smiling at Allen, and then Sebastian. "it seems that my younger brother, Richard, has taken a liking to those servants."

"These are my butlers, Sebastian Michaelis and Allen Walker." Ciel nodded, the butler's bowing.

Richard looked to the skull, "Every day must be fun if you have a pair of butlers. Don't you think so?"

"Indeed, and given they seem to be a rather extraordinary duo of butlers, this will undoubtedly become quite interesting." Edward smirked, he looked to the pair of butlers.

* * *

Edward and Ciel then set up a game of chess, the game of kings and aristocrats. "If I win, those butlers will be mine." Edward set up the bargain. "Should you win, you may do whatever you desire with the castle."

"Do not, regret that." Ciel smirked devilishly. He was a chess master.

"Why am I always up for sale?" Allen sighed. Richard giggled at Allen's despair, hugging his skull.

"Let us okay fairly," Edward smirked deviously as they began to move out their pawns. "It would be no fun otherwise."

Ciel made his move, "I feel the same way."

The game went on for what seemed like hours. The young prince, and the butlers watching the game that would decide the Phantomhive butlers. "I will keep my promise," Ciel smiled, using his knight to knockout his queen.

"Of course you will," Edward said curtly, he raised his knights, which radiated and morphed into a queen. Allen gasped, was that even possible, or allowed? Using his new queen, he took out the king. "Oh, that it checkmate."

Ciel stared in disbelief, "Your Majesty! Did you lie when you spoke of playing fairly?

"What did you just say," the young dead king hissed, radiating an ominous dark aura, "I never lie! I detest lies!" he raised his winning queen, "This is my chess piece. I am just using my individual abilities to best effect." The queen morphed into a king.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to speak," Allen said abruptly. He bowed his head politely.

Edward's aura stopped and he looked to the teen, "You have my permission, Butler."

"It looks as though my master is forgetting his very own credo," Allen bowed smiling a bit.

"What?" Ciel whispered.

"My master firmly believes," Allen said with a smirk, "that a person who fails to fully utilize the pieces in his hand, because he abides by some superficial rules, is a fool."

Ciel bit his lips frustrated. Edward shrugged, "Oh. Well, there is no problem, then. Now then, Richard," his younger brother smiled, looking at him from behind his seat.

Richard giggled, and trotted to Allen, right into his arms. Allen looked down, at the smiling ghostly boy; he smiled softly and hugged him back. The prince tugged on Sebastian's sleeve, smiling sweetly.

Ciel looked at the scene, ordering, "This is an order. You are to serve them wholeheartedly until they are completely satisfied."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked his master.

Ciel looked away, a bit peeved, "It can't be helped. I lost."

The butlers bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Edward, contented, said, "Good. Then it is settled. These butlers will probably not die from some petty thing. It seems they will be able to continue working for me forever."

"We will give our best." Allen said to the king. He gulped a bit, forever was a long time. The sound of babysitting 2 ghostly royal brats for the rest of his mortal days did not sound appealing. Even if he was going to be cooped up with Sebas…oh wait this was starting to sound a bit better. Allen smiled, in good thought, petting Richard's head.

"Phantomhive, I lack diversion," Edward stated. "Visit me, as a guest."

Ciel nodded his head, "It would be an honor." He looked up to see his butlers leave with the royal children. Allen and Sebastian being tugged away.

Edward then briefed his prize butlers, "As you both are ours now, the first thing I'll do is have you both take off those unrefined, crow-like tailcoats."

* * *

And that's what happened. Ciel lost a bet to a ghostly King, losing his demon and exorcist butler to them. And so we return to the morning, Allen and Sebastian dressed frilled up in black servant's clothing, wearing their hair tied in cloth ribbons.

Sebastian was doing the ironing, Richard watching him intently. Allen made the tea, Richard watching him intently. Richard asked his skull, "I wonder what it is."

"These are Indian tea leaves, discovered at the turn of the century," Allen explained with a kind, motherly, smile. "Your Royal Highness."

When Sebastian was ironing the shoelaces, Richard asked his skull, "Even the shoelaces being ironed. I wonder why."

As Sebastian shined the shoes, he explained, "It is a treatment befitting the footwear of a person of rank."

Richard hummed, looking at his skull, "I haven't worried about that at all. I never go outside, you know." Allen glanced at him.

After the ironing of the frills, Sebastian asked, "Lord Richard, will you be changing your attire for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Then Allen shall change you. You can leave this in my keeping then." Sebastian tried to take the skull.

"No!" the young prince said, turning away.

Allen kneeled to eye level with the boy. "But you cannot change when your hands are occupied. "

"This is a very, very important item." Richard said cuddling the skull.

Allen smiled, "To whom does it belong, I wonder?"

"I won't tell you!"

"So, that's how it is," Sebastian said. He began shining the silverware. Allen chuckled a bit.

Shyly, Richard asked, "Do you want to know?"

"Will you tell us?" Sebastian asked.

"I will not!"

"So, that is how it is," Sebastian replied calmly.

The little prince looked at the skull, "Because it will feel sad if I hand it over."

"So, that is how it is," Sebastian said calmly.

Allen groaned, "How what is? I don't get it." He put his hands on his hips. Sebastian smiled at him and gave him a trap of tea. Allen blinked, sighed, and presented the tea to the prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Ciel was researching the mystery of the princes. He read, "In the year 1483, the two princes disappeared from the Tower of London. Some 200 years later, the corpses of two children were discovered. Did they really belong to the princes? Who was it that-"

"Who was it that killed them?" Edward finished Ciel's speculation. "To call upon the dead themselves is, most likely, the only way to uncover the truth." He sat across from the Earl. "Unfortunately, I am not able to reply.

"Your Majesty…" Ciel rose from his seat, but was halted by Edward's hand, so he sat back down.

Edward continued, "I do not recall anything about the day we were killed. When I regained consciousness, I was dead and in this castle"

"Your Majesty is very kind," Ciel complimented the king.

"How so?"

"In my case, I will not forget, for all eternity the ones who humiliated me."

"Nonetheless, it has been 400 years." Edward avowed, "The ones who killed us and those who tried to protect us are all long dead. By now, I am not even able to recall the last sensation."

"Pain fades away with the flow of time. Still, I do not desire to be healed by time."

"You are strong, Phantomhive." Edward sneered. Allen rang the gong for dinner. "What is that?

Ciel stood up, "The preparations for dinner seem complete."

"Ah, I see." Edward stood up as well. "Time flies when I am talking to you."

* * *

At dinner, Ciel exchanged stares with the dead royalties. "I do not mind if you disregard the stiff etiquette." Edward said as he and his brother had their chairs pushed in.

"Thank you," Ciel agreed. On his own he sat and pushed in his chair.

Sebastian presented and placed the dinner, "Roasted wild rabbit served with red currant jelly and accompanied by local leeks."

Allen poured the drink into the glasses elegantly. "This is Claret," Allen added.

Richard gave a small smile, looking to his skull, "He says it is Mr. Rabbit." He giggled childishly.

Allen took another plate and served the dinner to Ciel. Ciel asked the teen quietly, "Were you able to discover anything?" Allen did not answer but gave him his meal. "Hey, Allen! Sebastian, answer me!"

Allen smirked, "A guest should mind his manners. The proper way to conduct a dinner is a engage in pleasant conversation with the person seated next to you." He lectured.

"Next to me? What a…' Ciel growled, he had was far end of the table the prince and king at the other end. "There is no way pleasant conversation could occur with a person sitting that far away!"

"Why is the guest making such a racket?" Edward snorted.

Ciel frowned, "I merely inquired to whether my butlers has made any careless mistakes."

"Sebastian and Allen-ma are our butlers." Richard protested, looking to his skull. Allen tilted his head at the end, Allen-ma?

Ciel choked a bit on his own words, "Ugh. That's right."

Edward raised his glass, "Well then, let us drink to a new friend and two new butlers!"

Richard mimicked, "Cheers!" and took a sip. Yet Ciel did not.

"Is something the matter, Phantomhive?" Edward asked the Earl.

"No. Nothing at all." He annoying tapped his finger on the empty glass. Allen chuckled nervously, he forgot to fill the Earl's glass.

* * *

That night, Ciel was fast asleep. He was woken by a presence, "Sebastian? Allen?" he looked up. He looked around, nowhere to be seen or found. He was alone. He looked around the room, on a chair, was neatly pressed and folded clothes. Ciel sighed and changed into those clothes, putting on a plush robe and his shoes.

He kneeled to tie his own shoes, only to do a mediocre job. Ciel, who had everything handed and done for him, could not tie his own shoes. He need servants, for he couldn't take care of himself. Ciel tried again to tie his shoe.

"Really, you should at least be able to tie your shoelaces yourself," Allen said, appearing next to him, tying his master's shoes.

"Allen!" Ciel looked up, Sebastian leaning on the doorframe of his room. He blushed, embarrassed. "What of the princes? Surely you both didn't come all the way here for the sole purpose of laughing at me?"

Sebastian smirked, "Though your face, indescribably baffled by a single thin string, was surely a sight to behold…"

"Be quiet!" Ciel hissed. Allen giggled, finishing tying Ciel's shoes. He stood and pat the boy's ashy hair.

"We came because we were ordered to take good care of our guest. I have to return soon to read a story to Lord Richard," Allen explained. They bowed, "Well then, good night." The two turned, Allen in Sebastian's arms, leaving. Ciel glared at their backs, the Sebastian smirked, feeling the heat of glare. Once they were in the hall, Sebastian kissed Allen's head. "Very good pet…very good." He praised.

* * *

Ciel wandered the halls alone. He managed to find a wandering Edward, and then began to follow after where he was going. He followed the dead ghostly young king into the library, where he disappeared. He ran his hands through the bookcase, finding one out of place. _'This book is a fake which means there should be a secret door somewhere...' _

"Can we help you?" Sebastian asked, Allen by his side. Ciel noticed Allen's hair was slightly messed up from something. His lips red and used.

Ciel shuddered, he didn't want to know. Ciel asked bluntly, "What do you want?" Sebastian pressed the fake book, opening it to show a keyhole. Sebastian took out a key from his jacket pocket, "Hey, Sebastian!"

"Is something the matter, dear guest?" Sebastian asked. "Do you not wish to proceed inside?"

"I don't recall giving you an order," Ciel frowned. "Why are you acting on your own free will?"

"It is part of the service," Allen smiled, putting his hands on his shoulders. Ciel grunted, not getting it.

Sebastian explained, "The key to satisfying a guest during his stay is to foresee his wishes and act accordingly at all times." Sebastian and Allen smiled brightly, chorusing proudly, "It is only natural for a butler of His Royal Highness and King of England to be able to do this much."

"I will kill you both." Ciel swore.

"Well then, do you wish me to unlock the door?" Sebastian asked.

"Open it."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed. Sebastian entered the key into the lock and turned it. The bookcase pushed back, sliding through, showing a hidden passageway.

* * *

Ciel stared as they walked through the hall of the passageway. "This is…" Skeleton versions of the Virgin Mary and her Son, old skeletons littered the floors on the room.

"It seems to be the charnel house," Allen observed. He and Ciel stepped on a bone in their path.

"Please be careful," Edward appeared before them. "It has been a long time since last a human being set foot in here."

"Your Majesty, this room…" Allen looked around.

"Originally, it was an underground prison." Edward explained. He picked up a lying skull from the ground, "Criminals who were not permitted a burial on the church grounds got thrown in here, and were finally forgotten completely, even by the Shinigami themselves." The skull had a little dark aura halo whizzing around its head. "Their souls are not able to open a path to Heaven." The dark souls of the prisoners lit the halls' candles. "At some point, I decided to create a memorial." He moved away showing an ancient chessboard, skulls aligned the squares.

"Please allow me to introduce my father," Edward began with each skull on each chess position square. "My father is the king. The queen is my mother. Perhaps a somewhat ordinary, uninspired role allocation. Earl Rivers is a rook. My uncle is a bishop. The whole family is reunited as a bone parade."

Ciel noticed that one square was empty, a skull was missing. "A knight is missing," Allen noticed aloud.

"This place is meant for Richard."

"Are you not able to find him?" Ciel asked.

"That is not the reason. The skull is here. I had it sent here from the Tower of London some 200 years ago. However, Richard is not willing to let go of it." Allen gasped softly, remembering the skull the little boy clanged to no matter what. Edward looked to Ciel, "You know, Phantomhive, I just want to see my little brother off to the throne of God, where there is no pain and no suffering."

Ciel's face darkened, "You mean Heaven?" Sebastian smirked, pulling Allen's cursed.

"Yes. My wish will be fulfilled if this memorial is perfected."

Ciel scoffed, "In other words, you will be satisfied if you acquire the skull?" he smirked deviously. "You wish to have it in your possession no matter the cost."

"Yes. In that case, surely…"

Ciel turned to his butlers, "Sebastian, Allen."

"Yes."

"This is an order: reclaim that skull."

The butler bowed, "Yes, my Lord." And they were off.

"And move the chessboard to the hall," Ciel added.

"As you wish."

* * *

Edward frowned, tilting his head, "What are the three of you doing?"

"Fulfilling your wish," Ciel smirked, "using the most expedient method."

As commanded, the chessboard was moved to the dining room. Ciel sat as Edward stood, waiting for the butlers to return. "Please stop!" Richard cried, struggling in Sebastian's arm. "Allen-ma, stop Sebastian!"

Allen smiled, patting the thrashing boy's head, "I beg your pardon, Lord Richard," Sebastian smiled. He dangled the boy by the collar.

Ciel smirked, "What a shame. Here I was, hoping to see fight between a demon, an exorcist, and a ghost. How boring."

"Let go of me, Sebastian. Only Allen-ma can carry me!" Richard whined, "Brother! Brother!"

"Richard!" Edward frowned; He looked to the dark earl, saying "Can you not be a little gentler?"

"I really find it comprehensible that you left a problem of this degree unattended for 200 years." Ciel criticized the King.

"But I never intended to make my little brother cry."

Allen reached to take the skull, "Don't!" Richard cried.

"Richard!"

Ciel sneered coldly, "See? We secured the item you desired."

Allen held the skull, smiling brightly. Richard struggled to reach and grab the skull back, "Don't! I told you, don't…Brother! My brother will…"

Edward gritted his teeth. He ordered, "Let Richard go! This is my order as the king!" Sebastian smirked cruelly. "Brother!" Richard blubbered.

Edward got furious, that ghostly aura radiating from him. He raised his scepter, trying to strike the butler down, who'd dodged easily. Edward landed on the floor. Sebastian bowed, "Oh, I beg your pardon."

"Nonetheless, Your Majesty is a somewhat impotent King," Allen sighed, holding the skull close to him, moving to his master. Richard began to sob in panic.

Edward gasped as his brother's weeping. The king's eyes went dull. Sebastian adjusted his hold on the prince, which reminded Edward of the hold their assassinator held on him on the day of their deaths. "Stop it!" the king got up. "I said stop it, Phantomhive."

Allen handed the Earl the skull, Ciel who sneered, "It was your wish to acquire it, no matter the cost. If you go back on that now, it would be no better than the lies to detest."

The ghostly king bit his tongue. He looked to the demon butler, "Sebastian, Allen, obey my order! You both belong to me."

Sebastian frowned, "Regrettably, we are bound by my contract exclusively to Earl Phantomhive. The service we provided to you both was but part of our work." He looked down at the pathetically shaking ghostly prince. "We were just faithfully abiding by the orders of my rightful master."

"So, even you…Even the both of you betrayed me."

Allen jeered coldly, "We were never on your side to begin with. At all times, we belong to our master alone, with all of our beings."

Ciel then said, "Well, it looks like I am to play the role of chief mourner when it comes to seeing you both off to heaven." Ciel moved about the chessboard, to the empty space with the skull.

Richard sobbed, "No! Brother…Brother will…"

Edward soothed his little brother, "Everything will be all right, Richard. I am always with you. This way, everything will end."

Ciel stared at the chess-aligned skulls. "So, let the burial ceremony begin." Ciel placed the skull right on the knight's space. There was a moment of silence, nothing happened.

Allen blinked, tilting his head. "Is…something supposed to happen now?"

"Why? Why is nothing happening?" the king asked.

Sebastian glanced at the little boy ghost, "Lord Richard did not want His Majesty to find out about this. Am I right?"

Richard nodded, "Yes. Because I was sure my brother would be sad." The boy walked to his cheerless brother. "Brother, I am sorry I lied to you." He hugged his elder brother.

"Lied? You lied to me?"

"Listen, Brother. The truth is, the skull belong neither to you nor to me, but to some unfortunate stranger."

"That can't be."

"You forgot that our bones are long gone. Since that day…" Richard sniffled.

Edward trembled, remembering that unholy day."You are right, Richard. Ever since that day…"

"The kind porter told us good night, as he always did."

"However, he was the one who let the assassins in."

"Even though he said, "It is safe here because I am protecting you"."

"That is how I came to hate lies. They killed me first. Then, it was my little brother's turn. I watched from the depth of my motionless body. Forgive me Richard. It must have been terrifying."

"But Brother, the most frightening moment was when I thought I would never see you again. They cut our bodies into tiny pieces and dumped them in the Thames."

"Devoured by the fish and buried in the mud, both our flesh and bones vanished completely." Edward began crying himself, kneeling. "You are right, Richard. How could I have forgotten that night, when I failed to protect you?"

Richard comforted his brother, "Please don't cry, Brother."

The king looked up to the Earl, "Phantomhive, you were right. Hatred and grief have been ceaselessly been a part of me."

Ciel said, "Pain fades away with the flow of time. Still, I do not desire to be healed by time. When you flee from pain, longing to forget, the only thing that remains to stagnation. You become incapable of moving on."

Edward embraced his brother, "Ah, I understand now." He realized the truth, "Even though I detest lies, the truth is, I have been constantly lying to myself." The dead royals began to illuminate.

"Brother, we are sparkling," Richard said, amazed.

"This is…"

Sebastian smirked, "The significance of a burial is that of a tool. It is neither the skull nor the ceremony itself that holds the power to send a stray soul off." Allen nodded, knowing what he meant.

* * *

Outside of the castle, the dead royals were saying goodbye to the Earl and his servants, before they made their way to the other side."Thank you for your help, Phantomhive." Edward held out his transparent hand. "Stay well forevermore."

Ciel shook the ghost of a king's hand, "I did not do much," he said humbly. "Ah, one last thing. There is no need to worry about the castle. I intend to leave it in its present state."

"I am relieved to hear that."

Richard ran and hugged Allen, who hugged him back full-heartedly. "Farewell, Allen-ma, Sebastian. Thank you." The butlers had changed into their normal uniforms.

"Good luck, little one," Allen smiled.

"Have a safe journey," Sebastian said in a polite callous way.

And so a hooded reaper took the boy's to the other side, who waved them goodbye until they disappeared. In the morning two grave stones were set up, bouquets of flowers over the graves. Ciel stopped praying and got up, putting his hat on, "Well then. The nuisance is finally gone." He turned to see his workers working on his hotel. "In order to regain the time we lost, proceed at fever pitch!" the men roared as they kept on working.

Allen giggled, "You liar." Ciel looked up to the teen. So on their way back to the manor in their carriage. Allen then commented, "Both hatred and sadness are all yours." Ciel said nothing but stared out the window. "You should turn them into strength and keep moving on."

Ciel stared at the white king in his hands.

* * *

**And done! I personally like this filler because I love England's rich history. The murders, the scandals, and so on. I also wanted to show Allen's motherly side in this one, but we also see for later that Ciel can't do squat without anyone. Neh…new chapter will come out soon, vacations over and I need to get busy.**


	18. That Butler and Exorcist, Offers

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Offers**_

The Undertaker's shop, strangely located across a flower shop. The Undertaker was checking his new stock of bodies, lifting away coffins to examine bodies. "Oh, what magnificent corpse! Such a magnificent corpse! Such an exquisitely brutal murder! Instead of hiding these wounds, wouldn't it be better to highlight them in the shape of a petal by dying them pink?" The eerie man chimed as he washed his hands, "It is fun, so much, being an undertaker."

After drying his hands, he opened another casket. "Now then, the next one is…" the person inside, made the Undertaker frown in disappointment. "This corpse is really third-rate. On second thought, it might be fourth-rate"

Sleeping inside the corpse, holding a red flower, was Grell Sutcliffe resting peacefully inside. The Undertaker sighed, "It is not a drowned body; furthermore, the mouth shows absolutely no sign of agony…" Grell's eyes show open.

Grell's hand wrapped around the Undertaker' throat. He growled angrily, "What did you just say?" he began strangling the Undertaker in a furious rage.

* * *

The Phantomhive Manor, spring coming up sooner than expected. Sebastian was giving his master his daily schedule, "This morning, you are scheduled to have a dancing lesson with Mrs. Bright. This afternoon, you have an appointment with Lord Winsler, who runs a trading business. Are you paying attention, Young Master?"

Ciel glanced back, "Didn't I tell you I've had enough of dancing? It doesn't suit me. Where's Allen?"

"He's doing his chores for the day. Beside master, you are too modest. Your steps, Young Master, have the power to satisfy spectators' hearts."

"By letting them have a hearty laugh? Is that what you mean?"

"No, no. Of course not." Ciel said. Then there was the sound of chuckling, and the sound of a fight going on.

Inside of a room, the Queen's silver-haired butler was sipping tea and laughing with Tanaka. Kanda and Allen were in the middle of fighting, Kanda having Allen's head in a headlock and Allen angrily biting the Japanese man's arm and struggling. The butler smiled, "Look, Tanaka-san, I've got three stems floating upright! A most auspicious sign that today will be an excellent day. Look Kanda, three stems!"

Kanda grunted as he put Allen in a full nelson, "Good for you Ash," he grunted as Allen pushed him back, getting on top of him and pulling his ponytail, Kanda doing to the same to the white-haired teen. "Take it back, Moyashi!"

"N-Never! You take that too-short-to-reach-the-cupboard crack!" Allen hissed pile driving the captain of the guard. Sebastian smiled and picked Allen up who was struggling, "Put me down! Let me kill him now that I have the chance!"

Ciel gasped, "You both are Her Majesty's butler and bodyguard!" Kanda got up and dusted himself off, snorting and folding his arms pompously, standing by the Queen's butler.

Ash smiled, "Master Ciel." He got up. "I am sorry such an unsightly thing occurred in your presence." He pat Kanda's head, who growled unhappily and swatted the butler away. "These two seem to fight and argue about almost every little thing."

Ciel then demanded, "How is that Her Majesty's butler and bodyguard came too be drinking tea and fighting with my butler in my mansion?"

Allen came down after Sebastian gave a quick peck to his cheek. Allen then said, "You must not be aware of this, Young Master, but Mr. Ash has always been the one to deliver Her Majesty's orders."

Kanda then added, "I just came here because Her Majesty asked me to and I was bored, I didn't wish to do drills with my underlings."

"Is that even a butler's job?" Ciel asked.

Ash bowed his head, "As a butler, it is only natural to be able to investigate applicants for an audience with Her Majesty using Doomsday Book, deliver an envelope to Lord Phantomhive shortly thereafter a relish some tea with Mr. Tanaka while about his business, watch and stop his captain of the guard fight with Lord Phantomhive's second trusted butler, conducting it during Her Majesty's afternoon nap." Ash announced epically, then taking a long sip of Japanese tea.

Kanda, annoyed, bonked his head with the hilt of his sword, "You annoy me to no end."

"Well, you could do without tea or the fighting at all…" Ciel frowned. Tanaka chuckled.

Sebastian smiled, "So, Mr. Ash and Mr. Kanda, what can we do for you this time?"

Ash finished his sip and smiled, "Well, now. There is Catholic monastery on the outskirts of Preston that was set on fire during the Reformation, and is currently disused."

"A religious society preaching a heretical doctrine has begun assembling there." Kanda continued. "Rumor has it that the founder of this society possesses the Doomsday Book of all his followers."

"You mean the land register? Where things like livestock and property appear?" Allen asked. "Even if he has all that information, what good is it to him?

"Baka-Moyashi," Kanda sneered. "Not Domesday. _Doomsday_. These books they are worshipping are quite different from what you have in mind. Doomsday: the Day of Judgment."

Allen snarled angrily, 'Ba-Kanda!" he pouted, Sebastian chuckled and tried to console his little white-haired pet.

Ash nodded, "Indeed, it is a register, but of the sort you need when flung before the Throne of God. They say all of your offences, virtues, and vices are engraved on its pages."

Ciel ran his hands through his hair, "Yet another encounter with the occult..."

"It would also seem they are planning an uprising against the government," Kanda also added with a furiously cold scowl. "The residents of Preston are frightened by this heretical menace, and Her Majesty and Queen is deeply saddened by it."

"Does this mean they are to be dispersed," Ciel inquired, "or rather, eradicated?"

Ash smirked, "We will leave that to your judgment." He bowed, Kanda's lips pulling to a faint smirk.

"Very well," Ciel agreed to his mission.

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over them. Allen looked up along with the others to see a clothed Pluto in human formed, pressing up against the window, panting and grinning at Ash. "Pluto!" Allen exclaimed. Pluto seemed very excited that Ash was here, he even pounded on the window to get his attention.

Ash glared harshly at Pluto, which made Pluto frown and whine, walking off gloomily. Kanda scowled and looked away, "Who the hell was that?"

Sebastian smiled, "Just an employee," lying easily.

Ash smiled, "I see. He seems interesting." Sebastian glared.

Then Ash and Kanda were gone, they left for their carriage back to the palace. "She'll take care of the rest?" Kanda asked as he ran his fingers along his blade. "My blade hungers for blood of the unclean."

Ash smiled calmly, "Yes. And your blade's thirst will be satiated soon enough, if all goes according to plans."

* * *

"So, where shall we start?" Allen asked his master. He served his master his snack, Victoria Sponge Cake.

Sebastian then clarified, "According to Mr. Ash and Mr. Kanda, the monastery is heavily guarded."

"That would make it difficult to infiltrate directly." Ciel said.

"By the way, they also mentioned," Allen remembered, "a considerable number of coffins have recently been transported into the monastery."

"Coffins, eh?" Ciel took a bit of his cake.

* * *

Where there were coffins, one man would know it all, and so they went to his shop. Allen felt a tingle as he opened the door to the Undertaker's shop for his master and Sebastian. "May we come in?" Allen called out to the shop.

The sound of cackling was heard as the Undertaker was standing back turned to them, "Welcome," he chuckled.

"Undertaker, I have a favor to ask of you," Ciel said as the door was closed behind him in the supernatural dark room.

The Undertaker turned slowly, "If that is the case," Allen noticed, was the Undertaker wearing glasses? Allen gasped when he and Ciel realized it was Grell, dressed in the Undertaker's clothes and hair, "let my humble being relish this most excellent romance!" he dashed forward, arms out to embrace Allen.

Sebastian pulled Allen away into his arms, dipping him a bit, Allen blushed as their nose's nearly touch, lips too close. But was pulled away from the fantasy by the demon butler who pulled him straight up and dusted his coat off.

Grell met wall, who slid painfully down. A skull fell off the shelf, hitting his head. "Grell!" Ciel gasped in surprise.

"Hi, Earl," a familiar deep eerie voice greeted him. Ciel turned to see in a large pot filled with salt was the Undertaker who grinned. Allen turned pale at the thought of a living talking decapitated head.

Grell jeered, "He had the impudence to speak disrespectfully about a Shinigami so I pickled him in salt." Allen sighed, no one really lost their heads.

"Oh, the sensation of moisture slowly leaving the skin…" the Undertaker sighed blissfully, "It is out of this world!"

Allen and Sebastian put a handkerchief over their noses and mouths, "What a dangerous pastime," they commented.

Ciel looked back to the red-haired shinigami, "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating something on Will's orders," Grell said shrugged. "However, I did not find much information, and I got hungry and sleepy." He remembered trudging through scenic London countryside, clear mirror-like water and soft green grass. He also recalled lying down on a hillside among some wildflowers, "Having a restorative afternoon nap in a field of flowers, I somehow ended up being carried here." Grell giggled, "It could have been a mistake not to breathe while sleeping."

"Who does that?" Allen asked.

Grell looked dreamily at Allen and Sebastian, "and there I was, waiting for a prince to wake me up with a nice, long, tongue kiss." He puckered up; Allen groaned and shuddered looking away, mumbling about not in his immortal lifetime.

"The subject of investigation…" Sebastian looked to Grell.

Grell smiled, "Certain Cinematic Records have been stolen as of late." The Undertaker gave a quick frown.

"Cinematic Records?" Ciel inquired.

"No need for a brat like you to know about them." Grell turned away.

Sebastian answered, "It is a film upon which the memories of a person's life are recorded. A Shinigami extracts it from a person doomed to die, and passes judgement on his life and death after watching it."

Grell flipped his hair in a posh way, "Let me make this very clear: you humans can only see it on the brink of death."

Allen looked to Grell, "Stolen? They are something that can be stolen?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yes." Grell confirmed. "They are kept in the library when not in use. The past of all living this – that is to say of everything that is doomed to die –all the sins they commit are carefully recorded in the shape of a book."

"A book created solely for the purpose of Doomsday," Ciel stated.

"A familiar story, is it not?" Sebastian added.

The Undertaker chuckled and took a lick of the salt. Ciel looked down at the pickled Undertaker, "Undertaker, I need you to help me with something."

The Undertaker chuckled, "If so, bestow the finest laughs upon…" he stopped, glancing up to Grell, "On second thought, my service will be free this time." Allen blinked a bit.

* * *

So at sunset, the Undertaker rode out on his coffin bearing carriage. When he finally arrived in Preston, at the cathedral, he said to the guard, "I am here to deliver a coffin, as per the order." The Undertaker chuckled.

"A coffin?" the guard asked. "I didn't hear anything about that."

"I have it here," the Undertaker went into his robes' over large sleeves, checking for the order. "Where did I put it?" he checked his pockets, having stored all sort of occult items in his robes. As the guard was a bit shocked, Ciel, Grell, Sebastian, and Allen made their way out of the coffin they were hiding in and hide behind the bushes.

"All right, you may enter," the guard said after seeing the order from Undertaker at last. He looked to the bushes, "Same goes for the people over there."

The four rose, "Told you this wouldn't work," Allen said bluntly.

Undertaker grinned, "Well then, I must be going now. I have played my part."

"Is that so? Thank you for your trouble," the guard has obliviously. "May your soul be purified."

* * *

The guard took the carriage with the coffin in it and the four visitors into the cathedral grounds. "Hey, wasn't the infiltration supposed to be difficult?" Ciel asked, disappointed.

"Yes, indeed it should have been," Sebastian nodded.

A trio of nuns came down the path, done with their chores. They smiled and bowed kindly at the visitors. "Impeccable smiles, aren't they?" Ciel criticized.

Sebastian smiled as well, "Rather instructive for you, Young Master, who forgot how to laugh long ago." Allen chuckled, copying their smiles and bows.

"Don't be ridiculous. Those are false smiles. I know because those are the same smiles Allen always gives everyone." Ciel looked back to his white0haired servant who grinned innocently.

* * *

They finally arrived at the cathedral. Allen admired the lovely holy space. Ciel stopped in the pews, gasped in shock, and looked up; on a stained glass lighting was a deadly familiar occult symbol. Everything up till now was connected to Ciel's painful past.

"Young Master?" Allen whispered to his lord and master.

A few young boys came running into the cathedral. They chimed, "Good evening!"

"Today was a wonderful day again, don't you think?" one asked brightly.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Grell grinned. "I have no interest in kids, though."

"Good, because if you did, I'd be disgusted and compelled to hit you, no, I would have to hit you," Allen threatened bluntly.

The boys ran up to the reaper and exorcist. "Good evening, Mr.'s Unclean. You both really are dirty, through and through."

"What?" Allen and Grell cried.

"Oh look! This Mr. Unclean isn't entirely unclean," a boy look Allen's left arm, moving up the sleeve and taking off his gloves, showing his misshapen arm and hand. "This arm is pure and clean." The boys ooh'd in awe as they studied and admired Allen's arm. Allen frowned, uncomfortably.

"Did something happen, Mr.'s Unclean? Are you feeling unwell?"

Grell hit one of the boy's heads, "You brat! Leave the 'unclean' out, understand!"

"Ah!" the boy cried, "I was touched by an Unclean!"

"You must be cleansed! You must be cleansed!" the boys ran off as Grell chased after them like a red monster. "Creepy. It's that Unclean again!" A nun came out of a room, the kids running inside.

The nun smiled, "After a certain age, all people are considered impure." She looked to the other three guests, Allen putting his glove on and sleeve down. "Judging by your clothes, you are a recent convert. Don't worry, once initiated into the teachers of the Founder, you will be purified."

"Hey, this place…" Ciel started, but was halted by Sebastian.

"Impure? That is a strange to hear." Sebastian smiled. He started walking through he pews to her, Allen tailing after him suspiciously. "Such a beautiful lady as yourself could not possibly be tainted. Allen clanged to him as Sebastian advanced towards the blushing nun. "I know close to nothing about this religious society. Could you please explain it to me err-" a tug on his coat by Allen who was pouting, "Could you please explain to us in detail?"

The nun blushed furiously, "Of course…But then, what are you both…"

Sebastian slammed his hand near her head, Allen mewling protests of it all. He neared his handsome face, "A bug he said softly. Sebastian raised his hand, a squashed bug on his gloves, he blew it away easily. "You'll tell us, right?" he pulled Allen close. 'Because I can't go anywhere without my little Allen."

The nun shivered and blushed, she took a good glance at Allen, blushing redder seeing how handsome her was as well. She shakily nodded her head. Allen did not like where this was going.

* * *

"Ah, stop it. I'll become dirty! I'll become dirty!" the nun moaned as she, Allen, and Sebastian did some private time in a little stone shack.

"Oh god Sebastian! This feels so good! Stick it in me next!" Allen groaned.

"Where? Wh…?" Sebastian grunted.

"I never experienced this kind of euphoria! Sebastian, this is better than I ever dreamed it would be!" Allen moaned loudly. The shack shook with the force of pounding and the moaning of a nun and a young teen doing it in a three-way with a demon butler.

Ciel glared at the shack, disturbed at the action going on. Grell was furious. Ciel groaned, "Can he use that kind of method, that lecherous guy!"

Grell howled in rage, "How can she have a sexy three-way with Al-chan and Sebas-chan! I must write that woman's name in my Death Note!" he then proceeded to scribble her name in his little black book.

"Ah…I saw it! The door to heaven…!" the nun moaned,.

"Me too! Yes!" Allen moaned blushed.

Sebastian stood behind Allen as he thrusted, "No matter how it's done…with a woman there's a smell." He continued doing his little pet. "But with cute little exorcists you can smell ecstasy." Allen moaned louder as he was forced to thrust in.

* * *

After an hour and a half sinful delicious pleasure, then nun gladly told what she knew. Allen laid there naked, covered in a blanket in Sebastian arms bridal-style, his hair undone down his back, being stroked by the pleased butler. Grell was glaring evilly at the woman

The nun then said what she knew as she put on her clothes, straightening her hair, "For those living for a long time, the Book of Doomsday will become dirty. The priest can purify parts of the filth. And, he said the Book of Doomsday doesn't only record the past, but also the future."

"Oh, the future?" Sebastian said smiling as his little ex-exorcist looked at the woman, titling his head then snuggling up to the demon.

"Yes. But only the chosen children of the Heaven's choir can tell the future."

"Heaven's choir?" Ciel asked. "Is it a praise group that does singing?"

"Singing? That isn't too accurate." She looked to Sebastian and Allen, blushing, Allen blushed and looked away, childishly hiding his flushed face into the demon butler's chest. "The beautiful sound comes from the priest's bedroom."

* * *

They soon left the nun; Allen dressed back into his uniform, still a bit dazed on what just happened. "It looks like only young boy were selected for the Heaven's Choir. That means only the Young Master, perhaps even Allen, can get close to the priest."

Allen heard Grell chuckled. Allen turned to see Grell in one of those choir boy outfits, tightly and small, wrong-looking on an older man. Allen was so shocked; he came out of his after-sex daze. "If it's Heaven's choir, then I can also enter it." He posed gaily. The three stared deadpanned at the shinigami. "How do I look? It fits, doesn't it?"

"Ahh! I've been made dirty!" A little boy in only his breeches beside him cried.

"You…" Ciel growled. Suddenly the chimes of the bells were heard. The boy sighed joyfully, "It's time for purification from the priest."

"Purification?" Grell echoed.

"There really is a smell," Sebastian said softly. He took Allen's head and inhaled his scent. "Much better." Allen blushed madly, shivering. He glared back at a building, spying on them was a hooded person.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just smelled the smell of decaying apples from the ground. Good thing Allen still smells of ecstasy." Allen flushed and whined.

Inside the cathedral, the sound of angels singing were heard. Many members prayed silently, in the back of the pews were the earl, reaper, and Butlers. Grell was clinging to Sebastian while Allen also laid his head on Sebastian's free arm, concentrating on the priest as Ciel was.

The priest came and stood up at the front. He was dressed in white robes, his hood hiding his face. He then said in a loud, echoing voice, 'Tonight, those who are unclean will be un-cleansed here." Two people, a man and a woman, both naked with the same occult mark tattoo on their backs kneeled before the priest. The priest was handed a large book.

"Is this the magic play?" Allen asked.

Grell cuddled up to Sebastian, "It's too far. I can't see it clearly."

The priest opened the book, "The lost and polluted children, let me read to you your Book of Doomsday. Jill, the second daughter of a farmer, had committed fornication at 15 and become pregnant." The woman began to sob silently. "Tomas hasn't committed many evil deeds, but he has been lazing around meaninglessly. This is a heavy sin."

Both man and woman started to radiate dark smoky aura from their bodies, making them shriek in pain. The crowd of worshippers silently prayed as the two were in pain. Then there was a shining light. "Hey." Ciel barked. The back stained glass began to shine with heavenly light, and like a movie theater, began to show different highlights of each of those two's lives. Allen's eyes widened, "This is…"

"The one without virtue, disappear. The one no useful, disappear." The priest roared. The glass then shattered, the two screamed and fell to the floor. The lights came back on, the stained glass of the Virgin Mary remained un-shattered. "On this platform, what is unclean no longer exists. The innocent white is left after purification. What should you do from now on?"

The crowd swooned and gasped in awe and excitement. The exclaimed, "The priest. The priest." The praised him. "We're grateful." The two sat up, and had cloth wrapped around them by the assistants and taken away. Allen glanced at Ciel, who stared forward at the platform.

"This is strange. That guy's book isn't the Shinigami's magic play." Grell said after everyone left, leaving only the four alone in the back pews.

"Then that means he doesn't have the power to see the past," Allen said.

"Ah, you're still here," a familiar nun for earlier gasped in delight. "You've been granted the blessing of heaven." She looked to Ciel and Allen.

* * *

"It's ok. I can do it for him, myself!" Allen said as Ciel pulled away from the nuns who were stripping them to get changed. Allen tried to pull away, but they were both tugged back by the nuns.

"You can't For those chosen to enter Heaven's choir, even their fingernails have to be cleansed."

A nun rubbed her cheek against Allen's burgundy arm, "Ah, this beautiful pure clean skin, it does not need to be cleansed, it's so clean." Another nun also rubbed her cheek against Ciel's arm, making both boys shudder.

"Don't touch me!" the both pulled away, pulling their clothes, blushes on their cheek.

"Don't worry, we have been cleansed already," the nun smiled.

"That isn't it…"

Sebastian entered the room, "Excuse me, please let me do the rest."

"That's impossible, because you're still unclean."

Sebastian gave a charming pouty looked, making Allen and the nuns blush and swoon, "Have I been polluted already?"

"Um, maybe not."

"No. No."

* * *

So Sebastian bathed not only his young master, but his little pet as well. "You're full of yourself today," Ciel scoffed.

"No, I just want to handle things smoothly," Sebastian replied easily. "I don't want the Young Master or Allen to encounter any risks." Allen blushed as he ran his fingers down his neck.

"Heh." Allen chuckled, "To think I'd actually hear this from your lips. It makes me kind of happy."

"In the ceremony just then, even if the Book of Doomsday is fake, there should still be some kind of a power." Sebastian said, drenching both boys.

"Unclean." Ciel said. Sebastian stopped scrubbing his master's back. Ciel recalled that creepy little clown doll from the Drocell incident. "The puppet said that to me. And also, this." He moved his arm, Allen getting a good look of the burned brand symbol on his body. "The mark pushing me to the direction of hell is the only clue we have now."

Allen asked after dunking his head under the water, "Do you really believe that if you grasp hold if it, you can climb out of hell?"

"No, not to climb out, but to grasp hold of the spider thread and pull the other person down. Pull him down to the hell I've gone through."

Sebastian smirked, "This is my-no…our master."

"At this moment, you both should say one thing."

The two butlers, washed and washing bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

After cleansed and clothed, the nuns led Ciel and Allen to the priest, who stood at the platform. "I've brought them, priest."

"Everyone else, leave us," the priest ordered. The nuns nodded and left. "You've become clan, Ciel and Allen." The boys looked up, confused and startled that he knew their names. "Come over here." The priest turned and took out the Doomsday Book. The earl and his butler followed after him.

"It's our honor to be chosen by the priest," Ciel spoke on behalf of him and Allen.

The priest put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "I want to read this to you both."

"Priest," Allen spoke up, "this Book of Doomsday is…"

"Let me read to you this book until you both fall asleep. Tonight is special, isn't it?"

Ciel gasped, remembering who else spoke those exact words. It was his mother who spoke those words, on the day of his birthday, on the day of her and his father's deaths. The man's hands move over the boys' forehead, raising their bangs. The priest's thumb traced the pentagram that overlapped a pentacle on Allen's brow. _'Wh...what is happening?' _both remember each of their father's, Vincent and Mana, did that to them when they were young.

"This hand…"

"Purify it…" an angelic female voice chimed. Ciel stood back, backing into the arms of his faithful teen butler. Allen knew this voice. "Purify your innate sins here." The stained glass of the occult symbol on the ceiling glowed, the priest then grabbed Ciel's throat. Allen growled, throwing the priest off and holding his master close to him.

'_That's right. That thing…it's impossible.' _The burning of a mansion, the abandoned grave in the snow, caked with blood and metal.

"Sebastian this is an order." Ciel growled, hugging Allen close. "Kill him."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian crashed through the stained glass right next to the one of the Virgin Mary, Grell behind him. Sebastian threw a knife at the priest's head, hitting him dead on. The priest fell back, another priest charged for Allen and Ciel, but Allen kicked him away, Sebastian tore the man, who was nothing more then an illusion of white feathers. "It really is you, Angela."

Soaring through the cathedral, was Angela in a pure white dress. Allen gasped, she had white angel wings, an angel. Angela was a real angel.

Grell cried, "Wait, wait a minute. Why is she here?"

Angela grabbed Allen and Ciel, she pressed something of Allen's neck making his freeze. Ciel struggled in Allen's limp arm and Angela strong grip. "Young Master! Allen!" She also held out a brown book.

"That, that is the real Shinigami magic play!" Grell exclaimed pointing at her. Film came out of the book, wrapping Sebastian in a web of supernatural life film.

"Grell, use your Death-Scythe…" He called to the reaper.

"Wait! I'm cutting it." Grell shot back as he used his scissors to cut through the film web.

Sebastian glared, "What is that?"

"That can't be helped. Will confiscated my Death Scythe!"

Angela whispered into the ears of her hostages, "Release all your past brightness and darkness here." The stained glass of Virgin Mary glowed as a bright portal engulfed them. Allen and Ciel screamed.

"Young Master! Allen!"

The film suddenly was shredded, falling to the floor,. 'All cut!" Grell cheered.

Sebastian charged, "Let's go." He and Grell leapt into the portal just before it closed after Angela.

* * *

**There! Angela's true colors and wings are shown. We also see a bit of Ash's and Kanda's colors as well. Oh no! Allen and Ciel have been kidnapped too! What will happen next, I wonder? Anyway, this arc also gives me an excuse to get Allen laid by Sebastian. Heh, I'm just a little pervert. Hope you all enjoyed that. I hope you can guess who might make a brief appearance next. Ciao~!**

***dives into Yaoi-smut submarine***


	19. That Butler and Exorcist, Transfers

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Transfers**_

A gray fog filled the area.

"Ciel."

"Allen."

Allen and Ciel floated through the smoky gray abyss.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Allen Walker."

Both boys woke up. Allen tried to move, yet he was still paralyzed. He looked to his master, floating not too far from him. "Y-Young Master…" he croaked, his voice hoarse. He tried to reach for the boy. He looked down and gasped, an entire abyss going on forever. Pieces of film floated through the abyss.

"These are your pasts." Angela's voice echoed, though her body was not seen. "Even though some moments radiate light, there is also impenetrable darkness." Both boys reached for an individual piece of blank film. "I see. So, this is the past you are going to choose." They touched the film, light engulfing them.

* * *

Allen gasped as he looked around. Snow everywhere, he saw him. It couldn't be, the Millennium Earl! He saw also a metal skeleton with the name 'Mana' engraved on its forehead beside the evil Earl. It was that

"Mana! Please Mana stop!" Allen cried; tear welling up in his eyes. It was that nights, the night he turned Mana into an akuma. The night he would be cursed, his fate sealed. He would be fated to die, die at the hands of something demonic.

The skeleton shrieked "I curse you Allen! I curse you!"

Allen gasped when Angela appeared beside the skeleton, the Earl grinning and chuckling evilly. The woman's hands were caked in blood. "You…" he growled.

Angela smirked, a flurry of snow blinding Allen momentarily. Allen looked up and saw a chair, someone sitting on the grave of Mana Walker, his foster father. The snow slowed as Angela put her hands on the person sitting in the chair's shoulders. Allen gasped, eyes widen in fear and shock, dressed in what looked to be a combination of noble and Mana's clothing, was a gruesome sewed together face of what Allen recognized as Ciel's late mother and father as well as his own father, Mana.

Angela forced the pained gruesome face to look up at him. Allen put his hands over his mouth, trying to stop himself from puking at this horrid scene. The gruesome combination of 3 parents stared pathetically at the white-haired teen.

* * *

The clear azure sky stretched over a regal looking realm. In a flash, Grell and Sebastian appeared. "Where are the young master and Allen?" Sebastian asked.

Grell gulped and stepped back. A large building stood in the distance. "Isn't this the Library of Shinigami?" He relaxed and said, "This is where the Cinematic Records are kept." The black and red butlers walked forward onwards to the Library.

When they finally made it to the Library's entrance, Sebastian opened the doors to it. The demon butler narrowly dodged a speak going for his head, only for it to almost get Grell who bent back to dodge it. "Argh! That's dangerous."

The spear retracted back to the one and only William T. Spears. "I was just wondering about that offensive odor," William said monotonously. He adjusted his glasses with the tip of his spear, reflecting Sebastian. "Surely enough, it was you."

"Will!" Grell cried.

"For a demon to break into our domain…"

"Wait, Will." Grell protested, "We just followed your order to return the Doomsday Book."

"Oh, my. For a shinigami to personally invite vermin…" William looked to Grell, "Grell Sutcliffe, it seems to me that you desire further demotion. "

Grell squeaked a bit in grief. He took out his scissors and snipped the air, "What will become of me this time?'

"Exterminating vermin is surely an important task," Sebastian interrupted. "However, is it reasonable to leave the presence of a stray mite unattended?"

Will silently gasped, his green eyes looking away. "An angel." He said softly, venom dripping from his voice.

"Yes."

"It looks like you won't be able to return just yet." Will adjusted his glasses.

* * *

Ciel awoke, after having a horrifying nightmare. He rubbed his head; he laid on a small couch. He gasped, looking at the endless rows of bookcases. He looked to Allen, who was sleeping and whimpering beside him. "Wake up, Allen." He shook the boy awake.

"Mana!" Allen shot up, he looked around. "Oh my head…Young Master I'm glad you are unharmed. But…where are we?"

"Have you both woken up?" Angela asked. The two turned to see then angel woman sitting on a couch beside them.

"So, it was your doing," Ciel glared at the angelic woman, "Angela Bran."

"How did touching the past feel?" she asked softly. "Was it the alluring smoothness of velvet, or the roughness of washed-out cotton?"

"Quiet!"

"Back then…" Ciel hissed. They recalled the priest touching their foreheads. "That hand…it was my father's hand that touched me! You killed him. Why?"

"And the other one that touched me!" Allen added. "It had that same rough feel Mana always had, how he tousled my hair. That's was Mana's hand, my father's!"

Angela smirked, Ciel continued, "Why did you kill my parents? What benefit did it-"

""Kill". "Kill". What an eerie word," Angela then said. "Was it really me alone who took your parents' lives? Was it was me alone who informed the Millennium Earl of a certain little boy and his certain little tragedy that befell his foster father, a circus clown?"

Allen's eyes widened, he gritted his teeth. "You? You told the Millennium Earl? You-You…You made me kill Mana! You made me cursed! I'll never forgive for what you did to me…"

"That butler of yours…" Angela started, ignoring Allen for a moment. "But no. Was it not you yourself, both of you, who put them each to death a second and third time?" Both boys' envisioned the priest who tied to kill Ciel. The same priest that Allen had kicked away and Sebastian killed with a knife. The angel giggled, "How splendid. Even after touched those distorted pasts, both you are still able to retain some presence of mind."

"Why you…'

"You both are full of stains," Angela flapped her pure white wings. She floated to the boys; Allen pulled Ciel close to him. "However, if you each throw off those thin skins of yours, a precious brilliance will emerge." She reached to grab Ciel's chin, yet Allen slapped her hand away. Angela sneered, "Shall I rewrite," her large white wings covers her and both boys, "those unseemly pasts that have stained you both."

Allen felt Ciel tremble in his arms. Ciel stared up at her, as Allen did. Was she really offering to rewrite the past, could she actually do that? Was she really an angel? Should they take this offer, could he live the life he wanted? As a normal boy travelling with Mana for the rest of his days. All things in his life would eventually come sooner or later. But what about Ciel?

* * *

Meanwhile, William was leading Sebastian and Grell through the library. "Angels possess the power to alter Cinematic Records," William informed them.

"They can change the past?" Sebastian asked.

"Not even God Himself can do such a thing," William replied curtly. "They just give people a false sense of peace."

* * *

Allen pulled away from Angela. "Stop this nonsense! Aren't you the one who have sullied us each at one point or another in our lives?"

Angela smiled calmly. Angela put her hands over the boys' faces. Their vision became hazy, and then everything faded to black.

"One beset by the negative experiences to the point where his soul is about to break wishes for the past to be undone, yet it will haunt him eternally." Will stated.

Once again, both boys's relived their worst deepest memory. Allen looked back, seeing a burning room; Ciel glanced back seeing an open snowy plane, a grave and a goofy grinning fat man with a metal skeleton. Both boys kneeled, covering their faces, hiding their pain for those dreaded moments.

"It's all right now, Ciel."

"You don't have to cry any more, Allen."

White feathers rose from the ground the scenery changed to an opened green field, white feather raining for the sky. Allen went to his master's side. The boy's saw a trio of people, Ciel's lovely mother and handsome father, a scruffy man wearing a top hat and trench coat with a bit of facial hair; Mana Walker. "Mana…" Allen murmured.

Ciel and Allen's eyes widened as they gasped. The parents of the boys smiled down at them."The death that called on us is nothing neither of you should lament," Vincent Phantomhive said.

"That's right, Ciel." Rachel Phantomhive agreed. "We don't want to see you suffering."

"Though leaving the past untouched, an angel uses it powers to manipulate the person into believing that whatever came to pass was not necessarily negative." Mana added with a grin.

'_This is a lie,' _Was the common thought a master and his servant shared on the situation. "This is a lie! Both my father and mother-"

"Mana, you died twice you-"

"We saw a light back then," Rachel then said, "a rich and peaceful light, full of affection."

"Even I saw it when I first died. I felt coldness in that akuma, but you saved me Allen, and I was able to return to that light," Mana said adjusting his hat. "Through death, Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive and I were able to become one, in body and soul."

"Yes," Vincent said, "and we three, who have now become one, Ciel, Allen Walker, we can embrace your entire beings, body, and soul." Sapphire and gray eyes dimmed a bit as two boys, their fates intertwined by chance wandered to their families they lost long ago.

"Ciel," the Phantomhive parents opened their arms.

"Allen," Mana opened his arms.

"We love you," they chorused.

"Father," Ciel mumbled in a zombie-like motion, "Mother."

"Mana," Allen stumbled a bit, yet got his footing back, "Father."

The air around them was heavy as they slowly tried to move to their parents, who were a great distance away from them.

* * *

The doors opened, Sebastian, Grell, and William gasped. "Young Master! Allen!" Sebastian cried. Film flew around the room, coming straight from both Allen and Ciel's stomachs. Ciel laid on Angela's lap as Allen leaned on her shoulder, both asleep. Angela had a motherly smirked on her lips as she looked down at her success.

"Their pasts are being rewritten at this very moment, purged white and clean."

"Purged?"

"No one wishes to live burdened by hatred. These two are no exception."

"Young Master! Allen!" Sebastian tried to make a dash for the angel, but William stopped him who said, "What a thoughtless thing to do. If forcibly halted now, the past will not be fitted correctly into these boys, causing them to change into a couple of incomplete human beings." Sebastian glared at the angel woman.

"That's right." Angela smiled, "Become pure humans."

"My young master and pet are being purged," Allen stated angrily. Allen and Ciel exhaled a bit of breath.

* * *

Back in that dreamy field, both Allen and Ciel were still trudging to get to their parents. Ciel's parents called to Ciel, "Ciel, come here."

Mana smiled, calling to his foster son, "Allen, walk a little bit closer, you're almost there! We do not bear a grudge towards anyone."

Closer and closer, younger and older boys went closer to their lost loved ones.

"That's right, Ciel. That's how it should be," Vincent said. He reached out to his son as Mana did to Allen. "Don't be deluded by those foolish, negative emotions. Cast off your hatred!" They were so close now. Both Mana and Vincent said, "Hatred is impurity."

This stopped them both, life returning to granite and sapphire. "What's wrong Allen?" Mana asked. "Is something wrong, Ciel?" Vincent asked.

"Did something happen?" Rachel also asked. There was a moment of silenece, the white feather raining down.

"W-Won't," Ciel bit out.

"Ciel."

"I won't." Allen and Ciel said.

"Allen?"

"What are you talking about Allen?" Mana asked. Rachel looked concerned, "Ciel, stop talking like this."

The boys trembled, Ciel started, "Even if Father and Mother don't hate anybody that has nothing to do with my own hatred!"

"Ciel, what are you…" Vincent narrowed his brown eyes.

"Mana…you taught me so much in our short time together. I know you and your brother, Neah, hated a lot of things. You taught me how to love and how to hate. Because of you I was able to hate creatures and people. Even if the incident never happened, sooner or later I would come to know of the akuma, and come to hate them and the Earl. You taught me to keep on walking on…I walked away the first time…so again I shall…"

"Allen…what in the world," Mana frowned. "Don't you love me?"

Rachel kneeled down to her son, "Didn't you love us?"

"I do love you, Mother. And Mr. Mana, I know Allen loves you too." He began to quake a bit. "That is why it was so painful. It hurt." Both boys clenched their fists. "There is nothing left to me except hatred."

Vincent smiled, "So, discard it-"

"I won't!" Vincent frowned at Ciel outburst.

"Should I cast off my hatred, should Allen cast off his pain and loss, we from those days would cease to exist. We wouldn't be us anymore!"

The intensity from the yell sent Rachel aback. Mana tried to console him, "Please, my boy, this is madness." Suddenly, the images of the three adults started to shake a bit with static. Images of blood. Soon their images became blurry and static. Ciel and Allen gasped, eye wide in shock, images of that hideous pathetic misshapen face made from three different people.

They couldn't take it anymore, they screamed, holding onto each other. "Ciel, Allen."

"I won't give it up," They said in unison. The parents gasped, a bit startled. "I won't give it up." They repeated, looking up slowly to their supposed parents. Ciel moved from Allen, both giving them determined glares, "I won't give this hatred, pain, and loss up!" the glowed with a brightness, making the Phantomhives and Walkers scream from the brilliance and disappear.

* * *

Both boys were floating in midair, their Cinematic Records were going back into their bodies. Grell asked, surprised, "What? They restored the Cinematic Records all by themselves!"

Angela gasped. "Young Master! Allen!" Sebastian called out. Once both Records were inside their bodies, gravity started work again, making them fall and land into the arms of the demon butler. "What a reckless thing to do." He commented, stroking Allen's cheek.

Their eyes opened slowly, Allen's pale cheeks going a bit red. Ciel, in Allen arms, who was in the arms of Sebastian, bridal-style, looked up to his black butler. "Sebastian, I…"

"Neither of you never fail to exceed my expectations," Sebastian praised softly. He smiled softly, "I should expect nothing less from my soul and pet…No, from my young master and my Allen."

"Ah, how dreadful a tainted heart is," Angela jeered unhappily. "Corrupted, stagnant, dark," Sebastian put both boys down, Allen clinging to Sebastian. "Showing mercy was no use, just as I thought. Let me purge you right here." Her eyes went dark.

"I will be your opponent." Sebastian smirked, he went into his coat, and took out a handful of knives.

William gave a slightly smile, "Disturbance in the library fall under the jurisdiction of Shinigami." He adjusted his glasses with his spear. "Let us join the altercation, Grell Sutcliffe!"

"Oh, yay!" Grell squealed, taking his scissors out.

"I'm in too, she crossed a line that should never be crossed," Allen stepped forward, his boy engulfed in light, now wearing a furry white cowl, his arm transformed. Allen Walker had invoked Crown Clown.

"Ah, a quartet!" Grell swooned. "A heated battle is about to begin."

"Yes. Yes. Would you let me through, please?" Undertaker said as he randomly appeared out of nowhere, pushing a cart of books in front of the earl, reapers, exorcist, and demon. Everyone stared at him as he started organizing Records onto shelves. "Let's see. Number 8 under the letter N…Number 8 under the letter N…"

"Undertaker?"

"Hi." The creepy man waved calmly.

"Wait. Why are you-" Grell began to ask. He was haphazardly hit on the head by William's spear.

William scolded him, "Mind your language! This paragon of reliability passed judgment on the soul of Robin Hood himself, and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. Even a crying child would willing hold out their soul to his legendary Shinigami."

"No way! The Undertaker is that important? That guy did all that? Undertaker is so amazing!" Allen gasped amazed in awe of a man he always thought was just a regular coffin-fetish creeper.

"Wait a moment!" Grell howled. He pointed to the Undertaker, "He is nothing like your imaginary description." He moved to the Undertaker. "Beside, which part of this small-fry is a legendry Death…" he turned the Undertaker and pushed away his bangs. Grell's' eyes widened, Allen looked and had a slight blush on his cheek, looking at the Undertaker's true face. "Embrace me!" Grell snuggled up to the eerie man.

Angela flew up into the sky, making a flashy bright light to blind her foes. The Phantomhive and staff turned, "As you appear rather busy, I will start taking care of the filth in the monastery."

"Are you going to flee again?" Sebastian asked heatedly.

"Let me show you what end the world will meet, if ruled by impurity." She disappeared into the light. Sebastian threw the knives at the portal, but was deflected, it was too late.

"This is… " they looked around, confused.

"An angel's barrier." William said.

Grell pulled as hard as he could on the sealed door. "It won't open!" Grell cried.

"Good grief. It seems we have been locked in," William sighed.

Suddenly a book became darker the other books beside it on a shelf, moving out on its own. The Undertaker watched as it fell to the floor. It opened, the pages beginning to flip over, right to the very last mage, the rest was blank. William picked the book up. "This is the Cinematic Record of a person from that monastery."

"The monastery?"

Allen watched in awe as the words began to write for themselves, saying the point of view and experience of that person. "I see," William said. He then read aloud what was being written, "A slaughtering angel has descended upon the monastery on the outskirts of Preston."

"A slaughtering angel?" Allen blinked.

The Undertaker took the book and looked over it, "Hmm. I see." He said. Ciel tugged on the legendary reaper's black robe, "Let us stop her!"

"Oh, Young Master? An act of kindness?" Allen smiled. "Were you not inclined to eradicate that monastery in time?"

"It isn't because I want to help them. I just don't want to let her do as she pleases. That's all."

The butlers smirked, nodding. Grell then asked shrugging, "But what are you going to do? We can't even more from here."

William adjusted his glasses, "No, we still have one thing: an ultimate tool of the Death Gods that only the highest ranks of the Dispatch Management Division are permitted to use," everyone looked to the grinning Undertaker. "Its name is the Death Bookmark."

"Bookmark?" Allen parroted, clueless.

The Undertaker cackled eerily, "A pink bookmark!" he held out a black and pink bookmark. He placed the bookmark in the Record of a familiar nun. "If we end the story this way, the Red pen can be used. The girl's name is Matilda Simons. "Purified by the hand of the angel Angela in the monastery."" He read off it.

"Is that all written in there?" Ciel asked.

The Undertaker guffawed as he took out a matching pink and black pen, scribbling into the book. He wrote, reading aloud, ""At that very moment, Sebastian Michaelis and Allen Walker appeared onstage."" In a split seconds, Allen and Sebastian disappeared.

"Ah, Sebas-chan, Al-chan!" Grell shrieked in alarm.

* * *

Back in the monastery, the member were all falling and choking in pain, gripping their chest as Angela was purging them. Angela took a deep breath as she watched the human writhe in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw a white light shielding a certain nun named Matilda, freezing her in time. "A demon's scent emanates for that woman." It was the same woman Sebastian banged with Allen earlier.

"Yes. I already put my ark on her, as well as Allen." Sebastian said, appearing before Matilda, Allen by his side.

"It's you two!" Matilda cried.

"Wishing to be buried by an angel? What a commendable demon and traitorous exorcist you both are, Sebastian Michaelis and Allen Walker!" both men smirked darkly. Both leapt into the air, Angela soared up as they met in a clash. Sebastian through knives at her as Allen ran after her, sending Cross Graves and his Clown Belt after the angel.

She was too fast, she avoided attacks some of her feathers getting skimmed by some of the Clown Belt. Angela landed, "Do you think a demon and human can fight equally with an angel carried on pure wings?" Angela sneered evilly, "A wingless demon is bound to the ground eternally. A human, an exorcist, a traitorous warrior of God like you, will die eventually; you are still mortal, trying to keep up with immortals."

"Maybe I am," Allen simpered, "But I can still fight and beat immortals like you up, so I'll fight until his mortality dies out."

Sebastian smirked, "To the ground? Maybe it is so, but if that is the case, you should be stuck to the sky!" he grinned darkly, Allen mirroring it. William had appeared, his spear growing after Angela, clamped around her neck, trapping her on the ceiling.

"Grell Sutcliffe!" William then said, Grell appeared beside him, William tossed him a smaller-copy of his spear.

Grell shouted with glee, "An all-new Death Scythe!" he sent his own new growing death scythe spear right into Angela's hand and wing, pinning her there. He pure white wings getting stained with crimson blood. Angela grunted in pain. "I did it!" Grell cheered fro himself.

"Return it to me after cleaning,' William stated brusquely.

Grell sighed, 'Ah, so mean…" he said gloomily and defeated emotionally.

* * *

Back in the reaper realm, the Undertaker continued to write in red pen as Ciel watched him, ""Before Matilda's very eyes, which are intently following the struggle, William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliffe appear.""

"A convenient tool," Ciel commented.

"Though it is not omnipotent." The Undertaker said back to the Earl.

* * *

"This is rather entertaining." Sebastian stated, amused. Knives, spears, deadly claw arm readied. "Let us put this dart board to use." He threw his knives at the angel's wings. Allen giggled as he sent his Clown Belt into her, drilling deep holes into her wings and body. "Oh did I miss?" Sebastian teased.

"I got a little bit in the middle," Allen giggled, the drills of his cowl making the angel scream in pain. "You are getting sloppy, Sebastian."

"Perhaps. Now, where should I place the next one?" Sebastian whipped out another handful of knives.

"I want to play, too!" Grell cheered.

"How distasteful," William scoffed.

Angela hissed in pain, but then she smirked. She made her body illuminate with bright white light, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she began to howl like an angelic banshee. Her body was enveloped in bright light, the humans stared in awe. The cathedral began to shake with a tremor, cracks in the walls and roof, dust fall down.

"What are you trying to do, destroy us along with yourself?" Allen asked.

"Erase the unclean," Angela chanted, her eyes pure white. "Erase the useless."

"Wait a moment! It's crumbling!" Grell squawked.

Sebastian looked back to Matilda, "To escape or stay here, is entirely up to you to decide."

"R-Right!" Matilda nodded. She and the other monastery members began to run out and escape the crumbling cathedral. A fallen wall hit a coffin.

William looked to his fellow shinigami, "Grell Sutcliffe, we are withdrawing as well." So Grell ran out screaming like a little girl, while William walked calmly after him. "Really! Not only will I apply for overtime, I shall also want a day off to make up for this.' Sebastian and Allen walked out together, holding each other's hands. Sebastian stopped, both of them looking back at the suicidal angel.

"You deserve this…for Mana…" Allen murmured as Sebastian picked him up bridal-style, running and taking him to freedom and safety. Angela smiled creepily as the entrance was blocked off my debris. The cathedral collapsed and that was the end of it.

* * *

At last the morning light came after a long night of tragic, surprising, and new self discoveries. Many unfortunate people who stayed in the cathedral died from the crumple. Ciel, who returned to the human realm stared at the wreckage. "Is it all over? The existence that cast me down into impenetrable darkness is gone." he said cryptically.

Even though, I still can't comprehend her reasoning," Allen mused aloud.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "As promised you can take it now."

Sebastian stood still, staring at Ciel, not doing anything. He then stepped forward, Allen tailing him. Sebastian looked down at the human boy, who closed his eyes and gulped. There was a pause, where no one did anything, just standing. Sebastian put his hands on the human's shoulders, only to see that Sebastian tying the bow on his choir top.

Sebastian smiled, Allen giggled, entertained. Ciel grabbed his black butler's shirt, "Why, Sebastian? Why won't you take my soul? She should be dead now. Or is she…" Sebastian gave a creepy smirk, Ciel gasped, "Could there possibly be others?"

Both butlers, black and white, kneeled before their master. "Please let us stay in your service a whole longer, Young Master," Allen said with a grin. Ciel stared down at his servants. The sun rose, marking a new day.

* * *

A few days later, back in the Undertaker's shop, Ciel and his butlers, as well as Grell and William who inquired the owner, "By the way, what brought you to the library? You should have retired from active duty."

Grell shakily brought a beverage to the eerie shinigami legend. "Well, there is something I remembered, thanks to him," the Undertaker answered. He took the drink, Grell who batted his eyelashes. "I completely forgot to return those Cinematic Records."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked.

"And amongst the books I borrowed were those of Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive and the brothers, Neah and Mana Walker." Ciel and Allen looked to the creepy undertaker reaper. "Genuine Cinematic Records, unaltered by the angel. Do you want to know what is written inside?"

Sebastian looked to his master and pet. "No thanks," they said at the same time. Ciel got up and picked up his hat, "Let's go, Sebastian, Allen."

"As you wish." So the Earl and his butlers left the Undertaker's shop. Allen bowing and closing the door behind him with a polite smile.

The Undertaker cackled, amused. "Interesting!"

* * *

"Are you both really content with this?" Sebastian asked the two as they walked the streets. "If you read books, you could learn the indentify of you opponents.

"I don't care." Ciel said honestly. Allen replied with a slight shake of the head.

"Are you being sentimental?"

"No, it's just…" both boys pictures the grotesque sewed faces of three good people. _'Coming into contact with that abomination again…'_

"I don't like to disturb the peace of the dead over and over again,"

Sebastian smirked. The journey wand plot was unraveling before their path, intertwined by one another.

* * *

**Almost done! Yes! A few more chapters, then maybe an extra special bonus, and then sequel time! Yay! This is the farthest I'd ever got in a story. Thank you all. Epic battles are to be predicted, wonderings, questions, yaoi! Eee! Can't wait!**


	20. That Butler and Exorcist, Jailed

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Jailed**_

It was a foggy night on the river Thames. Two males, an old man and a young boy were rowing through on a boat together, cargo by many different rubbish and abandoned things, making small talk along with each other to pass the time on this eerie cloudy night. "Believe me. In the past, you could swim in this river. But now because of London's polluted water, this river's become a rubbish dump."

The boy turned to see a large ship behind them, "Mr. Harvard that is…"

"Uh?" the old man, Harvard, turned to see a ghostly ship behind them. "Ah, it's Cutty Sark. It was rumored to be made to deliver tea from China for the nobility."

"Is it faster than a steam-driven ship?"

"According to the sailors, as long as there's wind, this ship doesn't lose to any other ship."

"Cutty Sark," the boy repeated.

"This is the name of a demon girl. If you stare at her, you'll be caught."

"So by getting on this ship, people can go to countries far, far away."

"Who knows? Because of the trade river in Egypt, this ship isn't used to deliver tea anymore. The era of old ships has ended," the man stared up as the clouds moved to reveal the illuminating crescent moon. "A new era is beginning." There was a sound being heard.

The boy turned, see saw the beautiful figure of a woman leaping before the moon. She was dressed oriental-like, the boy watched in awe as she disappeared into the mist. "Cutty…Sark?" he felt a pull on his ore, picking it was the turned over body of a man. The boy screamed, he had discovered a body of a murder.

* * *

The next morning on the docks of the Thames, a crowd of people gathered. The Scotland Yard was covering and examining a dead corpse found earlier by a young boy and an old man. "He doesn't look like someone from around here."

"Really."

Lord Randall stared over the corpse, "It must be the work of bandits. He was killed somewhere else and dumped here."

Abberline reported, "The victim died from a hit on his vital. If it's bandits, the way they executed this was too clever…"

"Then it might be a fight between mafia gangs. Could be Italians or Chinese. Besides, a rumor has it that a new type of anesthetic was made."

"Regardless, we'll have to wait till the corpse's been identified to know anything," Abberline stood up.

"That's not needed," Ciel interrupted, all eyes on the earl and his two butlers. "That man is John Stanmil. That is his background information."

Sebastian walked forward holding an envelope on his hands, giving it to Randall, "Please look at this."

Randall opened the envelope to see the documents inside. As he was skimming over them, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Volunteering information is the duty of a citizen. Isn't that what you always say?" Ciel said snidely.

"That's not your real intention. What's your purpose? Say is loud and clear."

"Then I'll tell you honestly, Lord Randall," Ciel said coldly, "I want to see the thing that man's been carrying."

Abberline turned to the body, "No. There's nothing on him. Nothing to even identify him."

Allen turned and saw a young boy peering from the crowd. The boy noticed Allen looking at him and ran off into the group of civilian. Ciel then stated, "Then, thanks for your help, Inspector Abberline. Let's go Sebastian, Allen." The boy turned.

"Yes." The butlers followed after they're master.

"That brat…" Randall grumbled unhappily, glaring at the backs of the three. "Why is Her Majesty always letting that kid…"

"The Queen's dog," Abberline then said, his eyes filled with sympathy and pity.

* * *

As the earl and his servants rode in his carriage, Allen noticed how off his master was. He seemed a bit unhappy. "What is it?" Allen asked concerned. "You've a more disagreeable face than usual."

"Can I still smile happily in this situation?" Ciel then inquired.

Allen smiled softly, "You're too humble. To me, your expression is quite happy."

The dark earl looked up, "I'm just a little bit unsure. There's too little information." The butlers smiled kindly.

Ciel then remembered the visit earlier from Ash and Kanda to report the mission to the Queen's dog.

* * *

_"A corpse was floating around in Regent Dock this morning," Ash had reported as they had tea together. Kanda was slurping away specially made soba noodles just for him as Allen purposely spilt a bit of tea on his lap, making the guard stomp on his foot. "The man's name is John Stanmil. He had a shipping business._

_"And?" Ciel asked further, looking over given documents. _

_Ash took a long sip of his Japanese tea as Kanda did. Kanda then added gruffly, "That man was working under the secret order of her Majesty. He was a man of the underworld. He was the same as you, Ciel-sama."_

_Ciel looked to the two envoys of the Queen. Ash said, "Her Majesty's words: I wish Lord Ciel to find "the thing" that the man was carrying at that time, and take care of it," Ash made an envelope appear from his hands in front of the Earl, handing it to the pre-teen lord. _

_"Not to find the culprit?" Ciel asked, a bit confused. _

_Ash smiled, "Yes. Her Majesty only want you to handle "the thing". That's all."_

_Ciel took the letter and looked over it. "And that "thing" is…"_

_"It's a secret."_

"_How could I find it then" Ciel asked as he opened the letter with an opener. Ash cut his piece of cake, which ended with a light ting. _

_Kanda smirked darkly, "She said, even to the most trusted loyal dog, this is forbidden content." He said darkly. He and Ash glanced to the black butler, who returned each glance back. _

_Ashes smiled as he took the piece of cake, "Therefore, don't try to confirm the content of "the thing" out of curiosity."_

_

* * *

_

Those words replayed into his head. Ciel folded his hands, "First, we must look more carefully at the situation. "

"You mean…"

"The reason behind the murder of Stanmil. Was it chance that got him killed? Or…""

"That he was killed because of his mission?" Sebastian finished, quite sharply.

"Then what do we do with searching for a witness?" Allen asked.

"Leave it to people of the Yard," Ciel sighed, leaving it at that. "About the Romans, we'll have to ask a Roman. The crime scene belongs to his turf."

* * *

In an underground building, the haze of men smoking opium covered thickly in the room. Allen scrunched his covers his nose with a handkerchief as the foul smell of smoking drugs. "Such a terrible smell," he commented as he saw dozens of men lying and sitting about smoking these horrid drugs.

"Looks like you've finally found here, Earl," Lau chuckled, he too was smoking his own opium, that he sold to Englishmen. "It's strange that I'm standing like this with you," his face slightly hidden by the haze of smoke. "But I've always believed this day would come." The haze cleared a bit, now showing the Chinese drug lord was being surrounded by lovely Chinese women.

Ciel groaned at how much the drug lord was a ladies' man. All Allen saw was the oriental version of his master, minus the gambling problem, drinking problem, and debts, long hair and mask, gun in hand and threatening him with bad attitude. "What kind of a day?" Ciel asked annoyed.

Lau smiled and warmly greeted his guests, "Welcome, Earl. It's been a while."

Ciel brushed him off, "Forget the formalities, Lau. I've one thing to ask you."

"You're so impatient," Lau chuckled, rubbing his beloved Ran-Mao's back. "For the EARL to descend to such a remote and small cellar." He smirked darkly, "It must because of "that"."

"You already knew? As expected." Ciel said stiffly. "The Head of the British Branch of the Chinese Trade company "Kunlun". No…The head of the mafia gang of Shanghai, Lau."

Lau looked away, his smile ever present, "I don't really like this type of title. It's too serious." He put a hand on Ran-Mao's cheek, "Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

"The management of this vicinity is yours," Ciel said unfazed, "You should know well the things happening in this city."

"Of course, as per the order of the Earl," Lau said playfully and openly, "Because this is the place I can work secretly in this country.

"Then,"

"But speaking of which Earl, I also have something to ask. Which event are you talking about?" Lau asked clueless.

Ciel growled, "You!"

Allen sighed, "In the end he was just going along with us, really."

Lau laughed amused as Ran-Mao got off. The drug lord stood, chuckling, "Anyway, let's go upstairs. The air here isn't good."

"Hurry up and leave this be. You used to do that in China too." Ciel commented to the Asian.

Lau kept on walking. He then said cryptically, "The mansion in the past has become a butterfly. "Butterfly" foreshadows him. In this world, Earl," Lau stopped and looked back at him, "there're people who can't survive because of the cruelty of reality. I sell those people dreams."

* * *

"I'm sorry. Unfortunately I've never seen this man before," an elderly waitress said softly. As did the men and women and children Abberline asked before her, going on the rest of the day questioning civilians. "Besides that, how're you and Maria going?"

"Actually, owner." Abberline said to a good friend of his Maria, he whispered something softly into the woman's ear.

The owner of the restaurant gasped in delight, "Congratulations, my boy." She hugged the man joyfully. "Brilliantly done. But isn't this bad? You're an inspector. If you don't get married soon…"

Abberline looked like a puppy dog, "I've already proposed to her."

"And her response?" The man nodded in affirmative. "I see. I see. That's good. The two of you without any relatives can finally build a family of your own."

"That's why I want to make this a safer city. Me and my twin brother. A city sage enough to raise children."

The woman wiped her eyes a bit, "I understand, my boy. If something happens, you must tell me."

"I'm counting on you, owner." Then Abberline left with a tip of his hat.

Little did the constable inspector and restaurant owner knew that their conversation was being eavesdropped by someone. He handed the other person a handful of coins. The person handed the man a handful of drugs.

* * *

"In this vicinity, what can involve human lives has to be drugs." Lau said as he sat in his chair. In his mansion above his secret opium sanctuary Lau had led the Earl and his servants above. "Recently, someone's been selling a new product. Actually, this has become a headache for me."

"New product?"

"It's rumored to work better than opium. It's named Lady Brown."

"Lady Brown?" Ciel parroted. "Did you say it was a woman in white?" images of thought to be dead Angela the angel flooded through Allen and Ciel's minds.

"What's it?" Lau asked a bit baffled.

"Nothing," Ciel mumbled, Allen tearing his gaze away. Sebastian put a hand on the younger butler's shoulder.

"What was the name of the person found at Regent Dock?" Lau then asked.

"John Stanmil. I'm afraid it's an alias," Sebastian said showing the man the photo of the victim.

Lau took the picture and sighed. "I've haven't heard of this name. though I'm aware of most of the drug dealers…Ran-Mao?" he showed it to his favorite girl. The silent doll-like girl shook her head in a negative. "That's our answers." He handed the photo back to the black butler.

"I need to find "the thing" that man's been carrying." Ciel stated bluntly.

"The "thing"?"

"Yes." Ciel said. "Stanmil might have been killed because of it. And there's something I want you to do."

"What is it, Earl?"

"I want you to spread a rumor, that the dead man found at the dock seemed to obtained something important."

"That's an easy job," Lau smiled amused. "But let me hear the reason."

"If this rumor can spread, the guy who's killed Stanmil and obtained "the thing" will suspect the authenticity of the "the thing". He'll then target me. "

"I see. You're acting as the bait. As expected from the Queen's loyal dog." Ciel raised his head determinedly. "Earl," Lau sat forward, "thought I've tried to asked this before, but why are you so loyal? The Queen only makes extreme demands of you."

Ciel looked away, "You won't understand. Someone who has left his country and floated around like grass without roots won't understand."

"I suppose," Lau leaned back folding his arms. He smirked darkly.

* * *

Ciel then left in his carriage with his butlers. Lau watched the Earl leave from his window. He smirked, talking to the person in the background on his room, "Then, Chao, as the Earl wanted, could you spread some information for me?" an Asian butler appeared behind him. "He's obtained some kind of document from the dead man's body."

"Is it…a document?" the butler, Chao, asked.

Lau looked back out of the window, "Earl, in what we've been involved together, this could become the best game."

* * *

Somewhere in London, Abberline was staring at a ring displayed in a window of a jewelry shop. A familiar young boy from early was spying on him from an alley. He saw the man walked off, so he ran after him.

But he was stopped when he was bumped into someone. He lost his footing a bit and then and stared up of an intimidating Japanese man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail with a katana at his side, scowling down at him. Beside him was a man in white with silver hair and a rapier at his own side. Ash smiled, "Hello, brilliant kid."

The boy tilted his head, a bit wary at the scar Japanese man. The man chuckled, "Don't mind Captain Kanda, he's always a sour man." Kanda growled unhappily. "We heard from Mr. Harvard. You were picking up rubbish at Regent Dock this morning." Ash leaned a bit closer to the boy. Kanda got behind him so he wouldn't try to run away.

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"Then could you tell us," Ash asked kindly, his expression going dark, "About the demon girl you saw, Cutty Sark?" the boy gulped. Ash smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile on another used carriage, the servants were running errands. Bard was sitting on the carriage, Tanaka was with Ciel's party driving his carriage. Maylene and Finnie were inside getting the items needed. "There!" Finnie exclaimed.

Maylene smiled to Finnie, "I'm leaving this to you."

The woman working the front asked, "Maylene, you're working in the Phantomhive mansion, right?"

"Yeah?"

The woman leaned down to her, a book over her mouth, in a shushed voice asked, "Um, can you give it to me?"

"What?"

* * *

"A woman in white?" Allen repeated. "Sebastian." He watched the butler pour tea for his master. He and the master and demon butler had returned to the mansion to collect what they've gotten and to relax for a bit of tea time.

Ciel asked his demon, "Do you think this murder is linked to that woman?"

Sebastian smiled, "You're like a lost little dog." Ciel made a soft growl in displeasure. "We are just your game pieces. Isn't it funny to ask your piece advice?"

"I'm still here. That means my wish hasn't been realized yet," Ciel said staring at the tray of snack before him. Allen sighed and put his gloved left hand on the boy's head. Since they believingly brought down Angela at the monastery that collapsed with her, Ciel thought she was the one who helped in his parents' murder. Yet Sebastian did not eat his soul and take Allen away, there was something missing still.

"Yes, that's right," Allen nodded giving a light tousle of his messy hair.

"Therefore, I'm still obeying her, acting as a dog. As a descendant of Phantomhive, I'm the same as before, the same as my numerous ancestors. Yes, it's the same as before. Nothing has changed. Even so."

Ciel was interrupted by his thoughts by the screaming of Maylene. "Oh, what is it now?" Allen said a bit annoyed.

Maylene had been tackled by Pluto, who was nuzzled her bosom. "Stop this,' Maylene uttered, blushing red.

Bard was trying to pull him off, "Let her go, you stupid dog."

Finnie was just panicking, "Stop it, PluPlu!"

"I told you to let her go."

Ciel rubbed his head, angrily annoyed he asked, "Allen, Sebastian, do something about that stupid dog."

"As you command," Pluto was sniffing Maylene, who was shivering nervously. "Pluto, leave the house." Sebastian commanded. Pluto looked up to see the horrifying dark image of a creepy angry Sebastian, his eyes a glow ominous. Allen got a shiver down his spine at the dark feel of the atmosphere of hatred and order. Pluto got off and scurried away howling.

"Just what happened with him?" Allen asked scratching his head.

"Could it be puberty?" Bard suggested putting his hands on his hips.

"Puberty?" Maylene echoed, getting up. She blushed madly in wishful forbidden thinking.

"Anyway, that dog seems to be interest in Maylene's pocket." Sebastian took notice.

"Pocket?" Maylene said surprised that the butler knew what she had in her pocket. She went into her pocket of her apron and took out two wrapped candies.

Bard looked over to the candies, "Uh? Aren't those candies from the Funtom company?"

"I was given these," Maylene said. "It's very popular in London. Seems to have sold out everywhere. "

Finnian than piped up, "But because we don't know about these candies, the gentle big sister gave these to us." He took out his own pair of candies the store clerk woman gave them earlier. "Incredible. Even the adults are fans of them. It seems that you'd feel very relax after eating it."

"It's like you've gone to paradise," Maylene sighed blissfully.

Allen blinked, that soundly oddly like a drug's effect. "Huh, really?" he and Bard said. The white butler and the cook were about to take one from Maylene and Finnie.

"Stop for a moment," 'Real' Tanaka exclaimed urgently. He popped out of nowhere between the servants, he took the candies into his palms and examined them. "Ciel-sama. These candies aren't from out companies," the Japanese butler informed.

"What?" Ciel said a bit astonished.

Tanaka had unwrapped the candies, seeing tiny white bit inside. "The wrapper is real. But the quality management of our company isn't bad enough to leave this ball-like substance in the candies and push them into the market." The old man took the candy and licked it. "This is…" before he could finished, Tanaka deflated back into his chibi mode.

"Time's up." Allen exclaimed. "Too late too!"

The candy fell to the floor as the black butler picked it up. He smelled the candy first, "This is anesthetic. It was made from opium. It must have been refined from opium. It could be the new anesthetic that Mr. Lau mentioned."

"Lady Brown," Ciel said naming the drug. Allen slapped his hand, he almost took a drug by accident.

* * *

"A guest?" Randall said at his estate. "Coming to see me?" Randall opened the door to see Ash and Kanda sitting in Randall's chair and on his desk. "Hey, damn you. Why are you sitting there?" he stomped his foot angrily. "This is my seat, the chair for the Head of Scotland Yard.'

"Shut your mouth old man," Kanda growled.

"Why you insolent Jap-"

Ash chuckled, "At ease Kanda. Sitting here is an amazing feeling, Lord Randall." He turned the seat, revealing himself.

Randall gasped, "You are…"

Ash smirked, "That person has a message for you. Then, Arthur Randall."

* * *

The night had come and the Phantomhive carriage was going in full pelt. "Head for the candy factory. Hurry." Ciel urged on to the driver, Sebastian. Sebastian whipped the reins on the horses, making them go faster. Allen sat next to his master, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously.

'_Damn it. Why have out company's products become anesthetic?'_ Ciel thought unhappily. _'Besides, Her Majesty's secret order, the corpse found at Regent Dock…Just what's the link between the? A key piece is missing to complete the puzzle.'_ Ciel leaned closer to his exorcist butler.

* * *

"Ran-Mao," Lau said to his favorite girl. The doll-like girl looked to her master. The Chinese man then chimed, ""Never wake from the dream," or "Never able to dream"," he was talking as he looked over a letter marked by the Queen's seal. "which one do you think is more unfortunate?" the girl said nothing. She watched outside, Scotland Yard gathering in front of their home. "But, to think the dream is forever is realistic to a certain degree. Someday, it will end."

Lau blew out the candle, diminishing the light in the room. The girl turned, finally speaking, "Yes, Nii-san."

The Scotland Yard burst through the doors. "Don't make meaningless struggle." Ran-Mao attacked, blood spewing everywhere with the groans of poor police officers.

* * *

Sebastian was continuing to make the horses pulling Ciel's carriage to go faster. They rushed to the factory to get to the bottom of this case. Abberline then appeared in front of the carriage, making Sebastian halt with carriage in alarm. As the wheels stopped, they made a screech as smoke came from burning wooden wheels. "How reckless," Sebastian commented. If it wasn't me driving the carriage, you'd have died."

Abberline stared at the butler, "I did that because it was you, Sebastian." Soon more Scotland Yard officers appeared behind Abberline. Allen opened the door, "What's it, Sebastian?" Ciel peeking from behind Allen seeing the Yard.

Abberline announced, "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I'm arresting you for your involvement in the selling of dangerous medicine."

"Young master," Sebastian got down as Allen opened the door for his master, letting the Earl through.

Allen frowned, "Young Master Ciel would never consort in such dangerous acts. Its beneath him."

"Enough Allen." Ciel took a step out. "You're saying you want to arrest me, the Earl of Phantomhive? You, a constable inspector who isn't even a noble?"

"Yes, Ciel-kun," Abberline affirmed, he did not let his blood ruin his mission. "You're selling a new type of anesthetic with the Chinese called Lau."

"Lau? Ha, that's funny." The boy sneered, "That guy is only my chess piece. Besides, Randall clearly knows he's managing the cellar. If you've a problem, then why not just arrest him? Lau trades in opium knowing he'd be caught someday."

"The Phantomhive company has a warehouse in the dock, right?" Abberline asked the Earl.

"Yes."

"Just then, we found a huge amount of opium in that warehouse." Abberline told the boy. Ciel's eye widened in shock. Allen gripped his fists. "You can't get away by saying it for your personal hobby. The amount is huge. The opium is wrapped inside the candies."

Ciel clucked his tongue, Allen asked, "And what of Lord Lau?"

"He's already escaped. A number of police officers went to capture him. Some have died and some have sustained injuries. It's the same if you confess."

"What do we do, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. The Earl stepped out entirely out of his carriage. He mused, _'Should I be caught here? Or…'_

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, you-"

"Shut your mouth, kid," Ciel was rudely interrupted abruptly in the middle of an order by Lord Randall. He walked through the group of officers. "Abberline, I said it already. You've to separate him and his butlers."

"Randall, do you what is means to point a gun at me?" Ciel scowled.

Randall smirked, looking like he was king of the world, "If you want to resist, then try it. But if your defiled house, Phantomhive will have finished."

"What?"

"Just then I've received a direct order from Her Majesty."

He flashbacked, remembering Ash and Kanda's mission they gave him. Ash had said:

* * *

"_Only the culprit himself knows where the document that Her Majesty is searching for is. So please arrest Earl Phantomhive and Lau."_

_Kanda then folded his arms, "We'll make up the crime for it, so don't worry and lose more of your hair."_

_Randall ignored the balding comment. "Wh...what do we do after arresting them?"_

_Ash had smirked, Kanda making a slight sneer. "You do this…" Kanda started…_

* * *

Thus ended Randall's memory. "This is Her Majesty's direct order, until the suspicion I laid to rest, all the privileges given to the Earl of Phantomhive are void. If you disobey and break the law, your title will be taken away. And as for the man who secretly delivers opium, the British branch head of "Kunlun", Lau, he'll be executed." The trio glared at the commissioner of the Yard. "Ciel Phantomhive. The going of Lau is the intention of Her Majesty. Do you understand?"

"I don't. It's a shame." Ciel said softly. _'That must be the missing piece of the puzzle.'_

Randall chuckled sadistically, "I do want to torture you if I could. But unfortunately, Her Majesty has forbidden it. In exchange, I'd ask one of your butlers."

* * *

In a lit room by a fireplace, a dainty white gloved hand used its rook to knockout the black knight. Leaving the black bishop who was nearby alone to guard its king. The hand of a girl picked up the knight and showed it to Ash was watching her, head lying on the plush of her chair. Kanda was also lying his head on the other side of the queen, the girl's free hand on the side of his head, fingers entangled in his straight hair. His eyes concentrating on the Bishop of the Playing Board.

After much scuffle and argument, Sebastian was taken to a lone castle, handcuffed. He was being led to the torture room by a guide with a lit lantern into the darkest caverns. Memories of his argument with Allen replayed in his head:

* * *

"_You can't let them do this Sebastian! I'll go instead!"_

"_No," Randall frowned at Allen's outburst. "I want that butler instead of you."_

"_But!"_

"_Allen," Ciel said getting in front of his angered butler. "Let him go"_

"_Y-Young master..you can't be serious…"_

_Sebastian pulled Allen into an embrace, pulling the boy's face close, making him stare at him. "Do not worry for me. Allen, look at me. I will return for you. Stay close to the master, you need to watch over him for me while I am away. I'm counting on you."_

_Allen had tears silently flowing down his eyes. He nodded. "You bastard. You better come back for us."_

* * *

Sebastian felt his heartstrings tug from…was this guilt of obeying an order? His master's words rung through his head, _"Don't struggle. When the time comes, I'll call you. Allen shall watch over me until then."_ When they parted ways, Ciel and Allen going with the Yard to the left while Sebastian was cuffed and led to the right. _"Then I'll let them know. The ending for those who shame and humiliate me. Understand, Sebastian?"_

"_**Yes, my Lord."**_

Sebastian was led to what looked to be the torture room. Different medieval torture devices decorated and littered the room for its prisoners. Coffins filled with spikes, a boiling pot of hot tar, stretching machines, spikes weapons of every kind. The door closed behind Sebastian, locking with a clang.

The torture had just begun.

* * *

**And scene cut! New arc is a go! Hope everyone liked it. I still can't believe Ran-Mao is related to Lau, I mean have you seen how he touches her, and her sitting on his lap like that dressed so scantily. I admit, I love Abberline in this arc too, he's a lovable fool. Randall is bitch in this one. Kanda and Ash and sneaking around. I am turned on by the thought of Allen BSMing Sebastian in that torture room, which to me looking more like a bondage room if you ask me. Oh, by the way, I am also hosting a set of Challenges to my fanfiction writing fans. It's the return of my Seballen Challenges! The prize is one free fanfiction of any Kuroshitsuji Character/ Allen. Any topic you want. You must write a Seballen story, make it good, dark, and sexy~. I shall judge and give my answer out on Valentine's Day, February 14****th****, 2011. It gives everyone plenty of time. **

**The Challenges, Pick one topic if you wish:**

**Leather Bustier Challenge**

**Have Allen wear a leather bustier and being raped by Sebastian,**

**Seballen Love-Child Challenge**

**For all you M-preg fans. Make an M-preg fiction with Allen as the momm and Sebastian as the daddy. I accept all fan children.**

**Allen the new Bocchan Challenge**

**Allen takes Ciel place as Sebastian's new master.**

**Seballen Cameo/Crossover Challenge**

**Making an anime-x over story. Or your own crossover story of anything. Put a cameo of Sebby and Allen or add Seballen as a pair in there. **

**Teacher and Student Challenge**

**Sebastian and Allen, high school style. Follows DGM high school omakes.**

**Series of Seballen Omakes**

**Speaks for itself. Mini-episodes of Seballen love~**

**Vampire Love**

**Who's a sexy vampire? Sebastian and/or Allen! Have either Sebastian be a vampire and his new victim, or Allen as a vampire and Sebastian his demon servant who he pleasurably drains blood of for nourishment. NO SPARKLES!**

**Three-way**

**Have a sexy Three-way love triangle with Sebastian and Allen and anyone else. **

**It's Bondage Bitch!**

**Madonna's Erotica inspired me to do this challenge. Either dominatrix Allen or bondage Allen.**

**A Day in the Life**

**A regular sexy day of Seballen.**

**Dress-up**

**Allen likes to dress up in Sebby's uniforms. Too bad they're too big! **

**Kimono Allen**

**Allen in a drop dead sexy kimono. (Something like Alois's kimono)**

**Crush On You**

**Allen has a deep crush of Sebastian. Tries to admit his feelings. The feeling is mutual. **

**Fairytale Ending**

**Pick a fairy tale and mess it up with Sebastian.**

**Music Romance**

**Sebastian and Allen make beautiful music together.**

**Switch Roles!**

**Allen is the demon and Sebby is the human. Yet Sebastian still dominates Allen!**

**Modern Love**

**Modern Times Allen and Sebastian love**

**Intern**

**Allen is the new intern and his boss Sebastian loves to sexually harass him in his own way.**

**Strip Club**

**Allen strip teases his demon.**

**Catch me if you can**

**Allen and Sebastian play a little game of love tag.**

**Songfic Challenge**

**Pick your favorite song and turn it into a Seballen fic**

**Sweets for my Sweetie**

**Cake time! Have either Allen or Sebastian make something sweet and share it with their sweet heart.**

**Fetish Challenge**

**Pick a Fetish for our two to play and tease with while making love**

**Lemon Challenge**

**Make a lemon and/or lime M rated fic with sexy graphic Seballen sex**

**Meeting**

**Make an 'accidental' meeting on the to**

**Rape Challenge**

**Speaks for itself, Sebastian rapes Allen, and Allen succumbs**

**Cosplay Challenge**

**Have either or both cosplay as something, character, animal, maid, etcetera. **

***New* Torture Challenge**

**Inspired me by this chapter, Allen's is now randomly actually Sebastian's torturer for his imprisonment. BDSM is sure to follow.**

**Free For All:**

**Anyone who has their own Seballen ideas and themes. Pm me or put it in a review of your idea. It's all free. Remember…I shall write anything the winner wants.**

**Ratings: K- NC17(M)**


	21. That Butler and Exorcist, Escapes

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Escapes**_

A ship laid there in Regent Dock on the Thames, a few rooms lit by a flame. A decorative opium kiseru was being smoked by calm, safe Lau. His younger sister, Ran-Mao, cuddling up to her beloved elder brother. Though they were not related by blood that was their bond. He exhaled, musing out loud, _**"In the past, Zhuang Zhou dreamed of becoming a butterfly. The butterfly was so real."**_

_Lau had recollected the days of his and Ran-Mao's youth. They'd run around the red poppy fields together, chasing a butterfly, hand-in-hand. The butterfly that'd held their dreams. __**"He thought he was a butterfly. But he didn't realize he was human."**__ When Young Lau reached to touch the insect on the red flower, it randomly bursted into flames. The field suddenly caught ablaze. Child Lau looked down, seeing his beloved sister gone, only the rip of here kimono and her severed hand that was clinging to his own, shock clearly on his face. __**"He suddenly realized, he was using the body of a butterfly. Did Zhou dream of being a butterfly?"**__ ghostly images of Englishmen trudged towards him through the flames. __**"Or the butterfly dreamed of being Zhou?" **_

_Young Lau fell to the ground of the burning fields. He stared up at the dark sky, a single butterfly landing gently on his nose, kissing it. The butterfly flew away, Lau reaching to catch it, shielding his eyes from the sun __**"There's a difference between**__**Zhou and a butterfly."**_

"_**That's what it's like between two different things,"**_ Lau said, finishing his monologue. Ran-Mao looked up to him, Lau gave a small smile. "Just joking." He pet Ran-Mao's head, taking in another poisonous drag. The crescent moon held high over the night.

* * *

Sebastian had been captured in place of his Master and Allen to be tortured for the framing crime that Ciel did not commit. Allen was left with a heavy heart, taking care of Ciel to clear his name. Sebastian, one who normally did not love, wished that the one possession he actually treasured did not get him and their young master killed. So there he was, chained to the walls, his white undershirt was torn off, showing his well chiseled lean chest.

An ugly troll of a man, who'd be the one torturing him grinned, "How beautiful."

Randall stood in the back behind the troll-man, "If you want to be frank, you do it earlier, Sebastian."

The demon butler smirked, letting out a slight scoff, "Then let me be frank. In truth, it was me who spread the Black Death in Europe."

"What?"

"That should be in the time of Edward the third." Sebastian said smugly.

"Stop fooling around," Randall said, a bit irked at the butler's information. "That was 500 years ago." Sebastian grinned calmly. "Give him severe whips," he ordered the torturer troll.

"Yes," the troll-like man hacked. He began going through his devices, "I'm glad. If you're frank, then there's nothing good in life for me." He moved towards the demon. The ugly toad of a man was drooling a bit as he reached with grabby hands, "That pupil of yours, should I dig it out? Or brand it with iron?" he wiped his mouth with his sleeve disgustingly. Sebastian merely looked down at the ugly toad-troll man. "No, I'll save it till last." He took out iron pliers. "First, let me hear your voice, Mr. Handsome."

He closed into, all faded to color black.

* * *

Ciel say in a room, Allen sitting across from him. Ciel looked out the windows to the mansion where Randall lived. "The red tea is ready," both boys looked, blinking, thinking they saw Sebastian. But it was only an illusion of madness, for Sebastian's image melted to Abberline. Allen sighed, disappointed.

"Thank you Mr. Abberline" Allen said politely, taking cup. He was usually the one serving the tea, so it was awkward to say the least sipping the tea. Ciel sat down, unhappy as well. Ciel took a sip of the tea, he looked at it, it was good! He took another sip as Allen did. Abberline smiled softly at the boys. These two could be brothers if not for contrasts of appearances.

"I had one unloaded cargoes for a ship delivering tea," Abberline told the boys.

"You, a policeman?" Allen tilted his head.

Abberline took his own cup of tea, "I'm from the Eastern suburb. I've no parents and but one sibling. We did anything to survive."

"If that was the case, you've made it out fairly good," Ciel nodded courteously.

"Ciel-kun." The man sat down on the bed. "In reality, you're not involved in drug trafficking, are you? Where it be the anesthetic, or a letter written directly by Her Majesty."

"So, you've finally started questioning me?" Ciel said looking to the constable inspector.

"No." Abberline stated. "The Head only said to lock you and your butler up."

"Then don't try to network with me," Ciel replied stiffly. "This is the game between, me and the person behind the scene. As a game piece, act like a game piece and obey the commands of your superior. That is the key to success and a long life," he took another sip of tea. Allen finished his tea quietly, staring Abberline.

"Ciel-kun." Abberline frowned unhappily.

* * *

At Lau's mansion, "About your giving up your turf, the Brad family is all for it," a nobleman smirked sitting on a couch. "But you're the subordinate of that doggie kid. I heard he's been caught. A dog that is running away."

Lau smiled calmly, "Because a butterfly eats honey, the flower offers honey. So the butterfly carries away the honey. And when the flower was cut off because it was blooming, would the butterflies feel sad because of it?"

The nobleman sneered, "It'll only find a new flower…right?"

"Because fields of flower are everything in this world. You were the one behind it, right?"

"Stanmil was on your side?"

"We're about the same. Creole Coral."

"I wish you a smooth journey, Lau Tao."

Lau and Ran-Mao made their way by carriage to the docks. Making small chat with his 'younger sister' "Hey Ran-Mao. Finally we're to farewell our peaceful and boring days,"

Ran-Mao looked up, her amber eyes boring into a calmly smirking Lau. "Liar," she said softly.

They passed Abberline who was looking out into ocean, lost in his own thoughts. He recalled his parents' massacre, them lying on the floor, blooding spilling everywhere. He watched sailor pack in cargo. "The tea deliver?" his adolescent days as a tea cargo carrier, how heavy those sacks were. "Tea. Opium. And Chinese. What a fearful trio. It's like the opium war." He continued to walk on, he examined the large dark ship.

* * *

In the dark dungeons, a woman dressed in a white and leather dominatrix-styled outfit, carrying a whip. Sebastian had been already torn up, scratches and whipping marks all over his clothes and body. The door opened with a creek, littered on the floor were bottles of alcohol. The troll-like torturer had fall asleep in a drunken stupor.

The woman stopped in front of Sebastian, "You're beautiful, Sebastian." The black demon looked up to her. "Even though you've become like this, you're still loyal to your master.

Sebastian had a conceited smirk, "Because of the contract. Between me, Allen, and the young master."

Angela gave her whip a sharp crack. She smirked wickedly.

* * *

In Ciel's prison cell, the boy was looking over documents to pass the time, night had already fallen. Allen was staring at the building outside, his thoughts somewhere else. He looked back when his master crumpled the paper in his hand in pure frustration. The boy collected his things and left the room, Allen tailing behind.

The two left the place where they were to stay at, making their way half-way through the stone bridge.

"Where are you both going, Ciel-kun and Allen-kun?" Abberline asked. The two stopped and turned, seeing the inspector.

"I'm tired of being locked up," Ciel replied simply. "I just want to go on a stroll with my butler."

"What can you do with only yourself and him?"

"What's that supposed to me, don't doubt me! I can take care of him as well as Sebastian," Allen scowled.

"Don't underestimate my family and my staff." Ciel said coolly. Abberline stepped a bit closer to them as Ciel talked, "How long do you think the Phantomhive family has been controlling the underworld for? There're still many game pieces to control."

"Are they the people you've been trying to contact the past few days?" Abberline inquired. "But none of them wants to reach out to you. Am I wrong, Ciel-kun?"

* * *

"Those boys should be looking at the flowers now," Angela sneered, using her whip to lift Sebastian's head."Because they understand how powerless they truly are."

"Perhaps." Sebastian smirked calmly.

* * *

"The relationships in the underworld came to be due to fear and profits," Abberline spoke the truth. "You don't have of any that right now."

Allen glared, "Even so, we're going."

"Even so the young master and Allen are still going. Even if..." Sebastian spoke.

* * *

Ciel continued, "All the game pieces are taken away. Only the King is left."

* * *

Sebastian grinned, "He'll never admit defeat. My master and my pet are those type of person."

Angela looked up to the bleeding demon, "You do look like a demon. Are you loyal to you loyal to your own desires? You're actually in severe pain. You haven't eaten a human and a human soul for a long while. Because of that, you've so many wounds." She smiled wickedly, "You should be so hungry that you can't stand it. I won't deal with you, Sebastian. One day, the real Doomsday will come." She traced his chest, wounded by lashings with her whip, "In that morning, there will be numerous souls to take." She swiftly forced his head up. "So just give up those children."

"I refuse." Sebastian smiled serenely, "I'm tired of my previous life, only knowing to eat. I only want my young master and my little exorcist. I don't want anything else besides them."

Angela looked away, scowling, "I see. It's a shame, this deal, is broken." She began lashing at Sebastian cruelly, without any remorse. "The unclean. The defiled. The dirty thing. Be destroyed. Be purified. This pain is blessed by the god."

'_**Ah. This pain is the best spice.'**_

"Blood is the offering to atone a sin."

'_**Blood is a rich sauce.'**_

"The soul to be cursed is to be burn." Angela cackled evilly, madly, truly.

'_**To those lonely and defiled souls…Let them be blessed…'**_

* * *

"I don't care if I can't rely on anyone's power." Ciel smirked, "I was originally alone. That is the fate of those born into the cursed family of Phantomhive. You won't understand Abberline."

"But weren't your parents killed because of that?" Abberline asked. Ciel's eye widened a bit. "I've read each of the information. I also heard from Randall. Each of your pasts," Allen bit his lip a bit, making it red. "your role as the dog of the Queen, Allen's role as the Clown of God and his solider, and your control of the underworld…"

Ciel cocked his head, "So? Our chat ends here."

"See you," Allen nodded goodbye to the policeman.

"What are you both fighting alone?" Abberline called out to the Earl. "Why don't you ask for help from others?"

"I don't need allies," Ciel shot back coldly, his back turned away. "I'm playing the game myself. It's enough that I hold game pieces."

"Let me be your ally," Abberline then said suddenly. Ciel stopped walking, gasping, surprised. Allen looked back at the officer; he was beyond words on what he said. Those words to Ciel was…Ciel turned to him. Abberline had a kind smile on his lips, "Yes. Le me be your ally, Ciel-kun."

"Mister Abberline…" Allen mumbled in amazement.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel, Allen, and Abberline had returned to London. Ciel and changed his clothes to that of a commoner lad's, wearing a bandage eye patch instead. Allen had traded his butler uniform for his old brown trench coat and green bandana to hide his graying-white hair (not very well though) from civilians. "What a fool," Ciel criticized Abberline as the three walked the streets together. "If this is exposed, it won't be resolved by your resignation."

"Actually, I'm about to get married," Abberline admitted.

"Really? Congratulations! Who's the lucky girl?" Allen asked the officer.

Abberline blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you Allen-kun. Her name's Maria."

Ciel scoffed, "You didn't answer what was asked."

"And I'm also about to become a father," Abberline smiled. Allen and Ciel looked to him in wonderment. "So for the sake of the child, I want to make this country into a good country. A country that doesn't need a Queen's dog. That type of a country…" Ciel and Allen looked to him in wonder, Ciel a bit inspired. "I've been thinking. This era will change. It's like the ship delivering tea has finished it mission."

"Do you really mean it?" Allen asked.

"Of course. The world is changed. Tomorrow will become better. I believe people's heart can become good."

"Who…who are you?" Ciel asked a bit flustered and confused. He was not used to this kind of light and kind talking before, walking on the positive.

"Fred Abberline. I'm a policeman," Abberline introduced himself.

"My boy," a woman called out to Abberline. It was the old woman who owned the tavern. "Owner," Abberline said a bit stunned.

She seemed a bit haggard, "I found him. The boy who witnessed that event."

* * *

At the woman's tavern the young boy had told the policeman, earl and exorcist his story. "A Chinese girl?" Abberline repeated the person the boy spotted in the moonlight.

The boy affirmed, "Yes. She was very beautiful. At first, I thought she was Cutty Sark."

"A Chinese girl? Could it be…" Allen mused softly to himself.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Abberline asked the young child.

"I have told Mr. Harvard and two men in white. They were both very handsome. One was like us and the other was Japanese I think."

"Did the Japanese man have long hair, in ponytail? Kind of looked like a girl, and had a sword by his side?" Allen asked the boy.

"Yes. He was quite mean looking and scary." The boy smiled. "One of the men in white said I f I tell them, then I'm a good kid and pure boy. So he have me this," he went into his pocket and pulled out two Funtom candies.

"Give those to me!" a man screeched. Everyone turned to see a gaunt, desperate looking man trudging over to them. 'Are you from Fred? I'll give you the money later. I beg you, give it to me." He knelt down and tried to reach for the drugs disguised as sweets.

"Hey," Abberline pulled the man back and held him by the back of his collar, "Tell me the details."

* * *

The bells rang as white sails were opened, being pushed by the gusts of afternoon winds. Lau's ship was leaving port, its anchor withdrawn and off to its next destination. Coral watched from inside his carriage as the ship left port, "Then, the Eastern End now belongs to me." His carriage began to shake a bit, Coral looked to see who was doing it.

"Move away, move away." The carriage left, leaving a few of his men behind. "Damn it. Boss, Boss!" the carriage was being high jacked by Abberline was driving, Coral suddenly had a gun cocked and pointed at his face by Ciel as Allen held the man back in a strong grip.

"Coral," Ciel stated. "Were you the one who put your fakes into my company's candies and spread the drugs around?"

"What are…" before he cloud testify, Ciel pointed the gun into his mouth.

Allen smirked, "Children are very impatient." He wagged his finger, scolding him.

In a muffled fear, he confessed, "Yes, it's me."

"Were you involved in Stanmil's death?" Allen questioned him as Ciel cocked the gun.

"No, it was Lau...Stanmil was originally my sponsor. I made my move according to his intention. Morons. Because you were interfering with Lau, he was finished by the tiger and brought home." Ciel gritted his teeth angrily. "Speaking of which, Lau did say, that Phantomhive is finished. So he's run away. When he finished Stanmil, he seemed to have obtained some treasure."

'_Lau, you…'_

Abberline had saw something on the road, and was forced to stop the carriage. He pulled the reins, making the carriage come to a halt. "Ciel-kun, Allen-kun." Blocking the road with pointed guns were a few workers of Coral. Allen put Coral in a headlock, making sure he did not try to escape.

"Hum, Phantomhive," Coral snorted, smirking despite his situation. I heard you're a dog who would use any means, no matter how dirty it is. But you're just of this level."

"Yes. This isn't like me at all." Ciel said

Abberline overheard the conversation inside. "Ciel-kun."

Ciel smirked, "Yes. There're no rules in this world. Even if there are rules, I'm the one to create them." He put his hands over his eye patch. "One me and my family's defiled crest, I command you," Coral gasped when he was the mark on Allen's brow began to glow ominously. "Come, Sebastian." He removed his eye patch, revealing his contract eye, which shined a glow of commandment and order of the darkest kind.

* * *

In the dungeon's Sebastian's eye opened, sensing his master's summoning. "Finally," he said quietly. The troll like man, holding a glowing orange cattle brander stepped back in puzzlement. Sebastian chuckled evilly, rising from his painful slump, a twisted smirk on his face. He ripped out of the chains like they were nothing. The hideous man trembled, face shown of true fear of the monster before him.

He stepped back shakily. Before he knew it, he was torn into two halves.

* * *

"Fire!" Coral ordered his men after he managed to break free from Allen grasp my head butting him and slipped away. Abberline ducked down as Allen and Ciel were in the carriage. Ciel sat patiently, arms and legs crossed, Allen sitting next to him, arm arms around him protectively, humming a tune. His sleeve shook and out came Timcampy who had been hiding there the whole time; Ciel looked to him, noticing the golem grew a few inches bigger.

The golem laid on the Earl's shoulder as the shots broke through the windows and walls of the carriage, luckily missing both passengers inside. There were the painful yowls of men, Abberline looked up when he could no longer hear gunfire, only screams. All the men laid on the ground.

Ciel and Allen stepped out of the carriage. "You were late." Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian! I knew you'd come back!" Allen ran to the butler, fully dressed and healed like nothing happened. The boy embraced him, Sebastian hugging him back chuckling. He pat his head, kissing his forehead.

"The same with you. I've waited so long, Young Master." Sebastian said as he let go of Allen, who then just clung to his arm.

Ciel walked over to his butlers. "I seemed to be influenced by the good guy over there But that's over. Sebastian and Allen, give chase to Lau. I don't need game pieces that disobey me."

Allen looked down at his young master, "Is that all right with you, Young Master? You can't take back this order."

Abberline watched from the carriage in awe at this conversation. Ciel replied, "For things that obstruct me, even if they're my parents and friends. They must be eliminated," he said, a cold determination and purpose in his eye.

Both butlers bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"Ciel-kun," Abberline yelled to the noble.

"Don't come near me from now on," Ciel shooed the officer away. "You'll die."

"I'm in the dark. You're in the light. We don't walk the same path, Abberline."

* * *

One the ship Lau and Ran-Mao were departing on, a lookout spotted something. "That is!" a shine from a castle on a high heel. Ciel was in his normal outing clothing again, standing on top of the tower of the castle, that's walls was armed with cannons. Ciel folded his arms, a confident look on his face. "Fire." He ordered.

Immediately the cannons fired, all of them going straight for the ship. A cannon ball hitting the mast. Ran-Mao looked up, the entire room she and Lau were sitting at was shaking. Lau smiled, "Yes, it's finally come. That's why I like you, Earl." As the mast was hit, it slowly cam falling down. Sailors were try to hold on and not slip off the ship.

* * *

On the castle, Ciel was being carried bridal-style by Sebastian as Allen was riding piggy-back of the demon butler, as per usual. "Go Sebastian."

"As you command." Sebastian gave a high leap into the air . The cannons continued to fire at the ship. Using the cannonballs that skimmed the water, Sebastian landed on one and used them to skate the water at breakneck pace at the ship. Once at their destination, Sebastian leapt onto the ship, letting the cannonball hit the boat's bottom. Sebastian stepped on a panicking sailor's face when he landed. A chúi swung at them but Sebastian avoided it.

Out from the debris came Ran-Mao, holding a pair of chúi weapons. Allen jumped off of Sebastian's back and transformed his arm, brandishing it in front of the Chinese gung-ho woman. "Her opponent is me." Allen said. He jerked his head from them to leave. Sebastian nodded, "I understand," he taking his master away to a safe place. "Come at me, Ran-Mao."

Ran-Mao stood forward to the teen, "I can finish you," she said, "with one hit."

Allen smirked, "Let me be your opponent."

From afar, watching the smoking ship, riding my horse was Abberline. He saw some long boat coming up, the only way he could catch up with them. He increased speed forward.

* * *

The ship had caught afire by the cannons. Ciel and Sebastian were making their way to a safe place. Sebastian kicked down a door, Ciel stepped forward, gun in hand. Lau smiled, "Looks like you've finally found here, Earl." He sat across from the earl, arms folded. "It is really strange that we're facing off like this. But I've always believed that this day would come."

Ciel pointed his gun, "Is that so, Lau."

"Yes, the thing you're looking for is over there." He pointed his kiseru to a small box with a wrapped document laid inside. Like gold in a pirate's treasure chest. Ciel snatched the document quickly. "Earl, what do you think is written there? It's an application document to an alliance with the military of Germany and Italy." The boy looked at the document. "Your deer Queen wants to involve Europe, no, the entire world in a war." The took a drag of his kiseru. "Through opium, No. Thought Lady Brown, and use her to infiltrate France and attack it from the inside. Yes. In the past, your country also wanted to use opium to invade my country."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, clucking his tongue. Lau continued, "Even so, are you still to act as the Queen's Dog?"

"Is that the reason you betrayed me?" Ciel asked.

"No. Not at all."

"Then why?"

The oriental man stood up, "I'm your game piece. The bond between us only involves profits. But, Earl. I found it boring…" he emptied the ashes from his kiseru. "as your game piece. So I wanted to play too." He opened his usually closed eyes, revealing dark black pupils. "The game in which my life is the bet."

Ciel gritted his teeth and began to shoot. The bullet were deflected by a large Chinese sword Lau held, the sword charged. Sebastian deflected the sword with a candle-pole. The duels had begun.

* * *

Outside, Ran-Mao fell to the ground, blood trickling from the side of her lips. She said defeated, her opened her eyes to see the white-haired boy, barely half her age walking toward here. Her blood caked his claw-like arm, "With such a small body, you've an amazing power," he praised the girl, a cold insane look in his gray eyes. "In the end, you've only a human. What do you think if we end it here?"

"I won't…stop," Ran-Mao uttered as she tried to stand up.

"Allen." Ciel cried. Allen turned to see Ciel running to away, Sebastian fighting off Lau with a huge sword. Lau chuckled, "Ran-Mao's been defeated. I've thought of this before, but as expected…" Lau looked down at Sebastian who leapt to his pet's side. "You're not human, butler-kun. And you are not a normal human either, Walker-san."

Allen shrugged, "Well, who knows."

"I'm just one hell of a butler," Sebastian smirked.

"Ha. Interesting. This is interesting, Earl. Is such an interesting world real?" Lau smiled. "From the moment on, sometimes, I wondered whether I was dreaming. Did Zhou dream of being a butterfly?" Lau charged forward, sword in hand. "or the butterfly dreamed of being Zhou?" he ran toward the Phantomhive.

Ciel cried, "Sebastian! Allen!"

The butlers charged forward to protect their master. Ran-Mao got up, he chúi in hands. "I won't let you," she said. She swung, only for Allen to deflect it. She and Allen began fighting each other once more. Before Sebastian could get to him, Abberline had stopped front in front of Ciel, having the blade stab through him. Abberline gasped, coughing up blood.

"Mr. Abberline!" Allen exclaimed, eyes widen in shock.

"Abber-line…" Ciel bit out in awe.

Abberline glanced back at the noble boy, "Ciel-kun."

Lau sneered, "Policeman, you're in the way." He removed his bloodied blade, making the inspector fall to the ground. Ciel's mouth was agape, watching such agony. Lau roared, his sword overhead to swing down at the earl, but the blade was stopped, caught by Sebastian. Lau gritted his teeth. Sebastian threw the sword away, trying to swing at Lau, who avoided it my leaping away, only getting his abdomen skimmed.

Lau kneeled down, gripping his bleeding stomach. He gasped a bit, "You're brilliant, Earl. As expected from a high-class person. No. a person whose morality has decayed."

Ciel growled, "Lau, you."

"This ship is finished." Lau commented. "You've won the game, Earl." Ran-Mao ceased attacking to run to her master's side. Allen returned to his own master, putting his glove in his deactivated arm. "It seems that my power isn't enough as a player." Suddenly a lone butterfly flew in front of the Chinese duo. They suddenly found themselves in a familiar red poppy field, butterflies dancing around them.

Lau managed to stand himself up. He put his hands together with Ran-Mao's, "Ran-Mao, let us continue our dream. In this whole world, everything is a dream of the butterfly." They stared at the red flower field the butterflies flying and dancing, dreaming, the sun held high over the grey skies.

* * *

Sebastian stared off the starboard as Allen and Ciel looked to the dying Abberline. Allen cried, "Hang in there, Abberline. Hang in there!"

Fred Abberline looked up to Ciel, his hand on the side of the boy's head, "Ciel-kun," he smiled weakly. "It's great that you're safe and sound. I…In the past, when I lost my family, I thought they'll never return. Nothing can return to what it was before. But that's not it. It can be brought back."

Ciel frowned, looking to the man who influenced him kindness for a brief while. "No, I…"

"You have a chance to obtain your future. Don't for..get..this." Abberline voice faded. His hand dropped, he had secretly undone the tie on Ciel's eye patch, letting it fall. His lavender contract eye was dim, it started to rain.

Ciel frowned, "I don't have a future. I used it to exchange…" He glared up to Sebastian.

"Young master," Sebastian said. Before Allen could get up, Ciel slapped the demon across the face in pure fury.

"Young Master!" Allen cried, getting up. The boy stumbled into Allen arms. Earl Phantomhive hissed, "You're embarrassing, Sebastian. At that time when I was in danger, you didn't take any action."

Sebastian smiled, "You were safe at the time. In reality, aren't you safe now. In that breig moment, I knew. Abberline will become your shield, and…"

"So you let Mr. Abberline sacrifice himself! Really, you can be cruel Sebastian," Compelled, Allen also have a slap to the demon's other cheek.

Allen turned to the dead body of a good man, Ciel and Allen staring down at him. "Abberline. You…Idiot." Ciel even now insulted him, his hearty heavy.

Sebastian spotted a rogue tear going down Allen's cheek. Sebastian stared hard, quite displeased, "Yes, an idiot."

* * *

**Lau arc is done! Don't worry, this won't be the end of Lau. He'll be back in the sequel. But poor Abberline, I felt bad eve writing this chapter. He grew on me, seriously. Anyway a few more chapters to go and I'll finally get started on a sequel. By the by I need ideas for the sequel title. Please give your suggestions in your reviews.**

***rides of in Yaoi jet plane***


	22. That Butler and Exorcist, Employs

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Employs**_

_Allen blinked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look like himself anymore. This uniform, a butler's. He was many things in his life. An orphan, a son, a clown, an apprentice, an exorcist, a priest, a destroyer, a savior, a friend, a gambler, an ally, a Noah, a Musician, a soldier. But never, never, was he a butler. _

_A knock on the door. "Does it fit well?" the man who brought him here, back to England. He was a strange person. He was dark, polite, and seems near perfect. Allen never dared explore his sexuality before, because it was duty before romance. _

"_Ah, yes, it fits perfectly Mr. Sebastian," Allen opened the door. Sebastian scanned him, Allen shuddered as those red eyes studied him. Allen blushed a bit, lightly, "T-Thank you, Mr. Sebastian for your kindness. I am in your debt" he bowed. _

_Allen lifted his chin, he smiled. "No need for that. Just swear your loyalties to the Phantomhive family, do your work and duties well and briskly, and we'll all get along find."_

_Allen nodded, smiling. Sebastian walked off, Allen following him around like a shy lost puppy. Sebastian stopped at Ciel's office, opening it. "Young Master, I've brought the new butler. This is Allen Walker," _

_Allen stepped in bowing slightly. "Earl Phantomhive, I'm Allen Walker. I-I promise I'll do my best to serve you the best to my abilities," Allen was slightly shocked that he was serving a little kid. _

_Ciel have a mature smirk, he too studied the white-haired teen. "I know you would…as expected from someone of my staff-what the hell is that?" Timcampy zoomed out of Allen's sleeve and clung to Ciel's face. Ciel panicked and started to try and swat the unknown object off of him._

_Allen gasped and ran to the little earl. He caught Timcampy by the tail and held him in his hand. "I-I am so sorry! Timcampy usually does this to either pretty girls or people he likes…"_

_Sebastian chuckled, "Perhaps Young Master has been mistaken as a pretty girl," he teased._

_Ciel frowned, scowling, he said, "Shut up. Keep that thing on a leash if you wish to continue your stay here." Allen sighed. So much for first impressions. Allen then did the unthinkable, the pat Ciel's head, making the boy gasp slightly and flush. Sebastian watched him intently, in case he harmed his young master._

"_Why do you wear that eye patch?" the ex-exorcist asked, tracing his finger on the eye patch. A bit of fringe was obscured, showing his pentacle scar. Ciel stared at it in wonder, perhaps this boy was no different than he was, if he saw impossible things. Sebastian did brief him on his new employee's history. _

_Ciel first instinct was to lie, but his felt the bow of his eye patch become undone. His eye patch feel, he shut his eye quickly. Allen stared hard at him, "Master Ciel…" the eye opened reluctantly. The Earl didn't know why, but this one mad him compelled to do these things, so out of character. It made him feel sick. _

_Allen gasped, gray eye widened at the lavender eye, opposite to the boy's sapphire one. The dim glowing pentagram, tattooed into his pupil. Allen stood back, bumping into Sebastian who snaked his arms around him. "What shall I do with him, my lord?" his eyes glowing red._

_Allen gulped, biting out, "What's this all about? W-what are you? What's going on?" he was compelled to activate his Crown Clown at that moment._

_Ciel folded his hands, "Since you now know my secret, I guess you have a right to know. Sebastian is a demon. A true actual demon then to the ones you are familiar with. I have made a Faustian contract with him, trading my soul to give the humiliation to the ones who have wronged me in the past. Now…what will you do?" he asked, Allen fidgeted a bit. "If I let you go, you'll have my secret, and will you take it to the grave? Or go to the Vatican and have their so-called 'holy exorcists' come after us?"_

_Allen furrowed his brow, "No. I resigned from my past life for this one. I am reborn. Ciel-kun…Sebastian…" his eyes darkened. He looked to the demon and the fated to die._

_**I want in."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Allen slipped on his glove over his left hand. He stared at himself in the mirror. He brushed his long white hair out a bit, smooth and straight. He took a black silken ribbon and tied it back. "It's growing longer…" he mumbled. He numbly traced the pentagram on his brow, overlapping his pentacle scar. "A year since that incident. Lots of things have changed."

He giggled coming out the bathroom. He went into the kitchen to prepare tea and a bit of breakfast. He peeked into Ciel's room, seeing his wakeup call. Timcampy was perched on the boy's shoulder, being petted by the earl as he red today's Times. Yes, lots of things have changed.

* * *

_On top of Big Ben on a brisk summer night, a predator was observing her pretty. A young woman, standing on top of the monumental clock stepped out. She was lovely, wearing a black tight leather thigh-length suit, a metal garter, knee-high boots, a musket in her hand. Her dark red hair flowing in the wind, her bangs obscuring her face, shadowing and hiding her eyes. _

_The motto of her master rang through her head, __**"It doesn't matter that you don't know the name of your target." **__The lady sniper aimed her gun down. __**"There's only one thing you have to do."**__ The a pair of men speaking with one another._

_The woman snorted, "Tsk. Annoying." She removed the scope from her gun, throwing it away. Her target, a man, walked onwards to continue his business. He stopped to check the clock on his pocket watch. __**"No matter how far away the prey is from your eyes, the only path it has is to be shot by you. Yes." **__Her target for her prey, his skull. _

_She got ready to fire, but gasped softly when a young boy ran into an embrace of his father. Her target was a dad. The boy was picked up by his father, hugging his dad again. The man's wife came, holding another baby in her hands. He was a father 2. __**"There's only one thing you have to do." **__Her finger trembled, deciding whether to kill this man in front of his family, taking him away from them forever, or finish her job._

_Just when she was about the pull the trigger, a deep silky voice interrupted, "Looking into those beautiful eyes of yours makes me want to hire you for some work." The girl turned, Sebastian right appearing beside her. The girl turned, gun ready to take down anyone who dare interrupt her job. But no one was there. She sweated a bit, the voice of the black butler continued, "Nike Shooter Tunke. _**(Nike is a Greek Goddess of triumph)**" _he appeared behind her, gun his grip and arms around her._

_He whispered hotly into her ear, "It'll let you know the details of the work." The woman sighed. She turned, revealing her eyes to be a beautiful shade of amber. She asked, "What is the work about?"_

_At the mansion, 'Real' Tanaka opened the door for Sebastian and the woman. Sebastian said, "I hired a maid."_

_Tanaka stepped back to let them in, "This way please."_

_She slipped on her dark navy socks. She put on her filly maid headdress. She buttoned up her dressed and put on her apron, her hair now in pigtails. The woman stared a herself, "This is my first time wearing a skirt." She admitted._

_A knock on the door, it opened letting Tanaka in. He held out a tray, sitting on them were frameless, thick lenses glasses. "This is from the Young master." Tanaka informed her._

_Maylene, the ex-sniper woman turned. Her gorgeous amber eyes, with a focus and stare of a hawk. "Young Master?" she echoed. She put on the glasses, looking at herself in her mirror again. She looked like a totally different person now. She put her hands on her face, a blush appearing on her cheeks. _

_She smiled happily._

_

* * *

_

At the mansion at present day, Sebastian was leading the Earl of Phantomhive downstairs to begin everyone's day. The other five servants stood in a straight line, greeting him in a chorus, "Young Master, good morning." Timcampy flew from the top stairs onto Ciel's head.

"Good morning," he replied, not much energy in his voice.

"Ah? Young master?" Finnie cocked his head.

"Is he not well?" Maylene asked.

Allen sighed, "He's been a bit under the weather lately. It's been a tedious last of days for him."

"I suppose," Bard nodded.

"Oh, can you tell?" Tanaka asked.

Bard grinned, "He might look the same as usual. But we can tell there's a difference."

"Yes."

"Should we cheer up the Young master?" Bard asked, rousing spirits up again among the 3 other servants.

"What a good idea," Maylene smiled.

Allen nodded, smiling, "Yes. Cheer him up. Let us prepare a party."

"Party!" Finnie and Maylene cheered.

"Peaceful heart," Tanaka stated. Then, he reverted right back into chibi, tea-sipping Tanaka.

"Pe…peaceful heart?" Allen parroted, obviously confused on what just happened.

"Meaning it's the same as usual," Bard's eyebrows knitting in puzzlement.

Finnie smiled dumbly, "Which means as usual, we'll receive Young master's enthusiastic response."

Maylene clapped her hands, "Roger. I'll clean the mansion so it looks like new."

Bard grinned prideful, "It's finally time to showcase my special dish."

"Then I'll make the trees in the courtyard shine and sparkle." Finnie exclaimed with optimism.

"And I'll make sure mansion is in tip top shape! Then I'll escort the Young master down for his party!" Allen smiled.

"Let's go!" the servants cried. The four ran off on their missions, leaving Tanaka to calmly sip his tea, chuckling tranquilly.

* * *

In the garden, Pluto was on a rampage in his beast form, burning all the trees with his fire breath. Finnie was riding the dog like a horse, shovel in hand, he cried, "You can't do this, PluPlu," he scolded the demon dog. He smiled, riding the dog as the bushes burned. He chortled a bit, "PluPlu, you're so full of energy."

The gardener cried as Pluto pounced after a pair of birds. Mouth open to chomp those little birdies, Finnie squealed forcing the beats to close his muzzle. "Ah! You can't eat them, PluPlu." He made the dog choke, since the boy's herculean strength was strangling him.

The birds flew away as Finnian got off. He watched them fly free as Pluto wheezed and panted, regaining his breathe. "Sorry, birds-san." He looked to demonic mutt. "I'm sorry too, PluPlu." He began petting the giant dog's muzzle. "Before I came to work here, the birds were my only friends." The boy and his demon dog looked out into the distance. "But in this mansion, I can come outside every morning. It makes me really happy. Young master."

"I wonder what he was like before we came to the mansion." Pluto's ear twitched a bit. The dog turned his head and sniffed in the air, then howling into the world. "PluPlu?" Finnie looked to the dog. The dog kept on howling.

* * *

Inside, Sebastian glanced outside, hearing those howls. He handed his master a newspaper, "This is the 100th anniversary since winning the war against France." Sebastian informed. He saw get Ciel's tea set of tea time, humming a cheery tune.

"You seem cheerful today." Ciel said as he skimmed the document.

Allen smiled, "Yes. I guess I am. It's a secret though." He winked and pressed his finger to his lips, shushing a bit. He stood by Sebastian, smiling. Sebastian smirked and petted his white hair. Allen also added to the information, "It seems a huge exposition will be opened. In Paris, a uniquely tall building is being built for the exposition." A picture of the currently constructing Eiffel Tower was there, describing the event. Allen had briefly seen it during his time in Paris back in his days of the Order. He shuddered, remembering running about the city of love, trying to stop Komui from trying to kill one of his workers who were shopping with Lenalee for a gift for her big brother. Komui's sister complex making him believe it was a date, and that dreaded octopus head he was trapped in for most of the day. Paris wasn't a good memory, but his was cherished.

"The name is Eiffel Tower," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Ciel said melancholically.

Allen smirked, "As if it's stretching out to reach the heavens. If this angers the god, isn't it the same as the Tower of Babel?"

"Yeah."

"Depending on the situation, her Majesty might also tour Paris in disguise," Sebastian inserted also in. Allen frowned at the thought of Kanda walking around Paris.

But the same response, "Yeah." Ciel said.

"Is red tea all right, Young Master?" Allen said as he got the tea ready. He poured the tea after another, "Yeah." He placed the tea down, saying an anecdote, "A long time ago, an old man and an old woman lived in a place."

"What're you saying?" Ciel asked putting the newspaper down.

"Oh, so you've been listening," Allen sneered, poking his forehead.

"Of course." The earl took a sip of his tea. "Has there any direction from Her Majesty about what happened a few days ago?" he was of course, referring to the Lau incident. Abberline's death, in vain.

"No. Nothing," Sebastian replied as he started to clean up a bit.

"I see. That's good."

* * *

The two butler's left their master to get on with their own business. Maylene's voice squeaked through the halls, "Be beautiful. Be shinny." She chanted as she cleaned the railing of the staircase.

"Maylene," Sebastian said.

"Mr. Sebastian, Allen." She acknowledged their presences, blushing a bit.

"What're you doing?" the black butler asked. Allen made gestures to her not to spill the beans on their secret plan to cheer up Ciel.

"What? I'm cleaning the railing so it shines," she replied simply. Allen slapped his forehead when he saw the railing; it was darker like a shoe. Maylene shrieked, "Whoa! I mistook the shoe polish for cleaning liquid." She gasped as she ran her fingers on her face, making it dirty with shoe polish. Allen groaned as Sebastian mimicked his face-palm.

"It seems that pair of glasses is useless now," Sebastian commented. He walked closer, "It's time to swap it for something new."

Maylene jumped back, prattling, "No way! This is something precious that I received from the Young Master." The butlers sighed, she was too bonded with those glasses.

Sebastian walked away, "Anyway. Hurry and clean this up." He said, Allen following him like a lost puppy, like in the old days when first started. Maylene remembered how shy the boy was, quiet, and clingy to Sebastian, like lost child in a sea of strangers. But as time went on, the boy opened up and laughed along with the servants, helping as much as he could. The ex-exorcist swept up a bit of the polish on his glove and rubbed his fingers, sighing. Maylene began rapidly scrubbing the polish off as the butlers walked away.

"With this chance, we'll now prepare lunch…" Sebastian said. Allen nodding. He felt a bit of déjà vu coming on.

* * *

_Allen peeked from Sebastian as he scolded a bespectacled maid. The maid adjusted her glasses, noticing him. "Ah, w-who is that?" she asked, a light blush on her face. He was cute. _

_Our new employee, the new butler Allen Walker. Please try and make him feel welcome and don't try to give him too much trouble." Allen bowed and bit in greeting, clinging to Sebastian as they walked together, giving the boy a tour of the manor. "With this chance, we'll now prepare lunch…"_

_

* * *

_

**CRASH!**

A loud explosion and smoke from the kitchen took Allen out of his musings. Bard walked out of the debris, just like the first time he met Bard. His hair was sticking out end, like an afro, covering is ashes and smoke. The cook coughed and hacked from the smoke he made.

"Bard," Sebastian said. The cook looked up. "I said many time not to use dynamite to make meals."

Bard scratched his head sheepishly, "I think this way is faster."

"There's plenty of time. What were you rushing for?" Sebastian inquired, Allen made those same gestures for the cook to not say anything that would make Sebastian ruin their plans.

"I knew it, but…" Bard lit his cigarette coolly, "Before I came here, I've never been able to make meals in a relaxed manner." He turned around, "Subconsciously, I became anxious and wanted to rush it," The butlers blinked. "I must get used to this, somehow. To this feeling of peace." Allen knew what he was talking about.

* * *

_Allen jumped at the large sound of an explosion coming from the kitchen. "An akuma?" he cried readying himself for the rose. Sebastian got in front of. "Here, you must be peaceful. That is only Bardroy, the cook. He prefers to use the flamethrowers and dynamite to cook meals though. You'll get used to it." Sebastian hugged him, petting his hair softly. Allen relaxed this feeling of peace was going to take a while to get used to._

_Yes. He had peace. _

_

* * *

_

"We'll prepare lunch," Allen smiled to the cook.

"You stay here and clean this up," Sebastian said as he and Allen walked away, leaving Bard with the mess.

"Tsk, got it," Bard said throwing his cigarette away and got started.

* * *

Ciel stared out his window, Timcampy flying beside him. His thoughts on the a few nights ago during his attempted escape from his cell to clear his name. When Abberline announced he wished to be Ciel's ally. "What is this?" he asked himself, annoyed. He never regretted anything. Timcampy nudged him a bit. The Earl turned to continue his work.

* * *

At lunch in the servant's quarters Finnie was asking his fellow servants about their pasts. What it was like before I came to the mansion?" Maylene repeated.

Allen looked back to Tanaka who sipping tea on a couch, "Well, only Mr. Tanaka would know about it?"

Bard said, "This is useless. It's useless even to listen to him."

"There's one more person," Maylene piped up.

* * *

The only other person they turned to was Lizzie Midford, Ciel's cousin and fiancée. "The Phantomhive family in the past?" the aristocratic girl echoed. She was petting over Pluto outside, coming over for a visit.

"Yes," Allen nodded. "What was the mansion like before we came?"

Lizzie sighed, "Well." She recalled the days of youth and halcyon, "Ciel's father, mother, his aunt, and Ciel himself were always laughing. The sound of laughter always filled the house of Phantomhive."

"That's it." Finnie, Allen, and Maylene cheered. They grinned, giving victory signs. They each high-fived each other in joy.

Finnie smiled, "We'll fill the mansion of Phantomhive with laughter."

"If we did that, then the Young Master would be full of energy," Maylene explained.

Lizzie squealed in delight, "This is extremely great!"

The gardener, maid, and butler grinned and did victory signs. Bard scoffed, "That's not funny at all. How could you laugh?" the Allen and Finnian pulled on the chef's cheeks. Forcing him to smile.

"For the sake of Young master," Allen smiled wickedly.

"Smile, Bard," Finnie finished.

He pushed the two away, "Go…Got it!" he grinned, cheeks red and sour, giving victory sign.

"I'll help out," Lizzie squeaked happily, her emerald eyes glittering. A suddenly flash, the window changed and bristled suddenly. The four servants turned a serious glint in their eyes. A snap. The servants ran off, Finnie carrying puzzled Lizzie to safety, Pluto running to action as they did. The servants leapt over the stone centerpiece fountain of the garden. Lizzie cried, "What's happening?"

Real Tanaka opened the door for them as the staff rushed inside. Pluto growled, fangs bared at the intruders. "Just what's the meaning of this?" Elizabeth demanded.

Sebastian stepped in, "It's time for dessert," he smirked. "Please wait in the room, Lady Elizabeth."

"What's it, Sebastian," Lizzie asked.

"Lady Elizabeth," Allen said. The girl turned, the four servants smiling and giving the sign for victory and peace, to compose the baffled girl. Lizzie gave a small smile, "I get it. Smile." She grinned as well. The four nodded brightly.

"This way please," Tanaka directed the girl out.

Once the noble girl was out of the room, the demon butler turned to his staff. "Then everyone. Please." The servants nodded in affirmative. The outside courtyard was clear and empty. Sebastian gave a dark smirk. "Next…"

* * *

Ciel was in his office, passing time by making by making a playing card pyramid. He needed absolute silence and stillness. Timcampy softly placed another onto with Ciel's as they built it together. Ciel concentrated on his project.

The door opened, Lizzie exclaimed, "Ciel." Ciel blinked, misplacing the card, making his pyramid tumble down. "Hello!"

Ciel sighed, "Elizabeth. When did you get here?" he did not expect another visit from any letters sent by her. "If you're coming, get someone to notify me first."

"You're my fiancée. No need to send a messenger every time I come over." Lizzie said as she light touched the golden golem. "Tim-chan seemed to got a bit bigger lately. He's still so cute." She smiled as the golem nuzzled her. She trotted over to Ciel, with a smile chiming, "Teach me chess."

"Chess?"

"Yes. As a lady, what would you do if you don't know how to play chess?" Lizzie said calmly. It was probably something her mother, Lady Frances, had told her on an earlier day. "My mum said so. But I just can't remember what is what. Paula doesn't know anything about chess." She leaned closer to her cousin, "I can only count on Ciel on this." She smiled. "Please," she pleaded.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said entering the office.

"Sebastian."

The black butler held tray of a fine china tea set, readying for mid-afternoon tea. "What is it?"

Ciel ordered his butler, "Prepare the chess board."

The butler nodded with a smile, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

A single tea leaf stood in chibi Tanaka's tea. Tanaka marveled in it briefly. He looked up to Sebastian, who smiled and have a polite nod to. Tanaka took a sip of tea as the butler walked off to retrieve the board and pieces

The chess board was set in place, the two nobles sitting across from each other. Ciel firs showed Lizzie how to set up her side. "Move the pieces of your color on this 64 grid chess board," he instructed her. "And race to kill your opponent's King." Suddenly music filled the silent room. Timcampy had opened his mouth, playing a recorded song, Sebastian playing his violin along with the melody. Ciel gritted his teeth, "You...What do you want?"

Lizzie clasped her hands, "Oh, isn't this good?" Ciel pouted, sitting back down, defeated in this argument. Lizzie gave her beloved fiancée a soft, kind smile. The symphony of the golem and demon played throughout the room.

"What?" Ciel asked, a bit confused on that warm expression on her face.

"It's been a while since I played with Ciel," Lizzie beamed joyfully.

Ciel blushed a little bit, he silently began moving his pawn into place. "We're starting," he stated.

"Yes." Lizzie chimed. Sebastian kept playing that violin along with Timcampy's recorded song.

* * *

The music filtering out what was going on outside the mansion. The sound of gunfire ran through the outside. Intruding henchmen ran through the courtyard, pistols and guns and hand. Maylene ran through the courtyard, discarding her glasses, shooting her guns at the intruders. Hitting dead on. Her amber hawk-like gaze as she never missed, flipping and keeping about coolly.

Ciel blinked, thinking her heard a bang. "What's wrong?" Lizzie asked him.

* * *

"No…nothing," Ciel brushed it off as they continued to play.

Outside crouched behind a stone wall, Bard loaded his rifle. Like death from above, he shot his musket at the invaders. He dodged down to avoid the shooting at him. He kept shooting on, recollecting his memories as a soldier.

* * *

_Bardroy shot his rifle at the enemy, loading and reloading his guns. His uniform, red, pearl, and gold. "Didn't I say it already?" Bardroy grunted, avoiding enemy fire. _

_Earlier that day, the commander of his fleet was making battle plans. "The defense of this place is weak," the commander said to his fellow commanding officers, including Bard. "Break through the point and attack head-on."_

"_Wait. That's a trap," Bard argued, slamming his hands on the table._

"_What's it, sergeant? Are you scared?" _

"_That's not it. I'm saying there's another way."_

"_Shut up. I've decided."_

_Bard gritted his teeth. After the battle there were no survivors on Bardory's side, but of sergeant named Bardroy. Bard stared at the corpse of his commanding officer. Bard sat alone in a ditch, abandoning his uniform hat, contemplating. He silently prayed for the lost souls of his comrades, smoking his cigarette. "Didn't I say it already?"_

"_This has become quite a mess," Sebastian then said. The sergeant looked up; rifle ready to fire any enemy. He saw a well-groomed fellow in black approach him. "It's a task beyond the limit of shinigami. Excellent fighting skill. The unworthy premonition that allows you to escape a trap no matter how dangerous it is. You've quite a beneficial trait. "_

"_Are you enemy or ally?" Bard asked the handsome man in black. He sort of looked like a butler. _

"_None," Sebastian replied simply. "I'm just one hell of butler."_

* * *

An enemy fell, shot by a bullet that hit his target. "Hey," Bard called to his opponents. "Hurry and go back for medical treatment. Else you'll die for real." He realized something. He gave a slight slap to his face, he then grinned brightly.

* * *

A few men were scoping out the garden. First a man went in first, but was blown aback by a mysterious person. The men gasped, eyes wide with fear as they saw Allen come out of the shadows, is arm activated. "You shall not pass onwards from here," he brandished his claw for the human men.

"M-Monster…"

"Not a monster. I am only but an exorcist butler," Allen smiled darkly. He attacked swiping back. Blood spewing as men gripped their stomachs, arms and thighs. "Get out of my face before I kill you all," he hissed evilly.

The men scurried off. Allen smirked maliciously, sending a wave of Cross Graves after them. He then lost himself in memory, recalling his deal.

* * *

_Allen sat in a gray limbo world. Ciel standing before him, hands on his hips. "So? You wish to join my fate? Why?" he asked_

"_I have nothing truly to live for. I wish to care for you Lord Ciel. To serve you. But I also wish to stay by Sebastian's side."_

"_**Then," **__a raven perched on a onyx perch, it spoke with the chilling voice of the butler. __**"you shall be as one with us. Serve as with. You with be bonded with the Young Master, branded as my property for eternity. And for the rest of eternity you shall be mine, as my pet. But is you reject faith, the gates of Paradise shall be forever lost. Do you accept?"**_

"_I do," Allen said in a brave voice. Ciel smirked as the raven transformed back into the butler. Sebastian's pentagram was placed onto Allen's left side of his forehead, right over his cursed pentacle. His Innocence arm glowed an ominous purple.__Allen gulped a bit as he felt a demonic collar wrap tightly around his neck. _

_His fate was sealed. Bounded to the Phantomhives and the raven forevermore._

* * *

Allen snapped out of it as he avoided the gunfire at him. He leapt and swiped them away, braking a man's arm. "Get out," he said threatened. The man below him screamed and dashed away. Allen smirked, but blinked shaking his head. He gave a beaming joyful smile.

* * *

Inside his office, Coral was stroking his golden pistol. "That doggie kid has to repay the entire loan." He was still sore about being taken hostage by Ciel during the Lau incident. He lost his property and biggest pay day. "Without that kid," he said to his group of henchmen in his office. "it'd be so much easier to do business in this country."

"An evil noble?" Coral tapped his head with the tip of his gun. "He's no longer needed," he pretended to aim and shoot his valuable pistol.

* * *

A black knight and bishop fell to the ground. Ciel stared down at his fallen pieces the knight seemingly comforting the bishop. Sebastian kept on playing his violin as Timcampy kept playing his recording. The demon briefly glanced but kept playing.

* * *

A man fell in pain as his arm was shot, making it useless. Another one fell as his hand was shot. The other man was knocked out when a giant claw crushed him over his head. Maylene was on the roof, using her sniper skill as death from above like in her old life.

She watched Allen move silently through the shadows. Another shot, another man down. "We'll protect this mansion," Maylene said, her voice a serious deadly tone. She blinked, realizing, "Uh...it's a smile." She pulled down her glasses and grinned quickly. "Laughter is the source to energize the Young Master."

* * *

Pluto was chasing after a few more intruders. The demon dog spat fire after the mortal henchmen, making their butts catch on fire. They cried for help as they were being chased and burned to and fro.

* * *

Lizzie stared at the board. "Well…" she began naming her white pieces. "Knight. Rook. Pawn. Bishop. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I remember them," Lizzie smiled gleefully. She laughed in merriment.

Ciel simply stared at the mess and pile of chess pieces, the game was over. Ciel was the king who would still sit on his throne, after all the game pieces have fallen. When he would fall…Ciel closed his eyes. He did not wish to think about his fate.

* * *

Finnian ran up the stone stairs. He recalled his days of solitude.

* * *

_Finnie was dressed in rags, he stared up into the blank abyss. A little blue bird tweeting, landing on the window of his prison. Finnie smiled softly at the sight of the free creature. The door to his cell opened, the bird flew away._

_Finnie turned to see three looming men in white coats before him. Finnie gulped, fear evident in his eyes. He was strapped down, struggling, "Stop it!" his arm red, purple, and sore, pricks from foreign needles injected into him. _

_One of the doctors smirked, holding a needle out, "This way, the power that surpasses human…" he injected the vaccine into the boy. Finnie's teal eyes widened in pain, his eyes turning a deadly demonic maroon. He roared, pushing back the men. With amazing strength he knocked out each immoral doctor. _

_Finnie ran from the lab, through the marble maze of the mansion. He bumped into a person, he looked up and saw a handsome man all dressed in black. Sebastian smiled softly, looking down at the child. "I bumped into you yet you're ok?" Finnie asked, since when he bumped into people they usually fell down._

"_I've seen your power," Sebastian said. "There's a job I want you to take. Allowances on top of wages, and the bonus given every year."_

"_I don't need that," Finnie shook his head. "I just…" Sebastian blinked._

* * *

Finnie could see the light from outside, he was almost at his destination. _"want to go outside." _Finnie came up to his own private fort. Chopped logs of wood were piled as missiles. Finnie took in an inhale of fresh air, letting the sun kiss him. "This is beautiful," he sighed at the clear azure skies. He kept on taking in another breathe of joy and freedom, stretching himself and praising this glorious spring day.

Finnie grinned, taking up two of the large logs. "Ok. Ready." He got ready to send his special wooden missiles down. "Fire!" he threw the logs down, firing them at their enemy. The men ran off, scared since logs were raining down from above.

* * *

Ciel stared at his black king, holding it up to him. Timcampy nudged his master a bit. "Uh…" Lizzie started. "You're the King."

Ciel looked to his fiancée. "Yes."

"I'm the Queen. Chess is cute." Lizzie giggled dangling her white queen.

"_What about your dear Queen?" _Lau had asked him on the ship. _"She wants to involve Europe, no, the entire world in war. Through opium…no. Through Lady Brown, by having her infiltrate and collapse France from the inside. Yes. Your country wanted to use opium to invade my country in the past. Even if so, do you still intend to remain as the Queen's guard dog."_

Abberline buzzed through Ciel's head like an annoying grasshopper conscience. _"Yes. Let me be your ally, Ciel-kun."_ His dying words pained his cold heart. _"You have a chance to obtain your future. Don't for..get..this." _Abberline at removed his eye patch, seeing his contract eye before he left for the other world.

Ciel tossed the King back on the pile of pieces on the board. He frowned, his heart and head heavy.

* * *

Sunset had come, the henchmen were all retreating. "What's with the servants of this mansion?" one screeched afraid.

The servants said in unison, "As servants of the Phantomhive family, What'd we do if we can't even do this?" they said coolly. Pluto howled to the setting sun, trumpeting the sound of victory.

* * *

Sebastian finally finished playing as Timcampy finished his recording. He bowed to his small audience and pat the golem on the head, Tim nipped his finger. "Young master. Lady Elizabeth. Pleas excuse me, I'm leaving now to prepare dinner."

"Ah," Ciel nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Lizzie smiled at the butler. The butler bowed the walked off.

Ciel looked to his cousin and fiancée, "Let's end it here today."

"Yes," said Lizzie.

* * *

Tanaka was waiting for the other four servants at the base of the stairs. "Everyone, as usual, thanks for your hard work." The senior retainer said. The four smiled brightly.

* * *

Ciel was in his office alone, with Timcampy snoozing on his desk. He was looking over this morning paper again. He stared at the photo of the Eiffel Tower. "Paris uh?"

* * *

Sebastian was putting away the game pieces and chess board. He stared at the fallen black king and bishop, as the white queen stood alone. Angela's words repeated into his head from when she was torturing him, _"One day, the real doomsday will come,"_ the demon butler lifted the three pieces in his hands. He placed them down upright together.

He opened the door and left, leaving the queen, the king, and the Bishop on the Playing Board.

Sebastian led Ciel and Lizzie downstairs, where his 5 staff member waiting for them. Sebastian commented, "Today is unusually relaxing. You were actually worrying while relaxing."

"I'm not worrying." Ciel said swiftly. Sebastian's eyes held amusement. Ciel stared when his four servant grinned brightly at the Earl, they were each slightly dirty and gritty from the attack. Ciel blinked in astonishment. He smirked, slightly entertained and a bit exasperated. "What's with your outfits? Hurry and go change your clothes."

"Yes, my Lord!" the staff cheered. The four trotted off in a good mood. Ciel gave a small smile, watching them run away in naïve bliss. Tanaka chuckled.

* * *

When they opened the doors to the dining room, a shining decorative dinner was ready for the earl and his fiancée. Sebastian announced the tonight's dinner, "Today's main dish is Eiffel beef. The wind of Paris."

* * *

**And cut! Yay! The awesome pasts of the three servants! ~ And like I promised in the first chapters, I explained how Allen became one with the contract. Sorry if it's not good enough, it was hard to put in the right dialogue and events to order to place. Anyway, awesome chapter. Get your stuff ready, we're heading to Paris! And if anyone wants to know if Allen did go to Paris, in one filler episode after the Ghost of Martyr arc, Lenalee's love (my personal favorite filler), is when Komui gets suspicious of Lenalee when she goes out with a man from the Science Division. As many of you guessed, chaos ensued. I'm not sure if it was Paris actually or not, because it had the Eiffel Tower there. I'm just guessing, pretty sure it is Paris since Paris has the best shopping outlets in the world. **

**Just my guess. Also had fun including Allen with the bumbling trio. He's like one of the gang!**

***rides off coolly on Yaoi motorcycle***


	23. That Butler and Exorcist, Terminates

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Terminates**_

A woman rocked in her chair, a memorial to her late fiancé burned with the incense by her tea and the last picture they'd ever take together. Maria was to be Fred Abberline's wife, but due to the news that only a few days ago, maybe a week and a half, that her beloved who she was about to bear his children had died in the line of duty.

Maria stared at the picture as she rocked back in forth in a soothing manner, sewing baby socks for her child. He stomach plump and ripe with life. She was a lovely woman with brunette hair and passionate brown eyes. "Maria," an old woman's voice called out with her. "Maria, are you here?"

Maria opened the door to see the elderly owner of the tavern. "Auntie Louise?"

Louise held out a pot with a warm smile, "I made too much meat, so I've brought some over. Compared to that. What is this?" she stared down at tons of gifts and toys were piled on her stoop. Maria unwrapped a present, taking out a rattle in the shape of a rabbit. "Aren't those baby toys? Just who…" Maria looked into the package seeing an envelope with the seal of a certain toy making company's seal on it.

Maria could not hold back. She gasped, tears filling the rims of her eyes. The thought of the death of be beloved Fred. She read the letter crumpling it in her grip. Her heartbroken tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"Finnie, help me move this," Bard asked of the gardener.

"Yes, yes!" Finnie cheered. Inside Ciel's bedroom, the servants were busily packing all of Ciel's belonging for his trip to Paris.

"Uh…Young master's underwear." Maylene dashed, forgetting to pack those.

"Tanaka, Ciel said to his retainer. "About that…"

"Yes." Tanaka nodded. "Everything's been done as you ordered."

"Young master," Allen said. Ciel turned to see his white-haired butler standing in the doorway. "I've prepared accommodation over there."

"I see," Ciel said, staring out of his window. Allen stared at his master, a sad look in his gray eyes. Finnie was passing behind his master with some luggage, then saying, "Speaking of which, Young master. Where are you going?"

Bard bonked the gardener on the head, "You've been packing all these without knowing?"

"Paris," Ciel answered Finnie's question.

* * *

On the ship to Paris, a steam ship big and metal to transport people to other countries. "Her Majesty should have gone to Paris' exposition three days ago." Sebastian said to his master, as he and Allen stood by Ciel who was enjoying tea on the deck, staring at the ocean.

"There's heavy security at the hotel," Allen added. "This…" he stopped, looking to his silent master. "Young master."

Ciel looked up to Allen, "What's it?"

"Your heart is elsewhere," The teen had a soft, worried look in his eyes.

"Lau had said that," Ciel stated. "Her Majesty wants to involve Europe, no, involve the entire world in a war."

"Is that your reason for wanting to see Her Majesty?" Sebastian asked.

"No."

"Then…Are you moved by the death of the man named Abberline?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian! Too soon!" Allen scolded the demon man.

"No. It's alright Allen, compose yourself," Ciel said, Allen took a deep breath and nodded. Sebastian smirking confidently. "Because they're all my game pieces." He recalled when he warned Abberline if he ever came close to him, he'd die. Ciel furrowed his brow, "But…That game piece ignored my order and kept clinging to me. Lau was the same. If I can't secure the intentions of the game pieces, and my strategies, then I can't continue the game." Allen sighed, Sebastian never taking his eyes off him.

* * *

Finally the earl and his butlers arrived in France's capital, the city of love and arts, Paris. "In the vicinity of Eiffel Tower," Allen explained, "in the location of the exposition Champ de Mars, are many museums and expositions. Huge amounts of metal and glass were used. High level technology is showcased at the mechanical palace. At Palais de Chaillot is the exposition on farming. An expo on colonies is in Les Invalides at the second site. In there reappears the ruins of Angkor. The dance of culture. The zoo of humanity."

"What's taking place now is American Buffalo Bill's wild west cowboy show." Allen finished, reading the pamphlet he got from entering the country. They three stared out, looking over the exposition taking place near the Eiffel Tower. Thousands of people from all over came to experience this event and enjoy it. Allen clung to Sebastian arm, taking in the sight of culture.

"It's a rare exposition." Sebastian turned to his master, "Even if it's for the purpose of obtaining information for our new product research. Why don't you take a look around more?" Ciel sighed, shifting a bit.

"Really?" a man said in disbelief, he and his friend chatting together, passing the three.

"Yes," his companion said. "There seems to be a sample of an angel in the Education building."

"That's worth taking a look at."

"A sample of an angel?" Ciel echoed the man's little tidbit. The three looked at each other, they knew their next destination.

* * *

The Earl and his staff walked to the Education building. A crowd of people looked and admired a white monkey incased in glass. This monkey had angel wings growing from its back. "It's just a normal monkey," Allen said, slightly disappointed.

"This is boring. Let's head for the next area." Ciel said starting to walk off. As Allen was about to tail his master and the black butler, glanced back at the fierce still monkey, gasping slightly when he saw its eyes began to glow red.

A woman screamed as the monkey broke out of its glass case. Allen growled as he saw the monkey come after his master. "Bad monkey," he said coldly as he clawed down the crazed monkey with his activated arm. The monkey clawed at him, screeching, biting his Innocence's finger. Allen hissed in pain when the monkey soared away. It kept on destroying glass bulbs, burning darkness into the room.

"This is…"

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's arm, "Young master, calm down please."

"But! Allen!"

Ciel felt Allen's hand on his shoulder, "I'm alright. To the you who has survived in darkness, this level of commotion should be nothing." Ciel gasped a bit, blinking. Allen smiled, "Leave this to me. That little bugger bit me, it's going to pay." Ciel shuddered at the wicked tone at it. "Young master, please evacuate to the outside."

Ciel ran out as the room began to panic. _'I don't feel pain, running in darkness. My soul's always been running in the dark. Always…'_ Ciel recalled the smiling faces of Finnie, Maylene, Bard, and Allen's smiling face at him. The dying face, the soft smile of Abberline. The soft, pained sad smile Lizzie wore when he rescued her from the clutched of Drocell. _'From that day on. Always…_' Ciel remembered Allen joining his fate, how he smiled at him when he sealed his fate, all because of him. He could see the light from the outside coming up. _'In the darkness. The darkness.'_

Ciel finally got out. He stared at the beyond beautiful sky, white clouds decorating the above. Birds flew across the Eiffel Tower. Ciel took a deep breath of fresh air, of light. _'This is bright. Is this really the world I live in?'_ Ciel wondered, the bright light hurting his eyes. He tried shielding it a bit. He looked to the bright, positive world, exact opposite of the world he knew and was used to.

Ciel saw, could it be, Angela? Yes it was Angela, standing by the fountain, admiring it. Ciel gasped, walking back away in shock and anxiousness. Ciel ran off when he heard a crash. He saw Allen gone airborne, flying out of a window of the center into an alley. "Allen!" He rushed to his butler's side.

"Damn thing caught be from behind and pushed me out," Allen grumbled, slighting tarnished and scratched. He wiped all the dirt and debris from his white hair and coat. Ciel pulled on his sleeve, "Come on. I saw her, we need to move." Ciel ordered him.

Allen gasped and blinked, she should've been dead! Allen got up and ran with his master into a closed off building that entered the Eiffel Tower. The two, earl and servant, made their way up the iron steps of the tower. Allen closed the door to a moving elevator to a rest spot, gasping and wheezing for breath. Ciel clanged to his butler's chest, he too was heaving for air, trembling a bit in his arms.

"My, running in such a panic…" a young girl's voice said. She was dressed in black, wearing a hat and veil that hid her face. Sitting beside in the seats was Yuu Kanda, whom the enigmatic girl was clinging to.

"Kanda!" Allen blinked.

"Hello Moyashi," Kanda nodded, smirking snidely.

"You're…" Ciel gasped, amazed who the person clinging to the captain of the guard was.

It was the Queen, Victoria, herself. "Ciel. It's been so long. And you must be Allen Walker; Kanda has told me all sorts of things about you. You don't look so weak and foolish as he described you." Allen glared deadly at the samurai.

"Your Majesty," Ciel and Allen exclaimed in shock. Suddenly the carriage began to move up. There was pregnant pause between the earl, his butler, and Queen of England and her bodyguard.

Victoria looked out the window, "Please look at the scenery from here." The two did as they were told. "Before the new era comes, Europe will change. But. Over there, the dirt…" she looked to see a smoggy part of Paris's suburbs. "Over there, the water…" she inferred the now smoggy ravine.

"And here," Kanda finished, pointing right at Allen and Ciel, "the unclean." Allen stared, he sounded just like that blasted angel and those occult members. Ciel gasped a bit, fearful.

"There's a need to exterminate everything." Victoria continued. "Without destruction, there won't be creation. So to receive the new and clean era, I've to purify the Phantomhive household that has embraced all the rot and depravity of my country."

Ciel gasped again, eye wide. Allen held Ciel close, "Why…Your Majesty?"

"It is the will of the Her purest Majesty." Kanda smirked as the Queen giggled and snuggled up to him. "The Phantomhives must me purified." A deadly serious look in eyes. Allen bit his lip, this wasn't the same Kanda he knew before.

Fireworks burst into the day sky. Many people ooh'd and ahh'd in awe at the lovely sight. Sebastian came out of the center, a dead flying monkey in his hands, taking it out like trash. "How tasteless," the demon criticized the still flightless ape. He saw a white feather fall from the sky. He stared at it as it fell gently down slowly, being led around by the breeze. He took the feather in his hand; "This is…" he looked to the Eiffel Tower.

"_**London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,"**_ the Queen sang as walked up the iron stairs of the tower. Ciel and Allen followed, Kanda behind them in case they tried to escape. _**"London Bridge is falling down."**_

'_In here…'_

"_**My fair lady."**_

'_What I've been searching for…'_

The four finally arrived at the top of the tower. "Ah Kanda, isn't this lovely?" The Queen swooned.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kanda said, his expression soft. Allen looked at him, the samurai's expression quickly changed to a serious cold one again.

"Please tell me," Ciel piped up.

"What is it?" Victoria turned, looking to him.

"In addition to the slaughter, why did you make it into such a tragedy?" Ciel asked.

Kanda growled, going for his sword. Victoria halted him, putting her black gloves on his arm. "I'll ignore your rudeness, Ciel. That was an act of purification."

"Was mocking the dead what you mean by 'purification'?" Allen asked then, getting a bit braver.

Victoria tilted her head, "Mocking?"

"Yes." Ciel confirmed.

"Mocking…" Kanda wrapped his arms around the Queen's small frame, snarling at the boy who dare insulted his Queen. "I'm being insulted by the Phantomhive family, who has been loyal to me for so long…" she hid her face in the man's chest.

"What?"

A gust of wind blew against the royalty, noble, and servant. The queen's headdress veil blew off her head, revealing long silver graying hair. Victoria looked up from Kanda's chest, Allen and the dark earl gasped at her youthful pale skin. Tears running down from her blue-green eyes. The girl who called herself the Queen looked no older than Ciel, maybe a few years older.

An amused chuckle ran through the top. Allen turned, and saw Ash sitting on a post of the tower. "Are you surprised? It's the face of a young and springy girl."

"About time you got here Ash," Kanda said, sneering a bit.

Ash smirked and jumped down from the post, landing a few feet away from the Earl and butler, whom Allen was ready for anything. Ash continued to speak, strutting over to the Queen and bodyguard, "Her Majesty has lost her beloved husband in her happy days. Kanda lost his purpose and ability to fight during a horrid war. Her Majesty mourned for the death of her husband. Kanda bemoaned about the loss of his close ones and his uselessness."

* * *

_The elderly Queen lay in her bed, shaking hands with a dagger up to her neck. Ash appeared before her, halting her actions._

* * *

_Kanda sat in a teahouse in rural Japan. He sipped his tea quietly, glaring at a bunch of thugs who were pushing and harassing a waitress. He wanted to do something, yet his handicap stopped him. He held close a lotus encased within a glass, the petals wilting and falling. He held a dagger gloss to the glass, ready to stab it at any moment. Ash sat next to him sipping put a hand over Kanda's halting him in his suicide._

* * *

"They once wanted to commit suicide. She wanted to live forever with her beloved husband. He wanted to see his comrades again and be free of his handicap." Ash stood beside the smiling Queen and smirking Kanda. "I've connected her Majesty's body with the body of her husband. I have also connected Yuu Kanda's body with that of Lenalee Lee's and Alma Karma's."

Ciel and Allen gritted his teeth. Allen gritted his teeth, "Kanda, you…"

"I can do things I used to do, and lusted to do. All thanks to the love and immortality Lenalee and Alma have gifted me," Kanda smirked.

"Kanda you've been brainwashed!" Allen roared. "You're not the same person I knew before."

"That Kanda died a long time ago. I have been reborn anew," Kanda sneered. "By the kiss of an angel." Victoria giggled and pecked the Japanese samurai's cheek. "I have no need for any restraint, not even the end of my life is being dated by a damn lotus."

The earl and the butler recalled the horrid vision they saw of Angela holding up the slump, grotesque face of the sewed together Phantomhive parents and Mana Walker. _'The body…'_

Victoria folded her hands as Kanda stepped behind her, hands on her shoulders. "I know my husband was happy because of my work." she pressed her hands over her heart. "This way, my husband's body…will thump with heartbeats. Just as Kanda's late friends, Lenalee and Alma's bodies shall thump with heartbeat as well. Thump. Thump." Her hands motioned with her heartbeat. "It's the sound of life leaping. In reality, joy is to be with one I love." She tilted her head, a soft smile on her lips. "If this joy is given to Phantomhive and Walker, then the deaths will not become something tragic. That's how I think of it."

Ciel stared at her, mouth agape. He gasped, moving closer to Allen. Ash then said, "Her Majesty and her husband have a strong will to lead England into a bright world without filth. This will has also cleaned her own dirt, as well as Kanda's. Turning her into a spotless girl and him into a spotless man."

"What a noble aim," Kanda shrugged.

Ash put his hand over his heart, in pure bliss praised her, "She fits perfectly as the master of an angel."

"An angel?" Allen cried. "Could you be…"

"Ash. Kanda. At least, use your blades to end Ciel and Allen's life." Victoria chimed lithely. The boys gasped in distress. "Ash and Kanda's blades are very beautiful. They are like rays of the sun rising in the new era.

Kanda put his hand on his katana as Ash went for his rapier, "Unsheathe the pride of my sword, wisdom." They unsheathed their bladed. "And point it at your beastly bodies." Kanda smirked as he recited darkly. "Let me the one to push you towards hell." Ash brought his rapier to his face as he got into his Western position, Kanda got into that of a spirited faithful samurai of ole's stance. Allen growled, activating his arm and standing in front of a spiteful Ciel. "To your next pure life." They pointed their blade, saying in unison, "Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker."

They charged forward, Allen getting ready to defend. Sebastian appeared and grabbed his master and pet, making them avoid the two swordsmen's attack safely. Kanda clucked his tongue and cursed softly as Sebastian said, "Even it's the swords you both take pride on. They're useless if they don't hit." Kanda glared dangerously as Ash did. "Young master, Allen. This could be the end." Allen bit his lip as Ciel exhale. Sebastian smirked evilly, "Then, the order…"

Ciel glared at the demon butler. He then glared at the three standing opposite of them. "Ciel," Victoria said in a hushed voice as another gust of wind blew.

"Kill…Ash and Kanda." Ciel ordered his butlers.

"Is…that all?" Allen nodded his head.

Ciel gripped his fists tightly, saying his order slowly, "Kill…The Queen."

"Ciel." Victoria cried breathlessly.

"As you command," the demon and exorcist nodded. Sebastian leapt in the air and threw his deadly silverware as the Queen. Allen charged from below, claw ready to slice and dice, a merciless sadistic grin on the white-haired teen's lips. Ash and Kanda stepped in front of their queen, Ash slashing away the silverware as Kanda parried Allen's strike.

Ash leapt after Sebastian as Kanda and Allen duked it out. "You don't know how long I've waited to be ordered by anyone to cut you down beansprout." Kanda grinned evilly as they both attacked on another. As silverware and rapier battled each other, a fight between old rivals as katana and tainted Innocence parried and strike each other.

The Queen gasped, unpleased with all this violence. "This is horrible. Please Ciel," the royal begged her guard dog. "Stop this. Ciel." The dog gritted his teeth, his eyes intense with hatred.

As Ash and Kanda followed dodging and avoiding Phantomhive butlers, steel bars that held up the tower were being slice on accident. The crowd screamed the iron fell from above, running away, wondering what was going on. Ciel gasped when he saw the chaos going on from below because of his order. "Stop it, Sebastian and Allen!" the two butler stepped back to their master's side, obeying.

"Looks like the Moyashi became a loyal mutt now," Kanda taunted licking his blade.

"Why?" Allen asked, scowling deeply.

"You both are standing out too much," Ciel replied, a bit rattled. "If this goes out, we'll just make the commotion bigger."

"They're just normal humans," Sebastian said carelessly. "There's no need to worry about them."

"No, we're retreating here." Sebastian gazed back at him, eyes wide in surprise. Allen copied, though a painful smile on his face. Ash chuckled, wing unfurled and he picked up the Queen bridal-style, Kanda riding on his back, and flew off. Ciel gazed as the trio escaped.

"The wings of an angel," Allen murmured. The flew out into Paris, disappearing from sight. Sebastian glared back at Ciel, a disappointed look on his face.

* * *

Back on the ground, local officers were trying to console the concerned crowd of locals and visitors. The carriage that held the Phantomhive and servants passed them. "Why did you stop us?" Sebastian asked his lord.

"I don't have anything else to say," Ciel shot back stubbornly. "The fight stood out too much. That's all."

"I see," Sebastian said blandly. Allen said nothing, rubbing his arm numbly. He had a bad feeling from this all.

"What do you want to say?" Ciel asked his demon.

"Your wish is to revenge against those who led you to hell," Sebastian informed. "Just what was that underground room on that day?" he asked.

Allen bit his lip, this was going into uncharted territory he did not trod whatsoever. The ex-exorcist knew they were recalling their first ever meeting.

* * *

"_**You've summoned me. That truth will never change. The sacrifice you make will not be returned. Then, choose."**_

"_This is my order." A mark placed on his eye, like the mark he placed on his pet's brow. "Kill them."_

_He stepped over the dead corpses of his torturers. __**"I'll become your sword.**__**The price to complete you revenge is…"**_

"_Souls? I'll give you as many as you want."_

"_**If there's no hesitation…"**_

"_Shut up."_

* * *

"On that day, there was no hesitation in you. The only time I saw that kind of unhesitating will was from Allen on that other day." Allen blushed a bit as he felt Sebastian touch his thigh. "Even though you now know the truth, will you remain loyal to the Queen?"

"I was never loyal to her from the beginning," Ciel said rest in chin on his hand. "As a Phantomhive, I was only moving along with partners."

"The the souls have become more precious," Sebastian spoke with a dark tone.

"There's no such thing as a soul," Ciel argued calmly. "This is annoying. What do you want to do?" he looked to his butler. He saw a deadly, dark, evil, look in those red eyes.

Sebastian looked ahead, Allen inching closer to him, "You are tired today," the black butler said, trying to change the subject. "Please return to the hotel and het a good rest." He glowered down at the boy. Ciel returned his glare full-heartedly.

Allen looked out of the carriage window, "What a hateful city," he commented.

* * *

That night at the hotel, Sebastian and Allen were getting Ciel ready for bed. "From that day on, it's your duty to button my shirt." Ciel said loftily.

"I thought then that it was only a demon imitating a butler." Allen said as he picked up the finished milk tea. You've put on a good show," he praised the poker-faced demon butler.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive household…" Sebastian started, he finished button Ciel's nightshirt. "Our talk ends here." He said. He bowed before the boy."It time to rest, Young master." After being tucked in goodnight, Allen and Sebastian left the boy alone.

Sebastian then said, "Forget everything. I wish you a good and happy dream." He bowed his head. Sebastian then smirked and kissed his pet's head. Ciel seemed a bit disturbed and puzzled by that odd smile on Sebastian's lips. The two left, the door closing. Thus left Ciel in the dark.

Ciel was floating in a grey void. _"Ciel-kun,_" a voice called out to him. _"Ciel-kun."_ The boy opened his arms. He saw Abberline, arms wide and open, a smile on his face floating with him. _"You have a chance to obtain your future once more."_

"Once more?"

Abberline nodded. _"Forsake the title as the Queen's guard dog."_ The background behind the late constable suddenly illuminated with a blinding light. _"Forsake the hatred you've been carrying with you. Once more"_ the light began to engulf the two.

* * *

Ciel awoke. He sat up, his silence of the morning disturbed by a blood-curdling shriek. "EYAAAAHHHH!" Ciel blinked when Allen ran into his room, his hair a mess and pulled up. He had tears on his eyes, putting his hands on his shoulder shaking him. "It's not glowing! It's not glowing! I can't find him anywhere, he's not anywhere! Look at me! It's gone dull!" He pointed to his left brow, where his contracted pentagram overlapping his cursed pentacle scar laid. It was dull and not glowing, not even a little bit. It lay there dense, like it was some sort of tattoo.

"What?" Ciel gasped a bit surprised. "Sebastian." He blinked, he did not come to wake him up on time. Ciel got up and searched his hotel room. "Sebastian! Sebastian where are you? It's morning…Can you not hear me?"

Allen sniffled, "He's gone. I searched everywhere," he tied his hair quickly into a ponytail. He followed his master about like a puppy. They came to the bathroom, Ciel looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He stared at his contract eye, it did not glow or shine like it one was. It was dull, just like Allen's pentagram on his forehead.

"Sebastian." Ciel yelled.

* * *

Ciel and Allen went down to the lobby after Allen dressed and groomed him. "I'm Phantomhive of room 702." Ciel told the manager at the front desk. "Do you know where my other butler's gone to?"

"Yes, please wait a moment." The manager looked through his book a bit.

* * *

After getting his answers, Allen and Ciel walked on the Paris streets. _'The seals haven't disappeared, but…'_ that smile of Sebastian's lips irked him to no end. Just what was he thinking about? _'That guy couldn't be thinking of my happiness. He even left Allen here to watch over me. And "Forget everything". That…'_ Ciel gritted his teeth. Allen had a sad look in his gray eyes as he stared into the cloudy sapphire sky. _'is a farewell.' _

Ciel stopped, "We can return to London by ourselves." He stated to his only loyal butler.

"Yes," Allen agreed, nodding his head. He followed his master, as he would to the ends of the earth. Allen approached a trader loading up his goods, "Take us to Calais Harbor." He ordered the man.

"Huh?" the trader said rudely. "Kid, is that the attitude to have when asking for a favor?"

"I am not a kid," Allen growled. He lifted a bag of francs, "How much money do you want?" The man grinned greedily.

* * *

The trader man complied with the butler's request given by his master. Ciel clanged to Allen as they sat in the back of the cart when they went through the bucolic side of Paris. Allen had a protective and comforting arm around the boy, trying to ease his tension. Ciel obviously did not enjoy the rough ride from the cart, be shushed between barrels.

"We're here," they stopped at a fork in the road.

"What?" Ciel said.

Allen barked madly, "I said to go to Calais."

"My apologies. That's in the opposite direction to my home." He shrugged. Allen frowned as he took Ciel in his arms and leapt down.

"Hey, let go," Ciel struggled in the boy's grasp, breaking away.

"If it's Boulogne, you'll have to walk in the opposite direction." The trader told them as he went back into his cart. Allen tried to stop him. "Well, if you walk slowly, you'll eventually get there." The clouds started to spread and darken the skies.

"Wait up." Allen roared. "Damn you! Work off what I paid you for!" he was used to people like this. During his time travelling the world, he had to deal with people like him. Ciel looked less that happy, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands, frustrated.

* * *

The two walked side by side on the grass of the land. Both alone and abandoned, only to have each other as company. They walked on, on and on until the sun settled. Even then they walked on, Ciel huffing a bit, using Allen a crutch when he got tired. Allen wiped the sweat from his brow, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. The sun set into the night, the two trekked on. Nothing stopping or halting them. They would walk on, as taught by each other.

* * *

They finally reached a comely hotel. A dozing, drunken fat manager sat at the front desk. When the opened the door, it woke the man. Ciel stepped to the front desk with Allen behind him. "Let us stay for one night," Ciel demanded of the intoxicated manager.

He nodded, "Money?" he asked gruffly.

"Don't have any right now," Ciel replied. "I'll send it over from London later." The man picked up his paper and shooed them off. "Stop joking. Who do you think I am?" Ciel said, his voice getting a bit shaky. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Just what illegal business are you doing? Don't you know the Funtom company?" the man downed another sip of alcohol, Allen holding back his furious master. "Look at this ring." He showed his family diamond. "This is passed down in the family of Phantomhive…"

The man slammed the glass down, "Then that's good. In exchange for that ring, I'll let you stay. It's quite a good stone. Let me wear it too?"

"Sir! Please, let us stay." Allen went into his coat pocket and took out a silver gross emblem pin. "This cross is made with real silver. Take this instead of my master's ring."

"I'll take it in exchange for your stay." The drunken man sneered. Ciel ran out the hotel, Allen running after him.

"Stop joking," Ciel yowled at the man.

Allen put his old cross back into his coat."What cheap accommodation," Allen jeered. Ciel looked at his family ring. The one thing he refused to lose with all his heart. The two walked into a ally, Ciel wilting back onto the wall, sliding down and hugging his knees. Allen sat beside him, pulling him close to him.

"I'm hungry," Ciel moaned.

"I am too," Allen said resting his chin on the boy's ashy hair. He saw a black cat, something Sebastian would admire for hours on. Allen beckoned to the cat, "It's cold. Come over here." That cat walked close to the earl, who picked it up by it furry. The cat hissed and claw off him, making the younger boy drop the cat that scurried away.

Allen held him close, checking his face for any marks. "Hey, even you're making fun of me?" Ciel snarled at the cat. Ciel got up and chased after the cat. "Wait!"

"Young master!" Allen ran after the boy. "Wait, stop!" he ran into another alley after the feline. The black cat at seemingly led the duo to the port of the city. "There's actually a harbor this close," Allen gasped at the miracle.

"Even so, I…" Ciel mumbled, he scanned the empty boat ready to be used to escape. "Running without direction, we didn't find the harbor. It's actually so close." The salty breeze of the sea kissed the sealed boys' faces.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Pluto in human form was sleeping outside like he always was. He woke up, his collar suddenly glowing. Pluto grabbed the collar, his body shimmering as he was forced into his demon form. Pluto gave a beastly howl.

Bard who was snoring loudly, awoke when a light poked into his eyes. He looked outside and saw all the trees on fire. Finnie and Tanaka too along with the cook stared in fear as they saw this inferno. The courtyard, the garden, everything outside was catching heat. The servants began to panic at the fire. "Water! Get some water!"

"Yes!" they stopped panicking when they heard a beastly, untamed roar. Pluto roared, breathing more fire on the plant life, riding on top of the Devil Dog was angel Ash, wings shown.

* * *

Ciel and Allen had fallen asleep together besides a box, Ciel leaning on Allen as they slept peacefully. The black cat looked at the pair its reddish-brown eyes focused on them, it then licked Allen cheek swiftly.

It mewled and walked off.

* * *

**Two chapters left. This is it people the big stretch. I hope you like how I made this chapters possible. Many of you are worried how Sebby could just heartlessly abandoned his lovely pet. Don't worry. We all know how this is going to turn out. And I have a surprise at the end~ BTW, Kanda will not die for all you Yuu-chan fans. He is evil, just for this story though. Ok~ Still need sequel title ideas here~**


	24. That Butler and Exorcist, Ablaze

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Ablaze**_

A fine pen was dabbed in a bottle of ink. A flames of the Phantomhive manor flooded an gaining mind. Tanaka was writing the account of that terrible fire he experienced almost 3 years ago. _'As a servant of the Phantomhive family, I experienced a second fire at the house. All I can do is record, what happens to this mansion and pass this down to Mister Bookman. That is my mission, but…'_ He set his pen down, "This mission is about to end too." He leaned back.

The entire mansion, at day, had been destroyed and charred. Tanaka got up and walked out of the ruined room of the ruin, once glorious, now destroyed manor. Timcampy came out of the wreckage of the walls and accompanied the elderly retainer through the mansion.

* * *

Allen and Ciel had stowed away on a steam boat together. They were speeding along the ocean back to England. "Today's winds are strong. It gives off an uneasy feeling." A sailor commented. "The wild waves in the night…I hope we get to London soon."

Hidden between crates were Allen and Ciel, staying as silent as mice. Allen peeked to see if they were gone, sighing slightly and nodding to his master that they were gone. He turned and gulped seeing an unwanted person. Ciel blinked and turned, seeing the creeping wicked grinning face of the Undertaker. "I've found the Earl and the Destroyer of Time~" the Undertaker chimed, irking to no end both boys.

"Un…Undertaker…" they both croaked at his random appearance. Both boys stepped out a bit, glancing if anyone was coming. The Undertaker held out a small cauldron filled with dog biscuits to the abandoned earl and butler. Allen blushed when his stomach whined for nourishment. Ciel groaned when his stomach growled as well. Allen reached to grab the biscuits, resorting to dog treats of all things, but Undertaker pulled them back meanly. Allen and Ciel found veins popping when Undertaker teased them by eating the biscuits in front of them.

After much argument and Allen's "persuasiveness", Undertaker relinquished his doggy biscuits and gave them to the hungry aristocrat and ex-exorcist. Ciel was eating them hungrily, ignoring the taste, to actually have food in his stomach was good enough, while Allen ate them ravenously like it really was his last meal.

"That William guy is so annoying and noisy," Undertaker complained, sitting on a barrel. "We're sort of people in London. We returned to London so to delay the death Magic play."

"London?" Allen parroted.

"Yes. It looks like we'll be reaping a huge number of souls tonight in London." The Undertaker grinned. The Earl looked at the infamous reaper, perplexed as Allen took another bite of a biscuit.

"Look! What's that?" a sailor cried.

"It's begun," the Undertaker smirked deviously. Ciel and Allen snuck on deck and pass a few other passengers to see what the big commotion was about. Both boys gasped, London was illuminating. London was ablaze. London was being burned. London was on fire. The Undertaker whistled, "Quite a spectacular fire. It's time for me to go too." The eerie man walked off.

"Wait. Why did you come here?" Ciel asked him, him and his butler sprinting after him.

"Maybe it's some kind of link between me, the Destroyer of Time, and the Earl." The Undertaker said cryptically. "I thought I could at least tell you this much. Earl, Destroyer, you're both about to die. You'll both die" He grinned evilly. Allen and Ciel gasped the wind kissing they face in a chilly breeze.

They stared long at the Undertaker. Die? They were about to die? Allen always knew he'd die one day, but this soon? "What…do you mean?" The Destroyer of Time asked. A woman's scream erupted before Undertaker could ever give his answer. A woman had broken down into a sob, panicking. They boys went back to the eerie man, he had disappeared. They looked around, nowhere to be found. But those words, _**"You'll both die" **_were troubling enough.

'_Sebastian isn't here anymore. Then death is waiting for us…'_

Ciel put his hand over his eye patch, "To die in vain, right?" he mumbled. Allen quickly ran his fingers on his dull, now tattoo-like pentagram overlapping his pentacle scar. He patted down his fringes over it, hiding it from the world. Allen looked to the broken down woman. The flames upon London lighting the night. The white haired boy murmured, "The hatred and suffering are burning. Everything is burning red and wild. Burning."

* * *

In London, many people ran in a frenzy to get out of this burning city. A fallen mother had left her crying baby all alone. Grell who was trekking and reaping the lost souls bent down to the crying infant, poking it. "Does it hurt? Is it painful? I'm sorry. I can't make any gentle moves." He got up and walked away, leaving a crying baby to die with its already dead mother.

Grell took in the glories sight of chaos and discord. "Ah, so busy." He sighed. He heard a ghastly beats roaring angrily. "Uh, that feels bad." He frowned. He walked away, off to reap the souls of the dead, into a city burning red and orange.

* * *

At the castle, safe and far from the burning town, Ash, Kanda, and Victoria were safe and free. "Your Majesty, rescue effort has begun because of the scared fire," Kanda reported.

Victoria was in her, sighing, "I see."

Ash smiled excitedly, "The day's finally come, Your Majesty. The scared England of the new era that we've wished for."

The Queen groaned in pain. "How do you feel?" Kanda asked concerned of her, sitting by her bedside. She twisted and moaned in pain. "Since returning from Paris, your physical condition hasn't been well."

Victoria sat up, "Ash, Kanda, come and see. It hurts." They both neared the Queen. "Victoria undid her robe, showing her body going reddish purple.

"Your Majesty!" Kanda gasped slightly.

"Don't try to hide it Kanda…you have it too. You are quite strong to resist the pain you're going through" She said softly. She wrapped her arms around her bodyguard as she slowly undid his shirt, just a slight. Kanda bit his lip and closed his eyes in defeat, he too was rotting. His chest that same color, the stitches of his, Lenalee's, and Alma's bodies into one rotting, his own personal parts still fresh. Ash narrowed his eyes in worry. "It hurts," the Queen repeated softly.

Ash bowed, "Please excuse my rudeness." He touched the Queen's skin with his finger, his deepened and it was all gooey and sticky, like a rotting apple. He did the same to Kana, a bit harder than Victoria's but the same results in the end. "It's rotting." He removed his glove, which disappeared in a blue flame. He held out his hand, "Let me purify you both."

"No." Victoria said hugging herself. "Keep the original body of that man. Just like that day…leave it as it is."

"But…"

Kanda shook his head in negative. "If she does not want it…I don't. I'll survive on my own." He said swatting away his hand, which ultimately did purify him one a teeny bit.

"That man doesn't need purification," Victoria, referring to her late husband. "It's enough like this. Anyway, Ash, please save that man." She tugged on the angel's wrist cuff.

"It smells," Ash hissed in a deadly tone. He leered down at the Queen. "How filthy."

* * *

Ash went outside the bedroom window, unfurling his wings. Kanda had a dead look in his eyes, almost like a zombie's. His shirt, still a bit undone, his skin clean and purified without his consent. He clanged close to the angel as he soared off.

"Why?" Kanda asked grimly.

"Even though she the Queen, she's only human. How foolish. You on the other hand, chose purification. You are not foolish, but wise, Kanda."

"How sad," Kanda mumbled.

"The tears that her fallen blood bears." Ash said a painful look in his eyes. "This begun when humans were divided into men and women. No matter how much compassion they were given, humans cannot be saved." A rogue tear fell down the angel's cheek. Kanda bit his lips, fighting the tears that threatened him. The samurai and angel flew to the inferno to complete his plans. "Humans."

The Queen was left alone in her bedroom, singing a sad lullaby. "Albert is falling down. Falling down. Falling down." Blood tears fell frown her eyes and his hugged her rotting body. She felt herself peeling, "Albert is falling. My dear darling," she hugged the peeled skin of his beloved late husband, a sad smile on her lips.

* * *

Back on the ship, the other passengers were chatting nervously and anxiously looking at the inferno. Ciel was still in the nostalgia of the news that he'd die. Allen was pondering on where would they got o safety. _'We…will die. On this ship? Or…'_ the ship began to turn around its course.

Allen ran to a sailor, "What're you doing?" he asked.

"With this situation, we can't return to London," the sailor replied. "We'll find somewhere to stop for now."

"What?" Ciel barked. "Isn't London right before you?" he saw a steam boat heading right for the harbor. "Never mind. We'll ride on that. Lower the boat."

The sailor sneered, "Just for a couple of kids? If you've money, then that's different."

"Stop joking. I must return to London," Ciel hissed. _'Why must I go back…?' _Ciel felt all things before him fade away like a blurry film. _'I didn't kill the Queen. No….I couldn't kill her.'_ He remembered his resolve when he was faced with his fake parents in that world Angela made for him. _'If I forsake my hatred, then my existence is void. Then…then…'_

"Who is this standing here?" Ciel wondered aloud, finally having his epiphany.

"Hey, kids. I'm busy. Move aside…" the sailor snorted rudely. He looked when Ciel started giggling

Allen stared as Ciel broke into a laughing fit. "Oh my gosh!" Allen shrieked. "Milord Ciel's gone crazy! Oh what do I do! Wh-what? Oh god I might have to put him down for his own good!"

Ciel slipped off his ring, "This." He offered to the man, which brought more distress on Allen.

"In-incredible. It's sparkling." The sailor gasped.

"Blue diamond," Ciel explained. "It's so rare that you wouldn't have a chance of ever seeing it."

The man was hypnotized by the shining diamond. "Why does a kid like you have this?"

"Forget that. Hurry up and lower the boat."

"Oh young master!" Allen cried. "Why are you doing this? Your family ring?"

"Compose yourself Allen, I know what I'm doing." Ciel smirked at his butler. Allen sighed in defeat, this was going crazier than he wanted.

* * *

London was a burning inferno deathtrap now. As ordered the man gave a boat to the earl and butler and let them come aboard the ship who was heading for the docks. Ciel and Allen walked off the ship.

A group of dock men met them "Are you French?' the inquired the two boys. They grabbed Ciel's clothes.

"Release me. What're you doing?" Ciel yipped, clinging to Allen who had a protective leer on the men.

"The French were the one who caused this fire." A man barked. Allen and Ciel's eyes went wide. "They want to declare war on England." Ciel remembered when Lau said that the Queen wanted to involve the world in a huge war.

"Wait, that is…" Ciel begun.

A man screamed suddenly. "It's here. That bastard." A man cursed. The Englishmen started beating on a French traveler, his wife crying for them to stop. Anger, frustration, chaos, discord, confusion, hatred, rivalry burned with the fires on London.

"What's happening?" Allen mumbled. He knew tension between the French and English have been bad since the 100 year war, but this was terrible. All this hate and scapegoating on the French, just as Victoria wanted it to be so. Allen took off after Ciel to get into London and get to the bottom of this. "This is…"

Allen held Ciel back when an entire building was ablaze, painting the black sky red. All of London was on fire, people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. People were rioting, stealing and packing what they could to get out. Children mourned when their loved ones were killed. Allen caught Ciel who was almost knocked over my distraught citizens. Allen saw a charred dead body being trampled over like it was never there.

'_Is this…hell?'_

Allen straightened himself and Allen up. Ciel and Allen, dazed looks in their eyes began to trudge together, hand in hand, into what was thought to be hell on earth. Through the fire and flames, the smoke and panic. Ciel felt himself step on a man's arm. Dead, lost, and forgotten.

* * *

"I've seen them." Ash smirked. "Those boys actually returned to London. Incredible. How do you find this scenery, Kanda?" he turned to the samurai, who was looking at the panic of other humans trying to escape this chaos.

"I…don't want to be a part of this anymore…" Kanda said, not looking at him. "I don't like this. I quit."

"What?"

"I said I quit you bastard. I don't want to be any longer apart of this shit."

"But you need me to live on. You need to be purified to live with that body of your loved ones."

"Shut the hell up, I can live on without you. I don't need your freaking purification crap. The only I'll do for you is cut down that Moyashi, and then I'm out of here." Kanda glared at the man standing beside him. "How you feel about this scenery, bastard butler?" got up and walked past a man in black, leaping down from the building.

* * *

Ciel and Allen kept on walking. Allen felt soot on his shoulder, an arch of a building feel, Allen picking up Allen and avoiding the dangerous situation. "Watch out!" Maylene tripped and fell on the two. She got up. "What were you both doing?" she adjusted her glasses. "Young master. Allen."

"Why are you here?" Allen asked her.

"I'm sorry," Maylene bowed, sweating nervously that she just scolded her boss and her coworker. "It was my job to protect the mansion, but…"

"Calm down," Allen soothed the maid. "I wasn't scolding you. Tell us the reason."

"PluPlu…" the maid sobbed.

"Pluto?"

* * *

Ash turned to the man in black, otherwise known as Sebastian. "What's your reaction?" he glanced at Kanda who was helping a child be free of being trapped under a building, then strutting off to find and kill Allen.

Sebastian replied curtly, "Compared to the Great Fire of London in 1666, this fire heats up slowly."

"Yes. A huge effort is needed to burn away the uncleanness and depravity of this city. But this fire is capable. When everything's almost burnt out, the Door of Hope will appear on this spotless earth. The scared door of the new era."

What Sebastian was thinking was this: _'When the player checkmates his opponent and wins the game, he himself faces imminent death. What would you do?' _he watched Ciel and Allen run with Maylene to the mansion. _'Young master. Allen Walker.'_

* * *

Bard loaded up his rifle. From above a high pillar, Pluto, collar glowing, in a mad rage was burning everything with his fire breath. He gave a beastly, ghastly howl again, spitting fire upon the humans in England. Bard scowled, "The anesthetic bullets don't work on it."

"PluPlu," Finnie mumbled, looking up to his once best friend.

"Is it really ok to chase PluPlu out?" Bard speculated. "We're hired to protect the mansion. Either way, we couldn't do anything."

"What we want to protect isn't just the mansion," Finnie said abruptly. Bard looked at the gardener. "I want to protect the smiles of the mansion and its every moment. For that purpose, we cannot lose anymore. Even if it's PluPlu." At last Ciel and Allen came up the two other servants. "Young master. Allen."

Ciel, Allen, and Maylene caught their breath. Maylene, why did you bring the Young master and Allen here?" Bard said.

"Because they wanted to…" Maylene replied.

Allen gasped, looking the giant demon dog burning England with his fire breath. "Pluto." His heart broken a little bit. Ciel gritted his teeth.

* * *

From above a burning village, Ash chuckled madly and pleased as he and Sebastian observed them. "The you who challenged me because of your master, are here with me appreciating the helplessness of your master and pet."

Sebastian had a sullen look on his face. That look in that white-haired boy's eyes. Somehow that bothered him inside. "I won't move." He said, his eyes never leaving the boy and his pet whom he regretfully had to give up along the way. "without my master's order. And to present me, I don't have a master to follow."

Ash leered at the demon, "I've been thinking…of living on the new and clean earth as the world's new conqueror. And become one with you." He smiled.

Sebastian looked away, "Aren't I the source of the uncleanness that you hate so much?"

"If I ponder a thing with enough effort, revelation will come. Morning and dusk. Men and women. Light and dark. When these extreme sensitivities become one," he smirked darkly, "they'll become the existence that my father has deeply loved."

"Am I the doll to satisfy your vulgar taste?"

"No." he removed his cravat a bit. "If you wish to," his deep voice shifting into Angela's high, soft feminine voice, revealing that Ash was actually a woman. Or rather that Ash was Angela and Angela was Ash. The angel was a transsexual, able to change from a man into a woman at his/her choice. "I can accept you in the form of a woman." He/she smirked smugly.

Sebastian frowned deeper at the hermaphrodite angel. He returned to looking down at his beloved pet and young master.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Ciel said to his servants.

"Um…" Finnie said, a bit hesitant. "We want to return PluPlu to what it was before."

Bardroy cocked his rifle, "But it was getting out of hand, so we just scared it a bit."

"What're you doing?" the Phantomhive repeated. "Don't you have real bullets?" Sebastian's eyes widened, gasping a little bit. The servants stared at him in awe.

"Do you mean shoot PluPlu, Young master?" Maylene inquired nervously.

Ciel nodded, "Look at its eyes," Ciel said pointing to the dog. "It's already lost itself. It's better off dead. That isn't the Pluto we know. It's a beast."

"A beast."

"Its dignity is taken away," Allen looked to his three servants. "A life without purpose is so tragic."

"You guys should understand this already," the earl said, eyes narrowed and determined. The three stared at their master for a moment. "This is my order. Bard. Maylene. Finnie. Kill that demonic hound with your hand."

There was a pregnant pause between the three. Tear welled up in Maylene and Finnie eyes, falling down their cheeks. Allen wiped a tear from his eyes. The three saluted their earl,  
Yes, Sir." Ciel nodded, Allen wishing them good luck.

Bard loaded real bullets in his rifle. He and Maylene aimed their guns at the dog; Finnie lifted a giant concrete boulder. Maylene pushed on her glasses to aim better, he amber eyes shining. The trio ready to strike. Ciel turned and ran away with Allen on his trail.

* * *

Ash/Angela put back his/her cravat and fixed his/her shirt. "As expected from on who's hired a demon and a solider of God." He/she said in a voice that unified Ash's and Angela's. "Cold and merciless. A pair of souls that cannot be saved." The angel shook its head. "As I thought, you and I…" the angel turned to see Sebastian had disappeared. The angel grimaced, "Is that so? No matter how much time is past. The fate of angels and demons is forever a standoff."

Bard was the first to pull the trigger.

* * *

Allen had found a horse standing by the fountain from the stable. Allen helped Ciel on, cringing at the sound of gunfire. A beastly yowl in pain from a demon dog. Allen got on the horse ordered it, "Run!"

The horse whinnied and ran off, Allen pulled the reins and Ciel clung close to him. _'Yes, we can only run now. Since we're going to die, I want to die as a soul he wishes for'. _

'_I want to die as his pet. As his forever.'_

'_In order to take back the dignity I've forsaken…'_

* * *

They stopped at the Queen's hideout castle. Ciel and Allen got off the horse and walked to the front gates, he said the guards, "I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I want to see the Queen…" Allen noticed that the men had dazed looks in their eyes.

Since they did not respond, they entered the castle anyway. Allen the guards inside were the same, zombies in mind. "Time has stopped," Allen commented as only their footsteps made a sound.

"Is this a trap?" Ciel mused. He smirked and forward, "As if I fall for that?" they sprinted forward. On the way to the Queen, the castle was decorated with all sort of rare and priceless heirlooms. They heard the familiar music box song of London Bridges, the one Drocell always played. It was coming from an opened door.

They entered the dark, eerie room where the cheery music was coming from. "The Queen!" Ciel exclaimed. The Queen was fallen over, her eyes wide and body frozen, she wad dead. Tears of blood stain her cheeks and hand, her skin rotting away.

A maid came behind them and screamed. "What is it?" a man called. Ciel and Allen bolted out of the room, seeing guards coming for them. "Who are you both?" Allen and Ciel dashed away, being chased but the guard.

The woman whimpered, "The Majesty…"

"The Queen's been killed." A bell rang as the announcement was declared. "The culprits…"

"Who're the culprits?"

"The culprits are…" the men surrounded the earl and Allen. Allen looked to his master for the order to kill these foolish guard humans.

"I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel declared.

"And I'm the butler of the Phantomhives, Allen Walker." Allen also stated.

"Phantomhive? The Queen's guard dog?"

"I've already given up that title," Ciel barked. "Besides, it wasn't us who killed the Queen.

"Do you think you can deceive us?" they aimed their rifles.

Ciel smirked, "Sure not. But I can't be stopped here." He stopped when he felt something. Gunfire, a bullet when right through the earl's chest. _"My blood!'_

"Master Ciel!" Allen cried rushing to the boy's side.

* * *

"_**It's impossible for of you to enter through the door of God. If you want to make a contract with me. "**_

* * *

'_My death. My soul.' _Ciel fell over into Allen's arms.

"Master Ciel! Young Master! Ciel-kun! Milord! Ciel!" Allen cried as the men stepped closer.

Ciel grunted, moving his hand and removing his eye patch, his seal eye now glowing like it day in days before. "Stop…jo-king." He seethed. Using his other hand he moved Allen's bangs up, making the exorcist's seal on his brow glow as it did before. Ciel's blood pooled on the floor, making it itself Sebastian's seal pentagram, made from the blood of his prey. "This…is…not…the end!" Ciel's eye and Allen's brow began to glow ominously. The blood began to glow bright red.

"_**Have you awaken, Young master?"**_

Allen blinked when he heard Sebastian's whispered, as he knew Ciel did also. Only them. He smiled calmly when the guards fired again. The rifles were fired, but Allen and Ciel were unharmed. In front of them, Sebastian had appeared, halting the bullets, catching them in his fingers.

"Sebastian." Allen said in awe.

Sebastian smiled to his pet and master, "As the young master said, you can't end here." He threw the bullets at the guards, injuring them with the force of a gun. They all fell down to the floor, defeated. "Young master. Allen. I'm sorry for leaving my post, and you Allen." He bowed.

"Do you know how much crap I went through tonight?" Allen gave a crooked smirk.

"Yes, and tonight you shall be rewarded greatly for your efforts," Sebastian smiled. Allen chuckled and felt a familiar blush on his cheeks.

Ciel glared at the demon, "What did you do?"

"It's for the last dinner," Sebastian smirked. The child looked up at the demon in awe, and perhaps fears. "It's sweet, spicy. It's sometimes bitter. Adding in various ingredients, then heat it up." He smirked in his creepy way. "Thanks to you, I've obtained two of the best souls. It looks like I can enjoy the best dinner."

Ciel rolled over and held his bleeding side; he gave a small smile as Allen did, "This is my order. Take us to the angel on a massacre."

"As you command," Sebastian replied dutifully.

The lone solider who was not hit stared in fear and shock at the scene playing before him. Where was captain Kanda at a time like this? Sebastian picked up his master bridal style as Allen walked beside him. The butlers walked pass the frozen solider. "He's not human."

Sebastian glared back at him, making the solider jump. "Yes, I'm just one hell of a butler."

* * *

**Ok! This time is the real last chapter coming up! Sorry for the last one, I made a miscalculation of the chapter and edited it. The next one is the real final chapter. Sorry, for misleading but don't worry! I got lots of good sequal titles coming on, so many to choose from! Anyway final battle coming up, Kanda vs. *special secret new* Allen and Ash/Angela vs. Sebby. Still..freaked out on the whole hermaphrodite thing. Creepy…yeah…wonder if Kanda knew.**

**Allen: Hey Kanda, you've worked for the queen for 1 year now, like me. Did you ever find out that Ash is a hermaphrodite?**

**Kanda: *shudders* No comment….**

**Ash/Angela: *giggles* He always thought that my girl half was a separate person. Then he walked into out quarters one time in the middle of our changing from Angela into Ash after the whole occult incident.**

**Kanda: I still have nightmares from it….**

**Sebastian: *smiles* Well that's no surprise. Next is our finale, a dramatic ending, or is it? A new beginning and maybe an epic kiss? Who knows? I'm one hell of a butler. **


	25. That Butler and Exorcist, Swift

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Swift**_

Sebastian had a ferry boat ready for his master. "Young Master," he said. "This will sway a bit." He and Allen were ferrying a long boat with their master sitting inside. Ciel was still bleeding numbly from his gun fire injury at the castle. Corpses of forgotten men and women littered the streets of London town.

Allen blinked when he saw a white feather floating in the water. "Where are we going?" Ciel asked his demon.

"In England," Sebastian explained. "there're several places made by demons called "Devil Bridge". On the contrary, that tower bridge is what angels allowed the Queen to make- "Sacred Bridge"." They came up to a still constructing bridge on the Thames.

On the bridge Kanda waited, seeing that bastard butler and beansprout row their way towards him. He unsheathed his katana. Looking down at them. The heads, faces, carved in my lost souls, bemoaned into the walls. "Human sacrifice?" Allen gasped. "Is that the "Sacred Bridge"?"

"The believer who entered here are even worse than demons," Sebastian said grimly. When they reached the dock. Sebastian tied the rope to the boat. "Young master. Please wait here."

"I'm going too," Ciel said, looking at his butlers.

"Let me say this clearly," Sebastian said bluntly. "You're a burden."

"I see." Ciel nodded. "That is an opened even either of you can't win against."

Allen smirked, "I get it." He bowed. "Please come with us." Sebastian carried Ciel as they climbed the walls of the bridge on a ladder, Allen gagging as he followed behind at the bemoaning faces of the sacrifices.

* * *

On top of the bridge, Kanda and Ash stared at the inferno upon London. "It's burning," Ash sighed. "Whether it is the Queen's dream of the world of humans." He swooned. "The great and glorious fire is finally here."

"Sicko." Kanda grunted turning away. "It's a record of blood, fire and smoke. Is that, right, Moyashi and demon?"

He spoke of course to Sebastian and Allen who came up on them, standing the beam opposite of them. "Why did you kill the Queen?" Ciel asked the angel.

"Because that's the eyes of the fish," Ash replied.

"Fish?" Allen echoed.

"Hey eyes that should be watching the future…were taken by octopus and rotted in the water." The angel turned to them as Kanda did. "There was no other way but to purify her."

Sebastian placed Ciel near some construction material. "Though it's not so comfortable sitting here, There isn't any better seat than this." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes."

"Well then, your order…" Allen smirked.

Ciel removed his eye patch, throwing it away for the last time. "Those guys…kill the angel and the samurai!"

Sebastian eyes glowed, becoming one of a demon's. They both bowed before their master, "Yes, My Lord."

Allen activated his Crown Clown as Kanda brandished his katana. This was their final fight. Ash spoke his opponents, "When this bridge is finished, it'll become the eastern barrier protecting London from filth. If a demon and a traitor enters there…As an angel, I've to make them still." He unsheathed his rapier, "become one without filth, …and one without life…the existence of whiteness."

The four charged at each other, Sebastian after Ash and Allen after Kanda. Each clanged with each other, moving over to the other side of the field. Again rapier met silverware as katana met claw arm in a rage. Allen sent his Clown Belt after the samurai, who avoided with a few skims on him.

They all fought, parrying, sparks, equal power. Allen felt something pulling him down, and looked to see Sebastian too was being tugged on my inky figure of moaning people. "Sebastian! Allen!" Ciel cried. Sebastian allowed himself to be engulfed while Allen struggled.

* * *

Back in London, Grell was reaping and judging the souls of England. Grell groaned, "No matter how I keep reaping, reaping, reaping, reaping…" the corpses around them were emitting a black smoke from their bodies.

Undertaker chuckled, holding his old death-scythe close, "Talk about wasting your energy. That's a privilege of the young."

"What do you mean, "wasting my energy"?"

"This black thing," the Undertaker was munching on a dog biscuit. "is the shinigami's joy, pain and envy. Yes, it's what is called the heart. The soul extracting from the heart can no longer be a soul anymore. It can't be stored in the Shinigami's Library."

Grell kneeled down to a corpse, "What the?" he summoned the cinematic record from a human, readying his scissors. "The heart isn't here?" he gasped the film coming out was translucent. "Uh! Nothing's reflected in the film."

* * *

All that black smoke were zooming towards the black butler and ex-exorcist, holding them down. _'This fog…'_

Ash swooned as the black fog grabbed onto him. "Aaa, it feels good."

"It feels weird," Kanda growled as he tried to swipe away the fog on him.

"It feels good." Ash repeated. He then transformed into Angela. "The feeling that even the warmest fur isn't as good."

Allen sneered, disgusted, "An angel tied by filthiness."

"She's fallen," Sebastian stated.

Again, Angela changed to Ash. "To me, the happiness of uncleanness is as deep as a great river. But…" white feather shot at Sebastian who dodged down. A scream, Sebastian looked and saw white feathers lodged into Allen's Innocence.

"Allen!" Sebastian called.

Kanda smirked, trudging forward through the fog. Angela's voice then echoed, "The despair of the unclean will give me power."

Outside the inky blob, Ciel stared in awe, wondering what was going on. He heard a scream, something was happening. The inky fog of souls flew in the sky, designing above a familiar occult mark. Soon the souls were making their way to Ciel engulfing him as well.

Ash sighed, "Ah…I'm becoming stronger…as Kanda is too I guess." He wings unfurled themselves. "What should I do?" he chuckled callously. "Never mind, I…" he changed into Angela, "Haven't given up on you."

"I'm not interested in a woman tied to a dog," Sebastian shot back. "The only one I am interested in is my Allen, my sweet kitten."

Angela sneered, "It looks like you haven't accepted me as a woman." She changed back into Ash. "I'll be the sun then…and a man." Angela/Ash licked the blade of his/her rapier, face shifting from Ash to Angela. "Perfect. Until that deepest corner of your heart bring you suffering."

"What a thoroughly bad taste," Sebastian said cynically.

Angela/Ash raised his/her rapier in the sky, bringing forth a bright heavenly light. Angela changed back into Ash, "The last judgment is about to begin. Demon and…" A scream, Kanda and trudged through the darkness and slashed Allen who was blindsided across the chest. "Traitor. Your chests will become sheath of our swords." A mad look in those violet eyes, he charged forward.

Ash cut of Sebastian arm as Kanda stabbed Allen in the stomach. Blood splatter everywhere, Sebastian felt the sting of his pet's blood on his cheek, he licked it off. He scowled deeply, they would pay. Allen coughed out blood

Ciel saw Sebastian's arm flying, and saw Allen fall to the ground bleeding. "Sebastian! Allen!"

* * *

"Are you fighting for souls?" William asked, walking up to Grell and the Undertaker.

"Will," Grell acknowledged his presence.

"It's hard to tolerate," William stated, "acting for the sake of fellow shinigami." He had behind him the rest of the shinigami squad for England. "Just this time, please work without OT payment." They all adjusted their glasses with a gleam. Will took out Grell's chainsaw, "Grell Sutcliff. " he tossed it to the red reaper

Grell caught it and squealed in pure delight, "Hello!" he posed epically, revving up his death scythe,

William turned to his employees, "Everyone, please do this with a tiny bit of flare. Because of financial problem we won't have a celebration party." He adjusted his glasses.

* * *

Sebastian huffed, grabbing his nub of an arm. Allen sat up, grabbing his bleeding stomach. Kanda cackled, a sadistic look in his eyes and he licked the Clown of God's blood off his blade.

Angela spoke, "You demon and traitor. This pain is a blessing. It's the greatest happiness," she morphed back into Ash. "The best is the taste of pain that has experience the tearing of the body."

Sebastian smirked, "I see."

Ash held up his rapier, cackling madly. He charged, laughing, swiping at the butler who kept on stepping back and avoiding his wild swings. Allen painfully rolled over, trying to avoid Kanda's strikes. "Kanda! Stop! Please, I'm in pain. Stop!" was this where he was supposed to die? At the hands of his comrade?

"Not until you die!" Kanda roared stabbing Allen's normal hand. Allen cried on in pain, kicking him back. The inky souls grabbed onto him, holding him down, he watch Ash almost graze Sebastian. Allen clawed at Kanda, clawing his face and stabbing his shoulder.

"Sebastian! Allen!" Ciel cried.

Sebastian looked to see the human souls at the sitting boy's feet. "Ah, young master," he pictured his king sitting on the bodies of his game pieces. _**'Yes. We've only killed the opponent's Queen. The game hasn't ended yet. I…until the last path… ' **_

"In the climax of this beautiful fight," Ash barked. "How dare you look away! I'll reduce your entertainment." In a shine, an explosion of miraculous shine, like fireworks, the inky souls were withdrawing. Ash stared at him in terror. Sebastian smirked darkly.

"Move away!" Grell bellowed, slicing the black fog away. The Undertaker cackled as he used his scythe to slash away dozens of the tails of the souls. William and the others were merely snipped away at them like weeds.

Soon that dark circle began to glitter. "Damn them shinigami," Ash cursed. "How dare they interfere with this glorious and scared ceremony."

Sebastian taunted, "What a shame. It seems the climax is here." The fog disappearing. Sebastian glanced at Allen, bleeding heavily and slowly getting up as Kanda looked around in puzzlement. "Time to begin our counterattack."

Ash jeered; "In that case…" he whistled a loud echoing whistle. It was hard all around the burning London, he whistled. Allen giggled as Sebastian smirked.

"Where is he?" Kanda roared, "Where's that damn dog?"

On top of that pillar, the servant laid exhausted after their battle, Pluto laid dead and defeated, bleeding heavily. The glow on his collar dulling. Ash gasped, "The Demon Hound…"

"Is dead…" Allen finished with a smirk, crowing madly. "Aw…why so glum? You upset that your poor little doggy is dead. That we killed it?" he grinned sadistically. He said softly, "You did it, everyone. Thank you."

Ciel smirked victoriously as Kanda stepped back near Ash, eye wide in surprise. Allen got up, holding his stomach, blood pouring from his wounds. Ash's jaw went rigid, "Everyone." His hair hid his eyes. "Everyone, everyone, everyone, everyone," he levitated into the air. A mad look in his eyes, he lost all humanity within.

"Young master!" Both butler made a dash for their lord.

His face changing rapidly from Ash to Angela. "Burn in the fir of hell!" feather shot out of his/her body, hitting Kanda in the back. Kanda gasped, falling off the bridge into the water. He rose to the surface, inhaling air, "This place is crazy…I'm out of here…" he began paddling away to land. He ran off after that, taking white feather out of his back.

Feather exploded onto the iron beams as the exorcist and demon avoided them, getting to their lord and master. Sebastian grabbed Ciel, both butler leaped out of the way. Ciel was tackled upon. He felt blood on his cheek. Ciel looked up Allen on top with Sebastian shielding both of them. "Allen, you're hurt."

Allen grinned, painfully, a trail of blood on the corner of his lips, "I-It's ok. I've been through worse than this. I-I'll live." Ciel reached to pushed them off, feeling blood on his hands. He gasped, both were hit in the back by those deadly white feather.

"Young master, Allen." Sebastian said. "I've a favor to ask you both." His tone grave and serious. He leaned over and whispered his request in both their ears. "Please close your eyes."

"Sebastian…" they both said, looking to him.

The black butler smirked. "I'm a butler. I can't let my master and my pet see…the form that speaks badly of my reputation. Until I say "All right", please close your eyes." He looked into Allen's gray stormy eyes, pleading him and his master.

"I get it," they agreed, nodding. Ciel and Allen closed their eyes, Ciel lying in Allen's arms.

Sebastian got up elegantly, and turned around, his eyes glowing deeper than they ever did. "This time you can see my real form." He said darkly. Black feathers began to rain from his form, the sound of his shoes tapping across the smoky debris. "The unbecoming…The ugly…The cunning…My real form." He shoes morphed into that of high-heeled boots with a pointed, curled tip. Allen heard the clanging of heels against the metal.

"D-Demon…!" Ash bit out as the demon, in truest form, stalked over to him. Sebastian grinned, showing enlonged teeth, no, fangs. Ash seemed to be in pure fear and distress, shock and fear evident on his face as he trembled.

Allen helped Ciel sit up, eyes both, still shut close. Ash gave a guttural scream in pain; Allen cringed at the sound of whirring wind. He screamed in pure pain and torture. The force from the attack pushed Allen and Ciel back, making them skid across the iron beam. Allen grabbed on the edge, Ciel clutching in shirts for dear life. Both of theirs, still, closed. He felt the bream began to rattled and shake. **"Young master! Allen Walker!"** Sebastian's voice called out to them.** "Before I count till ten…Can you both keep on living?"**

"Yeah!"

"**Then, let's begin. Ten." **He widened his eyes, blood erupting from the smoke. **"Nine."** His black, leather fingerless gloved made a strike, his long black claws, tearing through his chest. "Unclean." Ash moaned, white feather mixing with black. Allen swore he heard the music box version of London Bridges. **"Eight."**

"Unclean. Featherless."

"**Seven."** Heels clanged to metal, making a spark.

"Useless. Let go!" the bridge's platform began to shake and tremble with all the terrible force. Allen refused to let go, his left arm claw digging into the metal.

"**Six." **Crimson mixed the dancing black and white feathers.

"Useless! Useless!" he was being ripped apart.

"**Five." **His heart was pierced. **"Four." **Feathers flurried into the night sky. Ash made a gagging sound, choking on his own blood. **"Three."** The occult symbol that directed his master to hell what stained with blood.

"Featherless," Ash bit out, writhing in pain.

"**Two."** A mad look of pure hell in the raven's eyes. Ash gave another guttural cry. **"One."** Ash was no more. A shockwave hit across London of demonic energy, an explosion of white engulfed the platform on London's Bridge, freeing the trapped sacrificed souls, shaking a tremor around everything. Kanda shielded his eyes when he saw a flash of light on the bridge; he wondered what happened and what became of his former comrade. He shrugged and trudged off.

Allen heard the clanging of heels against iron as he felt the platform shake, he couldn't hang on much longer. He felt long claws around his throat, his eyes still close, tracing his jugular. **"Zero."** Allen's lips were met with another's in a fiery passionate kiss. Allen moaned a bit in protest, but submitted. He felt a tongue entered his mouth, he felt something being sucked right out of him. For a moment he was limp, but felt something warm enter down his throat.

Ciel clanged to Allen, wondered what was going on. **"It's over, Young master. Allen."** His long black fingernails stroking the teen's scar. Ciel opened his eyes; he noticed Allen did not though. He looked up to see his demon butler standing before them in his regular form; a soft smile as he he licked his lips a bit. Ciel smiled softly as he did, he saw Allen copy the same way.

Allen let go of the platform, his arm reverting to normal.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock.

Ciel began to glow as he and his most trusted butler, the one he thought of as an older brother he always needed embraced him closely, and eyes still closed, half conscious. Ciel's Cinematic record emerged from his chest. They both smiled softly, he saw Allen crack his eyes open, Allen smiling at him, eyes red.

They both fell into the water.

* * *

The fell deep into the river Thames, the pressure of the river crushing them. _**"You lied," **_Sebastian's voice echoed. He followed into the water with his master and pet, swimming down after them. _**"You both promised to live till ten."**_ He grabbed them both and swam up,.

"_We…lied."_

"_**Neither of you can't die yet."**_ He swam up to surface with them. The sun had finally come after the long horrid night.

"_Yes. You don't lie. I want to ask you something."_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_What is with the "you" now? You changed him."_

"_**What a silly question. Before the Young master and Allen Walker, no matter when it is, I'm just one hell of a butler."**_

Sebastian finally made it to surface, inhaling breath, Ciel and Allen at his chest. "Oh…" he stared at the new light of day, before the broken bridge. "What has been finished with the angel…It really is scared." He kissed Allen's head. The corpse of Ash was posed perfect on the arch of the broken bridge, forever frozen in that spot.

Sebastian was ferrying a long boat across, into the morning light to be day, Ciel and Allen resting in each other's arms.

* * *

"Hey, move it over there," A man ordered another, England rebuilding itself. After everything, the perseverance of the English pressed on as they began to rebuild their lives and home.

"Line up. Line up. There's still water here."

The young boy from the docks stepped in line for food. "Here, two each." Lavi grinned, handing the boy two pieces of curry bread.

"What is this?" the boy asked.

Agni smiled; he, Prince Soma, and Lavi were feeding the hungry. 'Curry bread. With this, you can move around while eating. It's the best with healing the heart."

Soma smiled. "Eat a lot. Just by holding this you can be smiling."

The boy nodded. "Yes. Thank you!" he trotted off.

Lavi smirked, "Well, well, look who we have here as our next customer. Hello Yuu-chan.  
Kanda scoffed, wearing worker clothes. He blushed a bit, embarrassed, "Hey…Baka-Usagi. May I please…have some curry bread?"

Lavi smiled, "Sure!" he handed the man the curry bread. "How you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine. The doctors were very kind and were able to help my condition with modern medicines." He replied gruffly taking a bit of his bread. "I got to work off by debt to these people, I owe them a lot for the crap I did to them. But…I don't have a place to stay."

Lavi smiled and hugged him, "You can stay with us!"

"Gah!" Kanda blushed furiously. "Baka-Usagi! Get off!" everyone laughed.

* * *

A fake, replacement Queen Victoria rose to ease and calm the people of England. "But this could be God's trial to test our heart. We won't give in to disaster. Turn our sadness into power and get back to our feet. Before the new era, a brand new great England is born."

The crowd cheered in their Queen's speech. Unaware she was a replacement. Randall and Abberline's twin brother stood in the sidelines of the rally. Randall spoke, "A fake Queen standing in the destroyed London."

"Constable?" the other Abberline asked, he was more scruffy with facial hair.

Randall was smoking a cigar, "If people believe in many things. That guy doesn't understand this." He through his cigar on the floor. "Let's go."

"Yes."

* * *

In a beautiful green grass in a field, Lizzie sat on a hillside looking at the clear blue lake. "Young miss!" Paula ran to her.

"Paula."

"The fire in London's been put out. Let's return to the mansion, Young miss," Paula cried happily.

"What about the servants from Ciel's mansion?" Lizzie asked.

Paula sad a sad look, "I'm sorry. There is no news yet…"

"I see." Lizzie bowed her head.

Paula tried to change the mood, smiling, "What pretty flowers."

"Yes." Lizzie looked down the handful of blue wildflowers in her hands. "The blue color is like Ciel's ring."

"Ring…?" Paula smiled. "Young miss, please lend me one." She took a blue flower and began shaping it. "Here" She made a little flower ring. Lizzie cooed, when she reached to grab it a large breeze blew pass her and the ring flew away. The blue flower landed in the water, floating about. Paula looked to her mistress. "Let's make one more, Young miss."

"But…"

"Whether it's one, two or three…Look!" Paula said spreading her arms, "So many flowers in blooming here." A summer breeze blew through the field. "I'll make them now matter how many you want. No matter."

"No matter…" Lizzie echoed. The flower floated endless.

* * *

_**"Then, the boy falls asleep**_

_**The flame inside the breathing ashes,**_

_**and one by one**_

_**Many dear profiles appear**_

_**Thousands of dreams**_

_**drop to the Earth**_

_**On the night when silver eyes flicker,**_

_**the shining you is born**_

_**Even though countless prayers are**_

_**returned to the earth by the passing millions of years**_

_**I will continue to pray**_

_**No matter what, shower this child with love**_

_**And kiss on the connected hands" **_

Allen finally awake sang, as Ciel rested his weary had on his lap, his left hand, bare and ungloved, stroking his hair. They were one a long boat, being ferried by Sebastian. Allen and Ciel were dressed in black, wearing a white rose corsage on their suits. Ciel was relaxed, listening to the song filled the gray foggy void.

Allen's newly found red eyes were soft as he sang the song again. He smiled, his canines grown into sharp fangs. He hands bare and free from gloves, showing new black fingernails. Sebastian had turned Allen into a demon. To be forever young, forever with Sebastian.

Ciel cracked his eyes a bit, looking up at Allen's red ones. "Y-your eyes…

Allen giggled, "I feel light-headed. I think I may've died." He winked. He continued singing on, as the Musician for his master.

Sebastian smiled, "Young master. Are you awake? How do you like the new Allen? I find him quite adorable."

"Where…is this?" Ciel got up groggily. The fog was so thick, he couldn't see a thing.

"Do you want to know?" Allen asked.

"I wanted to know so I asked…" Ciel grumbled annoyed. He hugged his knees, "No. even if I don't know…I feel comfortable." Black birds tweeted as they flew through the sky gracefully. He put his hand over his revered eye patch, "I seem to have slept for a long time."

In the river they were travelling on, the Cinematic record of Ciel's life played. "This is…"

"Young Master's Death Magic Play," both demons said together. Sebastian continued, "It's flowed to here."

"I see." Ciel spoke, a bit glum. "That is my…My life till now." He watched his life through his glassy sapphire eye. "I…Am already dead"

"Not yet." Sebastian said. "I'll offer the Young master death." He put his hand over his arm, his other arm still missing. "This is our last duty." Allen put his hands over his chest, smiling. "As your loyal butlers."

Ciel scoffed. He looked at the film of his time at Lizzie's little party for him. "Elizabeth must be crying."

"Yes." Allen nodded. "Lady Elizabeth's love for Young master is very, very deep."

"It was the same with Madam Red's death," he looked at his memories of her funeral. "She just cries no matter what the situation is. How annoying."

"She must have cried for the Young master's share too," Sebastian replied calmly.

"Are they…dead?" Ciel asked, referring to his loyal staff. He saw the play when the four servants grinned at them. Of all their mishaps and good times.

Allen sighed, a heavy heart, he was going to miss the good times he had with them. "Who knows? Though they were breathing at that time…"

"Only their stubbornness is above the norm." Films showed moments of Pluto, his good times and his maddening times. "What about Pluto?"

"Let's pick up its bones later," Sebastian said coldheartedly.

"Bones?" the film showed his dead, defeated form. "It fine." The earl looked away. "What do bones signify? They're all…"

"They're all?"

"No." Ciel closed his eye. "If we're talking about "everything", then…It's just a bit…too fast." Allen smiled and kissed his head, looking in awe of the lighting bugs dancing around. Like stars. "This light is?"

"What go past the Young master, are the feelings for the Young master," Sebastian explained.

"Feelings for me?" Ciel said, his eye following a little bit of the glow before it took off. "It's pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yes." Ciel nodded, looking straight on ahead. "I neither feel lonely nor sad. But..It's just pretty." Allen handed Ciel a book. Ciel stared at it, "This is?"

"Sebastian brought this for the long and boring journey," Allen smiled softly. Ciel took the book in his hands. "It's the diary that Mr. Tanaka left behind."

"Tanaka's?" Ciel mumbled, opening the journal, he read it in silence.

* * *

_"Let me convey the truth to the Young master."_

_"What?" Tanaka gasped before the late Vincent Phantomhive. _

_Vincent had his back turned, staring out the window. "The Queen wants to bury the Phantomhive…I..in darkness."_

_"Master."_

_"I don't hate Her Majesty. This is also the passing of era." He turned to his most loyal butler. "But I want you to keep this from Ciel. If I were killed, he'll remain loyal to Her Majesty."_

_"But." The Japanese elderly retainer started. _

_Vincent gave a painful, soft smile, "Nothing can be brought forth in hatred."_

* * *

Ciel finished reading the passage, closing the book. "The monster that the angel showed me and Allen that time…It wasn't made up." Allen sighed, looking at the water.

"What'd you do, Young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing. The people I need to revenge against are already dead." He could see the shadow form of land coming up. "And…Even I…Am gone."

"I too am gone. I am merely a monster who goes by the name Allen Walker," the demon teen sighed, brushing his white hair out of his face. Ciel scooped up a floating blue flower from the water. "A ring?" Allen blinked.

"It's a blue ring." Sebastian observed. "Allow me." He took the flower ring and began struggling to put it on. Ciel and Allen watched.

"You can't do this well with just one had," Allen commented. "Here, give it to me." He took the ring and slipped it on his master's thumb.

Sebastian pouted, "I wanted to be a perfect butler till the end." He smiled and bowed. "But that can't be realized anymore."

"This isn't anything big." Ciel sneered.

Allen smiled, "It suits you, Young master."

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel raised his newly flowered ringed hand to the dim crescent moon, lighting their way into fate. "Yes, just Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian put his hands on Allen's shoulder as they shared a soft kiss together.

* * *

They came up to a lone island in the middle of this still ocean. They trekked through the beach, through the dark forest, deep into the woods. Sebastian carried Ciel all the way there with his one good arm, Allen walking beside him smiling softly. They made it to their destination, the ruins of an old castle.

They walked in silence, Allen scanning the castle, as if it survived a terrible siege long ago. Yet, it felt homey. Was this is demon instincts telling him, that he was home? Home, it had a good ring to it. "Then, Young master." Sebastian said.

"Is this the last place?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

Ciel looked around, "The targeted bird."

"Yes.'

"The rest of my soul and the possession of Allen Walker is yours," Ciel relinquished. A raven watched from above on a stone wall.

Sebastian smiled, "As expected from the Young master. You're kind."

Allen embraced the boy, kissing his cheeks. "I'll never forget you. You'll always be my young master, and my little brother." He smiled.

"Thank you Allen, for staying by side. You will always have a place by my side. Just answer me one question."

"Yes?" Allen looked into his eye.

"Will it hurt?" he numbly put his hand over his eye patch.

"Yes, a little." Allen smiled, remembering when he souls was extracted and eaten, only to be replaced by a piece of Sebastian.

"I'll keep it as gentle as possible…" Sebastian nodded as Allen stepped away.

"Don't." Ciel said suddenly. "Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life, into my soul."

Sebastian blinked, but smiled softly. He bowed, "Yes, My Lord." Allen gave a soft smiled clasping his hands. He was a demon giving a prayer.

Ciel leaned back on the stone bench. Sebastian removed his glove with his teeth, letting it drop to the floor. He stepped slowly over to Ciel, his black finger nailed hand caressing the boy's soft skin. He removed the eye patch swiftly. Allen, eye glowing kissed the boy's head, hand on the sides, smirking.

Ciel looked up into Sebastian's glowing red eyes. He watched the two demon share a final kiss before his eyes, Sebastian leaned over him. He smirked, as he parted his lips.

The knight and bishop were married.

* * *

**And done. At last. It's done. I poured my heart, my soul, my being into this. My first completed multi-chapter yaoi fanfiction! I did it!**

***big party happens with all DGM and KSJ characters***

**I'd like to thank all my followers and reviewers. I love you all so much. Thanks for the support. **

**Allen: We'd like to thank ToonyTwilight, Panda-Hiroko-chan, Seth Maxwell, and everyone else. **

**Sebastian: Special Thanks to Seth Maxwell and her Seballen fanart and sequels to Medicinal Love. Thank you for blessing us with Aden. Please, check her profile and amazing stories.**

**Lavi: And just for you Froggie, you who keeps asking Sydney for Laven, at the end is a bit of fluff just for you~**

**Kanda: I hate you….you damn Frog. **

**Ciel: Please follow us with our next sequel, Chess in Monochrome.**

**Grell: Fanart is appreciated~ Fan stories or anything to support this adorable couple is appreciated. ~ To die for~ **

**Let's all make this year a good one. I love you all. And for my final leaving for now…**

***simply walks away***

**I'm one hell of a writer…**

**XOXOXO**

**~ sydsyd1134**


	26. That Butler and Exorcist, Perfoms an OVA

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my second yaoi-ish story because my friend asked me to do this and is slowly turning me into a yaoi fan girl. I am doing this out of impulse and I updating will vary from time to time. I have a Sebastian and Allen thing going on. It would make me happy to see more of this crossover pairing. This will be a slight rewrite of the Kuroshitsuji anime with Allen Walker in it. (Since I lost my manga version and my computer is mean when reading online scans)

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

**NOTE: **There will be not a slight hint of Yullen in this story. Sorry all you Yullen fan girls, I hate that pairing with a fiery passion.

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**CHAPTER 5: That Butler and Exorcist, Performs**_

It was a bright, shining day at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel was doing working, Timcampy on his head. Sebastian was pushing the trolley for tea of his Young master, while Allen was dusting off his master's study. Ciel read aloud from today's newspaper, "Because of their third anniversary, the Funtom Company will give poor children a present in the form of a play. The program will be Hamlet." He sighed and closed the book.

"We are doing great." Allen said positively.

"Anyone participating in a charity even makes you feel admiration for the young master's philanthropic spirit," Sebastian sad as he ever-so perfectly poured the tea.

"Philanthropic?" Ciel echoed, bored. "In this case, love creates money. The Funtom Company gives love to poor children, and that kind of reputation brings money."

He was interrupted by Bard's sobbing. Outside, he, Finnie, and Tanaka were outside, in a joyous morose feeling. Actually, they were eavesdropping on Ciel's conversation. "Stop it! How moving!" Bard sobbed. "Giving love to children in need!"

Finnie wiped his eyes, "Our young master, who also lost his parents, should also understand what these children feel, right?" Tanaka took out a hanky and dabbed his eyes while chuckling.

"Hey! Have you heard anything I've said?" Ciel barked, a bit flustered.

Allen couldn't help it, he laughed. "As expected of the young master. No…rather, of a child." He teased. Ciel leered and gritted his teeth.

Sebastian glanced at the newspaper where Timcampy rested on, "Even so, Hamlet..?" He began explaining one of Shakespeare's greats. "His father was killed and Prince Hamlet swears revenge on his own life. It seems that this piece was made especially for the Young Master."

"It's simply the piece chosen by the theater group that I hired," Ciel replied, relaxing and sitting down. "I am not interested in the content.

"Young master!" Maylene bursted in the doors. She told the terrible news to her lord.

"What?" Ciel turned to his maid, the other servant soon dropping in. "Yes, the ship the actors were on had an accident. It seems that they will only arrive in London next week!"

"How terrible!" Allen commented.

Ciel groaned and rubbed his temple. "But the show starts in three days. Also we used large-scale advertising." Maylene cringed a bit as the male servants looked at one another. "And the press will also be there. It is impossible to postpone the event."

"What would you like to do?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed, "There is still a lot to do. Sebastian, Allen, this is an order! Make this stage play a success so as to not defile the name of Phantomhive." He ordered his two butlers.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"Hey, tell me Ran-Mao. Which character do you want to be?" Lau asked his favorite girl who sat on his lap, her chin his pointer and thumb.

"Seaweed," she replied simply.

Soma swung his cloak around, "If I act in the play, then I'll be the Ramakrishna, for sure!"

"Ah, that would be divine, Soma-sama!" Agni swooned, hand clutched his chest because it was so godly in his image.

"Oi, if I do this? Can I be the guy who gets the girl? And can the girl be pretty...You know…a strike!" Lavi said giving thumbs up.

"I want to be a princess," Lizzie smiled, sparkles in her eyes. "And wear a gorgeous gown with multiple layers!"

The Undertaker giggled madly, "Since it is a good opportunity. I want to dress like that too."

"Eh? You as a princess," Lizzie looked at the eerie man, complete opposite to the bright and cheery girl, dumbstruck. "That's not cute at all."

Ciel felt a vein pop, his idiot butlers had invited all of his acquaintances and cousin. "Seaweed, an Indian, the guy who gets the girl and two princesses…" he grumbled. "I said the play is Hamlet!" Allen faked a polite smile in all this mess. He turned to his butlers, "Sebastian, Allen, why did you invite a group of amateurs to participate in the play?"

Allen smiled, "A work of charity should be done by oneself."

Sebastian smirked playfully, "It's not about giving money o a theatre group to do" he chuckled, grinning, cracking his knuckles a bit. "And also, if the problem is with everyone gathered here." His expression darkened to malevolence, "I think the public can be forgiving.

Everyone turned and became silent. "That gave me chills," Allen admitted softly.

"And, of course, the young master with also participate in the play," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel blinked, "In an emergency like this," he huffed.

Allen finished, "the young master can understand that's the best option, is it not?" he smirked, teasing his master, "Because the young master is an adult, right?"

Ciel growled like a dog, glaring angrily at his butlers.

* * *

And so began the Voice Training. Allen played piano for everyone to use their voices in different tones. "Well, let's begin," he said looking to the group.

"First, a warm-up." Sebastian said. He then began the warm-up for singing, singing in all basic tones. Everyone copied, their voices and tones, from high to baritone did not fit at all. Lau's sounded like he was moaning in pleasure. Sebastian tried again, but was interrupted by the groaning of Lau. On the couch, Ran-Mao was giving Lau a foot massage. "Do not get affectionate." Sebastian stated deadpanned.

Allen then began playing the piano. "Now." He alarmed the group. Once again they warmed up. But this time it was not Lau who went a bit higher, it was Soma. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Soma cried. He and Lavi were enjoying a curry lunch, being served by Agni. "Don't eat curry," Sebastian scolded.

"But its good," Lavi replied simply.

Agni smiled, "I prepared a lot. Would you not like to try some, Mr. Sebastian?"

"No thanks," he raised his hand, adjusting his music glasses.

Allen groaned, "I want to try some."

Like a drill sergeant, Sebastian tapped the composing stick on his hand like a crop. "Now, let's continue with the acting." He pointed the stick at them.

* * *

Next was Performance.

Ciel was reading over his lines, taking the lead as Prince Hamlet. "To be or not be, that is the question." He repeated his lines, his voice monotone.

Sebastian's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "Young master, please put more heart into your performance."

Ciel flinched a bit. "T-to be or not to be…"

"-If you will act like that," a flamboyant male voice chimed. "it's better to die!" a pair of red scissor met by Ciel's feet.

Allen shuddered and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Oh god, please, no…"

Grell busted through the door dramatically. "What dreadful acting!" the acting-freak gender-confused red shinigami bemoaned, flipping his hair a bit. "Hamlet will die and end with this one time."

"Grell!" Ciel exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Who is he?" Lizzie asked aloud. "I think I've seen him somewhere before…"

"You lack heart!" Grell condemned the Earl. "Heart." He tapped on his chest. "The cry come from Hamlet's heart." He rude poked Ciel back roughly. Allen had a right mind to chuck this grand piano at the reaper, he was so furious. "You have to make it resound!" suddenly a random spotlight was on Grell. He did, very well, say Hamlet's infamous quotation, "To be or not to be...That is the question! No! " the spotlight was off. "You should be without problem for such things." He sang and twirled.

"Without problems, without problems," the other sang along with the red reaper, dancing along like in a musical.

Grell skipped about, grabbing Sebastian's hand, rubbing it against his face, singing, "Since the day we met, I changed. ~" Allen was writhing now, about to punch the daylight out of the reaper. "The most important thing is…" he grabbed Allen and dipped him, "LO-VE!" he winked, but Sebastian stuffed his composing stick in Grell's nose, making it bleed and lifting him up. Allen fell to the floor, sighing the relief.

"It's without a problem okay for you to die." Sebastian said jabbing his nose, even maybe his brain with that stick.

"But love and death are always hand in hand, right?" Grell shrugged. "You both make my heart beat…very strongly, Sebas-chan and Al-chan!" the butler dropped the reaper, whom the exorcist at the pleasure of stomping the snot out of the reaper.

Sebastian wiped his conducting stick with a hanky "Although this behavior is suspicious, you could be useful for something, if only for now."

"Aw, Sebastian, do we have to?" Allen whined stomping on Grell's head.

Grell got up and smiled lovingly, "Right!" he hugged Allen's torso. "You are so cute!"

"Get off me!" Allen barked.

Sebastian continued, "Nonetheless, it seems that you are all still very nervous. Please increase your efforts" he turned to Soma, Lavi and Agni. "Therefore, don't eat curry!"

"But it's good," Lavi replied.

Ran-Mao was wiggling around on Lau's lap, mimicking seaweed, "Seaweed," she said, Lau laughed heartily."That's great, Ran-Mao!"

Lizzie put a bright pink bonnet on the Undertaker's head. "Here! I knew it, pink hats are the best!" The Undertaker cackled happily.

Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch again. Bard yawned bored, "Mr. Sebastian?" Finnie looked to the head of staff.

Suddenly the flames on the candle chandelier blew out by unknown wind. Everyone stopped talking. "Hamlet," Sebastian said everyone looked to the black butler. "who dodged the light of salvation, Othello," he lit a single candle, somehow making it give off an eerie purple light. "King Lear and Macbeth. Together they are called the Four Tragedies of Shakespeare" everyone gathered behind Ciel and listened intently.

The butler placed the candle on the piano, "To better understand the feelings of Hamlet." He cracked his knuckles once more, "we must try to understand the tragedy of the Phantomhive mansion." A dark, demonic aura coming from the scary evil look on Sebastian's face. Everyone gulped and hid behind Ciel, excluding Lau, Agni, Allen, and the Undertaker. Everyone shuddered and gulped at the deadly serious, spooky, eerie, demonic look in that butler's eyes.

Everyone in that room screamed. "Se-Sebastian…Frightful!" Allen cried.

* * *

Outside, Pluto's ear twitched a bit from the ruckus.

* * *

Three days later, the day of the play had finally arrived. A nun led a line of orphan poor children to the theatre in London. Dusk had passed, and not only children would observe this play, but nobles and aristocrats as well. A carriage opened, letting Viscount Druitt out, who waved at his admirers and fans.

The poor children chattered about in the orchestra seats. "Kyaaa, Viscount-sama!" a girl swooned as Druitt smiled and waved, sitting in his balcony seat.

* * *

Allen peeked behind the curtain, grinning. "Aah! We have so many guests," he exclaimed happily. It was a full house.

Bard shivered in excitement, "Eeeh! I'm already nervous!"

Grell was beautifying himself up, curling his hair and using many female hair styling tools and makeup. He admired himself in the mirror. "Ah~ I'm deploying my specialty as an actress?" he swooned.

The Undertaker giggled, he was dressed a pink frilly Queen's dress. Maylene was dressed in a brown knave's outfit. "No way! This costume is anything but cute!"

Sebastian entered the backstage in a black cloak. He saw Maylene carrying a few boxes around the room. He asked her, "Where is the young master."

"Eh, I think he was on the balcony." Maylene replied.

Sebastian looked to Allen, "Allen, could you…" Allen pressed his fingers to the demon's lips, nodding.

* * *

Allen went upstairs, seeing Ciel in costume, staring out into the balcony. "So you were here, young master." He smiled. Ciel snorted. "It's too late to tell me you don't want the leading part."

Ciel turned to his teenaged butler, "The prince who lost his father and had the burning desire for revenge. He, have me this role on purpose, didn't he?"

Allen chuckled, and nodded. "No experience as an actor, and so useless that you cannot even sew a button, if he had given you a completely different role from your personality, it would have been a big problem."

"What did you say?"

"Hey don't blame me; this is coming straight from the horse's mouth here." Allen smiled. "If everything is fine, young master," he smirked. "unleash here all your desire for revenge." Ciel stared up at the ex-exorcist. "Young master, are you ready?" he started walking downstairs. "Soon, the curtains will open on revenge."

And so, the curtain did rise for the first act. The lights when on, chattering of excitement continued before the actors came on.

* * *

Pluto took a sip of his tea, dressing a lavender dress shirt and black slack. He was sitting in the glass greenhouse. He had just finished a good book. _"During a day of rest for adults_," the devil dog monologue. _"Pluto discovered something because of its established taste."_ He took up a big dog biscuit, and gave you a big cute grin and took a bite of his biscuit. _"A refreshing taste!" _he stripped naked and jumped out the glass window. _"It's what make dogs go crazy!"_ he howled as he ran about the garden.

_**"Inukko by Phantom. Sponsored by Bookman City Tours and Sydney, Author of bestselling crossover story, Bishop on the Playing Board. " **_

Sydney appears feeding her cocker spaniel. "Even my dog enjoys Inukko. It makes him go crazy as well." She laughs as her dog, Louie, licks her face.

* * *

Allen appeared on stage for the first act, he was dressed a colorful jester. He was the narrator on the play, spotlight on him, "In the kingdom of Denmark, the king had died. And his younger brother, Claudius, took the throne in his place." He spoke a bit nervous and loudly, his head bobbing a bit as he spoke, making the bells on his hat chime a bit. "The queen, who deeply loved the king, became the wife of the new king."

The spotlight was then own Lau, who played Claudius. Undertaker was clinging to him as the Queen. Lau began to speak, "It's so sad that my brother is no longer with us, but since we are alive, we have to continue living life to the fullest, right?"

Queen Undertaker giggled, "Hehe. Yes, that's right."

"Touch." Lau's perverse hand wandered onto the Undertaker's bony, pale, flat chest. "Ah, you are wonderful," the oriental king sighed. "Being so well-proportioned. Well-proportioned, well-proportioned." The Undertaker could not take it; he bent over and began to guffaw, since his chest was his ultimate tickle spot.

He laughed madly, tugging on the king's collar, "I did say I wanted something that made me laugh," he tried to swat the perverse king away. "but you didn't have to do it so directly!" he touched his chest, making Undertaker flail in laughter, trying to push him away. The curtain soon dropped quickly.

* * *

It rose to the scene of an eerie castle, the stage covered with fog. Allen continued, "The son of the former king, Hamlet, found the ghost of his father." Tanaka was dropped from above, playing the ghost of the former king.

"Oh father," Ciel began to say his lines, very good and very convincing I might add, "why have you appeared before me in this form?" Tanaka simply chuckled n response. "I see. My father, the King, was killed by my evil uncle Claudius, through a poison in his ear." The former king chuckled. Ciel nodded, "I see, I see. You ask me to avenge you in your name." Ciel drew his sword. "Of course, Father!"

* * *

From backstage, Maylene, Finnie, and Bard, and Sebastian were watching the performance. "Does he really mean it?" Bard murmured.

"He's a great actor who can tell the story!" Maylene praised.

Soma gad a mini-tantrum, angry that he was not the lead, "But he's not convincing! Why am I'm behind the curtain?"

"Because you only import yourself in eating curry," Sebastian shot back.

"Hey Mr. Sebastian, are you truly sure there's no romance in this play? Because I want to have a passionate stage kiss with the female love interest!" Lavi whined.

"Hamlet is not like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Lavi," Sebastian shot back.

* * *

Ciel continued, "Father, burning in the flames of hell. Steeped in hate," the spotlight shined brightly on him. "I already cannot go back! I swear that I will avenge your death, Father!"

* * *

Maylene was fixing Undertaker's makeup. Undertaker commended Ciel's acting, "Hmm. What passionate acting."

Bard softly yelled, "Move the light to the left, hey!" to Soma and Finnie who were in charge of the lighting curtains, and spotlight.

"So, why am I behind the curtain," he bemoaned, eating his curry in wraps.

"Again, because you only import yourself in eating curry." Sebastian repeated. He peeked behind the curtain to the audience, "More importantly, what are the reactions of our guests?" the kids seemed rather bored and uninterested in the crowd. Yawning, gossiping softly and playing with each other. Some have already dozed off into sleep. "As I thought, Hamlet is too complex for children."

* * *

Allen continued narrating, "Hamlet, in order to deceive the king, ends his relationship with Ophelia, and pretends to be insane."

Grell, dressed in a red dress, playing as Ophelia, walked the stag field near the stage river. He held handful of wild flowers, and began dramatically speaking his lines, "Ah, I am a femme fatale."

"Ophelia! So you were here!" Agni said as, playing Ophelia's father, behind him Lizzie and Lavi who played guard, both displeased.

"Father!" Grell cried. "Seeing you in this way, you're not too bad." Be batted his eyelashes, obviously flirting with Agni. "I prefer Father-sama over Hamlet-sama! The forbidden love, with the aroma of honey!" he threw the flowers away and ran to hug and kiss Agni.

**BAM!**

Like slapstick humor, Lavi hit Grell over the head with his big hammer. Lavi blinked when he saw Grell fall to the floor, "Sorry, you were attacking the king and I'm a guard so…"

"Rabbit-kun!" Lizzie cried. "You attacked Lady Ophelia! The daughter of our lord!"

Lavi laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was just so compelled to hit her, so I did." He shrugged.

"You and me both Lavi." Allen muttered looking away.

Agni then used his Goddess hand when Grell tried to get up, striking him in the stomach, "So impure!" he scolded. "This is prohibited between father and daughter!" Grell fell back slowly, back on the ground.

Allen chuckled and jerked his thumb to the scene; "Now that's what I call a great father-daughter relationship!" he smiled. "And so in this situation, Ophelia died."

Grell fell to his knees, tears flowing down his eyes, "T-That can't be. Ophelia cannot die yet…"he fell to the ground. Lavi then hit him over the head with his hammer, again excusing himself as impulse.

"And nobody appeared to save her," Allen said, a bit more of a satisfied look on the jester's face.

"If this is the case, the I'll let the river take her!" Lizzie announced, twirling her spear like a pro. She dropped it and simple just twirled and kicked Grell into the fake river.

"Father…" Grell groaned as he floated away.

Ran-Mao appeared from the fake river in a seaweed costume, chanting, "I like seaweed. I like seaweed." She wiggled and swayed about, miming a real seaweed.

Laughter erupted from the crowd, this scene was truly humorous. Children laughed, waking up from the entire commotion. Sebastian grinned from behind the stage, "Oh my, there's a good reaction."

"It's seaweed! Look, it's seaweed!" the children cried. They all seemed quite entertained by the dancing seaweed.

* * *

"It seems that seaweed it the most popular character," Maylene observed.

Bard grunted and rubbed his neck. "Hm. Children are too difficult to understand."

Sebastian smirked, "Now that the audience is all ears, the young master's part has arrived."

* * *

The next act began. The spotlight was on Ciel once more, the scene was a dying plain near a mountain. "To be or not to be, that is the question." He said his lines with heart emotion, pausing form dramatic effect. "My opponent is my malicious uncle. In order to fulfill my revenge, I will surely die. Yes, I…really…do not want to die like this!"

The two servants gasped at how emotional Ciel said those lines. It was beautiful, straight from the heart, something he would say in real life. Ciel groaned, holding his head, "Since when did you become so weak, Hamlet? Forget that weak and stupid soul right now!" he looked at his hands. "My fate is bloodstained." He looked at the crowd, emotion and truth in his voice and eye, "There is no turning back now."

The children stared in awe of the intensity the lead actor said, a boy now older than some of them were! He spoke like a poet, like an adult. Allen smiled, looking at him in a new light. "Well, I'd better leave. It's time. Before the bloody dawn." Ciel exited the scene, stage left.

* * *

The rest of the cast looked after him in awe. "Young master, amazing!" Maylene squeaked.

Sebastian smirked, "As to be expected, because it is so close to reality."

* * *

From above on the balcony seat, Viscount Druitt gasped in awe, watching with his binoculars. He blushed and swooned dramatically, "The trembling footprints of the delicate lion. The burning hot, red hatred as a ruby!" all the children immediately shushed the Viscount. "As, excuse me," the sparkling Viscount said stylishly, blowing a kiss at them.

Allen smiled, "Look, it seems that this performance has reached the hearts of the children."

"Well then," Sebastian said removed his black cloak. "now it's my debut." The demon man who played Laertes.

* * *

The next scene for the next act started, the spotlight on the narrating white-haired jester. "During the duel prepared by the King, Hamlet and Ophelia's brother, Laertes, have to fight."

The spotlight was on them. Sebastian and Ciel drew their blade, Lau and Undertaker watching from their thrones. Agni and his two guards, Lizzie and Lavi, Lavi who was cheering for Hamlet to win. Hamlet and Laertes did the pre-dueling movements of chivalry, readying their real swords. Allen continued, "One touch of the sword will lead to death. As it has poison smeared on it." The swords shined with a deadly song.

Sebastian smirked darkly. It even spooked a few children that deadly, ready to kill look in the intimidating man's red eyes. "You are the brother of Ophelia?" Ciel asked Sebastian. He pointed his sword, "I heard that you are an excellent swordsman."

"I heard that of you as well, Hamlet," Sebastian replied perfectly. He brandished sword, "Please have mercy."

King Lau applauded as Queen Undertaker snuggled up to him. "Well ~ Let's stop the talking. This is a battle of ten contacts." The two opponent exchange stares, the tips of their swords meeting. "So, let's begin-"

"Hamlet, don't!" a child, a little girl, cried out, interrupting the scene. "The sword of that old man is poisoned! " Ciel looked down

"Old man?" Sebastian repeated, venom in his voice.

Another boy stood up, "That's right! A fair duel of sword? That's a lie!"

The same little girl stood up, "His true goal is to kill you, Hamlet!"

The other children began to riot, "Stop already!" they whined and groaned in protest for him to stop. "Stop the duel! Hamlet, don't die!"

Ciel stared down at the young audience, eye wide, "Don't die…?"

Allen panicked a bit, "Come on guys, don't be like that! It's only a play!" the jester tried to console the spectators.

Backstage, the three servants were motioning to Ciel, holding signs that spelt "dialogue" for Ciel to read and remember his dialogue. "Young master!" Maylene whispered. "The lines, the lines!"

"The lines?" Ciel blinked. He had forgotten the rest of his lines.

Finnie cried, running his hand through his hair, "Oh no, this is no good!"

"Close the curtain!" Soma told the servants.

"Ah, yes, umm…"

"No wait…" Bard yielded them.

"Where are you look at?" Sebastian said, improving. He charged and strike, Ciel moving on of the way so only the wool of his shirt was skimmed. Sebastian smirked, flaunting his sword. "The game is over. To tell the truth, my beloved sister, died because of you!" he winked coolly and charged again.

Ciel parried as their duel begun, sparks flying when their blade met. "Wait!" Ciel tried to stop him. "This wasn't in the script!"

"I will definitely kill you and get my revenge." Sebastian swore, getting really into character. "For my beloved sister, Ophelia!" he went to strike again.

"Stop fighting." Grell episodic. He then began to sing, "don't fight over me~" he was being lowered on a long boat filled with flowers.

"What is that idiot is doing up there?" Bard gasped with the other servants. Allen felt a vein pop.

"And where did he get that gondola?" Maylene wondered.

"This is unfair!" Soma whined. "in that case, I'm going too!" he went to go on stage.

Bard held him back, "Wait! If you go now…"

"Unfair! Unfair!" Soma bleated.

"Ophelia!" Ciel gasped, dumbstruck. "You should be dead."

"The rain of love from my brother has blossomed into a flower of life!" Grell prattled, posing and blowing a kiss. "Aah, big brother! I knew it, big brother, in reality I-" The line of Grell's boat was slipped by a stretching spear.

Everyone gazed as William who stood up in the crowd, the culprit of the painful crime, who adjust his glasses with his spear and sat down. "How rude of you to interfere in the play, Grell Sutcliffe," the kids around him were unnerved a bit.

Grell squealed, "Will!"

William continued, "And I have not even started talking about missing work." William walked threw the rows into the line. "So to think of an abominable act with a demon!" he walked over.

Grell swooned, "Ahh. Three men fighting over me?"Grell then was knocked out by a stage light, hitting his head.

Everyone was silent. People looked at Lavi, "Well hey, don't look at me. I didn't do it." Everyone's eyes went to Allen, whose arm was slung over from throwing the heavy light.

Allen blinked, feeling the gazes on him. He stood up straight, twiddling his thumbs. "Ahh…this is sort of embarrassing. Ha-Ha…this is awkward." He rubbed the neck guilty. "Um…yeah..." he lowered his head, cheeks red.

"Wait! Wait!" Soma then said. "You do not need to fight!" He was still trying to be held back by Bard, struggling for his time in the lime-light. "Let Ramakrishna, the representative of the Sun, handle everything!" he broke away from Bard and ran on stage.

"Soma-sama!" Agni roared.

The children were energized, "Ophelia revived! Go, Rama-whatever!" Soma was enjoying his spotlight and newfound fans. Will was tugging on half-conscious Grell's ear as jester Allen was being flirted with by Sebastian.

Ciel groaned, running his hand through his hair. "This is a disaster! This is ridiculous…"

"No, what's ridiculous is Harry Potter, the musical," Allen said, braking fourth wall. Timcampy flew on stage randomly onto Hamlet's head.

"Yes, it's all ridiculous." Sebastian smirked. "Revenge is ridiculous. The only thing you get from it is chaos and momentary frenzy. When the curtain closes, there is nothing left." Ciel's eye widened. "Isn't that right, Lord Hamlet?"

"Seb-no. You said…" Ciel mumbled.

"Indeed!" Lavi and Soma glomped Ciel. Soma then said, "Revenge doesn't mean anything! I can guarantee that as the representative of the Sun, Ramakrishna!"

"Hey!"

Allen leaned over and whispered into Ciel's ear, "Even as someone who owns a demon, you are not able to improvise?" Ciel stared at the wondering eyes of the children.

"Hamlet…" the same girl mumbled.

"That's right." Ciel said. He threw away his sword to the side, the spotlight singularly on him. "I will forget about revenge and go on living!" he raised his fist, "Until the end!" the children all cheered and applauded. Ciel's expression softened a slight.

"Magnificent!" Druitt swooned once more. "For once not a revenge that ends in tragedy. This is the new Hamlet!" imaginary flower petal raining around the overly dramatic man. "This new Hamlet, this Ham-ham…Ham-ham…" he groaned in pleasure.

Sebastian stepped beside his master, a wicked smirk on his lips. Ciel stared up at the man who eyed him like a hungry predator. The entire cast and crew came up and bowed as confetti rain from the sky as the audience. Even Druitt snuck on stage to bask in the glory with the others, giving Ciel a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

"_**Thanks to everyone and the story. Both men and women are actors. A story that stays with. Even when the curtain has closed," **_Tanaka summed the review up. _**"Thank you, thank you, thank you."**_

* * *

The curtain closed.

* * *

**Little celebratory Omake~ Thank you for all. And yes, I did involve myself during the Inukko commercial. Yes…I do sponsor Funtom Company…just waiting for that check Ciel owes me for guest appearance. = _=;;;**

**Anyway, thank you again. Going to get started on next sequel. **

**Ja Ne~**

***curtain closes on me***


End file.
